


When You Least Expect It

by LHStylinson



Series: Never Grow Up [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Baker Harry, Deaf Character, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Louis, First Dates, Fluff, Football Coach Louis, Football | Soccer, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Service Animals, Service Dogs, Sign Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 181,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHStylinson/pseuds/LHStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis’ son is on a journey of self discovery and figuring out his own sexuality, with some very unexpected turns for the Tomlinson family along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend reading All About Us before going into this, and if you're feeling adventurous of course read Back to the Beginning. Reading All About Us will definitely help you understand this story more if you haven't read those works before.
> 
> Writing in italics is sign language, and just so you all know Alexis is 22, Cody is 18, Rosie is 14, Rory and Cameron are 10 and Charlie is 5 (These are Louis and Harry's kids).
> 
> Anyway, happy reading ! Thanks !!

                                                            

 

Cody let out an annoyed breath as he and Josh walked towards the building, just looking at the dull cement block made him want to run home and play video games. “Mate why do we still go to this?”

 _Cause your pop thinks it’ll help, and I do too_ , Josh signed as he shrugged to himself, opening the door for the curly haired lad and following him inside. _You’ve been miserable since it happened and this helps a bit, don’t you think?_

“No,” Cody muttered as he rolled his eyes. “Em and I just broke up, it has nothing to do with my deafness so why do we come?”

_Would you stop whining for five seconds? These people don’t know you and it’s a chance to get whatever you want off your chest. Plus I think it helps that they’re deaf too. They understand certain stuff on a level that I can’t._

“Alright I know you’re a psych major or whatever but I don’t need your insight and analysis on everything all the time,” Cody teased, walking into the room and almost letting out a groan at the sight of the terrible orange plastic chairs that were set up in a circle.

It’s not like anyone besides Josh would hear it anyway.

The two took their seats, Cody immediately slumping, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing his head back, wishing he could just go home. He hated that Josh and his pop begged him to go to this and he only did it for them, but it’s not like he actually shared anything with the group.

And when Cody felt someone take a seat on the other side of him he didn’t even bother to pick his head up, well, that was until he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

He looked over and raised his eyebrows at this stranger, never seeing this guy here before but he was smiling and seemed genuinely excited to be here for whatever reason.

 _Hi, I’m TJ_ , he signed happily, offering Cody his hand to shake.

 _Cody_ , he signed quickly, shaking his hand and offering him a tight lined smile before looking away from him again.

He felt Josh nudge his side and Cody knew that his mate wanted him to keep talking to this guy but he just didn’t feel like it. So, of course, Josh being his over friendly and charismatic self he reached over Cody and got the guy’s attention.

_Hey, I’m Josh. You new here?_

_TJ. And yeah, I’m studying to be an interpreter so I thought it’d be fun to come,_ TJ signed, smiling between the two but Cody still had his head thrown back, paying no mind to them.

“Oh, so you’re hearing then?” Josh asked with furrowed eyebrows, the blue eyed lad nodding at him. “I am too, and this is my best mate Cody, he’s deaf. Don’t mind him though, he just gets cranky whenever we come here,” he said and signed, earning a punch to the arm for that one.

“We could be getting drunk but instead you drag me here, so sorry for not being excited,” Cody rolled his eyes.

 _First of all it’s like noon so calm down, no one is getting drunk until tonight,_ Josh rolled his eyes.

 _He really is quite cranky,_ TJ signed, making Josh laugh and Cody side eye him. _You look really familiar though… Do I know you from somewhere?_ he asked, his eyes focused on Cody.

_You might know his dad, he’s Lou-_

“No, no, I don’t think we’ve ever met,” Cody said quickly, stopping Josh and sending him a silent message.

It’s not that he hated that people knew his dad was Louis Tomlinson, it’s just that whenever anyone found out they pretended to be his friend to get to his dad and after all these years he was more than sick of it.

But luckily that’s all that was said before the group leader got up and started signing to all of them. And of course they all went around the room like they normally do, introducing themselves and getting comfortable with one another. When it was Cody’s turn though he let out a deep breath, sitting up a bit and looking at least somewhat engaged.

 _My name is Cody, I’ll be 19 in August and I’ve been deaf since birth,_ he signed, seeing everyone else sign back their hellos and offer him small smiles.

He slumped back in his seat, glancing over to TJ next to him as he sat up and just seemed way too happy to be here.

 _Hi! I’m TJ, I’m 18 but I’ll be turning 19 in September and I’m hearing but am studying to be interpreter,_ he signed, the smile never leaving his face as the group signed hello back to him.

Josh tapped Cody’s arm, getting his attention and seeing him raise his eyebrows at him. _You should talk to him mate, he seems nice and he’s our age._

Cody shrugged, maybe he’d think about it instead of focusing on the group, it seemed more entertaining anyway. The entire time they were there though the only thing he really thought about was going to his dads’ for dinner and eating his pop’s food. That had to be the thing he missed most about living at home, well that and not seeing his brothers and dad every day.

But when everyone was done signing about their feelings and Josh was done trying to get him to participate Cody stood up, seeing as this thing was finally over and was more than ready to leave.

Before he could even take two steps towards the door though he felt a hand grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

 _Hey,_ TJ signed sheepishly, offering him a small smile. _I know you didn’t sign much and I don’t know much about you, but would you and maybe Josh like to go out sometime and just hang out?_

Cody looked at him confused, his eyes shifting between Josh and this guy, his best mate nodding and mouthing “say yes”.  “Uhm, sure, yeah, I guess. Josh will give you his number and we can plan something.”

Josh glanced over at his best mate confused as he heard him, not sure why Cody wouldn’t just give this guy his own number. “Yeah, here mate, just put your number in and I’ll text ya tonight,” he said, offering TJ a small smile and his phone.

“Thanks,” TJ said happily as he took the phone.

Cody shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Josh to get his phone back so they could leave. And when he saw the two were done talking he started heading towards the door again, Josh following right after him.

 _Did you ever think that if you stopped being so cold to new people that you would have more friends?_ Josh asked with raised eyebrows as he got situated in the drivers seat.

“I’m not cold to everyone,” Cody muttered, brushing his fingers through the top of his curls. “I dunno, I just really hate being there, I didn’t mean to be rude to him.”

Josh looked at his best mate softly, letting out a quiet breath and patting his leg. _If you really hate it we’ll stop going… It’s just that your pop and I thought it would be helpful after the whole Emma thing._

“You guys can seriously calm down, you make it seem like her and I ended on a bad note or something.”

 _Well, you were dating for like 5 years,_ Josh signed, shrugging to himself and turning the car on.

“I’m fine mate, you can relax. Let’s just get to my dads’ before my pop starts blowing up my phone and asking where we are.”

Josh let out a quiet laugh, the only good thing about these meetings were the lunches Harry made for them when they came over afterwards to talk about it.

The two drove to the house in silence, Cody’s eyes trained out the window and hand resting on the speaker so he could feel the music running through the car. When he glanced over at Josh he saw him bobbing in time with the beat. As soon as they pulled up to the familiar gates though the music stopped, the two more than ready for the feast of a lunch Harry was bound to have prepared.

“We’re here!!” Cody yelled as soon as he was in his childhood home, it not even being a minute later he felt a tiny body crash into him.

 _Cody!! Papa made lunch!_ Charlie signed, tugging on her big brother’s shirt and asking to be picked up.

“He did?!” Cody asked, pulling a shocked face before kissing the 5 year old’s cheek and walking further into the house with Josh following behind him. “Where are my favorite boys? They home?”

 _Rory and Cameron are playing Fifa in the living room with daddy,_ she signed, playing with Cody’s curls at the nape of his neck before waving to Josh.

“Of course,” Cody laughed quietly as he rolled his eyes, making his way into the kitchen and immediately seeing his father. “Hey pop, cooking up something good?” he asked, placing Charlie down and letting her run off.

 _Always,_ Harry smiled back at him and saying a quick hi to Josh. _How was the meeting today?_

“Great as usual,” Cody said, offering his pop his most convincing smile but seeing Josh roll his eyes. “We uhm, well Josh and I actually met a guy there today.”

 _Oh yeah?_ Harry asked surprised, his smile only widening. _You make a new friend? You should’ve invited him to lunch!_

“Easy pop, we said like three words to each other,” Cody rolled his eyes fondly, his father always getting way too excited if possible new mates were mentioned.

Harry shrugged, thinking it would’ve been fun if this new friend came over but he always knew Cody was hesitant about new people. _Maybe next time then,_ he smiled at him. _But go say hi to your dad and your brothers, they’ve been looking forward to you coming over all day._

Cody didn’t have to be told twice, grabbing Josh’s arm and basically dragging him into the living room, immediately seeing his brothers sitting on the floor in front of the tv. “My favorite boys!!” he yelled, tackling the twins and interrupting their game.

As soon as the twins felt their big brother on them they groaned but still smiled to themselves as they pushed Cody off them.

“You guys are losing,” Louis said in a sing-song voice, a smirk coming to him as he scored on the twins and then paused the game. _Hey buddy, meeting any better today?_

Cody shrugged as the twins tried to wrestle with him, the 10 year olds being much stronger than he remembered. “Usual,” he muttered, his dad knowing how much he hated it. “I don’t think we’re gonna go again though.”

Louis nodded, figuring Cody and Josh would’ve stopped going weeks ago but his son knew how much it meant to Harry.

“Well Cody and I met someone there today,” Josh said and signed before pulling Rory off Cody and tossing him on the couch, helping his mate out. “I was thinking he could come to the club with us tonight,” he looked over to Cody, sending him a hopeful grin.

Cody just looked at him for a second, holding Cameron tightly to his chest so he couldn’t jump on him anymore. “But it’s just supposed to be me, you, Al and Hayden. We don’t even know this guy.”

 _Hence why we invite him places with us and get to know him,_ Josh signed with raised eyebrows.

Cody opened and closed his mouth, wanting to protest terribly but when he looked over to his dad for help he saw him shrug.

 _Cody another friend never hurts, stop being so grouchy,_ Cameron signed, flicking his brother’s ear and giggling as he felt Cody tickle him.

“Seriously buddy if this guy you met seems nice and he wanted to get to know you give him a chance,” Louis signed and said, hearing his son huff but nod anyway.

“Fine, Josh send me his number and I’ll text him myself,” Cody said quietly, trying desperately to keep Rory and Cameron at bay from tackling him. “I feel bad… I was rude to him today, wasn’t I?”

 _Little bit,_ Josh signed as he laughed to himself. _But he’ll be happy you’re the one texting him, I think he wanted your number anyway, not mine._

“Wait, what?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. “Was he hitting on you or something?” he teased.

“Of course not,” Cody rolled his eyes, that being absolutely ridiculous.

 _You never know mate,_ Josh signed jokingly, poking his best mate and making him slap his hand away. _Tonight will be fun though, have faith. We’ll get proper drunk and then back to ours for video games and junk food._

Cody let out a quiet breath as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to this guy, telling him what time and where to meet them if he wished to join. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, this guy did seem really nice and he already knew sign language which was convenient. If anything he just hoped his sister didn’t embarrass him like she usually does. He didn’t want this new potential mate to be scared away by his sister.

*~*

“Oh my God!!”

Cody ran and met his sister half way in the parking lot, engulfing her in a hug and kissing her cheek. “Holy shit I missed you,” he laughed, giving her one more squeeze before finally letting her go.

 _Come on baby brother it’s only been like 2 weeks,_ Alexis rolled her eyes.

“2 weeks too long,” Cody huffed, hating not seeing his family every day. “Josh and Hayden already inside?” he asked, looking to the lit up club building.

 _Yeah, Hayden’s already a bit drunk so beware, you know how he gets. And Josh is well on his way, they were having a competition or whatever,_ Alexis signed, walking alongside her brother as they made their way towards the club. _I thought you were going to come with Josh?_ she signed confused.

“I was going to but I had some stuff to finish up for work,” Cody shrugged. “Also I’m meeting a guy here soon, so behave.”

 _Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa,_ Alexis tugged on Cody’s arm and made him stop walking. _Meeting a guy? Is this like a date?_

“You’re seriously a carbon copy of dad, no,” he rolled his eyes, walking towards the building again. “I don’t even like boys.”

Alexis side eyed her brother as she heard him muttering to himself, letting out a quiet hum herself and pursing her lips as she thought about that. But she followed him into the club anyway, seeing Cody’s face break into a wide grin as he felt the music as soon as they walked through the doors.

 _Remember to talk louder, almost scream because it’s impossible to hear anything in here,_ Alexis reminded him, seeing Cody nod as he squeezed through the hoards of people and walked towards the bar.

 _You get a drink already?_ Cody asked, waving over the bartender.

 _Yeah, I’ll order yours though, don’t worry,_ Alexis said, knowing her brother doesn’t like to talk in places like this, especially when he doesn’t know how loud everyone else is around him.

So she ordered more than enough drinks for him, and even some more for Hayden and Josh before the pair went off to find the two.

“Cody!! My man, I missed you!!” Hayden slurred and screamed, lunging at the curly haired lad and hugging him tightly.

 _He’s so drunk he forgot I can’t hear, this is fantastic,_ Cody signed and laughed before hugging his brother-in-law back.

“Love remember to sign please,” Alexis said to her husband, getting a blank stare back from him before he went wide eyed.

_Sorry, sorry, I’m just a little tipsy._

Cody raised his eyebrows at the older lad, even Hayden’s signing sloppy because he was that hammered.    

 _Hey, did TJ ever answer you?_ Josh asked, taking a swig of his beer and glancing towards the dancefloor, aching to get out there.

 _Yeah, he’s coming in a little bit. Even over text he seems way too happy,_ Cody signed back as he laughed to himself. _You ever ask Zaria if she’s coming?_

 _He’s just excited to see you,_ Josh teased, wiggling his eyebrows at his best mate. _And Zar will be here in about a half hour. I want her here now though, I just want to dance._

 _Easy mate, I don’t need to see you grinding with my cousin,_ Cody said as he scrunched his face up.

Josh shrugged, a small smirk coming to him as he took another swig of his beer and saw his best mate throw another shot back. And just before he was about to sign something back he saw a girl come up behind Cody, her clearly trying to get his attention so he tapped the older lad’s arm and pointed behind him.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows, turning around until he came face to face with some girl smiling shyly at him. So he offered her a small grin back, the same grin that his pop said made his dad fall for him when they first met. And Cody had to say, this smile really did get the girls, well before they found out he couldn’t hear it did.

And he didn’t need to think too hard to see what this girl wanted, so he nodded towards the dance floor and offered her his hand. His dad always said he got his charm from his pop, and Cody had to admit that was more than true. His father always had a way of making everyone fawn over him, and Cody may or may not use that charm on the ladies in the club.

He made sure to wink at Josh as he led the girl to the dance floor, earning and an eye roll from his best mate and also seeing his sister not so subtly watching him.

Cody could feel the music vibrating through him, walking past sweaty bodies on the dancefloor until he found a somewhat open area and twirled this girl until they were facing each other again.

He smiled down at her, placing his hand on her hip and feeling the beat of the music before he started dancing. And Cody couldn’t even say how grateful he was to get his dad’s dancing skills. With his pop’s charm and looks and his dad’s natural rhythm he felt unstoppable in the dating game. But it wasn’t really that Cody dated, just ever since he and Emma broke up months back he’ll go to the club and some girl will flash a smile at him and he’ll spend a night with her, that’s all. And sometimes it goes well, others it doesn’t when in the morning they find out he’s deaf and storm out of his flat. More often than not though they find out he’s deaf before they even leave the club and that ruins the whole night right there. For a little while Cody has fun though, at least he tries to.

Tonight seemed to be going well and he already had a light buzz running through him from the drinks he downed when he first got here. This girl was cute, the music felt good and the looks she was giving him as they danced showed that she was getting more and more interested.

Well, that was until Josh came up to them and grabbed Cody’s arm, taking his attention away from her.

 _TJ is here, come say hi,_ Josh signed quickly.

 _I’m kind of busy here,_ he gestured to the girl, her looking between them confused.

 _Stop being an ass for five seconds, she’s not going anywhere, just come say hi,_ Josh rolled his eyes.

Cody brought up his hands to sign again but before he could he felt a hand shove his shoulder back. And when he looked to see who it was he saw the girl he was dancing with looking at him wide eyed, clearly trying to talk to him but she was talking way too fast for him to keep up. The only thing Cody caught was “deaf” before she raised her eyebrows, kept her gaze locked on him for a second more and shaking her head as she walked away.

He couldn’t do anything but watch her walk away, even if he didn’t talk to her, didn’t know her name it still hurt how easily he was shoved aside.

 _I’m sorry mate,_ Josh signed as he bit his lip and rubbed the older lad’s back. _Come on, let’s get you a drink._

Of course, he knew how much stuff like this hurts Cody and he hates how often it happens and the more it does the colder his best mate gets. He doesn’t want to see Cody getting more and more angry as time goes on and people treat him like he’s nothing. But there was only so much he could do for his mate.

For right now he could get him a drink, so that’s exactly what Josh did, leading him back to the table where Hayden, Alexis, and TJ were all sitting.

 _Hey! Long time no see!_ TJ signed happily as he saw the curly haired lad.

Cody offered him a small smile as he slid into the booth, taking a large gulp of his beer and getting comfortable. But of course as soon as he looked up he saw his sister smirking at him, signing a quick _he’s cute_ before winking at him.

“Oh! Thank you!” TJ said and signed, his smile only growing.

Cody sputtered his beer, looking at his sister wide eyed and seeing her laughing hysterically.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I forgot you sign,” Alexis chuckled sheepishly, Cody sending her his absolute best death glare.

TJ shrugged as his cheeks were heating up, glancing over at Cody and biting his lip at seeing the curly haired lad’s face pink as well. “It’s okay, really,” he said quietly, signing it sheepishly.

Cody glanced over at TJ as he saw his sister and him talking, them signing as well so he could be included but he wasn’t really keeping track of the conversation. Instead he was just looking at the boy next to him, saw how bright his blue eyes were as he smiled or the way his feathery brown hair was styled into this seemingly perfect quiff. And fine, maybe Cody could admit that he was cute.

TJ had dimples just like he did that popped out every time he smiled or laughed, which was a lot and Cody noticed how he fiddled with his fingers when he got nervous or seemed embarrassed. It was probably really weird, the way he was just watching him but for some reason, he couldn’t help it.

He knew TJ was nice, that was obvious, but just drinking and watching him talk all night with his sister or Hayden or Josh not only was he nice, but he was hilarious. More often than not Cody found himself hiding his laugh into his hand at whatever ridiculous thing the younger lad said. He stayed quiet though, not wanting to say the wrong thing or embarrass himself. Cody actually wanted this guy as a mate, he didn’t want to mess it up by opening his mouth.

But when Hayden and Alexis went off to dance and Josh met up with Zaria at the bar it left just the two of them, and now Cody was forced to actually interact with this guy.

 _Well hey,_ TJ signed as he laughed to himself, turning to the curly haired lad.

And Cody really didn’t know what to do other than smile at him, fiddling with his beer bottle and biting his lip. He could see TJ trying to figure out what to say as he scratched the back of his neck and looked down to his own drink.

_Would you… Would you maybe want to dance?_

Cody thought TJ’s hands were nearly shaking as he asked him, and all he did was look back at the younger lad for a second. Two guys can dance together and it won’t be weird, right? It was just a friendly thing, he and Josh dance together sometimes, hell sometimes they even sleep in the same bed.

 _Sure,_ he grinned at the blue eyed lad, sliding out of the booth and leading him to the dancefloor.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad. TJ was more than fun and he reminded him of his pop when he danced. Of course when he teased the younger lad about how he can hear the music he should at least be decent at dancing and for that one TJ rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully. And Cody really wanted to make him laugh more, he liked it when TJ smiled and he was the reason behind it.

 _You’re really good,_ TJ signed, watching the curly lad as he moved to the music.

 _Get to thank my dad for that, he taught me everything I know,_ Cody signed as he laughed to himself, still moving to the beat as he felt it getting faster and faster.

 _My dad can’t dance to save his life, and you can see I take after him,_ TJ joked, seeing the older lad muffle his laugh into his hand.

 _Come here, I’ll show you something,_ he signed, reaching for TJ’s waist as he looked down at the younger lad, his cheeks immediately going red as he realized what he was doing. _Shit, sorry,_ Cody signed quickly, taking his hand off the blue eyed lad as he saw TJ looking back at him wide eyed.

 _No, no, it’s okay, go ahead,_ TJ said, offering him a small smile.

Cody just looked at him for a second, swallowing thickly before reaching for him again hesitantly and slowly moving to the music. “The music is loud enough where you can feel it, just feel the beat, look,” he said over the music, looking down to his tapping foot that went along with the beat. “Just sway on every beat.”

TJ nodded, his cheeks heating up as he tried to follow the older lad and felt him pulling him closer.

“There you go, looking good,” Cody smiled down at him, seeing the blue eyed lad try to hide his own grin as they danced. “We’re gonna make a dancer out of you, yeah?”

TJ let out an embarrassed laugh and just as he raised his hands to sign he saw someone come up to them.

Cody felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as his sister crashed into him, a very drunk Hayden behind her. _What?!_ he asked annoyed.

 _I haven’t seen you smile this much in months, keep him around,_ Alexis signed quickly, making sure TJ couldn’t see her. _Ask him to dinner tomorrow and bring him back to your flat and ya know,_ she winked. _We’re leaving but we’ll see you on Sunday for family dinner. Bye! Love you!_

Cody groaned as Alexis stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, he waved to Hayden, saying bye to his stumbling brother-in-law before looking back to TJ. _Sorry about her,_ he signed sheepishly.

 _It’s fine. It’s adorable how close you guys are,_ TJ laughed as the older lad took a step closer to him and picked his dancing back up.

“Oh yeah, you know, we’re the cutest,” Cody rolled his eyes, grabbing TJ’s hand and twirling him before getting the blue eyed lad to dance with him again. “You’re really getting the hang of this, I don’t think you need any more lessons.”

TJ shrugged as he bit his lip, trying to hide his growing smile. _Might need a few more, you know just to make sure I have everything down._

Cody raised his eyebrows at that, not sure if this was flirting or not, but he doesn’t know why he would even bother flirting with this guy. He was a guy after all, he didn’t think of TJ like that.

 _Mate!!_ Josh waved his hand in front of Cody quickly, getting his attention. _Zaria and I are going back to the flat, you hanging here for a bit?_ he asked, his eyes shifting to TJ and then back to his mate.

 _Yeah, I think we’re going to have a few more drinks and dance a bit more,_ Cody said, smiling over at the blue eyed lad and seeing him grin back. _I’ll catch up with you guys for breakfast._

 _Alright, have fun,_ Josh winked at him, seeing Cody scowl and roll his eyes before waving a final time and returning to his dancing.

 _You’ll learn quickly that everyone I know tries to embarrass me,_ Cody signed as soon as Josh walked away, seeing TJ laugh.

_Well from who I met tonight they all seem really great, you’re lucky._

Cody almost wanted to scoff at that, the thought of him being lucky was hilarious. But instead, he just continued dancing with the younger lad, seeing him get more confident as the night wore on and they had more drinks. And Cody could easily say that he already really liked TJ, he could see himself keeping this guy around for a while.

*~*

Harry let out a deep breath as he closed Rosie’s bedroom door behind him, the 14 year old being more than difficult today, but he knew this is what comes with the age.

He made his way down the hall to his and Louis’ bedroom, combing his fingers through his hair and pushing the door open to see his husband already laying in bed with his glasses on and his book in his hand.

“How was she?” he asked without looking up from what he was reading.

All Harry did was toss Rosie’s phone on the bed, that being all he had to do for the older lad to understand how their daughter was.

“I swear next time she goes over the limit we’re making her pay the bill,” Louis muttered as he glanced over at Harry and saw the younger lad tugging his clothes off and basically falling into bed.

He released a small breath, placing his book to the side and reaching over to rub his husband’s back. Louis knew how tired and stressed Harry was, anyone with eyes could see it. And he could feel it as every night he’ll rub the younger lad’s back, there being new knots and his muscles tense every single day.

“I don’t how I’m gonna do this Lou,” Harry mumbled into his pillow as he felt him digging his fingers into his skin.

“Do what love?”

“The second cafe… It’s just… It’s already taken so much out of me and it isn’t even open yet, I don’t think I can do it,” Harry said quietly as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“H you’ve been wanting to open this place for over a year now,” Louis said softly, running his hands down Harry’s bareback and placing gentle kisses between his shoulder blades. “I know it’s hard now, but when it does open and you get into a routine everything will be alright, you’ll see.”

“I hope you’re right,” Harry breathed out, almost immediately relaxing as his husband’s fingers worked over him. “Cody seemed happier today, didn’t he? I mean those meetings are helping a bit I think,” he said, his son being on his mind all day.

Louis bit his lip as he shrugged, but Harry couldn’t really see him as he laid on his stomach. “I dunno if it’s the meetings but he said he met someone today, maybe that’s it.”

“Yeah I told him he should’ve brought this guy over for lunch, but I guess he invited him to the club with him, Al, Hayden and Josh, so that must’ve been fun. He texted me a little while ago and he just seemed happier.”

“Wonder who this guy is,” Louis said quietly, knowing Cody didn’t take to new people easily. “Josh made it sound like the guy they met was flirting with him or something,” he laughed, making Harry pick his head up and look back at him confused.

“Wait, what? Some guy Cody met at the meeting was flirting with him? What’d he say? Did he-”

“Love I don’t know,” Louis chuckled, stopping his husband before he could be attacked with questions. “Maybe he was flirting, maybe he was just being friendly.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows and rolling under Louis so his husband was straddling his waist. “Well do you think if he was flirting Cody flirted back?”

“He didn’t say,” Louis shrugged. “But Cody being who he is and how he inherited your charm I’m sure he swept someone off their feet tonight.”

Harry bit his lip, resting his hands on the older lad’s waist as a thought started nagging at him. “You don’t get worried for him? I mean Al said since he and Emma broke up he’s been going to the club more and taking girls home…” he trailed off quietly.

“I dunno love, he’s just being 18,” Louis breathed out. “I want to say that’s just a thing 18 year old’s do but I wouldn't know considering we had a baby at the time,” he laughed, making the younger lad roll his eyes.

“I just don’t want him burying something that’s bothering him by sleeping with random people, I don’t like that,” Harry shook his head. “I get worried that he’s more hurt about Emma than he’s letting on and instead of dealing with it he’s sleeping around.”

“H you know he’s not sleeping around, you’re being dramatic,” Louis said as he got off his husband and turned off the bedroom lights before cuddling back into his side. “He goes out like once a week and not even a quarter of the time does he take someone back to his flat.”

He saw Harry glance over at him, and he knew how worried the younger lad was about Cody, but Louis thought their son was dealing with things in his own way. He understood where his husband was coming from though, the fact that their son sleeps with strangers isn’t really something he’s a fan of either.

“I’ll talk to him love, it’s okay,” Louis said quietly, pulling Harry impossibly closer to his side and kissing his temple. “I’ll stop by the music shop tomorrow after practice and maybe talk some sense into him.”

Harry let out a quiet “thank you” pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ neck and running his hand up and down the older lad’s side. With that settled he felt like he could really relax, and it wasn’t even minutes later did he find himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

*~*

“Rosie Jennifer Tomlinson if I hear one more word come out of your mouth all hell will break loose!” Harry yelled, hearing the teenager groan and stomp up the stairs.

He almost wanted to groan himself, missing the days when Rosie was this sweet little toddler who just wanted to cuddle and kiss him all the time and now it was all hormones all the time with her.

“What’s wrong grumpy cat?” Louis laughed as he came into the kitchen, hearing his husband scream from his office.

“That daughter of yours is trying to kill me, I swear,” Harry muttered as he checked over the sauce cooking on the stove.

“What do you mean? Charlie is the cutest and most well behaved little girl in the whole world!” Louis said, the 5 year old walking into the kitchen and giggling as she heard her daddy.

He picked her up, giving Charlie a sloppy kiss on her cheek before turning back to his husband and seeing the younger lad smiling at him.

“Can you go make sure Rosie is doing her homework? And if she’s on her phone again take it from her. I’m a second away from smashing that thing.”

“Easy killer,” Louis teased, pressing a quick peck to Harry’s cheek before carrying Charlie upstairs to check on Rosie.

Harry let out a small breath as he turned back to the stove, his Sunday dinner coming along easily at least. He only hoped when Alexis, Hayden, and Cody came over that everyone could just relax and get along, well he hoped that Rosie could relax and not scream at anyone.

“Hey pop.”

Harry turned around, smiling to himself as he saw Cody come into the kitchen. _Hey buddy, how was your day?_ he asked, leaning over the breakfast bar counter as his son took a seat across from him.

“Good. Had work in the morning but that's all,” Cody shrugged.

“Was this work for the glasses company or the music shop?” Harry said and signed, heading over to the fridge and pulling out two beers for them.

“Music shop,” Cody said, happily accepting the bottle his pop passed him. “Today this kid thought I was some kind of superhuman it was hilarious. He was like 6 and his mum told him I couldn’t hear but I helped him pick out a new drum set and showed him some stuff, he thought it was cool or that I had super powers or something,” he said through a small laugh, remembering the shocked boy’s face.

“That’s great buddy,” Harry smiled back at him. “How’s that new friend of yours?”

Cody hummed and perked up a bit as he took a swig of his beer. “He’s really good. He’s actually coming over later tonight to play video games and stuff.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, seeing his son’s smile only grow. “What’s his name again? PJ or CJ or something?”

“TJ pop,” Cody chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

Harry let out a sheepish laugh, brushing his fingers through his hair and picking up his own beer before taking a swig and bringing up his hands to sign again. “So what’s up with you guys? Are you just friends or is there something a bit more-”

“I don’t like boys pop, we’re just friends,” Cody shook his head.

“Just thought I’d ask,” Harry breathed out, putting his hands up in defeat after he finished signing. “Your sister mentioned how happy you seemed with him and how much fun you were having at the club.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m dating him, it means I have a new friend.”

Harry bit his lip as he nodded at his son, easily already seeing him get a bit mad and he didn’t want to push him too much on the subject. “Well that’s great buddy. Maybe sometime you can bring him by and your dad and I can meet him.”

“Maybe,” Cody said quietly, wanting to get to know TJ a bit more before the younger lad finds out who he really is, well who is father is.

“It’s smellin good in here pop!!” Alexis said happily as she and Hayden came into the kitchen, making sure to kiss Cody’s head before stealing his beer for a quick sip.

“Wanna help me finish cooking love?” Harry smiled over his shoulder as he checked the chicken in the oven.

Alexis didn’t need to be told twice, pecking Hayden’s cheek as he took a seat next to Cody and going over to help her pop.

 _So how’s your new boy? Josh told me you two have been talking nonstop since the club,_ Hayden signed, wiggling his eyebrows at his brother-in-law and nudging his side.

“He’s not mine,” Cody groaned, throwing his head against the counter.

Hayden let out a barking laugh, clapping Cody on the back and shaking his arm to get him to look up at him. _Come on mate, you know I’m just teasing. I’m happy you have a new friend, that’s great._

“Yeah, now I have two whole mates,” Cody said through a sarcastic laugh before taking a big gulp of his beer.

Hayden shoved Cody’s head playfully. _Better than nothing. Plus if they’re really good friends, and I know Josh is, then it doesn’t matter how many you have._

“Watch out pop, Hayden might take your place as being the old wise one,” Cody teased, seeing his father chuckle.

And before Cody could utter anything else he felt two bodies climbing on him just before arms wrapped around his neck and a strong pair of lips kissed his cheek.

“I hate all of you,” Cody groaned, the twins climbing and pulling on him as his dad kissed him all over his face.

 _Love you too big guy,_ Louis signed, kissing his son one more time before finally letting him go. “What’re we making over here handsome? It smells delicious.”

As soon as he stood on his toes and kissed his husband though every single person in the room started yelling at them, telling them to stop and how gross it was, even Hayden at this point couldn’t bare it anymore.

“Harry I love you, you know that?” Louis said, bothering them all a bit more and making the younger lad laugh into his neck as he pulled him impossibly closer to his chest. “I love you so much, you know what I was thinking? We should have another baby. 7 kids, let’s do it.”

“No! No! No!!” Rory screamed from his brother’s lap. “No more kids, you two are done!”

“We’re too old for that love, no more kids,” Harry said over Louis’ laughter, pecking his lips and patting his bum.

“Oh come one, it’s only my sideburns that are a bit grey,” Louis said, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his husband, the 42 year old having some nice grey streaks in his hair along the side and in the back. He wouldn’t be surprised if Louis was one of those silver foxes by the time he was 50, but even then he’d be just as handsome as ever. Harry was lucky enough where he had absolutely no grey hairs, well not yet anyway.

“Yeah I’m surprised you guys aren’t breaking hips yet or throwing out your backs,” Cody teased as he adjusted the twins on his lap.

“Excuse me you little brat, I’m in fantastic shape,” Louis said and signed in a matter of fact tone.  “I have a charity game coming up and I gotta keep in shape.”

“First time Tommo is playing in like 10 years, don’t die dad,” Cameron said with raised eyebrows, earning a glare from his father.

“Why do all my children hate me?” he muttered, Harry kissing his cheek and laughing quietly before finishing up dinner. “I’ll be more than fine, I’ve been training with the team every practice and let’s not forget I coach them.”

“True, he’s been looking good. Even beating out a few of the boys on the team,” Hayden agreed.

Louis smiled happily to himself, sticking out his tongue to his snickering kids. “This is why I like working with him, he’s nice to me.”

“He’s still a kiss ass dad, will be until the day you die,” Cody said, Hayden looking at him wide eyed and Alexis let out a booming laugh.

“Cody language!! Be nice to daddy and Hayden!” Charlie signed and said as she ran into the kitchen and leaped into her father’s waiting arms.

“Yeah, be nice to daddy!” Louis said, glaring at his son. “Thank you love, your brother is just cranky his little crush or whatever hasn’t answered his texts I’m sure.”

Cody went completely still, everyone in the room looking to him and making his cheeks go red. He couldn’t do anything, didn’t know what to say as all eyes were on him.  Cody didn’t say anything at all though, instead, he shook his head, got the twins off his lap and walked out of the room.

“Cody I-” Louis stopped himself, running a hand over his face as he realized he probably shouldn’t have said that.

Harry bit his lip, looking to his husband and letting out a small breath as he knew their son was undoubtedly furious and embarrassed. “You start serving dinner, I’ll talk to him,” he said quietly, earning a head nod and apologetic look from Louis.

He knew Cody went up to his old bedroom so on his way up the stairs he knocked on Rosie’s door, telling her dinner was ready before walking to his son’s room and pressing his button.  Harry wasn’t all that surprised Cody didn’t answer his door, but at least he knew he was there so he wouldn’t startle him when he walked in.

As soon as he walked into the room he saw Cody pacing, running his fingers through his curls and letting out a few deep breaths.

Harry placed a gentle hand on his son’s shoulder, making the 18 year old jump slightly before he saw who it was and slowly backed away from him. _Buddy you know your dad didn’t mean it. And you know we’re family, we tease and make fun of each other and-_

“Yeah but all of you are saying it!” Cody snapped, making his father go quiet. “I don’t like him like that! I’m not gay!!”

Harry just looked at him for a second, seeing how mad Cody was, how insulted he seemed. “And what’s so wrong with being gay?” he asked quietly, signing it as soon as Cody met his eyes.

“No pop I didn’t mean it like that- I…” Cody stopped himself, shaking his head and letting out a deep breath. “I’m sorry…”

He didn’t know what to say to his son as he seemed so disgusted with the thought of being gay. Harry was hurt and by how Cody was looking back at him he knew the impact of his words.

 _What’s so bad about the idea of being gay? You know none of us, especially us, aren’t going to judge you,_ Harry signed slowly as he looked at his son softly.

All Cody did was shake his head again, biting his lip and looking to the ground so his father wouldn’t see his eyes pooling with tears. “I can’t talk to you about this.”

Harry took a careful step towards his son, gently placing his hand on his shoulder and it was almost immediate Cody shoved him off, rushing past him and out of the room.

He wanted to yell after him, to scream for him to stop running away but he couldn’t. So Harry followed after his son, seeing the 18 year old basically run down the stairs and head for the door. He tried to stop him, tried to grab his arm so he could see him sign and tell him to stay but it was too late. Cody was already out of the house, slamming his car door and rushing out of the drive way.

Harry couldn’t believe his son just left like that, how he stormed out without a single word, refusing to talk to him. And when he made his way into the dining room all eyes were on him, no one eating or talking, just looking at him and waiting for him to tell them what happened.

“You guys eat, it’s okay,” Harry said quietly before setting his eyes on his husband. “Follow me,” he said, nodding towards the kitchen.

Louis bit his lip but nodded anyway, pushing himself out of his chair and walking after the younger lad. “Did he leave?” he asked quietly as soon as they were out of the kids’ earshot.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, still trying to understand why Cody was so angry.

“Fuck, Harry I’m sorry, it was a joke, you know it was,” Louis said quickly, feeling terrible for making Cody so upset that he felt the need to leave.

“Louis he’s furious,” Harry said seriously, wanting his husband to understand how hurt their son was. “Just at the mention of him being possibly gay he seemed so insulted, like that’s the worst thing that could ever happen to him.”

“What?” Louis barely whispered, not believing it.

Harry bit his lip, not even sure what to think, not sure what to say at the thought of how his son acted. “He said he couldn’t talk to me about it… Do you think he’s ashamed or something? I mean I know we never really talked to him about being straight or bi or gay but I didn’t think we had to… I just thought we could all be open about everything, that if one day he brought home a boy it wouldn’t be any different than him bringing home a girl.”

Louis shook his head, himself thinking the same thing but he doesn’t understand why Cody was so mad at just the thought of being gay. “I’ll facetime him later or maybe stop by his flat… I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are love,” Harry said quietly, wrapping his arms around the older lad and kissing his head. “But come on, for now we’ll eat dinner and spend some time with Al and Hayden while they’re here.”

The only thing Louis could do was nod, following his husband into the dining room and trying to ignore the worried looks their kids sent them.

*~*

“Hey.”

 _Hi!_ TJ signed happily as he saw the curly haired lad gesture into the flat. _Wow…[Your place is beautiful](http://www.houzz.com/photos/49618502/Interior-Stairs-and-Handrails-contemporary-living-room-edmonton), _ he signed, his jaw going slack as he walked in and looked around. _How old are you again? Are you sure you invited me under the right pretenses? I’m not looking for some pimp,_ he signed jokingly.

Cody almost let out a snort as he saw what the younger lad signed, letting out maybe a too loud laugh and shaking his head. “I’m not a pimp, I swear,” he said, closing the door and leading TJ into the living room to sit. “I’m 18, I just have a good job.”

 _And what kind of job can an 18 year old uni student get where they can afford something like this?_ TJ asked, still in shock as he looked around and Cody took a seat next to him on the couch.

Cody bit his lip, not sure if he should tell TJ about his job, and his money. He paid for everything himself, his flat, his car, his food and he has two jobs, but it was only one of them that really paid for everything he had. He refused any help from his dads, he didn’t need it. But he knew the younger lad liked him for him, he wouldn’t end up using him for his money.

“Well believe it or not but I really love movies,” Cody started off sheepishly. “I actually study software engineering and animation at uni, ya know to work on animated movies, but that’s besides the point,” he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. “So when I used to go to the movies when I was younger it was really difficult because there weren’t any captions, and when I had just started uni I came up with an idea that would allow the deaf to go to the movies and understand what’s going on.”

 _And this idea made you a millionaire,_ TJ teased, only to see the older lad shrug and try to hide his smile. _Holy shit! What did you make?! What was this idea?!_

“Easy, geez,” Cody chuckled, seeing him freak out. “I came up with this [device that’s like glasses](http://www.npr.org/sections/alltechconsidered/2013/05/12/183218751/new-closed-captioning-glasses-help-deaf-go-out-to-the-movies) and when the deaf go to the movies they put them on and can see the captions, almost like 3-D glasses, but specifically for captioning.”

TJ sat there completely still for a moment, just staring at him, his mouth opening and closing. _That was you…?_ he asked slowly, the older lad nodding and looking at him nervously. _I read about that in one of my classes! I can’t believe you came up with that!!_

Cody let out a relieved breath, not even sure what to say as he saw TJ’s shocked face.

 _That’s just so crazy… Like you came up with the idea, got a team together and built a prototype, sold it to Sony and it’ll be in theaters within the next few months…_ TJ signed, still trying to believe it. _Do you realize that you’ve changed lives and the world? This is crazy!!_

“I just wanted to go to the movies and know what was happening,” Cody chuckled, earning and eye roll and shove to the arm from the blue eyed lad. “But I dunno, I mean my family was really proud, my dads especially,” he said quietly.

_Dads?_

Cody sat there still for a second, nodding slowly and clearing his throat. “Yeah dads, like two of them.”

TJ hummed even though Cody couldn’t hear him and nodded back, offering him a small smile. _Well what you created is amazing, you should be proud of yourself too._

“I’m just a uni student who works at a music shop,” Cody shrugged, seeing the younger lad eye him playfully. “And I might be a pimp.”

At that he saw TJ let out a barking laugh, covering his mouth with his hand and trying to calm down. _You’re not that funny,_ he signed, pressing his lips together to keep his laughter in.

“Oh really?” Cody asked with raised eyebrows. “I think I’m pretty funny, I have you laughing at everything I say.”

Even at that TJ had to keep a laugh in, looking away from the curly haired lad so he couldn’t see his cheeks heating up.

Cody smiled back at him, tapping his thigh so he could look at him. “I was going to order some food, do you want anything?”

 _I thought you went to dinner at your parent’s house?_ TJ asked confused, the older lad texting him that earlier today.

At that Cody’s smile fell, biting his lip and looking to the floor as he thought about how he left his dads’ house earlier. “Yeah I uhm, I was there just for a quick visit, but I didn’t eat,” he said quietly, pushing himself off the couch to get a take out menu.

TJ furrowed his eyebrows, watching Cody walk into his kitchen and rummage through the drawers for a menu. But he didn’t understand why just at the mention of dinner he seemed so upset. From what the curly haired lad had told him he was exceptionally close with his family, his dad especially, he didn’t get his sudden mood change.

“So you hungry?” Cody asked from the kitchen, looking back over to the younger lad.

 _Sure, I could eat,_ TJ signed, offering him a small smile but just seeing Cody nod back before looking back to the menus.

He just sat there in silence until Cody came back with a few menus, taking his seat next to him again and asking him to pick out what he wanted to eat. And TJ just pointed to whichever one Cody seemed to be most interested in, not really caring.

As soon as the two picked out their dinners Cody got his computer out, ordering it online and slumping into the couch as soon as he paid for it and put his computer aside.

 _So you live here by yourself?_ TJ asked, trying to get a conversation going.

“No, Josh lives here with me, but he’s over at his girlfriend’s most of the time. It'd probably be easier if he moved out and in with her,” he breathed out, knowing Josh gets nervous at the thought of leaving him all by himself for too long, thinking he’ll get lonely.

TJ nodded, biting his lip as he tried to think of something else to say or ask. The older lad was just looking to his lap, playing with his fingers, something clearly on his mind. So he tapped Cody on his leg, getting his attention and letting out a small breath.

_What’s wrong?_

“Why does something seem wrong?” Cody asked confused.

 _You’re just being quiet…_ TJ signed, biting his lip and shifting on the couch so he was facing him.

“I’m always quiet,” Cody shrugged.

 _Only when you want to be,_ TJ signed with raised eyebrows, even only knowing the older lad for a week now he knew he could be quite the talker when you got him started.

Cody shook his head, letting out a scoff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

TJ tapped his leg again, waiting until Cody picked his head up to look at him. _I may not know you all that well but I know you’re upset… You can talk to me about it you know…_

Cody looked away from him again, just about ready to open his mouth, tell him he was really okay before he saw the light above his tv go off, signalling someone was at the door. “Excuse me,” he said quietly, pushing himself off the couch.

But as soon as he opened the door he let out a deep breath at seeing who it was, taking a step closer into the hallway so TJ couldn’t hear them.

“What?” he asked, seeing his dad standing there, clearly trying to figure out what to say.

 _Cody I… I’m so sorry that I made you so upset, you know I didn’t mean to,_ Louis signed, praying his son would forgive him.

And Cody just looked back at him for a second before raising his eyebrows at him. “Is that it then? Cause I have someone here, I don’t want to talk about this and-”

 _Is it him?_ Louis asked, trying to peer into the flat. _Can I meet him?_

Cody quickly stopped his dad as he was trying to walk into his flat. “No, can you please just go?” he asked annoyed.

Louis stopped in his tracks, seeing just how mad his son was at him. _Are you really that upset about what I said?_

Cody let out a deep breath as he shifted his weight on his feet, not wanting to talk to his dad or his pop about what had him upset, he couldn’t. “Dad please go,” he said quietly.

Louis didn’t know what to do as he saw how Cody was looking at him, how he didn’t want to listen to him or talk to him at all.   _Well when you’re ready to talk you know where to find me…_

“Yeah,” Cody said, nodding at his father and raising his eyebrows, waiting for him to leave.

And Louis just nodded back at his son, pressing his lips together before slowly turning around and heading towards the lift.

Cody closed the door as soon as he was gone, letting out a deep breath and making his way back to the couch, seeing TJ’s eyes locked on him.

_Who was that?_

And of course Cody should’ve expected that. “It was uhm, well, one of my dads just stopped by real quick.”

 _Really?_ TJ perked up. _What’d he want? How come he didn’t come in?_

“You know, you have a lot of questions tonight,” Cody hummed.

TJ opened his mouth, stopping himself before slowly bringing up his hands. _Sorry, I just thought you said you were close with your dad…_

Cody rubbed his hands over his face, knowing he was being rude to TJ when he didn’t deserve it in the slightest. “No I’m sorry I’m being such a dick,” he muttered. “I am close with my dad, really close with him but things just got tense tonight when I was over there between him and me and my pop…” Cody bit his lip, locking his gaze on his hands. “And I’m sorry, you don’t want to listen to this it’s really-”

 _No, it’s okay,_ TJ reassure him with a small smile. _So what happened with them that made you so upset?_

Cody shook his head, not sure if he could explain this to him, he didn’t even know TJ. But he did want to talk, to tell him some things that were on his mind. “You uhm… You know I have two dads but my relationship with them is complicated,” he said quietly, glancing over at the younger lad who was listening carefully. “My dad and I are really close, basically best mates but my pop and I… Ever since I was little we’ve struggled to have a decent relationship and now we’re both trying really hard but tonight my family just said some things that tipped me over the edge and then I said some things to my pop that I shouldn’t have and just-...” Cody stopped himself, rubbing his hands over his face frustratedly.

 _It’s okay,_ TJ signed, reaching a careful hand over and rubbing the older lad’s back, feeling him lean into his touch. _What did they say that made you upset?_ he asked, but it was immediate Cody shook his head. _Okay… Well how come you and your pop aren’t as close as you and your dad?_

“I’ve never,” Cody cleared his throat, not believing he was actually going to tell him this. “W-well I’ve only told Josh and my ex about this before, no one else,” he said quietly, chancing a glance over to the younger lad and seeing him nod as he continued to rub his back to calm him down. “But my… shit, I’m sorry.”

Cody shook his head, not sure if he could even say it but as soon as he felt TJ fully wrap his arm around him and pull him into his side he relaxed. He really liked the younger lad’s hands, how big they were, how thick, how it felt like with one touch, with just one simple motion everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

“My pop is the reason I’m deaf…” he said, not sure how quiet he was, if he whispered it, or if TJ heard him at all, but he figured the younger lad did because his hand stopped running up and down his side. “He got in a car crash just before I was born and because of that I’m deaf… And for my entire life he and I just never got along all that well but lately we’ve been trying really hard to but I fucked up tonight and I really hurt him but I can’t talk to him and my dad about it, I just can’t.”

TJ sat there, not sure what to say, if there was anything he could as he heard the older lad. He wanted to ask what happened tonight, wanted to tell Cody he could talk to him about anything, that he could help. But he didn’t think he’d tell him what happened tonight, he seemed more than frustrated over it.

 _You know you can talk to me about anything,_ he signed, looking at the curly haired lad softly. _Whatever it is you and your dads fought about, or why your dad stopped by here… You can tell me. I mean, I really appreciate you trusting me and everything, for telling me something that was clearly hard for you._

Cody swallowed thickly, not moving from TJ’s side, letting him hold him, letting his hand travel up and down his back as he rested his head on the younger lad’s shoulder and let out a deep breath.

He couldn’t talk to him, couldn’t tell him what was on his mind because even he didn’t know. Cody was more than lost, he had no clue how he was feeling, why he was feeling like this and he knew he couldn’t try to form it into words, especially with TJ. He didn’t want to think about this anymore, he felt like he’s been confused for far too long.

“Can you just tell me something good? Distract me,” Cody said quietly, letting the blue eyed lad pull him impossibly closer to his side and feeling himself tucking his head into his neck before TJ brought up his hands to sign.

_Well when I first learned to walk I had an awful habit of taking all of my clothes off and running around in my diaper. It didn’t matter if I was home or in public clothes were and still are the most confining things to me on the planet. And my dad won’t admit it but he liked to run around in his boxers with me too._

Cody muffled his laugh into the younger lad’s neck, feeling TJ’s chest vibrating and he knew he was laughing too. “So what you’re telling me is that at the ripe old age of 1 you became a stripper and have been perfecting your talent ever since?”

 _Oh, you’d be shocked at my skills,_ TJ winked at him, hearing Cody let out a barking laugh before he heard someone knocking at the door. _Someone is here._

Cody actually groaned, not wanting to get up but he figured the food was here and that seemed to be a good enough reason. So he detangled himself from TJ’s grasp, opening the door and sure enough there was the food delivery guy.

He happily took the bag from him, saying a quiet “thank you” and practically skipping back over to the couch just at the thought of finally eating, even if it wasn’t his pop’s food.

Cody knew he had to talk to both his dads, knew he had to apologize for what he said. But for right now he wanted to focus on the blue eyed boy next to him, wanted to see him smile and watch as he threw his head back because he was laughing too hard. He wanted to forget for a little while that he was different, that he was deaf, and with TJ he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the first chapter ? Leave comments, share opinions and predictions, thanks ! Know you can always reach me on my [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language. In case you all didn't know or forgot whenever Cody is in the room everyone signs to include him unless specified differently. Happy reading :)

Cody scrunched up his face as he felt someone shaking him and for some reason, something really heavy was on his chest. But he just barely opened his eyes anyway, squinting at the light and seeing Josh smirking above him.

“What?” he grumbled, wanting to stretch but something was holding him down.

_ Had a little sleepover with lover boy? _ Josh signed, unable to wipe the look off his face.

Cody looked up at him confused before he felt something, rather someone moving on top of him, TJ fast asleep on his chest and breathing heavily.

_ So is after sex breakfast needed for you two?  _

“We didn’t have sex, we’re just friends,” Cody said through gritted teeth.

Josh raised his eyebrows at his best mate, with the position they were in not seeming like that at all.  _ Fine. I’m going to go take a shower, you should invite your boyfriend out with us later. _

Cody was a second away from screaming at Josh but before he could he felt TJ slowly waking up on him. “Get out. Now,” he muttered, death glaring Josh and seeing him put his hands up in defeat and leaving the two.

He was grateful the younger lad left, but the fact that TJ slept over, and slept on him had Cody freaking out just a bit. And he just watched as the blue eyed lad scrunched up his face, letting out a tired yawn and grumbled to himself before he rolled around a bit and opened his eyes.

“Well good morning,” Cody laughed quietly, keeping his eyes on TJ and hating to admit that he looked utterly adorable when he was waking up.

_ Hi, _ TJ signed sheepishly.

And Cody could feel him laugh, saw him duck his head and hide his face against his chest so he couldn’t see his reddening cheeks. He would give anything to hear his laugh, to hear his morning voice that apparently is supposed to sound raspy, whatever that means.

_ I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep over, and on you especially,  _ TJ signed, biting his lip to hold back his smile as he sat up from Cody’s chest.

“It’s okay, no harm done,” Cody smiled back at him as the younger lad straddled his legs, slowly pulling his hands away from TJ’s waist. “Last night was uhm, well I had a really good time.”

_ Me too,  _ TJ nodded at him.  _ Despite coming over here for video games and we didn’t pick up a controller once, last night was fun. _

Cody didn’t even know what to say, what to think as he remembered last night. He told TJ things he’s never told anyone, not Josh or his dad or Emma when they were dating. Between glasses of wine and take out he told the younger lad about him growing up, about the bullies, his pop, his dad, even though he never quite mentioned his last name or who his father was.

And Cody doesn’t think he’s ever opened up to someone so much, that he’s ever talked so much at all. But the younger lad just listened, taking in every word he said no matter how into detail Cody went, how the curly haired lad clearly shared things that were hard for him whether it be about his pop or Emma. Even if it got dark, if Cody told him the worst thoughts he’s ever had, how he saw himself and how he thought the world saw him. But all TJ did was listen. He rubbed his back, pulled him into his side and jumped in when he had something to say, but for the first time in maybe ever Cody felt accepted he felt comfortable with himself.

But before he could even tell TJ how much he appreciated him for listening last night and apologize for talking so much he felt a pillow hit his face.

Cody looked over, locking eyes with Josh as he stood there smirking at him, soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. And of course then, he remembered the position he and TJ were in, quickly scrambling up and getting the younger lad off him.

“H-hey, uhm, what’s up?” he cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks go red.

“I was going to ask if you boys wanted to go out for food, but I wouldn’t want to intrude or disrupt anything,” Josh signed and said, trying desperately to hold in a laugh as he saw the pair’s faces.

TJ looked over to Cody, raising his eyebrows at him only to hear the older lad stutter to himself.

“You know I uhm, I have to go talk to my pop,” he said, pushing himself off the couch. “But you guys can go of course.”

“Well, why don’t we just go to your pop’s cafe to eat?” Josh asked confused.

“Cause my dad might be there… And you know…” Cody trailed off, giving his best mate a silent look and seeing him bite his lip and nod.

“Right, right. Okay, well then TJ you wanna come get food with me? I can tell you embarrassing stories about him,” Josh said, sending Cody a wink and seeing him roll his eyes.

“Uhm, yeah, sure,” TJ smiled back at him, before glancing over to the older lad and tapping his arm.  _ I’ll text you later. _

Cody nodded, offering TJ a small grin before he excused himself and headed off to his room to get ready for the day. He wanted to spend more time with the blue eyed lad, wanted to get to know him some more and not talk his ear off. But Cody also knew he had to talk to his pop, had to apologize, and more importantly he had to tell him what’s been on his mind.

By the time he was done getting ready he saw that TJ and Josh had left, so he made his way down to his car and began the journey across town to get to his pop’s cafe. 

Cody didn’t know what he was going to say to his father, didn’t know how he was going to talk about this with him, but he had to try, had to start somewhere. Even when he pulled up to the familiar building though he was lost, when he walked in and looked around the busy cafe to find his pop he felt his nerves picking up. But then his eyes caught a familiar pair of green ones, his father smiling immediately at seeing him and rushing towards him.

“Pop I’m sorry, I really am,” Cody breathed as his father crushed him in a hug, kissing his head and letting out a deep breath against him.

_ I know you are buddy, come on, let’s talk,  _ Harry signed, rubbing his son’s back and leading him to the break room.  _ I’m all ears big guy, _ he signed, having Cody take a seat before he began making them tea.

Cody bit his lip, still trying to figure out what to say. “Pop I… I didn’t mean to leave last night and I’m really sorry about how I talked to you.”

Harry glanced over his shoulder as he made their drinks, letting out a small breath and nodding at his son.  _ Can I ask why you got so offended? I mean, I get that everyone was kind of busting on you, but you know we were all joking. _

“I just didn’t like it, I don’t know,” Cody muttered as he accepted the tea his father offered him and saw his pop sit across from him at the table. “I don’t want it to sound bad, I really don’t… But I don’t like the idea of being the deaf and the gay kid,” he said quietly, refusing to meet his father’s eyes. “Being deaf is one thing, but Josh and I always got bugged for being gay or whatever and I can’t be both, I just can’t…”

_ Why do you care so much about what people think?  _

“Pop you out of everyone should know the world isn’t fair to people like me, people like you,” Cody said, finally picking his head up. “I’ve seen the way people treat you and dad, what they say about you, and I see the way everyone looks at me, like I have deaf stamped across my forehead,” he said, trying his hardest not to raise his voice, to push away the feeling of tears pooling in his eyes. “I care because I am so tired of being treated like I’m stupid, tired of being pushed away and ignored a-and I can’t be gay, I can’t be treated doubly worse.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, didn’t know if he could tell his son everything was going to be okay because he didn’t know if it would be.  _ Cody… It’s worse to pretend to be something you’re not… _

“Pop I’m not gay!!” Cody said, seeing his father flinch and realizing he had yelled. “I’m sorry, shit,” he said much quieter, running his hands over his face frustratedly.

Harry just looked at his son for a minute, gently placing his hand over Cody’s and giving it a light squeeze.  _ I understand where you’re coming from buddy, I do. But I just want to make sure you’re being honest with yourself… Take some time, think about this and you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but if you aren’t being honest with yourself it will eat you from the inside out. _

Cody let out a deep breath, nodding back at his father and offering him a tight lined smile. He didn’t think he was lying to himself, he was just a little confused, he had some things to think about.

“Do you know where dad is? I was hoping he’d be here so I could talk to both of you.”

_ He’s at the stadium with Hayden. He had practice this morning but I guess they’re just working out now,  _ Harry signed before picking up his tea and taking a sip.

“Alright… I guess I’ll go over there and talk to him,” Cody breathed out, running his fingers through the top of his curls.

_ You have any plans tonight? You should come over for dinner, the kiddos are missing their big brother. _

“Is that what Rosie is kicking and screaming about now? Missing me and not her phone?” Cody teased, seeing his father roll his eyes and shake his head. “But uhm, I would love to come over, it’s just that I have a lot of work to do and uh, yeah.”

_ Work for the glasses? I thought they were just in production now, what else could you possibly do? _

Cody bit his lip, trying to come up with something to say. It’s not that he didn’t want to spend time with his family, it’s just that he wanted to hang out with TJ tonight. 

“They need me to go over some minor details, like sizing, if I want them in just black or colors and yeah, stuff like that.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at his son but nodded anyway, not sure why he was acting so weird but decided not to question Cody as he walked him out to his car and hugged him goodbye.

Cody waved back at his pop as he pulled out of the parking lot and began his journey to the stadium. He just wanted to apologize to his dad, for being so rude to him when he came over to his flat and for how he overreacted about his joke.

So when he got to the stadium he parked right next to his dad’s car, walking through the familiar building before he found himself on the pitch, his dad running down the grass with a ball at his feet as Hayden pathetically tried to chase after him.

“Let’s go kid, I’m 42 and kicking your ass!!”

“Lou I can’t do it, I’m gonna die,” Hayden groaned, coming to a stop and throwing himself down on the grass.

“You’re being weak, come on!!” Louis said, running back to his son-in-law and dropping the football on his stomach.

“Dad be nice, he looks like he’s gonna puke.”

Louis snapped his head up, a smile immediately coming to him as he saw Cody. And of course, he couldn’t help himself as he ran to his son, almost tackling him in a hug and hearing the 18 year old laugh.

“You smell like shit, my God,” Cody said through a chuckle as he hugged his dad back. “And also be nicer to Hayden, he’s your son too ya know,” he teased.

“Only by law,” Louis joked back, seeing Hayden look back at him with a small pout. “Oh stop that, you know I love you, you baby.”

Cody rolled his eyes as he watched the two, them being far too ridiculous to be around for too long. “So I uhm, I just wanted to come by and apologize for being so rude to you last night when you came over.”

_ It’s fine buddy, I mean I probably should’ve texted, I’m sorry I interrupted your date. _

Cody just looked back at his dad to see if he was joking, but he could tell he was being serious. “It wasn’t a date…”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, thinking that was why his son got so upset with him when he showed up unannounced.  _ Sorry, I just thought- _

“It’s fine,” Cody stopped him, letting out a deep breath before he pulled out his vibrating phone from his pocket, it going off almost nonstop since he left the flat.

As soon as he saw who it was though he felt his cheeks heating up, TJ texting him all morning about how crazy and funny Josh is, but now he was trying to Facetime him.

_ That him?  _ Louis asked, glancing over his son’s shoulder to see the contact picture and watching Cody nod.  _ He looks really familiar… What did you say his name was? _

“Well he goes by TJ but his name is really Thomas James. Only his dad calls him Tommy but everyone else calls him TJ,” Cody told him, seeing his dad smirking at him and he realized he probably went too into depth with that for no reason.

_ So that’s his full name? Thomas James? _

“That’s his first and middle name, I don’t know his last name,” Cody shrugged.

_ How do you not know his last name? _

“I dunno, he doesn’t know mine either.”

Louis bit his lip as he nodded at his son, knowing he was always a bit funny about telling people his full name, or who he was. But this TJ kid looked really familiar, he felt like he had to know him from somewhere. Louis didn’t want to bother Cody though, he was sure he didn’t really know him.

_ Well hopefully you’ll stop keeping your pop and I in the dark and we can meet him some time. I promise I won’t say anything stupid, I get it, you don’t like him, you’re not dating, blah blah blah. _

“I don’t know dad, I’ll think about it,” Cody said quietly, glancing over at Hayden who looked like he died on the pitch. “But I should really get going, I have my shift at the music shop.”

_ Sure,  _ Louis nodded back at him, offering his son a small smile.  _ I’m happy you came by buddy, I’ll talk to you later, okay? _

“Course,” Cody said, grinning back at his dad before setting his eyes on his brother-in-law. “Bye Hayden, don’t let him push ya too hard! See you on Friday!”

And in return all Hayden did was grunt even though Cody couldn’t hear him, not even looking to the younger lad before raising his hand and waving goodbye to him.

*~*

Cody had his eyes closed, his hands and arms knowing where to move, his feet hitting just in time, his entire body moving to play the instrument. Every vibration, every movement was different than the next and he loved it, loved how lost but controlled he felt at the same time.

But of course, this peace could only last for so long before he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and successfully landing him on the floor with a grunt.

“Shit! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!!” TJ rushed out and signed, clearly panicked as he tried to help the older lad up.

And all Cody could do was let out a barking laugh, placing his hand over his chest and trying to calm his racing heart. He could see TJ looking at him confused and still a bit concerned as he was on the floor but Cody couldn’t help himself as he hid his face in his hands to shield his embarrassed blush.

_ I don’t know what I was thinking, I didn’t mean to scare you,  _ TJ signed, clearly feeling awful as he helped the older lad up.

“Yeah sneaking up on a deaf person isn’t the best idea,” Cody said jokingly. “Also you’re not very observant, there’s a sign on the doorway that warns you a deaf person resides here.”

TJ let out a small laugh as he looked to where the curly haired lad was pointing, the doorway leading into the percussion section indeed having a sign that the manager was deaf.

_ I guess I was too distracted watching you play _ , TJ signed sheepishly, biting his lip to hold back his widening grin. _ You’re really amazing, _ he gestured to the drum set before looking back to the green eyed and seeing him blush.

“Thanks,” Cody said, scratching the back of his neck and ducking his head so the younger lad wouldn’t see his reddened cheeks. “So uhm, not to sound rude but what’re you doing here?” he asked confused.

TJ furrowed his eyebrows at him, opening and closing his mouth as he grew more confused.  _ You told me to meet you here at 6 to grab dinner. _

Cody’s eyes went wide, checking his watch and wanting to hit himself in the face as he saw the time. “I’m sorry, it’s been so hectic today that I guess I lost track of time. I think when I was playing that was the first time I sat down all day.”

_ It’s fine, _ TJ waved off.  _ If you’re still too busy we don’t have to do anything tonight, it’s okay. _

“No, no, it’s okay!” Cody rushed out, making the younger lad smile. “I’m off anyway right now so we can go.”

_ Great, _ TJ signed happily.  _ Is it okay if I ride with you? I don’t have a car, I just take the bus or walk everywhere. _

“Yeah of course. And do you want to make dinner at my flat or just go out?” Cody asked, looking around one last time and making sure everything was in order before looking back to the younger lad.

_ Well if you’re offering to cook I’m not going to turn it down, _ TJ signed, not even knowing the older lad could cook at all as he began to follow him out of the shop.

They couldn’t get too far though before Cody felt something like crumpled paper hit him in the back of his head, turning around only to see his coworkers smirking and flipping the bird at him. He didn’t do anything though, just rolled his eyes and tugged on TJ’s arm to lead him outside.

_ What was that all about?  _ TJ asked as he glanced behind him, hearing the two snickering and saying things about the curly haired lad.

“They’re just assholes,” Cody muttered. “When I got hired they treated me like shit cause I was deaf, but then my boss heard me playing drums and saw how much I knew about instruments and music so he promoted me to manager and they just have a grudge against me.”

TJ stilled for a minute, his eyes locked on the older lad but he didn’t seem upset, didn’t seem hurt that these people were so awful to him. So he didn’t do anything besides follow Cody to his car and allow a small smile to come to him as he saw the curly haired lad opening the passenger door for him.

*~*

“Shit, shit shit!!!” Cody yelled, picking up the pan that was on fire, throwing it in the sink and drowning it in water to put the flame out.

TJ threw a hand over his mouth, looking at the older lad wide eyed before letting out a barking laugh.

“I didn’t know someone could be worse at cooking than my dad, holy shit you’re awful,” Cody chuckled as he shook his head and looked at the oil torched pan in the sink.

_ I’m not that bad, you’re just really good!  _ TJ signed, trying to defend himself.  _ How’d you learn all this stuff anyway?  _ he asked, looking around at all the food Cody had prepared and what was cooking on the stove.

“My pop owns a cafe and he was always cooking or baking. He probably didn’t notice me watching him, but I picked up a few things over the years.”

_ And what does your dad do? _

Cody bit his lip before looking back to the cutting board he was working on and shrugging. “He uhm… H-he coaches a football team,” he said quietly, hoping the younger lad would think he was talking about a high school footie team or a town club team. “What about your parents? What do they do for work?”

But when Cody looked over at TJ he saw him just staring at the floor, almost looking like he was trying to figure out what to say.

_ My mum is a physical therapist and my dad he…  _ TJ stopped for a second, stuttering to himself and shifting his hands as he didn’t know what to sign.  _ He’s kind of like a sports advertiser,  _ he signed slowly.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows at him as he seemed a bit off but nodded anyway. He wondered if his dad possibly knew TJ’s dad since he said he was a sports advertiser, but he didn’t really want to tell the younger lad who his father was.

So instead he left the subject alone, pulling out a bottle of wine and pouring glasses as the food cooked. Cody led him over to the couch, plopping himself right down next to TJ and making the blue eyed laugh. And all he could think about was how terribly he wanted to hear his laugh, to know what his voice sounded like.

The only thing Cody knew about voices was that through vibration he could feel how low or high someone’s voice was. He knew his pop had a much lower voice than his dad, his father always describing it as gravely, as if he were to run his hand on the pavement that's how it would sound. To Cody though that didn’t make much sense, but he took his pop’s word for it, and he wondered if TJ’s voice was gravely, if it was higher like his dad’s or low and slow like his pop’s.

_ What?  _ TJ asked before taking a sip of his wine, seeing the older lad staring at him.

“I was just… I don’t want it to sound weird but I was thinking about what your voice sounds like,” he said quietly, not meeting TJ’s eye as he realized that probably sounded really odd.

But it was only a second later he felt the younger lad’s hand on his, his head snapping up and gaze locked on TJ as he smiled at him and brought his hand to his chest.

“Doesn’t seem so weird to me,” TJ laughed softly, making Cody’s eyes go wide.

“Do that again, talk,” Cody said quietly, feeling the blue eyed lad laugh before he put both their wine glasses on the table and turned back to him.

TJ scootched closer to him, making sure there was barely any room between them as he felt the curly haired lad adjusting his hand on his chest. “I uhm, I don’t really know what to say,” he laughed and signed sheepishly.

“Your voice is low,” Cody muttered to himself as he felt him talking, couldn’t hide his growing smile as he felt him laugh. “I like it when you laugh,” he breathed out, ducking his head and hiding his blush because wow that sounded ridiculous.

TJ grinned back at him, lifting up Cody’s chin so he could see his eyes and as soon as he saw his reddened cheeks he felt his smile grow. “I like it when you smile… Your eyes get really bright and you bite your lip to hide it. But I don’t want you to hide it, I want to see you smile more.”

Cody sat there still for a minute, looking back at the younger lad and reaching for his raised hands as he was signing and talking to him at the same time. “Can you… Can you just talk to me? Not sign, but talk to me like I’m a real person, like I’m not deaf?” he barely whispered.

TJ let out a small breath as he shook his head and leaned in closer to the older lad.  “You are a real person, deaf or not.”

And Cody just kept his eyes on him, wanted to say something back, wanted to tell him he was wrong but he couldn’t even open his mouth before he felt a pair of lips on his.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t think as he felt TJ kissing him, but as quickly as his lips were on him did they come off, the younger lad pulling away and shaking his head.

_ Fuck I’m sorry, I- _

And Cody didn’t know what he was doing, didn’t know why he reached for the back of blue eyed lad’s neck and pulled him back in until their lips met again. He just wanted to feel the younger lad’s full lips on his, to feel that warmth and comfort that he hasn’t felt in so long.

Cody didn’t know what he was doing, why he was kissing this boy but it just felt so right, like kissing TJ is what he’s supposed to be doing. And the way the younger lad was kissing him back, how he was brushing his fingers through his curls and letting out quiet breaths against him almost had Cody shaking, had him aching for more. But before he could pull him any closer, before he could even think about laying the younger lad down he felt TJ break the kiss and pull away from him

“What?” he asked worriedly, seeing him wide eyed. “What’s wrong? Did I-”

But Cody stopped himself as he saw TJ shaking his head and swallowing thickly before nodding to something behind the older lad. 

Cody furrowed his eyebrows, about to ask what he was looking at before he went still at seeing his pop standing by the door, his eyes locked on him and TJ, his mouth opening and closing like he had no idea what to say.

_ I just came by to drop off dinner since you said you were working… I’ll just leave though, I’m sorry,  _ Harry shook his head quickly, placing the bag of food down on the closest table and rushing back towards the door.

“Pop! Pop wait!” Cody pushed himself off the couch, trying to catch up with his father.

And as soon as he could reach his pop he pulled on him, tugged him into his chest and wrapped his arms around his father. Of course it was immediate Harry was hugging him back, letting out a deep breath against his son and kissing his head to calm him down.

He couldn’t even imagine how confused Cody must be, how frustrated or lost he feels but all he could do was be there for his son, and Harry was more than relieved Cody was actually letting him.

_ Can I meet him?  _ Harry asked, glancing over his son’s shoulder at the boy who was biting his lip nervously on the couch.  _ I can leave of course, I get it if there are things you two need to talk about or if you want a private night. _

Cody thought about it for a second, looking back at TJ before letting out a quiet breath and nodding at his pop. “You can meet him, but please don’t mention anything about dad… He doesn’t know who he is, I just haven’t really told him yet,” he whispered.

_ Of course buddy,  _ Harry smiled at him, trying to not seem over eager about meeting this boy.

Cody eyed his father for a second, giving him a silent look before turning back to TJ and offering him a small smile. “So uhm, this is my pop,” he said a bit awkwardly, seeing the younger lad get off the couch and walk towards them.

_ Pop, not dad, got it,  _ TJ signed and said through a small laugh.  _ Hi, I’m TJ, it’s really nice to meet you sir. _

Harry took the younger lad’s offered hand and shook it politely before grinning back at him. “You can call me Harry. And I’m really sorry about interrupting and everything, I-” but he stopped himself, feeling his son elbow him in the side and shake his head at him.

_ It’s fine,  _ TJ signed and said, his face immediately heating up as he looked over to Cody.  _ Can I just say you two look scary alike? If I saw you guys walking down the street I would think you were twins or something. _

“Are you saying I look old? Cause he’s like 40, that’s pretty insulting,” Cody said jokingly, making TJ stutter to himself and his father roll his eyes

“I don’t look old you brat,” Harry signed and laughed to himself. “It’s your father who has the grey hairs, make fun of him, not me.”

Cody hummed, him making fun of his dad every chance he got about his hair.

“So uhm, what are you guys planning on doing tonight?” Harry asked as he looked between the two.

Cody bit his lip as he glanced over to TJ, almost reading the younger lad’s mind. “Ya know we’re just gonna eat dinner and talk…”

Harry nodded back at his son, offering TJ a small smile as the pair looked like nervous wrecks. “Alright well I better get home before your dad tries to make dinner and burns the kitchen down,” he laughed, hoping the two would relax a little bit. “I love you buddy, I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll be sure to keep you updated,” Cody whispered as he hugged his father. “Tell dad and the kids I say hi, and make sure the twins get their homework done this week so I can take them out on Friday.”

_ You got it buddy,  _ Harry signed, making sure to kiss his son’s cheek and patting his back before turning to TJ and taking a step closer to him, covering the side of his mouth so Cody couldn’t see what he was saying. “I may not know what’s going on with you two, but be good to him, be patient. He’ll be scared but trust me, he likes you, just give him time.”

Harry backed away from the younger boy and he saw him nod, glancing over to Cody and seeing his son look at him wide eyed, clearly dying to know what he whispered to TJ.

_ Bye you two, have fun tonight,  _ he smiled at them, sending Cody a quick wink before heading towards the door and seeing himself out.

Cody just watched his father leave, his eyes still locked on the closed door when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

_ Your pop didn’t know you were gay? _

“I’m not gay,” Cody said quietly, almost immediately seeing TJ look at him confused. “I mean I like girls, but I… I like you,” he said so softly he wasn’t sure if the younger lad heard him at all.

Cody ran his hands over his face, not believing he actually said that, that for the first time he allowed himself to think it, to say it out loud.

TJ took a step back from Cody, swallowing thickly as he saw the look on his face. “Are you ashamed or something?” he asked and signed, seeing the older lad let out a deep breath and begin to pace around the room.  _ Do you want me to go…? _

“No, no!” Cody quickly stopped him, grabbing TJ’s arm so he wouldn’t go anywhere. “Please don’t, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he rushed out. “I just… I haven’t allowed myself to accept it and actually saying out loud that I like you, it’s a lot and I-I don’t know what to do.”

TJ placed a careful hand on the older lad’s shoulder, only to be surprised as he felt himself get tugged into Cody’s chest and engulfed in a strong hug. He couldn’t tell what the curly haired lad was thinking, didn’t know what was running through his head, all TJ knew was that he had to be there for Cody, he had to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay even if the older lad didn’t believe it would be right now.

*~*

“There you are! I was about to order a pizza!!” Louis said as he saw his husband come into the kitchen only to be attacked by Charlie a second later.

“Papa how come you late? Daddy keep complaining he hungry,” Charlie groaned as her papa scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

“Sorry love, I had to stop by your brother’s flat real quick but I promise dinner will be ready soon,” he said, sending the 5 year old off and turning to his husband as soon as she was out of the kitchen. “So I went over to Cody’s…” he trailed off quietly.

“Okay, and?” Louis asked through a small laugh, that not being something completely out of the norm.

“And well I… I walked in on him kissing someone.”

“Lucky you didn’t catch him in the act,” Louis chuckled, as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

“It was a boy,” and it was immediate Louis stilled as he heard the younger lad, slowly picking his head up and meeting Harry’s eyes. “That guy TJ he’s been hanging out with, it was him.”

Louis kept his eyes on his husband, opening and closing his mouth as he took in what Harry said. “Did he… Did he lie to us? I mean how long has he been dating this guy?”

“Babe I think when I walked in that was their first kiss, that they aren't dating but it was kind of an in the moment thing,” Harry said, seeing Louis was a bit hurt at the thought of Cody not being honest with them.

“You cock block,” Louis said jokingly as he rolled his eyes. “But I mean good for him then, maybe he’s starting to find himself.”

“I just wished he talked to us about it… Like we could’ve helped him,” Harry said quietly as he began pulling things out for dinner.

“It’s not that easy love, figuring that kind of stuff out doesn’t come overnight and this was all thrown at him at once with TJ coming into his life,” Louis shrugged as he took a seat at the breakfast bar

Harry bit his lip as he shrugged to himself. “I dunno, for me I guess I’ve always known, it was easy.”

“Yeah, me not so much,” Louis laughed as he took a swig of his beer. “Growing up I always tried to tell myself I liked girls because of my dad but after a while I knew I couldn’t pretend. That didn’t mean it made it any easier to come out and say it though, it’s terrifying and I’m sure Cody feels more than lost with everything that’s been going on the past couple days, he’s probably never felt like this before.”

“I suppose,” Harry breathed out, seeing Louis’ point of view. “When I left Cody said they were just going to eat dinner and talk so maybe we can facetime him later and ask how it all went.”

Louis hummed, knowing he had plenty of questions about this boy his son has been hanging out with. “You talk to this TJ kid when you were over there? He seem like a good guy?”

“He seems lovely Lou, don’t worry, our boy is in good hands,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “I have to say he looks so familiar though, I swear I’ve seen him somewhere before.”

“Ya know I saw a picture of him on Cody’s phone, I said the same exact thing,” Louis said as he tried to think back to the blue eyed boy’s face, trying to place where he knew him from.

“I was going to ask but I didn’t want to embarrass Cody plus it was kinda clear they needed to talk so we just had quick introductions.”

Louis watched as his husband moved around the kitchen and made dinner, not worrying too much about where he knew this boy rather how Cody was doing with all of this. And later that night when the kids were in bed, and he and Harry had facetime open on the computer he still couldn’t help but worry as he saw a pixelated version of the 18 year old start to come onto the screen.

_ Hey buddy,  _ Harry signed to the camera, seeing his son smile and wave back.

_ Why are you shirtless? Is he still there? Did you guys have sex? You know you just met him a few days ago and you’ve never done it with a guy and- _

“Dad holy shit, stop!” Cody said as he saw his father’s hands flying everywhere. “Yes he’s still here but no we didn’t have sex,” he said through gritted teeth, looking over to the side and seeing if TJ was close to his room. “I was just changing my shirt cause he’s a worse cook than you and got batter all over me.”

_ Nice, playing the old baking and seduce card to get something going, works every time,  _ Louis winked at his son as he nudged Harry, getting his husband to blush.  _ You know the key is to change in front of him, let him see the body,  _ he teased.

“Pop make him leave, I’m not talking to you guys if you keep saying this stuff,” Cody muttered into his hands as he hid his face.

_ Buddy just tell us how the talk went, he’s still there so that’s a good sign,  _ Harry signed hopefully. 

Cody bit his lip as he tried to hide his smile from his dads and shrugged to himself. “Yeah, we’ve just been talking all night, he helped me figure a few things out,” he said quietly.

_ Things like? _ Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

Cody looked between them, seeing his pop grinning reassuringly at him and he knew he could tell them. “Well I… I like TJ a lot… Like more than a friend,” he said so quietly he wasn’t sure his laptop mic picked it up. “I may uhm, w-well I think I’m bi…”

Harry couldn’t help the smile that came over him as he looked back at his son, this being such a big moment for him and he couldn’t be more proud of the 18 year old.

_ So you find all guys attractive? Not just TJ?  _ Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Cody bit his lip as he looked down at his hands, glancing over to the side to make sure no one was close enough to hear him. “I mean I always had thoughts like I would look at a guy and think he was cute but I’ve only ever had a crush on one other guy before.”

_ Josh,  _ Harry didn’t even need to ask, remembering when the two first met years back and he could read it all over the 13 year old’s face.

Louis looked over at his husband shocked, about to tell Harry he was wrong before he saw Cody nodding.  _ You told him and not me? _

“Dad I never told him, I didn’t tell anyone,” Cody said as he rolled his eyes. “When I first met Josh I thought it was just because I finally found a mate, but then I met Emma and…”

_ It’s okay buddy, you don’t have to explain, we get it,  _ Harry reassured him, not wanting his son to think about his ex.  _ But we’re really proud of you buddy, I’m so happy you were able to talk to TJ and talk to us,  _ he signed, seeing Louis nodding along and smiling at their son.

_ So what’s the plans with lover boy? You have an idea for a date or did you ask him out yet?  _ Louis asked, trying not to seem too excited.

“Well I haven’t asked him anything yet but I was thinking about maybe taking him to your charity game dad,” Cody said as he bit his lip. “I wasn’t sure though, I mean, I know everyone will be there and I haven’t quite told him who you are, do you think it’s too much at once?”

Harry couldn’t help himself as he saw how nervous Cody was, even at 18 years old it was the cutest thing to him.  _ I think it’d be great if he came to the game, but as a first date maybe not so much, plus it’s about a month away. How about you take him to dinner, or plan something nice and intimate? I can make you guys a special menu for just you two at the cafe and afterwards a walk in the park? _

Cody thought about the ideas his pop was suggesting and shrugged, not sure if any of those were good enough for TJ. But before he could say anything he felt a hand on his shoulder, closing the screen so TJ couldn’t see his dads before looking to the younger lad.

_ Sorry,  _ TJ signed, shaking his head and clearly feeling terrible for startling the curly haired lad for the second time today.  _ It’s just that the brownies are ready to go into the oven and I didn’t want to burn your flat down. _

“Yeah, good idea,” Cody chuckled at the younger lad before catching his eye and seeing TJ staring at him.

But of course then, he realized he was still shirtless and felt his own cheeks heating.

“I’ll uhm, I’ll be there in just a second, why don’t you go open a bottle of wine and pick out a movie?” 

“We already had a bottle, you want another one?” TJ asked through a quiet laugh as he tried to keep his eyes above the older lad’s shoulders and not scan down his bare chest.

“Oh yeah, don’t you know my plan is to get you so drunk that I seem even remotely appealing to you?” Cody joked, seeing TJ laughing and placing a hand on the blue eyed lad’s waist as he tried to duck his reddening face.

“Cody Desmond we’re still here, watch your mouth!!”

At that TJ let out a barking laugh, hearing some voice come from the laptop but the screen was minimized so he couldn’t see who was talking.  _ Someone is trying to talk to you on the computer, careful what you say big guy,  _ he teased, patting the older lad’s side, standing on his toes and pressing his lips to Cody’s before heading out of the room.

“Sorry I thought I hung up,” Cody muttered as he pulled the screen back up, seeing his dad snickering and his pop eyeing him seriously. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow, forget what you just heard, bye!”

Harry rolled his eyes at his son but waved goodbye as Louis did before they hung up the call and looked to each other.

“He’s so happy,” the older lad said quietly as he shook his head, not thinking he’s seen Cody smile this much in months.

“He’s being honest with himself and with us, it’s a big step for him,” Harry said softly, unable to hide his own growing smile.

Louis hummed to himself, rubbing his husband’s back and kissing his temple before grabbing the computer and putting it on the bedside table. “Do you think he told TJ about Emma and everything that happened between them?”

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t,” Harry shrugged. “She went to school in America, couldn’t handle school and him and they broke up, end of story.”

“C’mon love, you know it’s more than that,” Louis said as he turned off his light and cuddled into the younger lad’s side. “She really hurt him, basically said his deafness was getting in the way of their relationship and as nice as that girl is it was shitty of her to say that. I just hope TJ understands that he’s been hurt and to be patient with him.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he nodded at his husband and turned off his own light, wrapping his arm around the older lad and kissing his hair. “When I was over there I mentioned that to TJ, to give him time. I played the whole protective father role or whatever you call it.”

“Thanks for taking my part,” Louis said jokingly. “But when is Cody going to tell this kid I exist? I mean I want to meet him too, how come he’s hiding him from me?”

“He knows you exist love, he just doesn’t know exactly who you are. And I get it, I mean he’s been hurt time and time again over the fact that you’re Manchester United’s coach, people use him to get to you. He just wanted to make sure TJ liked him for him and not because he has a famous dad.”

“I just wanna meet him,” Louis mumbled into the younger lad’s neck.

“And you will love,” Harry laughed quietly. “Maybe when Marcus and Austin visit we can have a barbecue, not with the whole family though, just keep it small so TJ and Cody aren't overwhelmed.”

“Fair enough,” Louis breathed out through a yawn. “Plus I wanna meet his parents.”

“So demanding,” Harry teased, rubbing his husband’s back to lull him to sleep. “We will at some point if things seem to work out between them, relax.”

All Louis did was mutter to himself, just barely able to pick his head up to peck his husband’s lips before he laid back down on Harry’s chest and felt himself slipping into darkness.

*~*

“H! I need those cookies out of the oven!!” Niall yelled, his focus moving from one thing to the next as the kitchen was in it’s usual rush.

“2 minutes!” Harry called back, trying desperately to finish packing up the food he had made for TJ and Cody before getting back to helping the Irish lad.

“What are you doin over there anyway? None of the stuff you made is on the menu,” Niall said confused as he watched the curly haired lad put the packed food off to the side.

“It’s for Cody and a friend of his,” Harry said simply, knowing his son wanted to tell their family himself about TJ.

Niall hummed as he pushed out two more plates, calling for pick up before focusing back on the cooking food on the stove. “How is that nephew of mine? He feeling any better?”

“Much better,” Harry said happily, seeing his brother-in-law look at him surprised. “You know he’s been going to those group meetings and he met someone there who he became really close with.”

“Seriously?” Niall asked, not believing it. “Well shit, good for him, makin new friends and everything.”

And Harry couldn’t agree more, even if TJ was a bit more than just a friend he was more than happy for his son. And just as he was about to explain to the Irish lad what Cody and his “friend” were doing tonight a voice stopped him.

“Harry! Cody is here to see you!”

He nodded back at his employee, smiling at her before grabbing the packed food, making his way out of the kitchen and needing to relax so Cody wouldn’t see him too excited.

_ Come here, let me see you,  _ Harry grinned at the 18 year old, looking over his hair and outfit.  _ You okay? You nervous? _

“I’m gonna sweat through my shirt I swear. It’s hot in here pop, is it just me?” Cody asked, fanning his armpits and looking down to his outfit to make sure he actually wasn’t sweating.

Harry laughed as he watched his son, clearly seeing him freak out.  _ Buddy it’s all going to be perfect, trust me. It’s romantic and sweet and thoughtful, and you’ve been planning it for days, he’ll see how much work you put into it. _

Cody nodded at his pop, knowing his father was just trying to calm him down but for some reason he just couldn’t. He spent a good hour picking out his outfit, just khaki shorts, a white undershirt and lavender short sleeve button up that he left open. Picking whether to actually button it or keep it open took 20 minutes by itself, but after seeing his pop say that he looked great and his hair was perfect he calmed down just a tad.

_ I put everything in there for you two, even made a little something special for TJ since you said he likes pesto and there’s a recipe I’ve been dying to try,  _ Harry signed before passing the bag to his son.  _ Did your dad wish you luck? I know he’s been blowing up my phone for updates all day. _

“Yeah he texted me a bunch and we face timed while I was getting ready. He said the purple makes my eyes look bright, does it? I wasn’t sure but TJ really likes my eyes and-”

_ Buddy, buddy,  _ Harry stopped his son, him stumbling over his words and siking himself out.  _ You look amazing, I’m sure he’ll love your eyes, it’s okay,  _ he laughed, rubbing Cody’s back and smiling at him. 

“Right, right,” Cody shook his head, knowing he was overthinking again. “I should get going, I have to pick him up,” he said through a deep breath, resisting the urge to comb his fingers through his hair so he wouldn’t mess it up.

_ Everything will go perfect, you two will have a great night. Just be yourself and it will all fall into place. _

Cody smiled back at his father, nodding and knowing he shouldn’t be freaking out about tonight, it was TJ after all, he knew the younger lad liked him, there was nothing to be scared of.

“Thanks pop, love you.”

Harry hugged his son back, squeezing him tightly and kissing his cheek before letting him go.  _ I love you too big guy, have fun tonight and call your dad and I later to tell us how it goes. Well, unless it goes really well and you’re unable to call if you know what I mean. _

And it was immediate Cody felt his cheeks heating up, his mouth opening and closing as he saw his father laughing.

_ Be safe buddy, have fun,  _ Harry laughed at his son, sending him a quick wink before he watched the 18 year old scurry out of the cafe and to his car.

Cody didn’t even know what to think as he got himself situated in his car, wasn’t sure if he could stop shaking the entire time he drove over to TJ’s flat. Tonight would be great, he and TJ would have a perfect first date and it will be the beginning of a possible relationship. 

But when he pulled up to the unfamiliar building his racing thoughts stopped as he looked around, a bit surprised at how nice this place was. It wasn’t that Cody thought that TJ didn’t have money, he was just a bit confused at seeing how nice of a building he lived in when at the same time he was just a uni student who didn’t work and didn’t even have a car.

He made his way up to the flat though, trying to calm his pounding heart and not sweat too much as he got to TJ’s door and knocked gently.

Cody wiped his clammy hands on his shorts and was able to let out a few deep breaths before he saw the door swing open and TJ smiling widely at him before he focused back on the phone that was pressed to his ear.

“Dad! Dad stop, he’s here, I have to go,” TJ said, offering the older lad an apologetic smile. “Yeah, yeah I will, I love you too.”

Cody raised his eyebrows as TJ hung up the phone and saw him letting out a small laugh.

“I’m sorry, my dad can be overprotective and when I told him I had a date he started freaking out and called me,” TJ signed and said sheepishly as he allowed the older lad inside.

“It’s okay, my dad face timed me while I was getting ready and was being his usual hyperactive and questioning self, I get it,” Cody said, smiling back at TJ and trying to make sure his face wouldn’t heat up at the thought of the blue eyed lad talking about him to his dad. “By the way, your place is really nice, I like it a lot.”

_ Oh, thanks,  _ TJ signed as he bit his lip and saw the older lad looking around.  _ My dad picked it out and he pays for it and everything… He tried to get me a car too but I drew the line with the flat. _

“I would take a free car,” Cody laughed, his own dads wanting to pay for his car and flat but he has more than enough money for himself.

_ I want to work for the things I want, not have them handed to me,  _ TJ shrugged.  _ I know I’m still in uni and interpreting won’t get me much money, but it’s what I love to do so I’ll get by somehow. _

Cody couldn’t help himself as he smiled back at the younger lad and saw him trying to hide his own grin. But he wanted to see TJ smile, wanted to see the way his eyes crinkle and his dimples pop out even at the simplest things.

_ What?  _ TJ asked as he saw the older lad staring at him.

Cody’s grin only grew as he kept his eyes on him, reaching for TJ’s waist and pulling him in until he was able to dip his head and press his lips to the blue eyed lad’s. And of course, he could feel the slight gasp that came from TJ, could feel him start to smile against him and wrap his arms around his neck as he stood on his toes to reach him.

He didn’t think he’d ever get used to this, kissing TJ and how the slightest movement he could feel, the lightest touch and smallest breath had Cody close to shaking. He had his hand on the younger lad’s chest though, trying to calm himself down, to feel if he was talking, if he was making any noises but instead all he felt was TJ’s pounding heart under his palm.

“I was just thinking about how great you look,” Cody chuckled quietly, just barely pulling away from the younger lad and seeing him smile up at him.

“I look so great you just had to kiss me?” TJ asked, raising his eyebrows and feeling the curly haired lad adjust his hand on his chest before humming and dipping down to peck his lips again. “Wow I must really look good.”

Cody couldn’t help the laugh that came out of him as he saw the younger lad teasing him, but there was nothing he could do besides shrug and bite his lip to hide his growing smile.

_ So are we ready to go or are you going to just stare at me? I mean if you really want we can just stay here and- _

“Wait, really?” Cody asked quietly, looking at TJ wide eyed before he saw him shaking his head and laughing.

_ I kind of want to go on a date with you, _ TJ rolled his eyes at the older lad before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. _ After maybe,  _ he signed quickly, sending a wink to him as they walked down the hall.

Cody swallowed thickly at understanding what TJ was hinting at and he was sure the younger lad could feel his hand almost immediately getting sweaty. To say he was nervous about doing physical stuff with TJ was a huge understatement, he was more or less terrified. Cody had no idea what he was doing, what it would feel like or if he would even like anything they did. All he knew was that he loved kissing TJ, loved it so much he could do it all day every day. But the idea of doing anything more than kissing scared him beyond belief, he didn’t want to disappoint the younger lad or make him rethink about being with him.

_ You okay? What’s wrong?  _ TJ asked before grabbing Cody’s hand again as they walked outside, giving it a gentle squeeze and taking the older lad out of his small trance.

“Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am,” he said quietly, offering the blue eyed lad a small smile before opening the passenger door for him.

TJ looked back at him for a second, grinning back at Cody before standing on his toes, pecking his lips quickly and getting in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions, thanks ! Know you can always reach me on my [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Shut up, shut up!!!” Louis yelled over the three screaming kids, seeing Cody face timing him. “Harry get over here, he’s calling!”

And it was only a second later Harry was running into the living room with Charlie on his heels, giggling after her father as she chased him.

“Push accept you idiot!” he said quickly, reaching over Louis and pressing the green button, nervously waiting for his son to appear on the screen.

And as soon as they could see Cody everyone was signing at him, the twins trying to be seen behind their dads, Charlie almost jumping up and down she was so excited and even Rosie was excitedly asking him how his date went.

“All of you stop it!” Cody said, only getting confused as he saw everyone’s hands flying everywhere. “He’s downstairs so I’m making this quick just to update you.”

“It’s a he?!” Rosie shrieked and signed as she smiled to herself. “You guys only said he had a date, not with a boy!!” she smacked her dad’s arm, looking at him wide eyed.

“Yes, it’s a boy, now shut up,” Cody rolled his eyes as he saw his sister freaking out but he was in a rush. “So I picked him up and brought him to the park, luckily everything was still set up when we got there, I had Josh guarding it all,” he laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. “I had the whole candles, flowers, and wine, and it was great, his face was like pure shock, I thought he was going to cry.”

Harry couldn’t help the wide smile that came to him as he saw how happy Cody was, could easily how well the date was going.

“And thank you pop for the dinner, I told TJ you made it and I think he likes you more than me because of it,” Cody chuckled jokingly. “But after we ate and everything we left the park and I drove us to that fair that’s right outside the city and it just… Well it’s all been perfect.”

“Aw did you hold his hand and kiss him too?” Rosie teased as she smirked at her brother.

“And if I did?” Cody asked with raised eyebrows, shutting his little sister right up and making his dads laugh at the 14 year old’s face.

“There we go buddy! That’s how we do it, us Tomlinson men!” Louis signed as he laughed to himself.

“Pull out all the romantic stops? Yeah, sounds about right,” Harry teased, looking over at his husband and sending him a quick wink.

Cody shrugged to himself as a blush came over him, glancing over at his dad as well, knowing he got the romantic side from him.

“So what are you guys doing now?” Louis asked, trying to get the attention off him so the twins wouldn’t start teasing him as well for being a romantic.

“Well uhm, we’re just pulling out a bottle of wine and maybe a movie but uh…” Cody trailed off, trying to figure how to say this without sounding weird. “Could I maybe talk to you and pop alone?”

The two looked at their son confused but nodded anyway, telling the four kids to go off and play before focusing back on Cody.

 _Buddy what’s up?_ Louis asked a bit worriedly, not sure why the 18 year old seemed so nervous.

Cody didn’t know how he was going to ask this without embarrassing himself, but he had to, and there were no better people to ask for advice than his dads. “W-well it’s just that TJ and I have liked kissed and stuff but I don’t… I don’t know how to do everything cause he’s like a guy,” he barely whispered, refusing to meet his fathers’ eyes so they couldn’t see his reddened cheeks.

 _Lube,_ was the first thing Louis signed. _Lube is your best friend and when you find a brand you really like it works wonders, seriously. Babe, what’s the brand we like?_

_Wet platinum premium, we don’t like flavored ones though because-_

“Okay, okay!!” Cody said mortified, looking between his dads wide eyed. “I don’t need brand recommendations, geez, I’m sorry I asked.”

 _Cody this is valuable stuff, you’re lucky you have two dads who know way too much about this,_ Louis signed seriously. _I’ll give you a quick crash course. When you give him a hand job do it like how you do it to yourself, and don’t even try to say you don’t masturbate because your father and I have walked in on you when you were younger, you just didn’t know about it. So-_

“What?!” Cody shrieked, but before he could yell any more his dad continued.

 _Be quiet, this is important,_ Louis signed ignoring his son’s embarrassed face. _Now blow jobs-_

“Stop, stop, please!” Cody nearly begged, not believing he actually asked to talk to them about this. “I’ll figure it out as I go along, just stop.”

 _Cody, seriously,_ Harry joined in, looking at his son softly. _When you do get to having sex I don’t know whether you’ll be top or bottom, that’s between you and TJ if you ever get there, but please, please be careful,_ he signed, seeing Cody look at him confused. _If you don’t want me to get into detail about it I won’t, but if you aren’t prepped properly or he isn’t it can really hurt… With everything take your time, go slow, and it’s okay to be nervous, it’s your first time with all of this and TJ will understand._

Cody bit his lip as he nodded back at his pop, this being the kind of help he needed and he made sure to tell his father that and thank him.

 _He’s had boyfriends before, right?_ Louis asked.

“Yeah, two,” Cody nodded at him.

 _You can ask him questions too big guy, he won’t make fun of you, he’ll help, really,_ Harry tried to assure him.

Cody let out a deep breath but said a quiet “okay” anyway before glancing out his bedroom door and turning back to his dads. “I should really get back down there, but thank you guys.”

 _Anytime buddy,_ Harry smiled back at him. _Make sure to call your sister later, she’s been blowing our phones up asking about you._

“She called me like three times already,” Cody rolled his eyes, his sister being her nosy self. “I’ll text her quickly and FaceTime her later, and I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.”

 _Don’t forget to call us,_ Louis signed seriously. _We love you buddy, have fun, be safe, use a condom!_

Cody just stared at his dad before shaking his head and looking over to his pop, saying his goodbyes and I love you’s before hanging up the call and heading back downstairs.

“Find anything good?”

TJ’s jaw was slack as he looked at the older lad’s movie collection. _I don’t even know where to begin, this is insane…_

“I’m telling you right now 95 percent of them are animated,” Cody laughed, seeing TJ roll his eyes fondly before reaching for a random one.

_How about this one?_

“Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, it’s a great one,” Cody grinned back at him. “Cost me a lot to buy too, especially on dvd since it came out in like 1985 and only on VHS’s.”

TJ just looked at him for a second, a bit shocked he knew all of that. _Alright movie master, let’s pop it in and I’ll decide if you spent your money wisely,_ he signed teasingly.

“That’s not even a question, I definitely did,” Cody scoffed as he took the case from TJ and put the disc in the player.

 _Aren’t you biased because you’re an animator so you have this weird artsy insight that the rest of the world doesn’t understand?_ TJ asked as the older lad sat right next to him on the couch and wrapped his arm around his waist

“Honestly I’m not all that artsy, that’s my sister’s area of expertise,” Cody laughed. “When working on animation it’s actually a lot of math and science. What I’m studying is the software and simulation aspect so it’s algorithms and problem solving to get the animation to move the way the artists want it.”

“Well shit…” TJ signed and said as he chuckled to himself. “You know, I had a feeling you were smart with the whole multimillion dollar glasses thing, but now I’m really impressed,” he said jokingly.

Cody shrugged sheepishly, knowing his face was going pink at the way the younger lad was looking at him. He wanted to say it was nothing, because to him it really wasn’t. But Cody knew TJ would just roll his eyes and tell him to stop being so modest. So instead he got comfortable on the couch, one hand resting on the blue eyed lad’s waist, his arm wrapped around him as his other hand held his wine glass.

Cody loved how comfortable it was, how natural it was for TJ to rest his head on his shoulder and cuddle into his side. After what seems like forever he felt wanted again, felt like someone who could be happy. And for Cody those were rare things to feel, but with TJ he could.

*~*

_So did you guys fuck?_

Cody looked over at his best mate wide eyed, him not even being in the car for a minute and already he was being ridiculous. “No you creep, it was our first date.”

 _Mate you’ve brought girls home without even talking to them, I think it’s a fair question,_ Josh rolled his eyes, making the older lad shake his head as he pulled onto the road.

“Alright, but here’s the thing, I actually like him,” Cody said quietly as he kept his eyes on the road. “I want to do this right, ya know, like take him on a few dates before maybe asking if he wants to be official and when we both feel ready-”

Josh waved his hand in front of his best mate, just needing him to stop talking. _I’m sorry, are we 13 again?_ he asked teasingly.

“Don’t be a dick, come on,” Cody rolled his eyes.

 _Alright fine. But how far did you guys go? I wanted to come home and spy on you but Zaria begged me not to. Thank your cousin for saving you from a world of embarrassment,_ Josh laughed to himself.

“Just snogged a bit,” he shrugged.

Josh looked at his best mate for a moment, didn’t take his eyes off him until Cody asked him a confused “what?”.

 _What do you mean what?! Come on mate that’s it? No action below the belt?_ he asked, poking the older lad’s side and making him slap his hand away.

“No…” Cody said quietly, trying to focus on the road and not his shocked mate next to him.

 _This is just adorable, you’re like a virgin all over again,_ Josh signed, letting out a loud laugh as he clapped his hands together.

“Shut up,” Cody muttered, wanting to just get to his dads’ house without murdering the younger lad. “He’s coming tonight too so can you please not say anything stupid?”

_That’s basically asking me not to talk._

“Exactly,” Cody hummed, smiling at his best mate and seeing him roll his eyes.

_He’s going to meet the boys then? You ready for that?_

“I think it’ll be fun, yeah. We always have a great time, so why not include him on the fun?”

Josh let out a quiet breath but nodded anyway, not going to try to stop his best mate. He just hoped TJ understands what he’s gotten himself in to. And when they pulled up to the Tomlinson home all Josh could think about was TJ’s face when he met the boys and they told him what they had planned for the night.

“Where are my boys?!” Cody yelled as soon as he was in the house, not even a second later seeing the twins sprinting down the stairs.

“Hold it you two!” Louis stopped them, seeing the boys about to run out the door with their brother. “Homework and chores done?”

“Dad it’s Friday, so that means homework on Sunday,” Rory huffed.

“But chores are done!” Cameron added in quickly.

Louis looked between the twins carefully before glancing up at Cody and seeing him with his own hopeful grin that they could leave. “Alright, fine,” he breathed out. “Have fun tonight guys, I’ll pick you up at 9.”

“Bye dad!”

“Love you!!”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as the two ran outside to get in the car, still hearing them scream as they said their hellos to Josh. “Sure you can handle them?”

Cody scoffed, the twins being no problem for him. “I’ll be fine, plus it gives you and pop two fewer kids to worry about.”

“Well me more than your pop,” Louis laughed quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. “He’s in London working on the new cafe so it’s just me for a few days.”

“What? Since when did he leave?” Cody asked confused, his father almost always giving him a heads up before he goes on any trips.

“He left about an hour ago to head down there. It was some kind of emergency with the building, maybe a pipe burst or something like that, I dunno,” Louis shrugged as he bit his lip.

Cody looked at his dad for a second, him seeming a bit off. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Louis offered his son a small smile. “Just always miss him when he’s gone.”

Cody nodded back at him, something definitely on his dad’s mind but he didn’t ask anything else. Instead he said goodbye to his father, giving him a quick hug before heading back to the car and driving to his flat.

He knew tonight would be fun, they always were. The fact that TJ was joining them did make him a bit nervous though, he didn’t want the younger lad to be overwhelmed.

Cody made sure his uncle’s dropped all of his cousins off before TJ got there of course, not needing them to be nosy and try to scare the blue eyed lad away. He knew they were curious of course, all three of them asking where TJ was and how they met, where he lives, if he works, if he goes to school. To put it simply Cody had a hard time getting them out of his flat after they dropped the boys off.

But luckily when the light above his tv went off his flat was full of his cousins and his uncles had finally left.

Cody made sure to remind the boys one last time to behave and not do anything stupid before walking over to the door and opening it, only to reveal a wide smiling TJ.

 _Hey!_ he signed happily before pecking Cody’s lips and walking into the flat, only to stop in his tracks as he saw 9 other people. “Oh, wow, uhm, hello,” he said and signed sheepishly.

“Ready for a fun night?” Cody asked through a small laugh as he closed the door.

He told TJ other people were coming over of course, that it would be his brothers and cousins, but the younger lad seemed to not expect so many of them.

“So it’s my brothers and cousins that are over, plus you know Josh and-”

“Are you dating my brother?!”

Cody went wide eyed as he saw Rory and Cameron snickering at what they had signed and undoubtedly screamed. And of course it was immediate he saw TJ’s cheeks going pink, the younger lad opening and closing his mouth as he had no idea what to say.

“Well we went on a date, yeah,” TJ signed and said through a nervous laugh.

“See I told you!”

“What?!” Cameron asked his brother wide eyed. "I told you, you liar! Dad and pop were talking about it and-”

“Both of you stop it!” Cody said, seeing the two signing furiously at each other and looking like they were yelling. “Can I at least get through introductions without you screaming, my God.”

And of course the two stopped their banter, looking at their big brother apologetically and letting him continue.

“Sorry about that,” Cody breathed out, looking back to TJ. “So as you can guess those are my brothers Rory and Cameron, they’re 10 and twins if you can’t tell,” he laughed quietly, grateful the twins were nice and said hello.

But now it was the fun part, introducing TJ to his cousins who weren’t really his cousins. Of course he had told the younger lad all about his aunts and uncles and how they aren’t really related but basically are, except for his uncle Niall who was actually related to him because of his aunt Gemma. He just never told him about all of his cousins, and these were just the boys.

“So these are my uncle Niall’s kids, Colton is 14, Beck is 12 and Ross is 9,” he introduced the three, seeing them all wave and smile back at TJ as he said his own hello’s. “Over here we have Tucker and Caleb, they’re twins and my uncle Liam’s kids, they’re 13. And last but certainly not least we have my favorite little guy Elijah. He’s my uncle Zayn’s son and he’s 8.”

It was clear TJ was trying to remember all of their names, but having two sets of twins there didn’t help and all three of Niall’s kids were blonde with blue eyes, not helping anyone either. But Cody had confidence in him, already he was being more than sweet with the boys as he said hi to all of them.

“Guys this TJ and you’re all going to be really nice to him, right?”

“Only for now, but when the nerf guns come out it’s every man for themselves!!” Ross said and signed as he smirked at his cousin.

TJ looked over at Cody confused, only to see the older lad laughing and now more than ever he wanted to know what exactly they were doing tonight. But before he could even ask his question was answered as he saw Josh come into the room with his arms full of nerf guns.

“Horan boys, go get the rest,” Josh said, it being only a second later all three of them went sprinting off to get the other guns.

 _A nerf war, seriously?_ TJ asked as he laughed to himself.

 _Hell yeah, we don’t mess around on Friday nights,_ Cody joked back. _It’s usually just Josh and I against the younger kids, but now that you’re here we get a bit more of an advantage._

_Oh I see, that’s why you asked me out. You don’t actually like me, it’s so you can have another person in your army._

_I didn’t expect you to pick up on that so quickly, but yeah,_ Cody signed, trying to hold back his laughter as he saw the younger lad rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself. _We actually have Hayden coming over too. Usually he can’t make it but he should be here in about a half hour._

TJ couldn’t help himself as he looked around, still a bit amazed that Cody and Josh put this together for the boys. They had pizza, subs and wings on the way, too many nerfs guns to count and an Xbox that was begging to be played, it seems like the perfect night. And just as he was about to tell the older lad so he saw him kneeling in front of the youngest one there, Elijah, TJ thought his name was.

“Hey, I don’t think I introduced myself to you buddy, I’m TJ.”

“No, no!” Cody said quickly as he saw TJ offering Eli his hand, the 8 year old looking back at him startled. “I’m sorry, he doesn’t like to be touched, he has autism,” he whispered to the younger lad, not wanting him to think he did something wrong.

TJ bit his lip as he nodded back at Cody, pulling his hand away and seeing the boy relax slightly but still watch him carefully. _Does he play nerf with you guys?_

“Only if he has really good days, but even then he’s attached to me at the hip and I have to shield him so nothing hits him. The boys know not to aim for him though, he just likes running around with the gun and shooting at random things,” Cody smiled at Eli watching him play with paintbrush in his hand, never letting that thing out of his grasp. “Josh did he have a good day today?” he asked, knowing the younger lad was with the Maliks all day.

 _There were some problems in the morning but Zayn calmed him down. The rest of the day was good but I would offer him a gun to see if he wants to play,_ Josh signed before he helped the other boys prepare their weapons.

Cody nodded, picking up the smallest gun they had and feeling TJ’s eyes on him as he offered it to the 8 year old. “Eli… Look at me buddy,” he said softly, his cousin refusing to pick his head up as he continued to play with the bristles of his paint brush. “Looks like a no tonight, but that’s okay.”

 _What will he do instead?_ TJ asked as he watched Elijah run the bristles of the paint brush over his hand over and over again, almost mesmerized by it.

“He just sits in my room and I give him one of my books. By the time we’re done with the fight he’s usually done with it, my little genius,” Cody laughed, keeping his eyes on his cousin and smiling at him.

TJ went wide eyed as he heard Cody, shocked that the 8 year can read that quickly. He’s heard of some people being able to read at an unnatural rate, but he didn’t believe it was actually possible.

“The fact that he comes at all is big for him, being around this many people can be overwhelming but it helps I think,” Cody said, offering Eli his hand and watching as the 8 year old took the paintbrush off himself and began to run the brush over his palm instead.

TJ couldn’t help the smile that came to him as he watched the two, it being clear that they were close and Cody being one of the very few people that Elijah responded to.

“Who’s ready for a fight boys?!”

TJ picked his head up as he heard the door open, Hayden crashing through and getting attacked by the boys a second later. _Hayden is here,_ he signed after getting Cody’s attention.

“Hey mate, get yourself a gun and get ready, I’m just gonna get Eli comfortable in my room.”

Hayden nodded back at his brother-in-law, saying a quick hi to TJ before focusing on Elijah and waving at him. And he couldn’t be happier at getting a small wave back from the 8 year old, it seeming like he was having a pretty good day if he got a response from him, or that he looked at him at all.

“Buddy we’re gonna go upstairs to read, that okay?” Cody asked him quietly, Eli not wasting a second before turning on his heels and heading for the bedroom. “I’ll be right back, okay? Just get yourself a gun, talk to the boys and then we’ll start,” he said to TJ, kissing his cheek quickly before following after Elijah.

TJ smiled back at him, nodding and watching as he scurried after his cousin. And just as he was about to walk over to look at the guns a little body stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hello.”

“Uhm, hi,” TJ smiled back at the boy, knowing this was one of Cody’s brothers but not sure which one. “I’m sorry are you Cameron or Rory?

“I’m Cam,” he said simply. “So you like my brother. I can see that pretty easily, but you better watch out.”

TJ looked down at the 10 year old confused, not quite sure what to say. “Watch out for what?”

And it was only a second later he saw Cameron bring up his gun and shoot him right in the forehead.

“Rory!!!” Cody yelled, his eyes going wide as he saw his brother shoot TJ.

“You said you were Cameron,” TJ said as he rubbed his head and looked down at him even more confused.

 _Come on boys, we have a game to play,_ he signed quickly before smiling at the two and running away.

“Shit, I’m sorry, he’s a bit hyperactive,” Cody said, feeling terrible as he looked at the younger lad’s head.

“Seriously it’s a nerf bullet, it doesn’t hurt,” TJ laughed to himself, not wanting Cody to worry.

“Also the twins have a terrible habit of switching names when they meet new people so don’t trust a single word that comes out of their mouths,” Cody said, picking them both up guns and extra ammunition. “But now he’s our target, he’ll regret shooting you if I have anything to do with it,” he muttered.

 _So serious,_ TJ teased him, hearing the older lad hum and smile down at him. _Alright love, let’s kick their asses._

“There we go,” Cody laughed to himself, dipping his head and pecking TJ’s lips before passing him a gun and screaming that the game begun.

*~*

TJ let out a deep breath as he basically threw himself into the closet for cover, needing a break from the attacking kids.

He didn’t anticipate this war being so serious, but these kids weren’t messing around. They were all wearing soundproof headphones so Cody wasn’t at a disadvantage, none of them being able to hear with them on as they played.

The entire game Cody was trying to cover him and be a human shield but these kids were too much and there was only so much Hayden and Josh could do to help them out against the boys. So the older lad had screamed for them to split up before he unloaded his gun on the kids that surrounded them, and TJ didn’t need to be told twice before running off to hide.

He couldn’t say how much fun he was having though. These guys knew how to have a good time, playing a round of nerf, eating pizza while playing Xbox and then back to more nerf. It was the last battle of the night so of course the kids were going their absolute hardest on them and it was showing as Josh, TJ, Cody and Hayden ran and tried to get away from them for dear life.

And just as TJ was starting to catch his breath, thinking about going back out there to help the other guys the closet doors opened quickly and a body ducked in before shutting them again.

 _You scared the shit out of me, my God,_ TJ signed before placing his hand over his pounding heart.

 _Sorry,_ Cody signed quickly as he laughed to himself and reached over to adjust the younger lad’s headphones. _I figured you were in here since this is the only place not overrun with children._

 _I swear they’re everywhere,_ TJ signed as he huffed to himself and placed his gun off to the side.

_You’re having fun though, right? I mean I know it’s a lot at once but I thought it would be fun and-_

TJ grabbed Cody’s hands, stopping his signing before he leaned over and captured his lips with his own, the older lad immediately relaxing and smiling against him. “Tonight has been perfect,” he said quietly through his own grin, pulling away just enough for Cody to read his lips. “Best second date I’ve ever been on.”

 _This was our second date?_ Cody asked wide eyed. _Well shit if I knew that I would’ve done something better than pizza and nerf guns with my family._

 _No, please, this was awesome,_ TJ rolled his eyes fondly as he pulled his headphones off. _All of them are really amazing, I can see why you love them so much._

 _Yeah, they’re alright,_ Cody shrugged like it was nothing as he chuckled to himself, only to be shut up by a pair of lips pressing to his.

And of course he kissed TJ right back, pushing the gun off his lap and cupping the younger lad’s cheeks to bring him impossibly closer. He could never get sick of this, sick of feeling TJ’s lips moving against his own, his hands getting lost in his hair or trailing down his back. Even if they were in a more than cramped closet and didn’t have much room to move Cody didn’t care as long as he felt the blue eyed lad against him.

But he wanted to feel more of TJ, was aching to feel all of him at once. And with that racing thought he leaned impossibly closer to the younger lad, one hand lost in his feathery hair as the other gripped at his waist and gently eased him down towards the floor.

Cody couldn’t even say how much he wished they weren’t in a closet but if they were anywhere else they would be getting attacked by nerf bullets, and he definitely preferred this.

He loved the way TJ would run his hands anywhere he could reach, through his hair, down his back and sides as he laid on top of the younger lad. And Cody couldn’t help the heavy breaths that escaped him as he kissed him, his heart racing faster and faster as he felt all of him everywhere.

That unruly heat in his gut was driving him crazy and he could tell TJ felt the same, could feel the vibrations on the younger lad’s chest as he made some type of noise under him. And just as Cody’s shaking hand was reaching for the hem of TJ’s shirt the blue eyed lad’s head snapped up, making their foreheads hit and both of them hissing at the pain.

“I found them kissing in the closet!!” Cameron screamed after he swung the closet doors open.

“Cam get out!” Cody yelled as soon as he saw his snickering brother, making the 10 year old run away.

He sat up from TJ, rubbing his forehead and letting out a few deep breaths to calm down. And when he glanced down at the younger lad still laying on the floor he saw his eyes closed and himself trying to regain his breath.

“You okay?” he asked quietly, reaching a careful hand over and brushing his fingers through TJ’s hair.

He nodded back at Cody, keeping his eyes closed and letting out a slow, deep breath. _I really, really like you,_ he signed before chuckling to himself, reaching for the older lad’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. _Sorry about headbutting you, when he opened the door it scared the shit out of me._

Cody laughed to himself, leaning down and pecking his lips one more time before helping him out of the closet. “Just imagine how much more fun we’ll have when we’re not laying down in a closet.”

And it was only a second later he saw the younger lad’s cheeks going pink, biting his lip to hide his smile but Cody made sure to kiss him until he felt his own grin against his lips. He probably seemed like a crazy person for kissing TJ so much, but he just couldn’t help it, he loved kissing him.

_We should get back down there before they come looking for us again._

Cody huffed but nodded anyway, not needing one of his brothers or cousins to walk in on them. “The kids should be getting picked up now anyway and I have to get Eli.”

 _I’ll help,_ TJ smiled back at him, over the course of the night seeing just how close Elijah and Cody were.

The 8 year old stuck by his side, and sat on his lap all night unless the boys were playing nerf. TJ noticed that he didn’t talk at all and signed minimally but only to Cody and maybe once to Josh. But from what he picked up Elijah was sweet and curious, and above all smart. Like Cody had said he read maybe two books tonight, and not kids books but chaptered and to say TJ was impressed with him was an understatement.

“Shit, he fell asleep,” Cody groaned as he walked into his bedroom, his cousin passed out on his bed.

 _What’s so bad about that?_ TJ asked confused.

“He’ll be off his schedule and it throws everything off for him,” Cody said, trying to figure out how to wake him up without Eli having a meltdown.

He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how his uncle Zayn usually wakes him up without making the 8 year old overwhelmed or scared because he didn’t know who was touching him.

“Eli… Buddy it’s Cody, can you wake up for me?” he asked quietly, gently patting the mattress under him. “Please big guy, you need to get up, your daddy will be here soon.”

Cody let out a small breath as the 8 year old didn’t budge but he had to get him up. So he reached a careful hand over, gently rubbing Eli’s back and kept whispering that it was him. But that did no good because as soon as his eyes opened he was screaming and pushing Cody away, kicking his legs and looking at his cousin wide eyed.

“No, no, no, Eli it’s okay, you’re okay,” Cody said quietly, knowing he was overwhelmed and overstimulated.

But he kept screaming at the top of his lungs, shaking his head and covering his ears with his hands.

“What happened?” Josh asked quickly as he ran into the room, hearing the screams from the living room.

 _Meltdown, call Zayn,_ Cody signed in the blink of an eye but Josh nodded anyway, rushing out of the room to call the older man.

TJ bit his lip, feeling completely helpless as he watched the 8 year old, but then he noticed Eli opening and closing his fist, him realizing he didn’t have his paintbrush.

He looked all around the room, his eyes searching the bed and the floor and as soon as he spotted it on the foot of the bed he quickly picked it up and carefully made his way over to Elijah.

“No, no, babe you’ll make it worse,” Cody tried to stop him, looking at the younger lad like he had gone mad.

But TJ kept walking towards the bed, taking a careful seat near the 8 year old and letting out a quiet breath. “Eli…” he said quietly, shifting the paintbrush in his hand. “Here buddy you dropped this.”

Cody watched TJ with his jaw slack, not ever seeing anyone try to help when he has his meltdowns but instead walk away and leave someone else to deal with it. “Put it in his hand, he won’t just take it,” he said quietly, keeping a careful eye on the two.

TJ nodded at him, slowly putting the paint brush in the 8 year old’s opening and closing fist, him quieting and calming down just enough at having it back in his hand to catch his breath.

Cody let out a relieved breath as Eli began to calm down, him breathing heavily but at least he stopped screaming. Instead he was focused on the brush in his hand, running the bristles over his palm and keeping his head down and eyes closed. And TJ couldn’t help the small smile that came to him as he saw Eli calming down but when he felt someone tap his arm he looked up to see Cody grinning back at him.

 _Thank you,_ he signed gratefully, only to feel Eli climb in his lap and cuddle into his chest a second later.

Cody rubbed his back and rocked his cousin to calm him down completely. He was more surprised that Eli was even letting him touch him right now, let alone cuddle with him, but Cody also knew how much his cousin loved him and that he was one of the very few people he was completely comfortable with.

“What happened?”

TJ snapped his head up as he saw a worried looking raven haired man rush into the room, guessing this was Zayn.

“Hey uncle Zayn, I’m so sorry he fell asleep when we were playing nerf and I had to wake him up cause of his schedule but I touched him and just…” Cody trailed off, still feeling terrible about it.

Zayn let out a deep breath but nodded anyway, grateful his son was calm now. But then his attention turned to the boy he didn’t recognize sitting on the bed. “Who are you?”

“Uhm sorry sir, I’m TJ,” he said, nervously offering the older man his hand to shake.

“Believe it or not but he was the one to calm Eli down,” Cody said quietly, smiling at the younger lad and seeing him grin sheepishly back at him.

“Seriously?” Zayn asked as he eyed this guy. “Wait you’re the one who’s dating my boy over here.”

TJ opened and closed his mouth, looking over to Cody and seeing his face going bright red. “W-well we uhm, we’ve been on a date.”

“Tonight was our second apparently,” Cody laughed to himself as he felt Eli running the brush over his arm.

TJ couldn’t even find it in himself to smile back at Cody as the older man was still staring him down. He swallowed thickly and found it was getting harder and harder to breathe as Zayn bore his eyes into his soul.

“Uncle Zayn be nice, he calmed Eli down,” Cody muttered, not even needing to look up to know what his uncle was doing.

Zayn only kept his eyes locked on him for a second more before nodding and letting out a deep breath as he focused his gaze on his son. “Eli we ready to go home buddy?”

And as soon as his daddy asked him Elijah got out of Cody’s arms and started heading towards the door, Zayn following right after him.

 _Thanks for having him over, I’m sure he still had a great time despite the meltdown. Believe it or not but this is his favorite part of the week, seeing all of you guys and hanging out,_ Zayn signed as Cody and TJ walked them to the door.

“And we love having him over,” Cody smiled down at his cousin, the 8 year old’s head still down as he focused on the paint brush in his hand. “Bye buddy, I love you, see you soon,” he knelt down to Eli’s height, his smile only growing as his cousin signed his I love’s you back, even if he didn’t pick his head up to meet his eyes.

TJ and Cody said a final goodbye to the two as they walked out the door, only then realizing the rest of the boys had already been picked up.

“Josh did they all leave?” Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows as he saw his mate playing videogames on the couch.

 _Yeah they all got picked up, while you were upstairs,_ he signed quickly before getting back to his game.

“My dad didn’t want to stay to talk to me?” Cody asked confused, that being very unlike him and he actually was hoping to introduce TJ to his father.

_He was on the phone with your pop, sounded kind of heated and seemed like he was in a rush._

Cody bit his lip as he nodded to himself, never wanting to get in the middle of his dads but something definitely seemed off. He didn’t focus on that though, instead he turned to TJ and offered him a small smile.

“Do you want me to drive you home or we can hang out for a bit?”

 _I guess I can sacrifice some more of my valuable time for you,_ TJ signed jokingly, seeing the older lad roll his eyes before he took his hand and started leading him towards his bedroom.

And as soon as they stepped foot in the room Cody closed the door behind him, turning back to the younger lad and seeing him raise his eyebrows at him. “So we can uhm, you know we can watch a movie or maybe we can pick up where we left-”

He wished he expected the strong pair of arms that wrapped around his neck and the lips that immediately attached to his. Cody couldn’t help but stumble back and let out a laugh against the younger lad as he kissed him back. With his own arms around TJ’s waist he walked towards his bed, only stopping when the blue eyed lad’s legs hit the mattress.

It was then Cody felt TJ release the kiss, the younger lad’s fingers brushing through the back of his curls and looking at him softly, almost silently asking if he was okay. And all Cody did was smile back at him, dip his head and slowly ease them onto the bed.

As soon as they were laying down though Cody already wanted to touch, to feel everything he could. His hand staying on TJ’s chest, needing to feel the rapid beating of his heart, loving how the tiniest noise he made a vibration ran through his palm.

It was as if they really did pick right up where they left off from when they were in the closet, wasting no time in taking it slow and building it up as already Cody felt TJ take his lips off his, trailing down his neck and nipping at his skin as his hand snuck under his shirt and his fingers trailed down his bare back.

And Cody didn’t know what to do, he was completely still on top of the younger lad, his mouth hung open, eyes squeezed shut and heavy breaths escaping him as he felt the way TJ was kissing him. He can’t remember the last he felt like this at just kissing, if he’s ever felt like this at all.

The younger lad’s hands were so much rougher than he was used to, so much larger. And the way TJ’s lips felt against his skin had Cody nearly shaking, his own hands touching and feeling everything he could as he kept sucking at his neck.

But when Cody felt TJ wrap his arms around him and swing them so the younger lad was on top of him he couldn’t move as his back rolled onto the bed and the blue eyed lad was straddling his waist. And within a flash TJ was tugging his shirt off, deep breaths escaping him before he leaned down and captured the older lad’s lips with his own. Cody was still frozen though, trying to catch his breath to calm his pounding heart and gather himself, and TJ must’ve sensed his hesitance because it was only a second later the younger lad pulled away and looked down at him worriedly.

 _Shit I’m sorry, are you okay?_ TJ asked quickly. _I know you’ve never done this with a guy and-_

Cody grabbed TJ’s hands, stopping his signing and just looking at him. He let his eyes scan down the younger lad’s chest and to his stomach, and Cody couldn’t get over how toned he was, but at the same time had the smallest stomach that went over his shorts. And he couldn’t help himself as he swallowed thickly at the sight of the blue eyed lad on him, couldn’t believe TJ actually wanted to be with him.

“I’m just really happy you’re here,” Cody barely whispered, resting his hands on the younger lad’s waist and squeezing at his sides gently.

And all TJ could do was smile down at him, cupping Cody’s cheeks and leaning down before pressing his lips against the older lad’s gently. Of course he kissed him right back, letting out a deep breath against him and letting his hands travel down TJ’s bareback, trying to feel as much of him as he could. And Cody loved how he could feel every noise, every gasp that escaped TJ as he hesitantly tugged at the hem of his shirt, silently asking him to take it off.

Cody slowly nodded against the younger lad, carefully sitting up from the mattress and allowing TJ to pull his shirt over his head, disconnecting their lips for only a second. As soon as it was off though Cody felt his heart pounding, his nerves starting to get the best of him at seeing TJ look him over.

“God, you’re so fit,” TJ breathed out through an airy laugh, running his hands over the older lad’s arms and chest before connecting their lips again.

Cody couldn’t help himself as he hummed against him, wrapping his arms around the younger lad and laying them down, only to feel a low groan escape him at feeling TJ’s hips on top of his.

It was so different for him, so foreign to feel his growing hard grinding against someone else's. But God, did it feel good.

It felt so good that Cody actually threw his head back against the pillow, letting out a moan and not sure how loud but he didn’t care. TJ kept moving on top of him, sucking and nipping at his neck and Cody was at a complete loss of what to do. He felt like the younger lad was all over him, taking over his senses completely and it was so different than what he thought it would be.

Normally TJ let him lead the way and make the decisions as to what they’ll be doing, but in bed it was clear the younger lad was in control, and Cody had no complaints.

Of course TJ was careful and gentle, asking if he was okay or if he wanted to stop but at this rate all Cody found himself doing was muttering out a barely audible “no”, almost worried he sounded desperate. And maybe he did a bit because he could feel the younger lad laugh against him, but Cody didn’t want this to end.

_You okay love?_

Cody nodded quickly, letting out a few deep breaths and glancing down to his shorts. “I look like I’m doing okay, don’t I? I mean I have a full blown tent right now,” he laughed, adjusting himself under the younger lad and feeling him chuckling into his neck.

Not only was TJ laughing but Cody could also feel him talking and he couldn’t help as he rolled his eyes fondly at him.

“Babe I’m deaf remember,” he said teasingly, it being immediate the younger lad perked right up, his face red and clearly a bit embarrassed.

 _Shit I’m sorry… I was just saying that I am too so it’s okay,_ TJ signed, only blushing that much more.

Cody smiled up at him, giving his side a gentle squeeze before reaching for the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “You’re cute when you blush so it’s alright, I’ll forgive you this one time.”

 _Oh thanks,_ TJ rolled his eyes before connecting their lips again, letting out a small laugh against the older lad as he kissed him back.

And it was immediate Cody pulled him impossibly closer as TJ straddled his waist, wrapping his arms around him and slowly slipping his hand down his back until he reached his bum. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweaty but TJ was smirking against him and he began to slowly move on top of him again, and Cody was close to losing it.

He knew he was being loud, knew he was moaning more than he should be, but he couldn’t help it. Every movement the younger lad made had Cody arching his back, throwing his head against his pillow or squeezing tightly at TJ’s waist to have some type of control. But when he felt the younger lad sneaking his hand towards the button of his pants he went still.

“I’m sorry, fuck,” TJ shook his head, pulling away just enough for Cody to read his lips. “This is probably a lot for you at once…”

Cody swallowed thickly, not wanting to nod and agree, but it was a lot for him. This was completely unfamiliar territory and he was so nervous he was shaking. At the same time though he loved it, had never felt like this with anyone else before and he didn’t want it to stop.

“It’s fine, we can do that it’s just uhm… One step at a time, yeah?” Cody asked quietly, biting his lip and seeing the younger lad offering him a soft smile.

 _So you okay if I…?_ TJ trailed off, gesturing to his pants button and seeing Cody nod as he let out a few deep breaths. _Babe we don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s more than alright._

“No, no, I do, trust me, I do,” Cody rushed out. “I’m just… I’m nervous.”

TJ just looked at him for a second, seeing if he was really okay with all of this before nodding back at him. _It’s okay to be nervous, I’m practically shaking myself,_ he signed sheepishly, getting a quiet laugh from the older lad. _But just please tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable or anything._

Cody whispered a barely audible “okay” as he looked back at TJ and tried not to seem like a nervous wreck. He wasn’t so sure he actually succeeded though considering the younger lad leaned down to connect their lips softly, probably to get him to relax. And Cody could easily say that it worked as he kissed him back, every single time he feels TJ against him he melt at the touch without fail.

This time was the same of course as he felt the younger lad’s hands running over his heated skin, his fingers brushing through his hair and soft breaths he let out against him. Only when Cody really relaxed against TJ did he feel the younger lad slowly reach for his pants button again, ready to stop at any second if he had to.

But Cody didn’t tell him to stop, didn’t want him to as he kept kissing the blue eyed lad. Only when TJ slipped his hand under his shorts and over his briefs did Cody feel his breath hitch, just at getting palmed over the thin material had him biting back a groan. And he was so, so grateful the younger lad didn’t stop but took the noises that escaped him as a sign to keep going.

TJ’s hard was grinding against his thigh, his thick and heavy hand was palming him through his briefs and the only thing Cody could do was squeeze his eyes shut and moan at the feeling. He couldn’t help himself as he moved his hips under the younger lad, meeting his hand and aching for more.

When Cody felt TJ let out a groan into his neck though his worries did go away a bit, knowing he was doing something right as he moved under the younger lad and helped him out with his own hard. Overall he felt like he was at a complete loss of what to do, the only thing going through his mind was that whatever felt good to him probably felt good to TJ too, so he did to the younger lad as he would want done to him.

And it worked better than he ever would have imagined because he could feel the noises that escaped TJ, feel his shaky breaths against his neck as he sucked at his skin and feel the way his fingers tightened around his bicep as his other hand palmed him.

Cody knew he was whining, that he was moaning louder than he should be but as TJ picked up his pace he couldn’t help it. Everything was so much and it all felt so good he didn’t know what to do with himself other than try to not explode at how he was feeling.

But it only took minutes before Cody felt the older lad shaking above him, having to take his lips off him just to breathe heavily into his neck. The older lad couldn’t say he was in a better state because he was falling apart under TJ’s touch, gripping anything he could get his hands on and trying to bite back the noises that escaped him.

He knew the younger lad was mumbling something against him, that he was letting out his own groans into his neck but the only thing Cody was focused on was the way TJ’s hand felt against him. And he knew he was close, so close that it only took the younger lad one more movement from his hand before Cody felt himself releasing into his briefs with a much louder moan than he would like to admit.

He was really grateful TJ was right after him too, otherwise that would’ve been embarrassing. The blue eyed lad was breathing heavily into Cody’s neck, giving his bicep a light squeeze and kissed him right under his jaw as he came down from his rush.

_You are something else…_

And Cody had to almost hold back a laugh as he saw TJ’s hands shaking as he signed to him, but instead all he did was dip his head and kiss the younger lad’s sweaty hair. “So I did good, huh?” he asked through a quiet laugh.

TJ scoffed into the older lad’s neck, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him anywhere he could, making Cody have to hold back an embarrassing giggle at the feeling.

And he swears he could do this forever, just lay in his bed with TJ tucked into his side, feeling his lips brushing over his skin and his fingers trailing along his sides.

 _So there was something I wanted to talk to you about,_ TJ signed slowly as he sat up so the older lad could see him.

“So talk,” Cody chuckled, reaching for TJ’s hands and seeing him roll his eyes.

“Well my uhm, my parents are coming up from London because my dad has a job thing to do and they… Well they really want to meet you.”

Cody offered the younger lad a small smile, seeing just how nervous he was about asking but he didn’t need to be. “Of course, yeah,” he said softly. “Honestly my dad has been dying to meet you too so we can make a big affair of it.”

“Oh this is going to be a disaster,” TJ groaned jokingly, getting a nod in return from Cody.

“Kill two birds with one stone,” Cody shrugged. “My parents are gonna have a field day, they love meeting new people and my dad will freak out about meeting you too.”

TJ couldn’t help himself as he smiled at the older lad, leaning down and kissing him gently. “Well from who I’ve already met in your family I’m sure your dad is amazing, I can’t wait to meet him too.”

Cody let out a small laugh, squeezing TJ’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer to his side. He can’t even imagine what his dad will say when he asks him to meet TJ and his parents on top of that, he’ll probably scream and jump for joy.

“Your uncle Zayn scares me a bit, not gonna lie,” TJ said, resting his chin on the older lad’s chest. “But you and Eli are adorable, it’s so cute how close you are.”

Just at the mention of his cousin Cody smiled to himself. “He’s like my best buddy,” he said quietly. “I think we’re so close because we’re different from everyone else… He was diagnosed when he was 4 and he knows I’m deaf and I get what it feels like to be like on the outside.”

TJ was quiet for a minute, biting his lip as he looked down at him.

“Don’t do that c’mon,” Cody said softly as he saw the younger lad looking at him sadly. “Don’t feel sorry for me or him, we’re okay.”

TJ nodded back at him, letting out a quiet breath as he rested his head on the older lad’s bare chest. He could feel Cody running his hand up and down his back, kissing his head and reaching for his hand before tangling their fingers together.

“So you want to do lunch with our parents this week?” Cody changed the subject.

 _Yeah, next Friday if we can. My parents come in tonight and my dad has business things until Friday,_ TJ signed without picking his head up.

“Babe if your parents are coming in tonight why aren’t you seeing them?”

 _Cause I’m here with you,_ TJ signed as that was obvious.

Cody rolled his eyes as he laughed to himself, not believing the younger lad really wanted to hang out with him instead of seeing his parents after weeks of being apart from them.

“Alright, well I’ll get my phone from downstairs and text my dad and pop to see if they can do Friday,” he said, detangling himself from the younger lad and getting up from his bed.  “You want anything to eat or drink while I’m down there?”

 _Water please,_ TJ signed quickly before snuggling into the pillow.

Cody smiled over at him, patting the blue eyed lad’s bum before heading out of the room and to the kitchen. But he couldn’t even look around for his phone before he felt a crumpled up piece of paper hit the back of his head.

“What?” he groaned, seeing Josh smirking at him from the couch.

 _You my friend are loud,_ Josh laughed to himself. _I haven’t ever heard you before, but damn mate, you sounded like you were having a great time._

Cody felt his cheeks heating up as he shrugged at his best mate, picked up his phone and got a bottle of water for TJ. “Let’s just say I understand why my dads are gay.”

And with that he left Josh, the younger lad letting out a booming laugh and high fiving Cody as he made his way back to his bedroom.

*~*

“Dad can you please stop jumping?” Cody muttered as his father was practically skipping in the parking lot.

 _I’m excited!!_ Louis signed, shaking his son’s shoulders and making him groan. _Is he your boyfriend yet?_

“Dad!” Cody said, tugging his father’s arm and making him stop walking. “Please relax. We’re here for a nice lunch, I don’t need you interviewing him or his parents.”

 _Oh stop, it was a simple question you baby, a reasonable one too,_ Louis rolled his eyes as he began walking towards the restaurant again.

Cody let out an annoyed huff as he followed after his father, almost needing to jog after him as he excitedly rushed towards the building. He couldn’t help but be nervous. Not only was TJ meeting his dad and finding out who he is, but he was also meeting the younger lad’s parents and he had to make a good impression.

“Dad they’re already here, TJ said they’re-”

“Holy shit, hang on!” Louis signed and said wide eyed as he caught someone he knew across the room of the restaurant. “Austin Brown get your ass over here mate!!” he said excitedly, rushing towards his old teammate as he saw him.

“Tomlinson, look at you!” Austin said, lunging at his mate before crushing him in a hug. “God, I haven’t seen you in years, how are you?”

“I’m doin real good. Here with Cody to meet up with some people,” Louis said happily, gesturing to his son who was looking back at him worriedly, not wanting to be late to meet TJ’s parents.

“Oh seriously? Tommy and I are here doing the same thing!” Austin smiled back at Louis. “Tommy come here! Come meet my old footie mate!”

Cody jumped on his heels anxiously, just wanting to go find TJ but instead his father was being his talkative self. But when he noticed the familiar blue eyed lad walking towards them he couldn’t help his smile as he tugged on his dad’s arm to get his attention.

“Tommy this is Louis Tomlinson, he and I played for Man U together years back. Best captain the team has ever had, I swear, and now those boys are lucky to have him as a coach,” Austin chuckled as he introduced the two, only to grow confused as he saw his son staring at Louis’ son. “Tommy?”

“Don’t stare for too long mate, he’s got a boyfriend,” Louis signed and said teasingly as he saw Austin’s son looking at Cody.

But when he looked over to Cody he saw his son swallowing thickly and Tommy’s cheeks turning bright red as the two just stared at each other.

“Hi sir, I uhm, yeah I’m Cody’s boyfriend,” TJ barely whispered and signed, making Louis look at him wide eyed and Austin’s gaze lock on the curly haired lad.

Cody bit back his smile as he saw that TJ called him his boyfriend, but then he saw both their dads looking back and forth between them confused.

“Holy shit I haven’t seen you since you were like 5, how are you?!” Louis asked, nearly lunging at TJ and wrapping his arms around him.

“Dad!” Cody said wide eyed as he saw TJ a bit startled. “Dad you can’t just hug him, he clearly doesn’t remember you!”

“Well come here you! I haven’t seen you since you were 5 either and you and my son were throwing mud at each other!” Austin said, wrapping his arms around Cody and squeezing him tightly.

And Cody may have let out an airy laugh as he hugged the older man back, remembering him quite well even though he hasn’t seen him in years. But more or less he was shocked that TJ’s dad was Austin, the same Austin that was best mates with his own father for years.

“My God, look at you, you look just like your pop,” Austin said, not believing it as he looked at Cody. “Where is Harry by the way?”

TJ couldn’t help himself as he looked at his dad shocked, still unable to grasp that his father already knew Cody’s family.

“Oh you didn’t hear?” Louis asked quietly, making Austin look at him a bit concerned. “Harry and I… Well we split up a few years ago…”

“What?” Austin barely whispered. “Louis oh my God… I’m so sorry, I-”

Louis let out a barking laugh, shaking his head as he saw the older lad’s face. “Holy shit I’m kidding mate, he’s just running late from London,” he said, clutching his stomach and getting a jab to the side from Cody.

“Fuck you,” Austin rolled his eyes playfully as he punched the younger lad in the arm. “Classic Tomlinson, don’t believe a word that comes out of his mouth,” he chuckled.

“This is crazy though, huh? Our boys ending up together,” Louis said happily as he looked between the two who were blushing furiously at each other. “And it’s clear they didn’t talk about who their dads are…”

Austin hummed as he looked at his own son. “Louis come on, we can leave them to talk for a minute, I know Allison will be happy to see you.”

Louis nodded back at his mate before offering Cody a small smile and following Austin to the table they were seated at.

And as soon as the two walked away from them TJ and Cody looked to each other, not even sure what to say as they realized who each other was.

“Cody Tomlinson.”

“Thomas Brown,” Cody said back as he nodded at him, remembering that name. “I guess it’s safe to assume why we never told each other our last names… Both our dads are famous.”

 _And who knew they were best mates?_ TJ signed, biting his lip and trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“I would have if I knew your last name. I remember your dad, he’s an awesome guy. Helped my dad out a lot during some tough times,” Cody said offering the younger lad a small smile.

TJ nodded back at him, glancing down to his shoes and shuffling on his feet as he tried to figure out what to say. _We’re okay with this right? I mean I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my dad and I get why you didn’t tell me about yours cause he’s so much more famous than mine and-_

“Love,” Cody chuckled at him, it being clear that TJ thought he would be upset. “It’s all okay, I mean this is pretty funny and it’s good our dads know each other, it makes things that much more fun,” he said wrapping his arms around the younger lad and rubbing his back gently.

TJ let out a deep breath into Cody’s neck, nodding against him and relaxing as he felt the older lad kissing his hair.

“You ready for a lunch filled with embarrassing stories?” Cody asked jokingly, feeling the younger lad laugh and nod against him before he stood on his toes and pecked his lips.

The two made their way over to the table their parents were sitting at, them talking away of course as they took their own seats.

“And you know I told Cody I recognized him, I knew that face from somewhere,” Louis said as he saw the two boys sit down. “He has his dad’s face and his mum’s eyes,” he smiled over at TJ.

Cody glanced over at TJ, only to see him turning bright red and trying to bite back his smile as everyone was looking at him.

 _Make them all stop looking at me, say something,_ TJ signed, making the older lad laugh and roll his eyes fondly.

“Hi Mrs. Brown, it’s really nice to see you again, especially in these circumstances,” Cody said politely to TJ’s mum, offering her his hand to shake before wrapping an arm around the younger lad.

“You too Cody, I can’t believe how much you look like your father.”

TJ smiled back at his mum and just as he was about to sign what she had said he saw Cody’s dad already doing that for him.

“Hi! I’m so so sorry I’m late!”

Louis perked his head up, a tight lined grin coming to him as he saw his husband rushing towards them and kissing him quickly before looking to the table.

“Hi I’m-... Austin what the hell?!” he asked wide eyed, a loud laugh escaping him as he walked around the table and hugged the older man. “What’s all this?! Tell me you’re TJ’s dad!”

“Yeah I’m Tommy’s old man,” Austin laughed, hugging Harry back. “Who knew right? Small world.”

“Incredibly, just holy shit,” Harry said, still not believing this, but understanding why he recognized TJ. “Well this is fantastic,” he said, leaning over and kissing Allison’s cheek before taking a seat next to Louis. “We weren’t supposed to see you until the barbeque and Lou said you guys had footie practice for the charity game but this is great!”

“I know it really is crazy,” Austin smiled over at his son. “I mean I remember the day these two met when they were 2 and they used to run around in the sprinklers and build mud forts.”

And it was impossible not to see the pair’s cheeks turning red as they glanced at each other. They don’t remember these things of course because they were so young but the fact that they knew each other when they were kids was still a bit shocking to them.

Their parents had to go on and on about them though, how cute they were when they were younger before Austin’s family moved to London. And it was crazy how they were all brought together, not only because of the charity football game coming up, but more so that their sons were dating.

“TJ what were you doing at that meeting anyway?” Louis asked confused. “When Cody first said he met someone I thought that someone would be deaf considering the group.”

“Well I’m studying to be an interpreter and I thought it would be fun to get some real practice in and meet new people,” TJ signed and said, smiling at Cody before reaching for his hand that was resting on his thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

“Yeah he plopped himself right next to me and kept trying to talk to me,” Cody teased, seeing the younger lad shrug and blush.

“My boy goes after what he wants,” Austin winked over at his son, making TJ look at him wide eyed. “Oh come on Tommy, even when you were little you ached for his attention, nothing's changed.”

“Dad!” TJ said through gritted teeth, needing him to stop.

Cody couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him as he looked over to the younger lad’s beat red face. “It’s okay love, it’s cute,” he whispered to him, only to see him groan a second later and hide his face in his hands.

And it really was okay because Louis and Harry had no problem embarrassing their own son. After all this time though Cody was more than used to it, just rolling his eyes at his dads as TJ and his parents laughed. Really he was just happy this was going so well, it was a real relief that their parents already knew each other and even better that they were best mates that have history.

“TJ I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Louis said, making the younger lad perk up. “Why did you decide to become an interpreter, like what made you get into sign language?”

TJ bit his lip as he saw Louis raising his eyebrows at him before he glanced over to his own father who tried to hold in a snicker. “W-well I uhm… When I was about 1 dad started signing with me cause his mate had a deaf son and he saw how easily they communicated,” he signed and said sheepishly, his face immediately heating up as he looked at Cody next to him. “I wasn’t aware this mate was you, but I’ve loved signing since dad first started it with me.”

“You’re kidding?!” Louis asked, almost sputtering his beer as he heard him. “This is great! You basically became an interpreter because of Cody! I mean I remember you knowing some sign language when you were little and you two played together but I had no clue you kept with it, that’s nuts!”

TJ didn’t even know what to say as he tried to hide his smile and shrugged to himself. He could feel Cody’s eyes on him and when he glanced over to the older lad he saw him just looking at him, that soft look where he smiled just enough for his dimples to pop out and the crinkles by his eyes to show.

Cody couldn’t get over how well TJ was getting along with his dads and he knew the younger lad’s parents well, and not only that but everything was finally out in the open. TJ knew who his dad was and Cody understood why the blue eyed lad acted a bit funny about his own father, he couldn’t have asked for a better “first” introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions, thanks ! Know you can always reach me on my [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) and I accept prompts if there is anything you'd like me to write after this Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Louis stop,” Harry breathed out, hunched over the breakfast bar and feeling his husband kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around him.

“Come on,” Louis groaned, tipping his head to connect their lips but the younger lad pushed him away. “H…”

“Lou I’m busy, I asked you to stop and you didn’t,” Harry muttered as he kept his eyes on his paperwork.

Louis just looked at him for a minute, taking a seat next to the younger lad at the bar and biting his lip. “You were gone for a week, sorry I want to spend time with you.”

“We talked about this…”

“Yeah, and you’re doing the same thing you did when the first cafe opened,” Louis said quietly as he watched his husband scribbling on one of the papers. “You’re shutting me out and isolating yourself and we can’t do this again Harry…”

“Louis I’m here aren’t I? I’ve been here and I’m trying my hardest to be with you and the family and just because I was away for a week doesn’t mean you have to get all worried,” Harry said, trying his hardest not to get angry

“But it hasn’t just been this past week Harry,” Louis said, not wanting to start yelling himself. He let out a deep breath, brushing his fingers through his hair and shifting his gaze to the floor. “You haven’t been talking with me, you’ve been distant… We haven’t had sex in over a month and-”

“Louis I’m tired, what do you want from me?” Harry asked annoyed into his hands. “The problem with the first cafe was that I wasn’t home, and now I’m home and that isn’t good enough for you.”

“Can you blame me for being scared Harry? We were on the brink of separating last time, I just want you to talk to me, let me help.”

Harry released a quiet breath as he kept his head down, hearing the worry in Louis’ voice, knowing that he’s been worried since he even talked about opening the second cafe.

“That’s not going to happen this time Lou…” he said softly, finally looking to his husband. “You know it’s going to be hard for the next couple months until the cafe opens and with it in London it’ll be even more difficult… But you need to trust me.”

“I need you to talk to me,” Louis said, reaching for the younger lad’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m not doing the same thing over again H… I can’t.”

“I know love, I-...” Harry ran his hands over his face, turning away from his work and fully looking at his husband. “How about this weekend we go away after the game? Just you and me, no work, no phones… We can have some real time together.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, a smile coming over him as he wasn’t expecting that in the slightest. “Really?” he barely whispered.

“Really,” Harry grinned back at him. “Pick a place and we’ll go.”

Louis couldn’t help himself as he cupped his husband’s cheeks and kissed him gently, not even able to grasp that Harry was willing to take a weekend off. And as soon as he released the younger lad he may have hopped off the bar stool and skipped off to his office to pick somewhere to go for the weekend.

*~*

TJ jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a pair of lips connect to the back of his neck.

“Nice jersey,” Cody mumbled teasingly against the younger lad’s skin. “I think you bought the wrong one though, it should say Tomlinson instead of Brown.”

TJ scoffed as he rolled his eyes playfully and turned himself around in the curly haired lad’s arms. _We’ll see who the better player is at the game,_ he signed before standing on his toes, pecking Cody’s lips and winking at him.

“You do know they’re on the same team,” Cody chuckled, pulling his own jersey out of his closet and putting it on. “Plus it’s a charity game, so don’t be so competitive.”

_I’m always competitive, it’s in my nature._

Cody smiled over at the younger lad before shaking his head and looking back in the mirror to fix his hair. “So just a fair warning about the game, my entire family will be there. All my siblings, my aunts, uncles, cousins and I’m telling you now don’t believe a word they say about me.”

 _Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to drag out every single embarrassing story about you from them,_ TJ signed jokingly before walking over to Cody and running his fingers through his hair to help him. “Is Eli coming?”

“No, Josh and Zaria are watching him tonight. Him in a stadium full of screaming people wouldn’t go so well.”

TJ hummed to himself and nodded, finishing up Cody’s hair before running his hands down the front of the older lad’s jersey and straightening it out. “How long have they been together? Josh and Zaria I mean.”

“They were together for about 4 years, split up for a little to meet new people and explore what’s out there. That lasted about 3 months before they got back together. They can’t imagine being with other people, it was hard while they were separated, I swear they’re gonna get married,” Cody said through a quiet laugh.

“That’s cute,” TJ smiled to himself. “I can’t believe they’ve been together that long…”

“Yeah, it’s nuts,” Cody breathed out as he led the younger lad towards the door. “My dads met when they were 15 and 17, I don’t know how they stand to be near each other after all these years.”

“Stop! That’s adorable!” TJ signed and said, practically squealing as he tugged on the older lad’s arm.

“Please, don’t get them started on it, they’ll tell you about when they first met up until this very moment in time,” Cody laughed, knowing his dads’ story well enough he could recite it himself.

TJ muttered out and signed “fine” but he really did want to ask Harry and Louis about it. Maybe while Cody wasn’t paying attention he could ask his pop about it at the game. And he may have poked and prodded at the older lad the entire car ride to the stadium to get him to tell him a few stories about his dads but Cody wouldn’t budge.

“Trust me, my parents aren’t all that interesting,” he said, laughing to himself as he offered TJ his hand and started walking towards the stadium.

“But they’re cute,” TJ squeezed his hand gently, making the older lad roll his eyes.

And just as Cody was about to say his dads really weren’t all that he saw flashing lights going off all around them as they walked towards the player and coaches entrance. This was always one thing he hated, the paps that recognized him with one glance, how for whatever reason they wanted a picture of Coach Tomlinson’s deaf son. And when Cody came out with his glasses the paps only got worse, this time for his own “fame” and not his father’s.

As they walked through the entrance though Cody made sure to wrap his arm around the younger lad and put his hand up to shield them at least a little bit from the bright lights.

He could see TJ keeping his head down, him obviously having his own experiences with the paps as the two quickly made their way inside.

“You alright?” Cody asked as soon as they were in the stadium, gently running his hand up and down the younger lad’s back.

_Yeah, I’ve always hated paps, they get too close._

Cody let out a quiet breath, nodding and pulling TJ impossibly closer to his side before kissing his temple. He doesn’t even want to think about the media and what they’ll do with those pictures, what shit they’ll come up with about the famous Louis Tomlinson and Austin Brown’s sons getting together, not only being gay but one of them is deaf. It was a story that was bound to get out and get attention.

 _Here babe, I see our dads,_ TJ signed as they walked onto the pitch, immediately finding his dad, Louis and Marcus all stretching together. “Dad!!”

“Tommy! There’s my boy, and his boy!” Austin laughed as he jogged up to the two and crushed his son in a hug before moving over to Cody. “You ready to see your old man play for the first time in forever?”

“Oh yeah, ready to see you break a hip,” TJ signed and said teasingly, making Cody snicker next to him.

“Alright, be nice boys, we’ve been working very hard this past week at practice and we’re looking just like we did all those years ago,” Louis said as he came up to them before hugging his son and kissing his cheek.

Cody rolled his eyes as he hugged his dad back and waved to Marcus, actually really looking forward to watching his dad play. He’s missed seeing him in the action and not just on the sidelines yelling plays.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” he whispered to his dad, seeing him furrow his eyebrows before nodding at him and tugging him away from the other guys.

_What’s up buddy?_

“When TJ and I walked into the stadium the paps were there, and I was just wondering if there was anything you can do to kind of keep them at bay?” Cody asked quietly. “Like if you can keep TJ and I out of media, I just don’t want that kind of attention on us.”

Louis bit his lip as he thought about it. _I can try my best big guy, but I only have so much control…_

“Anything is better than nothing,” Cody breathed out. “Thanks dad.”

 _Of course,_ Louis smiled at him. _You and TJ go up to your seats and I’ll see you after, alright?_

Cody nodded and grinned back at his dad, more than anything really hoping that his father can do something about the media. But instead of focusing on that he set his sights on TJ, leading him up to their seats and mentally preparing himself for his family to attack both him and the younger lad with questions.

And of course they couldn’t even get to their seats before Cody felt a strong pair of arms around him, Alexis crushing him in a hug before reaching for TJ as well and squeezing them both.

_Fair warning to both of you the family is freaking out._

“Of course,” Cody muttered as he glanced towards his family and saw them all just staring at them with wide smiles. “You ready love?”

 _As ready as I’ll ever be,_ TJ signed, biting his lip as he saw the large group.

Cody offered him a small grin, wrapping his arm around the younger lad and rubbing his back as they walked fully up to the seats. “Hey everyone this is my-...” he stopped himself for a second, looking to TJ and not sure what to actually introduce him as.

“I’m his boyfriend, TJ,” the younger lad rolled his eyes playfully before waving slightly to all of them. “It’s really great to meet you guys.”

And all at once everyone started screaming and signing to them, Cody knowing this was going to happen and not even paying attention to the questions being fired at them. Next to him TJ was at a loss of what to do, looking between everyone and unable to answer anyone without someone else screaming over him.

“Don’t feel obligated to answer any of them, come on, let’s sit,” Cody whispered to him, taking the younger lad’s hand and tugging him down the aisle until he found two empty seats next to his pop.

Harry said his own hello’s as he bounced Charlie on his lap, the 5 year old immediately turning and eyeing the boy with her big brother.

“Are you dating my brother?” she signed and said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah sweetheart, he’s my boyfri-”

 _Cody shush, I’m asking him,_ Charlie signed before placing a hand over his mouth and keeping her eyes on TJ.

TJ laughed into his hand a he looked at the little girl, knowing this was Cody’s sister, Charlie. “Yes love, I’m dating your brother. Is that okay with you?”

Charlie pursed her lips as he looked TJ up and down before glancing at her big brother and seeing him nod at her. “I guess,” she huffed. “But you have to be nice to him, cause if you not nice I gonna have to-”

“Charlie Tomlinson, you’re not threatening your brother’s new friend, are you?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Papa he’s his boyfriend,” Charlie huffed as she looked back at her father. “I have to make sure he’s gonna be nice to him.”

“Okay, well we can do that without threats,” Harry chuckled as he kissed his daughter’s head.

TJ couldn’t help himself as he smiled at the 5 year old, even if he was being threatened she was rather cute. And when he looked to Cody next to him the older lad’s eyes were already on him, his own grin coming over him as their eyes met.

“So boyfriend,” Cody laughed, placing his hand on TJ’s thigh and squeezing gently. “How long have we been dating if you don’t mind me asking?” he said, immediately seeing the younger lad’s face going beat red.

 _Well you know we-... We’ve been kind of seeing each other for about a month now and I just thought with our parents getting together last week that it kind of made us official…_ TJ signed slowly as he bit his lip and refused to look at the older lad.

“Love it’s okay,” Cody said picking TJ’s chin up and smiling softly at him. “I just wanted to know when our anniversary was.”

TJ let out a clear breath of relief as he heard the older lad, laughing quietly to himself and shrugging. “Uhm June 12th I guess… I mean that’s when we had lunch with our parents.”

Cody’s smile only grew as he nodded at the younger lad and leaned over just a bit to connect their lips. But he could only kiss his boyfriend for so long before TJ was laughing against him and pulling away.

“What?”

 _Your family is whistling and cheering for us,_ TJ signed sheepishly, glancing to the people sitting around them and seeing them all screaming and clapping as they watched them.

Cody threw his head back and groaned, this being one of the very few times he was grateful he couldn’t hear. “Guys be nice to him and don’t say anything stupid.”

All the younger lad could do was smile back at all of them, already knowing the boys of course but his other cousins, aunts, and uncles he didn’t really know.

“Are you in love with my cousin?!”

Everyone let out loud laughs as they saw TJ’s face going red and Cody looking at him confused, having no clue what his baby cousin said.

“Ellie, sweetheart, they just started dating, they’re not in love,” Niall signed and said, kissing his daughter’s head and seeing his nephew go wide eyed, realizing what she had asked. “But knowing Cody over there it won’t be long before he-”

“Uncle Niall!” Cody nearly screamed, furiously shaking his head at him.

 _Cody it’s not a bad thing, you’re just a romantic,_ Liam chipped in, making all of the kids laugh and start to tease their older cousin.

And all Cody could do was rub his hands over his face and try to pretend none of this was happening.

 _It’s okay love, it’s cute,_ TJ signed to him before pecking his cheek and rubbing the older lad’s back.

Cody wasn’t even sure if he believed TJ, he was more tempted than ever to take up his boyfriend’s mum’s offer to join her in their box seats. It was a sold out game of course with his dad, Austin and Marcus all playing together for the first time in a decade, the stadium sold out in record time.

 _You okay buddy?_ Harry asked Cody, not sure if he was overwhelmed, embarrassed or comfortable with all of this.

Cody nodded as he breathed out a “yeah” and tried to relax. “It’s just… It’s a lot,” he said quietly. “The media, the family, like… This is an actual thing, it’s serious and I’m… I’m scared,” Cody said just loud enough for his pop to hear, grateful TJ was watching the game and not paying attention to him.

 _It’s okay to be scared, all of this is new and unknown to you,_ Harry signed, offering his son a small smile. _With the family that’s bound to happen whenever you start dating someone new, but the media… Your dad and I will handle that, don’t worry about it big guy._

Cody grinned gratefully back at his father, really not wanting people to talk about him and TJ or have paps following their every move. Right now he didn’t want to focus on that though. Instead he watched his dad running down the pitch for the first time in years and tried to bite back his smile as Charlie climbed on TJ’s lap and started asking him all of these random questions that only a 5 year old could come up with.

During halftime his aunts and uncles tried to talk to the younger lad too of course, almost interviewing him to see if he was a good guy or a nice fit for Cody. The only one not interrogating TJ was his uncle Zayn and that was only because he was too busy staring the blue eyed boy down.

Other than that Cody thought the game went pretty well. His throat was sore from screaming so much, his dad’s team won and he had TJ by his side yelling for his own father. The only part that Cody wasn’t all that fond of was the camera's panning to the two of them and showing the pair on the big screen, but they did nothing but wave and smile before they focused back on the game. And by the end of it Cody really felt like his family grew to like TJ and that the younger lad got their stamp of approval. He wasn’t worried about that, his boyfriend being one of the sweetest and nicest people in the world, he was bound to win their hearts no matter what.

*~*

“Dad! Pop we’re here!” Alexis yelled as soon as she walked into the house with Hayden, Cody, and TJ trailing behind her.

Louis was basically squealing as he ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

“Dad! Dad, geez, yeah hi, love you too,” Alexis laughed as her father was kissing her all over her face. “Someone is excited for their trip huh?”

“Of course! I get to spend a whole weekend alone with your pop,” Louis said and signed, wiggling his eyebrows at his daughter and hearing them all groan except for TJ who was looking at him a bit wide eyed. “Are you staying here with these guys for the weekend?”

“Uhm, yeah sir, if that’s okay with you,” TJ said quietly as he bit his lip and glanced over to Cody who had their bags.

“Sure, just no funny business when the kids are awake,” Louis winked at the younger lad, making Cody look like he was about to hit him. “When they’re asleep I don’t care go crazy and-”

“Dad!!” Cody said horrified. “Babe come on,” he muttered, tugging on TJ’s hand and leading him further into the house, just wanting to get away from his dad.

They weren’t able to make it too far into the house before a little body ran into Cody and immediately started tugging on his shirt to be picked up.

 _Are you staying all weekend while papa and daddy are gone?_ Charlie asked as soon as her big brother settled her in his arms.

“We are love,” Cody smiled down at her. “It’ll be just like the old days when us kids ruled this house.”

Charlie let out a loud squeal before wrapping her arms tightly around her brother’s neck and kissing his cheek. But that was just before she reached for TJ and did the same exact thing to him. The younger lad was clearly a bit surprised as the 5 year old basically attacked him, but that didn’t stop TJ from hugging her back.

“Hey pop you ready for the weekend?” Cody asked as he saw his pop carrying his bag into the room.

 _As ready as I can be,_ Harry signed, letting out an airy laugh before he found himself coughing into his hand.

“You alright? You getting sick or something?” Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 _It’s probably from all of the stress with the new cafe, that’s all,_ Harry signed before placing his hand over his chest and clearing his throat, trying to get his breath back.

Cody hummed as he nodded back at his pop, knowing just how hard it’s been for his father lately with opening the new cafe, and it was driving a wedge between his dads. Well, he figured it was anyway, there would be no other reason for them to go on this random trip.

“Where are you guys going?” TJ asked as he shifted Charlie on his hip.

“I’m not sure, Lou is keeping it a surprise of course,” Harry smiled back at the younger boy.

“And I will continue to do so until we get there,” Louis said as he came into the room and pecked his husband’s lips. “You ready love?”

Harry nodded back at the older lad and let Louis take his bag before he turned back to his son and made sure to hug him goodbye. Of course he made sure to kiss Charlie, the twins, thank Hayden and Alexis, and he was grateful Rosie even let him hug her before he and Louis got in the car and finally headed on the road.

“Alone at last,” Louis breathed out, bringing up their tangled fingers and kissing his husband’s hand.

Harry smiled back at the older lad, this probably being the first time in what felt like forever that he wasn’t stressing about the cafe. Even at the football game yesterday it was in the back of his head, worried about the building and how it was coming along, and-

“Love stop thinking about it,” Louis chuckled to himself as he recognized that face anywhere. “The cafe will be fine, they’re getting everything done with it, it’s alright.”

“Yeah but while I was in London to check on everything there was more mold in the floors and I had to help them clean it up and we have to replace the wood when I originally thought I didn’t have to and just…” Harry groaned into his hands, knowing if he kept talking about it he would just get more stressed.

Louis bit his lip as he glanced over at his husband and couldn’t help himself as he let out a deep breath.

“I’m sorry love, I’ll stop talking about it,” Harry said quietly, seeing the older lad a bit annoyed. “I promise, this weekend is just about us, nothing else.”

Louis nodded, wanting and trying to believe Harry as he offered him a small smile a reached a careful hand over to squeeze his thigh. This weekend would be great, he was sure of it.

*~*

Harry let out a deep breath as he soaked in the warm summer air, never feeling this isolated before and loving it.

He could hear the waves crashing against the side of the boat the birds chirping and flying above them, and it was all so peaceful Harry didn’t know what to do with himself other than just keep doing what he’s doing.

“Doing okay love?” Louis asked through a soft smile as he passed his husband a beer and took a seat next to him on the deck.

Harry scoffed, that being a more than ridiculous question. “Lou you rented a boat for the weekend, I’m doing great.”

“Let’s just hope I don’t crash this thing,” Louis laughed, making the younger lad choke on his beer before he sat right up, ready to run towards to the steering wheel. “H, H, relax, the anchor is in the water,” he said, tugging him back down to his seat.

Harry feel like he couldn’t breathe as he looked back at his husband, placing his hand over heart and trying to calm down.

And Louis just laughed at him, shook his head and couldn’t believe that Harry really thought he would let this huge boat steer itself. But he felt his smile fall slightly, it looking like the younger lad really couldn’t breathe.

“Haz… Babe what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, seeing him trying to take in deep breaths but was having trouble.

Harry shook his head, turning away from his husband and coughing heavily into his hand. “I’m fine, it’s nothing,” he said quickly before letting out a few more coughs. “Probably just getting sick, that’s all.”

Louis reached a careful hand over and rubbed Harry’s back, hating it if he were to get sick. “That’s a heavy cough love, are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, his coughing sounding worse than it him just being sick.

“That has to be it love, I’m okay, really,” Harry said, trying to get his breath back as he nodded to himself. “Hopefully with these days of rest I’ll start feeling better.”

Louis kept his eyes on his husband for a second making sure he was really okay before getting up and getting the younger lad a water bottle. “Are you warm? You have a fever or something?”

“No, it’s just the coughing, like it’s hard to breathe,” Harry said, gratefully accepting the water Louis was passing him.

“I’m sorry love, hopefully it’ll pass,” Louis said, rubbing his husband’s back, kissing his hair and taking a seat next to him. “I’m really happy we could do this though, leave for the weekend, no phones, just you and me.”

Harry looked over to Louis, smiling softly over at him and combing his fingers through the older lad’s hair. “Me too love. Even if you did kidnap me and take me out to the middle of the ocean,” he laughed, leaning over and kissing his husband gently.

“Well that’s the only way I can get you to myself,” Louis mumbled against his lips. “I’m proud of you for opening the second cafe love, I really am. I just miss you…”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he looked back at his husband, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over his stubbled skin. “I miss you too Lou… I’m sorry I’ve been pushing you away… It’s just so hard with it being in London and-...” he trailed off, running his hands over his face and trying to forget about everything that’s been going wrong.

Louis offered the younger lad a tight lined smile, telling Harry time and time again that once the cafe actually opens it will all get easier, that he won’t be so stressed. It was just hard because the cafe won’t be open for another 4 months or so, especially with all of these unexpected problems with the mold, floors and pipes.

“Do you have to go back to London soon?”

Harry bit his lip, not even needing to say anything before Louis nodded back at him and let out a deep breath.

“When then?”

“Friday,” Harry said quietly, more than relieved to see that the older lad seemed okay with it. “I swear this is the last time until renovations are done, I just have to finish cleaning up the mold.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Louis said softly. “I really think you should call someone to get that mold out love, I don’t like the fact that you’ve been going back there for weeks trying to clean it up.”

“No, it’s fine, just one more treatment and it’ll be done,” Harry shook his head. “And once it’s done I’m home until renovations are done, I swear.”

“Good,” Louis grinned at him, leaning over and kissing his husband, grateful he was even here with him now. “Maybe we can take this boat out more often then,” he said, relaxing into his lounge chair and feeling the warm sun against his skin.

Harry hummed, throwing his hands back behind his head and letting out a deep breath as he felt his worries melt away.

And all day it stayed like that, him and his husband relaxing in the sun and drinking the day away as the waves crashed around them.

It was so nice to be away from everything, to not have a care in the world for the first time for what seemed like years. There were no screaming kids or someone pulling him one way and then another, just him and Louis. As much as he loved the kids and spending time with them every now and then they needed a breather, and Harry couldn’t have asked for a better way to get one than to be on a boat in the ocean with his husband.

*~*

“We’re home!!”

Harry followed Louis inside the house, furrowing his eyebrows as none of the kids, not even Charlie came running to them. “Guys?” he called out confused, walking further into the house with his husband on his heels.

“We have like 6 kids don’t we? You’d think one of them would want to see us,” Louis muttered as he followed Harry down to the basement, figuring they were down there.

And as soon as they walked down there they could hear yelling and loud laughter, only to see their basement trashed, pillows being thrown, the twins trying to wrestle with Cody and Hayden, TJ shielding Charlie and Alexis and Rosie chucking things at each other from across the room.

“Hey! Hey!! What’s going on?!” Harry asked wide eyed, making all of them still except for Cody who was confused why they all stopped until he looked up and saw his dads.

It was silent for a moment, both Harry and Louis wide eyed as they took in the state of their basement. The younger lad shook his head as he saw how long this would take to clean up, walking around the room and seeing just how messy it was.

“Papa how come you limping? You hurt?” Charlie asked concerned as she ran up to her father.

Harry’s face went red as he saw Alexis smirking at him and Cody raising his eyebrows, opening and closing his mouth, not quite sure what to say.

“That was my fault love, daddy accidentally hurt papa,” Louis winked at the younger lad.

“Louis!!” Harry said through gritted teeth, furiously shaking his head at his husband.

Louis rolled his eyes, waving his hand at the younger lad before he looked over to Cody. “You want me to embarrass our son instead? Someone got some action this weekend if those love bites are anything to go by,” he signed and said as he looked between Cody and TJ.

And it was immediate both boys’ cheeks were bright red, Cody standing up, taking TJ’s hand and rushing upstairs.

“Seriously Lou?” Harry muttered, shaking his head at his husband and walking after their son.

Luckily he was able to stop Cody in the living room, reaching for the 18 year old’s arm and making him still.

“Pop we’re just gonna go, I’ll pick up our bags later,” Cody said quietly, ready to lead TJ out of the house before his father stopped him again.

 _Cody I’m sorry, I’ve been trying to get him to stop,_ Harry signed quickly, knowing how embarrassed Cody got when Louis teased him about him and TJ. _Can we talk though?_

Cody bit his lip as he saw his pop look between him and TJ, clearly hinting he wanted to talk to him alone. “Babe can you give us a second?” he asked the younger lad softly, getting a nod and tight lined smile from his boyfriend.

_I’ll just go pack our things up._

Harry waited until TJ was fully out of the room before taking a seat on the couch with Cody and looking at him softly. _Buddy I really am sorry about your dad, I’ve talked to him about stopping it with the comments, but you know how he is…_

“Yeah, it’s fine, whatever,” Cody shook his head as he looked to his folded hands in his lap.

 _No it’s not_ , Harry signed when his son finally picked his head up to look at him. _I’m annoyed with it just like you are, I’ll talk to him again about it and get it stop, alright?_

Cody couldn’t help the small grateful smile that came to him as he nodded back at his father. “Thanks pop.”

Harry grinned back at him rubbing his son’s back and kissing his hair. _How was the weekend with the kids? Everything go okay?_

“Children are a handful, I don’t know how you had 6 of them,” Cody laughed as he brushed his fingers through his hair. “It makes me wonder if I want any of them.”

 _Oh you’ll have kids,_ Harry waved off, making his son shrug. _How was TJ with the kids over the weekend, they all get along?_

“Charlie absolutely adores him and even Rosie likes him so that’s a huge win,” Cody smiled to himself. “This weekend was really nice, we had a great time.”

 _Did you guys…?_ Harry signed slowly, hearing his son clear his throat and making him shake his head.

“No, no, we just uh… We were close but no,” he said quietly.

 _What stopped you?_ Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Cody shrugged, not believing he was actually talking to his father about this, but maybe he could help. “I got really nervous and we stopped, I just… I don’t know how this works like who decides to be on top and bottom or if I’ll like it at all and if I don’t then what? I mean I really care about him and I want to do this right and I don’t want to disappoint him but I feel like I’m bound to do that because I’ve never been with a guy and-”

 _Cody, Cody, breathe,_ Harry stopped his son, seeing him a second away from hyperventilating. _I’m taking it you guys were really close to having sex then? Like about to when you started getting nervous?_

Cody bit his lip but nodded at his pop anyway, knowing his face was going red just at the subject.

_And you guys didn’t talk about who would be top or bottom? I mean, I know you’ve only been with girls but I’m sure TJ has a preference._

“We were like… We were ya know, like building up to it and stuff and he tried to talk to me about it because it was clear we were about to do it but then he started talking about all this prepping stuff and I just… I started freaking out and ruined everything.”

 _I’m sure you didn’t ruin everything buddy, he probably understood why you were scared,_ Harry assured him.

“Well of course he understood but that doesn’t make me feel any better, like I want to do this with him but I’m terrified I’ll mess up,” Cody groaned into his hands.

Harry bit his lip as he looked at his son, unable to imagine how hard this must be for him. He was more or less shocked that Cody was even talking to him about it at all.

 _Do you want advice or do you just want to vent?_ Harry asked as he laughed to himself.

Cody thought about it for a minute, letting out a deep breath and nodding at his father. “Advice please,” he said quietly.

Harry smiled at Cody, beyond happy his son said that. _I would say since it’s your first time having sex with a boy be the bottom. TJ will know what to do, but you have to be careful buddy. Before you two actually do anything look up a few things about prepping, how it should feel, and how to know when you’re ready for him to… Ya know,_ he signed, giving his son that knowing look. _Don’t rush, really take your time with everything, and I’m telling you now, at first it will feel uncomfortable and hurt but the more you relax the easier it will be for both of you._

Cody almost wished he took notes as he saw what his pop was signing, grateful his father wasn’t making a joke of this but talking to him like an actual adult and giving him real advice.

_And you know when you feel comfortable after doing it a few times maybe ask for you guys to switch positions, like you top, him bottom, whatever is most comfortable with you._

“You can switch like that? Like what if neither of us like being bottom or whatever?” Cody asked quietly as he bit his lip.

_It’s most likely one of you will, but if you don’t then talk to each other about it. I mean you can share top or bottom, your dad and I do that._

Cody furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his father, just slightly confused at that. “But you’re the one who like… Had all of us…”

Harry laughed and nodded to himself, that being true. _Your dad and I are just used to certain things. In the beginning I bottomed because he had footie and the whole baby thing was clearly a very big possibility but after he started coaching we mixed things up a bit._

All Cody could do was nod, not needing his father to go into details about this. “Well thanks pop, you actually helped a ton,” he said through an airy laugh.

 _Anytime buddy. I know your dad can never take conversations like this seriously, so please if you want to talk just text or come see me,_ Harry signed, offered his son a small smile.

“Promise,” Cody grinned softly back at him before he saw TJ come into the room with their bags in his hand. “Ready to go love?”

 _Yeah if you guys are all set,_ TJ signed, looking between his boyfriend and Harry.

“Yeah, we’re done,” Harry signed and said as he smiled at the blue eyed boy. “You guys have plans tonight?”

“Just dinner with the parents,” TJ laughed to himself. “They can’t get enough of him,” he signed and said, sending a wink to Cody.

Harry’s smile only grew as he looked over at his son and saw his reddened cheeks. “Oh! That reminds me!” he said quickly, hopping off the couch before rushing out of the room to get something.

And when he came back Harry couldn’t help himself as he scurried over to his son and passed him what he had found.

As soon as Cody had it he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, covering his mouth with his hand and trying to hide his wide grin.

“Love come look at this,” he said softly, refusing to take his eyes off of it.

TJ walked over to his boyfriend, looking over his shoulder and stilling as he saw the picture in his hands. _Is that…?_

“That’s us,” Cody chuckled, nodding at TJ and looking at him softly.

Harry looked between the two and even still after finding the picture he couldn’t believe it. Cody and TJ’s arms wrapped around each other in the picture and both smiling widely at the camera.

“You guys were just 3 years old… This was taken right here in the backyard by the pool,” he signed and said quietly.

“Pop can I keep this?”

 _Of course buddy, I already scanned it into the computer to save it,_ Harry chuckled to himself, him needing his own copy of course. _I wanted to look through more photos to see if there were others of you guys._

“Well if you find some tell us. I can’t wait to show this to my parents,” TJ smiled at Harry.

“No problem,” Harry clapped the younger lad on the back. “Thank you guys again for hanging with the kids this weekend.”

Cody nodded back at his father, getting up and wrapping his arms around him before squeezing him tightly. “Thank you pop… For everything,” he whispered to him.

Harry couldn’t help the small smile that came to him, only finding himself able to nod as he kissed his son’s head and hugged him back.

*~*

Harry gripped the bathroom counter in front of him, feeling like he was holding on for dear life as he coughed into his hand and tried to catch his breath. But even then he couldn’t steady himself, placing both his hands on the counter, leaning over the sink and feeling like he was choking on air.

It’s been like this for close to a month, Harry having this terrible cough, and it’s only gotten worse since he got back from London this past week after working on the cafe.

He figured since he’s taking it easy and not stressing so much these past couple weeks this cough would go away, but no such luck. It’s only gotten worse and Harry can feel it draining him more than the new cafe is.

But luckily it didn’t take too much longer before he could catch his breath, almost gasping for air and placing his hand over his chest as his lungs finally filled with air again.

“H? Love?”

Harry swallowed thickly, straightening up a bit as he heard his husband. “In here,” he said as normally as he could.

Louis walked through their bedroom and into the bathroom, popping his head in and smiling at the younger lad. “Hey babe, what’re you doin in here? Everyone will be here soon.”

“I know I thought I’d just freshen up a bit, I smell like I’ve been cooking all day, which I have been,” Harry said through a small laugh, trying to hold back another cough that tried to escape. “I’ll uhm- I’ll see you down there.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, his husband sounding a bit choked up but nodded anyway before leaving the bathroom.

And it wasn’t until the door was fully closed did Harry let out another hoarse cough, not wanting Louis to worry over something that probably wasn’t anything. He knew how his husband could get and Harry was sure it was just a virus, something Louis didn’t have to fuss over.

Thankfully it didn’t take long before he really caught his breath, knowing there were no more coughs coming as he made his way out of his bathroom and downstairs to finally finish the food.

“Well hello love, when did you get here?” Harry smiled to himself as he saw Alexis in the kitchen, her picking up where he left off with the food.

“Just a couple minutes ago. Dad said you were upstairs so I stepped in, hope you don’t mind,” Alexis smiled back at her pop before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek and get back to finishing the pasta salad.

“Of course I don’t mind sweetheart. The husband go out back with the family?” Harry chuckled as he started working on another platter.

“Yeah, dad stole Hayden to go swimming with him. Apparently the twins are getting aggressive with the squirt guns and he needed back up.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, not understanding how his husband is 42 and still acts 20.

“Tomlinsons we’re home!!!”

“Dad! Stop screaming!”

Harry perked his head up, a smile immediately coming over him as he heard Austin yelling and TJ huffing at his father. “Hello Browns, good to see you.”

“Oh Harry how I’ve missed your cooking,” Austin groaned as he walked into the kitchen and saw it overflowing with food. “You invite an army over? What’s up with the feast?”

“Well we have the family and then you boys over, so it’s basically like feeding an army,” Harry laughed to himself as he moved around the kitchen, trying to get everything done. “Everyone is out back, Marcus and his family, and a certain 18 year old who looks just like me,” he said, smiling over at TJ and seeing the blue eyed lad grinning from ear to ear.

At that TJ was tugging on his father’s arm, wanting to go out back. “Come on dad, let’s not bother them anymore.”

“Harry is never bothered by me,” Austin mumbled to himself, offering the curly haired lad one more smile before following his son to the backyard.

TJ rolled his eyes at his dad as they walked through the house, almost having a skip in his step just at the thought of seeing his boyfriend. And as soon as they walked outside it wasn’t hard to find him, the curly haired lad in the middle of a wrestling match in the pool with his dad and brothers.

“Tomlinson you’ve lost your skills, what is this?!” Austin asked as he saw his mate losing to his sons.

“They all got big!” Louis yelled back before throwing Rory off his back and making him splash into the water. _The boyfriend is here_ , he signed quickly to Cody before Cameron could attack him.

It was immediate Cody met TJ’s eyes, a smile coming over him as he got out of the pool and jogged to the younger lad.

TJ was a bit taken back as he felt Cody quickly peck his lips, but that didn’t stop him from kissing his boyfriend back and laughing to himself.

“Hey sir, it’s good to see you,” Cody said happily as he released TJ, offering Austin his hand to shake.

“Would you stop with the formalities, I’ve known you since you were born,” Austin chuckled and said slow enough for Cody to read his lips before slapping his hand away and wrapping his arms around him.

Cody couldn’t argue with that as he hugged the older man back, his smile only growing as he caught TJ watching them. And even when Austin released him and excused himself to talk to Marcus the younger lad didn’t take his eyes off him.

“It’s impolite to stare,” Cody teased him, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend.

_Well when you’re without a shirt I can’t help it, now can I?_

Cody hummed, taking a step closer to the younger lad and tapping his finger to his chin as if he was thinking about something. “We should make this fair then shouldn’t we?” he laughed quietly, tugging at the hem of TJ’s shirt and seeing him roll his eyes.

 _I’ve been here for five minutes and you’re already trying to undress me, really love?_ TJ asked with raised eyebrows before pulling his shirt over his head, more than ready to go swimming himself.

“Well it’s not like you’re complaining,” Cody teased as he smirked at his boyfriend.

 _Yeah, yeah,_ TJ rolled his eyes before looking around the backyard and seeing Cody’s entire family there as well as Marcus and his family. _Where’s Eli?_

“In my room listening to music. I guess uncle Zayn brought over his iPod and is playing his favorite album,” Cody said quietly as he glanced towards the house. “It hasn’t been a good day for him because this isn’t in his schedule so we’re doing everything we can to keep him calm.”

TJ bit his lip as he nodded back at the older lad, wanting to say hi to the 8 year old but if he was already having a tough day he didn’t want to make it worse. _Maybe later I can say hi then._

“Maybe,” Cody offered him a small smile, it all depending on Eli’s mood but it was a nice thought that TJ wanted to see him. “Is your mum here?” he asked, hoping to say hello.

_No, she’s having a girls day or whatever with her friends._

Cody hummed as he nodded to himself, looking at his boyfriend for only a second before wrapping his arms around his waist, bending down and throwing the younger lad over his shoulder.

He could feel TJ kicking and hitting his back but when Cody glanced over his shoulder to look at him he couldn’t miss the younger lad’s wide smile before throwing him into the pool and jumping in right after him.

 _You’re a menace,_ TJ signed as Cody came back to the surface, having to wipe the water from his eyes.

“I entertain you, that’s why you keep me around,” Cody grinned sweetly back at him before leaning forward and connecting their lips.

TJ couldn’t even find it in himself to roll his eyes as he kissed his boyfriend back, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely and refusing to release him until they felt someone splashing them.

 _Break it up boys, we’re playing chicken,_ Alexis signed, more than ready to kick her baby brother’s butt in the game as she waved her husband over.

Even though his sister interrupted them Cody didn’t mind all that much, more than happy to beat her at the game. So as she got on Hayden’s shoulders, Cody got TJ’s and the games began, the two couples trying to knock one another down and into the water.

And Cody could spend hours doing this, just hanging out in the pool with his family and boyfriend, seeing everyone around him happy and smiling and laughing. His dad was hanging out with his football buddies and they may not have seen each other much in the past few years but it was like nothing has ever changed for them. They all still acted like did all those years ago, poking fun at each other and unable to take one another seriously.

The food was great of course, it always is without fail with Harry and Niall in the kitchen and Liam manning the grill. It was getting to the table and having to fight for everything that was the hard part, the kids always pushing and shoving to get the first of everything but Cody never worried about it, knowing his pop always made more than enough for everyone.

_Buddy would you mind taking this to Eli? He hasn’t seen you yet and I know he’s been missing you._

Cody nodded at his uncle Zayn, taking the plate filled with food he was handing to him and tugging on TJ’s hand for him to follow him. And just as they started walking towards the house Cody got caught in the twins’ crossfire as they were throwing food at each other, letting out an annoyed groan before passing the plate to TJ, needing to clean himself off.

“Babe can you take this to him? I’ll be quick, I just have to get whatever this is off me,” Cody muttered, thinking his brothers threw potato salad or something of that nature at him.

TJ nodded back at his boyfriend, heading towards Cody’s old room and carefully pushing the door open to not startled Eli. But when he looked inside the 8 year old was nowhere in sight.

TJ bit his lip, knowing he wasn’t outside and wasn’t in the living room, so he made his way to the basement, not sure if he decided to watch a movie or go into the music room for whatever reason.

“Eli?” he asked quietly as soon as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, looking in the theater and not seeing him in there so he moved into the music room.

And as soon as he stepped foot in there he saw the 8 year old just sitting at the piano, his paintbrush in his hand and running it over his palm.

TJ carefully walked over to him, seeing his eyes closed and head down as he sat there. “Hey buddy it’s TJ, you know Cody’s friend. I uhm, well I have food for you if you’re hungry,” he said softly, gently placing the plate on the piano.

But Elijah didn’t move a muscle, just kept his eyes closed, his head down and his paintbrush going over his skin over and over again.

TJ wasn’t sure what to do, knowing Eli had to eat but it’s not like he could force feed him. Instead he looked at the 8 year old for a moment, and very slowly took a seat next to him on the piano bench, finally making his head pick up and his eyes focus on him.

“Do you play big guy?” he asked quietly, getting nothing but a blank stare back from Eli.

So TJ didn’t say anything else, instead just looked down the piano keys and pressed one of them, still getting no response from the 8 year old. But he figured Eli came down here for a reason, that he sat at the piano because he liked it. And with that thought TJ turned fully to the instrument, carefully bringing up his hands and slowly and quietly started to play something.

It was easy and not too complicated of course, but when he looked down to Eli he saw him watching his hands carefully, seeing which keys his fingers landed on and refusing to look anywhere else.

TJ was playing softly for a few minutes before he saw Eli put his paintbrush down, just at the sight feeling his jaw go a bit slack but when the 8 year old slowly brought up his own hands and started playing with him TJ was close to stilling.

He didn’t of course though, instead he kept playing and watched as Eli added in with him, and of course he should’ve expected the little boy to be amazing. He knew what key to play in and wasn’t shy about watching TJ’s hands, basically keeping his eyes locked on him as the two played together.

It was like speaking another language, like he could connect with Eli in a different way that wasn’t talking and signing, and the 8 year old communicated back with him as they played. And TJ couldn’t help the smile that came over him the longer they played, the more he saw Elijah get into it.

He was swaying with the music and seemed genuinely happy as he played, even if TJ wasn’t nearly as good as him. The older lad just followed him though, couldn’t get over how well the 8 year old played and he figured that’s why he was down here, because he liked music, especially piano.

And little did the two know but they had an audience listening and one curly haired lad very carefully watching them. Louis and Zayn’s jaws were nearly slack as they watched and listened to the two, Cody standing their and not believing his boyfriend was actually interacting with his cousin.

They only listened for a little while, just keeping their eyes on the two who had no idea they were there before Zayn made his presence known and walked in front of the piano.

“Oh,” TJ said, clearly startled as he saw the older man raising his eyebrows at him. “I-I’m sorry sir, I came down here to find him but I uhm, w-well we just-”

“PJ it’s okay, really,” Zayn said, looking over to his son who didn’t stop playing, not even acknowledging his presence in the room.

“It’s TJ,” he said quietly, biting his lip and seeing Zayn smile at him.

“I knew I liked him,” Zayn muttered, him saying his name wrong on purpose just to see if the younger lad would correct him, and he was happy he did. “Eli, buddy come on, it’s time for dinner, let’s take a little rest from playing for a bit,” he said softly, walking over to his son and carefully reaching over, knowing if he didn’t stop the 8 year old’s hands he wouldn’t quit playing.

And Elijah only whined for a bit, not having a full blown meltdown but needing his father to pick him up and his dinner plate to take him back upstairs so he could eat.

“Hey,” Cody stopped TJ, reaching for the younger lad’s arm so he couldn’t follow his dad and uncle upstairs. “What you did with Eli, just… Thank you.”

 _Of course,_ TJ shrugged like it was nothing, because for him it really wasn’t anything all that special other than hanging out with his boyfriend’s cousin. _You want to grab some dinner before it’s all gone?_

Cody smiled back down at his boyfriend, nodding at him before cupping his cheeks and leaning down to kiss him gently. And he really wished the younger lad knew just how grateful he was, not only about how he treated his cousin, but how he was here with him, that this amazing person was dating him. He wasn’t sure if he could ever get it through his head that TJ chose him, and the thought that he did still left Cody a bit dumbfounded, but he wouldn’t mind feeling that way as long as he had the younger lad by his side.

*~*

“Tonight was fun huh? Everyone seemed like they had a good time,” Louis hummed against Harry, pressing his lips to his neck and running his hands up and down his bare sides.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, more focused on how his husband’s hips moved on top of him rather than what he was actually saying.

“And you know I was talking to Austin today about how he and his wife might move back because TJ goes to school here and-”

“Louis,” Harry stopped him. “I really don’t want to talk about this right now, can you please just…” he trailed off, gesturing to his obvious hard as the older lad ground down on him.

Louis nodded to himself, muttering a quiet “right, sorry,” as he leaned down to connect his husband’s lips with his own.

And Harry really couldn’t say how grateful he was that Louis finally stopped talking and instead decided to focus on what he was doing. He didn’t waste a second before kissing the older lad back, running his fingers through his feathery hair while his other hand traveled down his backside and gripped at everything and anything he could.

Harry loved that after all these years he wasn’t sick of this, sick of how Louis’ lips felt against his skin, how at the slightest touch made goosebumps rise on his skin. When he was younger he was always terrified that when he and Louis got to this age the spark would be gone, that they wouldn’t even want to do stuff like this anymore but thankfully that wasn’t the case in the slightest.

If anything Harry found that as time went on his husband ached more and more to get into bed. Maybe it had something to do with the kids growing up and they didn’t need constant attention, or maybe the older lad’s sex drive escalated, but whatever it was Harry wasn’t complaining.

“You okay?” Louis mumbled against his husband’s skin as he heard him breathing heavily, but when Harry nodded the older lad didn’t waste a second before reaching for his shorts button and popping them open.

Harry felt his breath hitch as Louis slipped his hand into his shorts and he couldn’t do anything but just lay there, trying to choke back the feeling of needing to cough.

He was already breathing heavily, it getting harder and harder the faster his heart rate picked up but now it just felt like his lungs were filling with poison. Harry couldn’t catch his breath no matter what he did, couldn’t even get a cough out as it felt like no air was coming in or out of him.

“H?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as his husband was completely still under him, only for his eyes go wide at the sight of the younger lad desperately trying to breathe. “Harry fuck, what’s wrong?! What happened?!”

Harry’s mouth opened and closed, him internally panicking as he had no idea what was going on, why he couldn’t breathe. “I- I can’t-” he barely managed out, patting his chest and trying desperately to suck a deep breath in.

Louis didn’t know what to do as he watched Harry struggling to breathe, felt himself freeze in complete panic and having no clue what to do or how to help him. It was only when he saw his husband frantically reaching for his bedside table did Louis understand what he wanted, seeing his water bottle and grabbing it before helping the younger lad sit up and pouring some of the water in his mouth.

And as soon as the water went down Harry’s throat he was coughing, almost lunging himself forward and gasping for air.

Louis felt like himself could breathe as he saw his husband coughing, at least some type of sign that his lungs were getting air. “Love you have to sit up,” he said softly, knowing it would be easier if he did that but Harry didn’t listen to him, instead just shook his head, pushed him away slightly and coughed into his hand furiously.

Louis bit his lip and let out a small breath as he felt his husband push him away but he didn’t want to get into the younger lad's space, wanted to give him room and time to relax before he tried talking to him.

And it took Harry a little while to gather himself, trying desperately to stop his coughing by drinking his water and relax his pounding heart to get his breathing under control again. When he felt like he had control again did Harry turn to look at his husband, worry sketched all over Louis’ face and after this he knew there was something he had to do.

“Lou I…” he started off, trying to figure out a way to say this without his husband having a freakout. “I think I really need to see a doctor,” he barely whispered. “I thought it was just a virus but it’s been going on for over a month now and-”

“No, you…” Louis shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand as he picked up what his husband was suggesting. “You’re not sick you… Y-you said that you got tested when you were younger and that you didn’t have what your dad had, y-you-”

“No, no, no, Louis I’m not saying that,” Harry stopped him, seeing the older lad a second away from breaking down. “Trust me, if I had that I would be coughing up blood and you would’ve had to call an ambulance just now, really, it’s okay.”

Louis kept his eyes on Harry, trying to see if he was downplaying anything but when he saw that he wasn’t he nodded at him. “Then what’s wrong? I don’t understand how all of a sudden you can be fine and the next you can’t breathe.”

“I just think with all of the remodeling and chemicals I’m near at the cafe my asthma is acting up again, that’s all.”

“Harry you haven’t had an asthma attack since you were 6,” Louis said with raised eyebrows.

“Well it might have come back, I don’t know,” Harry breathed out. “But I’ll go to the doctor tomorrow, really love, you don’t have to worry.”

Louis was quiet for a moment, not sure how he felt about all of this, just something didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t think it was just asthma and he hated that Harry has been feeling like this for over a month and didn’t tell him, but at least he was doing something about it now. He just hoped it was what Harry thought it was, and that he really had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions, thanks ! Know you can always reach me on my [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) and I accept prompts if there is anything you'd like me to write after this Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“You see, I told you it was nothing to fuss over,” Harry said happily as he squeezed his husband’s thigh.

“I guess,” Louis muttered, keeping his eyes on the road but still taking Harry’s hand in his own. “I feel like they should’ve done more tests though…”

“Babe it’s fine,” Harry rolled his eyes, not needing the older lad to overthink this. “The doctor said it was asthma, I have an inhaler, everything is alright.”

Louis let out a deep breath but nodded anyway, still not sure how he felt about all of this, something still didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t want to get Harry annoyed though, it was probably him just worrying over this for no reason.

“Do you think we should tell the kids? I mean what if something happens and I’m not there but they are, they should know what to do just in case.”

Harry looked over at his husband with raised eyebrows, him sounding like at any second he could drop dead. “Love its asthma,” he chuckled, seeing Louis shrug and bite his lip, still clearly very worried. “If it makes you feel better, yeah, we’ll talk to the kids.”

And that was probably the first time Harry saw his husband smiling all morning, that being somewhat of a relief to him. It was clear as soon as they got home Louis was going to sit all of them down and explain what has been happening and what Harry has, and what to do if he has an asthma attack.

Harry didn’t think it was that big of a deal, now that he was assured it was asthma and he had an inhaler his worries vanished. He knew Louis would keep worrying though, would always be nervous at the slightest sign, but that’s just how the older lad was. Even if Harry had the flu or was just sick his husband would wait on him hand and foot, but with this it was clear Louis’ worries weren’t going to go away.

“Guys, we’re home!” Louis yelled as soon as they were in the house.

“Dad shouldn’t you be at practice?” Rosie asked without looking up from her phone as she walked through the foyer.

“Shouldn’t you try looking where you’re walking,” Louis retorted back as he snatched his daughter’s phone from her hand. “Your pop had a doctors appointment and we have something to tell you guys, go get your siblings and meet us in the living room.”

Rosie huffed out an annoyed breath but nodded anyway, knowing her dad will give her phone back to her later.

Louis was actually more or less surprised that the 14 year old didn’t try to take her phone back. He thought maybe she was finally learning that she can live without the device for more than 5 minutes.

“You okay love? You want water or anything?” Louis asked as he and Harry took a seat on the couch, gently rubbing the younger lad’s back.

“I’m okay Lou, really,” Harry laughed to himself as he leaned into his husband’s touch and relaxed against the couch.

Louis breathed out a quiet “alright”, just wanting to make sure the younger lad really felt okay. He didn’t want Harry to go through what he did last night because it was absolutely terrifying, and Louis can’t even imagine how his husband was feeling.

And just as he was about to ask if Harry remembered to bring his inhaler from the car he saw the twins standing in the doorway, both of them staring at them sternly and having their arms crossed over their chests.

“What?” Louis asked, not sure why the 10 year olds were death glaring them.

“Are you having another baby?” Rory asked, his tone almost sounding like a parent that was about to yell at their child.

“Rosie said you had to talk to us in the living room and that always means someone is having a baby,” Cameron added in, seeming just as annoyed as his brother.

Louis raised his eyebrows at his sons, only for Harry to let out a barking laugh next to him, cough a few times and continuing his laughter as he saw how serious the twins were.

“No boys, there are no babies,” Harry said, muffling a cough into his hands as he tried to calm his laughter.

Louis kept his eyes on his husband, watching him to see if he needed any help but by the look Harry was giving him he seemed fine.

“Papa Rosie said you’re having a baby!!” Charlie screamed as she ran into the living room and threw herself on her father’s lap and knocked the air out of him.

Harry shook his head, this time letting out a heavier cough as Rosie basically attacked him and made him lose his breath.

“Love easy,” Louis said, taking Charlie off of Harry’s lap and getting her comfortable on his. “There are no more babies coming, we decided after having you we couldn’t have a better or cuter baby,” he said, kissing the 5 year old’s head and hugging her gently.

“So what’s the meeting for?” Rosie asked as she plopped herself between the twins on the couch.

Harry looked over to Louis, it being him who wanted to talk to the kids so he nodded at him, letting the older lad explain.

“Well your pop and I went to the doctor this morning because he was having some trouble breathing and-”

“Papa you’re sick?!” Charlie yelled, immediately reaching for her father’s cheeks and squishing his face between her hands to see if he was okay.

“Love I’m fine, just listen to your daddy,” Harry laughed to himself as he pulled the 5 year old’s hand away from his face.

“As I was saying,” Louis began again, giving Charlie a playful pointed look and making her giggle into her hands. “Pop was having trouble breathing and at the doctors we found out he has asthma and I just want you guys to know to help him if he seems like he’s having trouble or can’t get his inhaler by himself.”

Harry rolled his eyes, his husband talking about him as if he’s 100 years old. “Really it’s nothing to worry about, we just wanted to let you guys know just in case something bizarre happens.”

“So it’s just asthma, you’re not super sick? Like it’s not something serious?” Rosie asked quietly as she bit her lip, knowing very well of her pop’s father’s condition and what caused him to pass away.

“Just asthma, it’s okay love,” Harry offered her a small smile, not wanting any of the kids to worry about him.

Rosie grinned back at her father, happy to hear it wasn’t anything major but when she looked over to her dad he still seemed worried about it. That’s just how her dad was though, he was a worrier and an over thinker, she was sure if her pop said he was fine then he really was.

*~*

TJ glanced up from his dinner and to his boyfriend across from him, the older lad focused on his own meal or his eyes were glancing around the small restaurant.

He tapped Cody’s foot with his own, for the first time since they sat down him finally meeting TJ’s eyes. _What’s wrong?_ he asked a bit nervously, not quite sure what was going on with him.

“Nothing,” Cody shook his head, offering the younger lad a small smile before looking back to his dinner.

He stopped himself as he was about to pick up more food though, TJ’s hand grabbing his and forcing him to look at him again.

 _You’re being quiet and that means something is on your mind and that usually means something is bothering you,_ TJ signed with raised eyebrows.

Cody bit his lip, knowing he was usually pretty bad at hiding how he was feeling. “I just… There was something I wanted to ask you but I wasn’t sure if you’d be freaked out because we’ve only been dating for like two months but would you- would you want to go somewhere with me?”

TJ looked at his boyfriend confused, that not being all that specific. _Go where?_

“To uhm, to-...” Cody swallowed thickly, hoping TJ wouldn’t be scared by what he was going to say. “To New York City.”

TJ stilled in his seat for a second, his eyes locked on Cody and seeing if he was joking.

“You see there’s this photoshoot and interview thing I have to do for the glasses and then I was asked to do one of those TED talks and I would- well I would just really like it if you came with me,” Cody stuttered out quietly, not meeting TJ’s eyes as he just stared back at him.

 _Babe that’s so fantastic, of course I’ll come with you!_ TJ signed, almost jumping in his seat as he heard the older lad. _Why didn’t you tell me about this?!_

Cody shrugged, muffling his laugh into his hand as he saw how happy TJ was. “I’m telling you now,” he said, making the younger lad roll his eyes. “I dunno, I was just nervous you wouldn’t want to go.”

“You really didn’t think I would jump at the opportunity to spend more time with you?” TJ teased as he reached for the older lad’s hand across the table. “How long will we be in New York?”

“About a week and a half,” Cody smiled back at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “Unless we want to stay longer which is always an option. We can make a real vacation out of it instead of it just being work.”

TJ’s grin only grew as he heard that, trying to calm himself down and not seem too excited about going on a little trip. _When do we go? My dad was talking about moving back up here since I go to school here and his mates are here and he wanted me to look at houses with him and my mum._

Cody bit his lip, this being one of the things he was a bit worried about. “We’d leave in a uhm… In a week,” he said quietly.

TJ’s eyes grew wide, thinking Cody would say in another month or so. _Thanks for the heads up love._

“W-well I wanted to ask you when I first found out but we weren’t dating for that long and I got nervous that you’d think I was crazy and then today my dad told me I had to ask you and tell you about it and-and-”

 _Cody, babe, it’s okay, really,_ TJ laughed to himself, needing the older lad to relax. _Next week will be fine, I just have to give my parents a heads up so they won’t think I got kidnapped or something._

Cody let out an audible breath of relief, not even able to say how grateful he was that TJ wasn’t mad or freaked out about finding out about New York and it happening so soon.

 _I need to go shopping!_ TJ signed, just now realizing this. _I don’t have a voltage adapter and I need more shorts! Is it warm in New York? Also how long will all of your things take? Will we have time to walk around and kind of sight see? Well you also said we can stay longer if we want and-_

“Babe, babe,” Cody laughed to himself, his boyfriend signing a mile a minute. “We’ll go shopping and get everything we need and I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to sight see and explore. But we can always stay longer, we’ll see when we get there.”

 _Right, right,_ TJ nodded to himself, needing to calm down. _Sorry, I’m just really excited! This is going to be so fun!_

Cody nodded back at him, not even able to think about how much fun they’ll have in the city and how nice it’ll be for them to get away. Now it was just a matter of telling his dads him and TJ are going on vacation together and allowing the teasing to begin.

*~*

 _Hey buddy, you guys get all settled in the city?_ Louis asked as soon as he could see his son on his computer screen.

“Yeah, I think we were here for a total of 10 minutes before TJ passed out,” Cody laughed, focusing the camera on his snoring boyfriend next to him on the bed. “But I unpacked both our things and the hotel is really nice, I’m just hoping this jetlag wears off soon.”

 _Give it a day or so,_ Louis smiled back at the 18 year old, happy things were going well so far. _When do you have your interview and photo shoot and whatever else you’re doing over there?_

“I don’t have the interview and photo shoot for another two days and then the TED talk is Friday,” Cody shrugged, it being an easy enough schedule. “I can’t tell if I’m more nervous about some professional taking pictures of me or having to talk in front of hundreds of people and it being recorded for millions to see,” he let out a small laugh, scratching the back of his neck and just at the thought of it he was close to shaking.

Louis nodded back at Cody, knowing all of this was way out of his comfort zone but the fact that he agreed to it at all made him more than proud of his son. _With taking pictures just make sure you’re relaxed, maybe have TJ stand where you can see him and just smile at him, I don’t know,_ he tried to suggest. _But as for the talk if you don’t want to talk just sign and since TJ is there maybe he’ll want to interpret for you. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help you out._

Cody bit his lip, glancing down to his still sleeping boyfriend and letting out a quiet breath. “I’ll talk to him about it later,” he said quietly. “Hopefully it’ll all work out, I dunno, I just don’t want all those people to hear my voice, a-and-”

 _Buddy it’s alright, I know,_ Louis offered him a small smile, seeing him close to freaking out at just the idea of talking in front of all those people. _It’ll all be okay, I know TJ wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable and he’s going to uni for this type of stuff anyway, he’ll be happy to help._

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Cody nodded, brushing his fingers through the top of his curls and letting out a quiet breath. “So uhm, how’s pop feeling? He any better?” he asked softly, knowing his dad was stressed himself about his father.

Louis shook his head, looking down and focusing on his hands for a second before slowly bringing them up to sign. _Everyday it’s like he’s getting worse… He’s wheezing and coughing, his chest hurts, and he just seems so tired it’s killing me. But he won’t take off work and promises he has his inhaler and he uses it but I don’t think this is asthma, it’s worse than that…_

“You don’t think…?” Cody trailed off, silently hinting something but as soon as he said it he regretted it, seeing his dad’s eyes pool with tears as he bit his lip and shook his head.

 _I don’t know what to think,_ Louis signed before quickly wiping the single tear that escaped him, not wanting Cody to see him cry. _He can’t have the same thing as his dad, I mean he got tested, they said he doesn’t have it._

“Yeah but dad that was when he was little…” Cody said quietly. “I mean sometimes with cancer the chromosome isn’t present until later in life and pop’s dad wasn’t that much older when he passed away from it.”

And he really, really wished he didn’t say that, it being only a second later his dad squeezed his eyes shut, covering his face with his hands and his shoulders visibly shaking as he began to cry.

“No dad, I-” Cody stopped himself, not wanting his father to worry. “Dad I don’t know that for a fact, it’s okay, I’m sure pop is fine,” he said softly, wanting nothing more than to be there for his dad, to hug him and tell him it was going to be alright.

All Louis could do as he heard his son though was shake his head, what he said being true, there being a possibility Harry really could be sick. And just at the thought he felt his tears coming out faster, his husband can’t be sick, Harry can’t go through what his dad did, he just can’t.

“Dad please,” Cody nearly begged, hating to see his father like this.

 _Shit, I’m sorry… I’m okay,_ Louis signed, sniffling to himself and wiping his wet cheeks.

Cody bit his lip as he saw his dad trying to calm down, not even able to imagine how he was feeling or what he was going through. His pop too though, he wondered if how he was dealing with all of this or if he was still convinced this was just a bad case of asthma.

“Where’s pop right now? Was he doing alright today at least?”

 _Everyone’s asleep but I don’t know, he was okay I guess,_ Louis signed as he let out a deep breath. _If this goes on for another week I’m taking him to the doctor again, I don’t care what he says._

Cody nodded along, knowing his pop was stubborn and his dad was a worrier, but it seemed reasonable that he would take him to the doctor if he’s not getting better. “I’m really sorry dad, I didn’t mean to bring it up and make you upset…”

 _No, no, it’s okay,_ Louis waved it off, wiping his cheeks one more time. _Honestly the only people I can really talk about this with is you and Al and I’m sorry about all this it’s just…_ he stopped himself, straining not to cry again. _He’s my husband… Your guys’ dad and I can’t… I can’t live without him…_

“Dad he might not be sick, you don’t have to work yourself up over this,” Cody said quietly, sucking in a deep breath and trying himself not to start crying.

Louis sniffled to himself as he nodded, not meaning to drag his son into his thoughts and worry him too. _I’m sorry buddy, I’m sure your pop will be fine, it’s just me overthinking is all._

Cody just looked at his dad for a second, it being clear how scared he was, terrified that he was going to lose his husband and at that he couldn’t escape the thought of losing his pop.

 _So I’m sure you’re tired and I’m sorry again for talking about this and everything,_ Louis signed as he let out a deep breath. _I’ll let you get some rest and tell TJ I say hi and all that fun stuff. Don’t forget to text us when you can, I love you buddy._

“I love you too,” Cody said, offering his dad a small smile. “And uhm… Tell pop I love him… And I hope he feels better.”

Louis nodded back at his son, signing that he’ll pass along the message before waving to Cody, saying one more goodnight and ending the call.

*~*

_Love it’s alright, can you stop pacing?_

“No it’s not alright and no I can’t stop pacing,” Cody groaned as he glanced towards all of the cameras set up and the white backdrop he would have to get in front of. “I’ve never done this kind of thing before and I’m definitely gonna mess up, I’m too awkward for this kind of stuff!”

 _Oh stop that, you’re not awkward,_ TJ rolled his eyes, only to get that “are you kidding me” look from his boyfriend. _Here’s what we’ll do, while you’re taking your pictures I’ll stand behind the photographer and make funny faces at you and then you’ll take really adorable shots with your super adorable dimples and it’ll be great._

“Alright, first of all I’m not adorable, I’m manly,” Cody said, trying his hardest to sound serious. “And second of all I’ll just be laughing and look even more ridiculous!”

 _Laughing pictures are the best kinds of pictures! Stop being such a whiny baby,_ TJ signed teasingly as he poked the older lad’s side and finally got a smile out of him.

“M’not whining,” Cody muttered. “I’m just nervous… This isn’t the kind of stuff I normally do.”

TJ let out a quiet breath as he nodded at his boyfriend and rubbed his back, knowing this was way out of his comfort zone. _Just think about how this is the only thing you have to do for the glasses and then they’ll be sold and everything will settle down._

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Cody breathed out. “Just have to get through today and then we have until Friday all to ourselves,” he said, offering the younger lad a small smile as he wrapped his arms around him and gently pressed their lips together.

TJ hummed against him, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls and resting his other hand on his waist. “You still want me to interpret for your interview?”

“If you can,” Cody mumbled into the younger lad’s neck.

And he could feel TJ laughing against him, the low rumble that vibrated through his chest ran through Cody’s palm as he felt him.

“Of course I can,” TJ said, pulling away just enough for the older lad to read his lips. “Whatever makes you comfortable love, we’re here for you.”

Cody couldn't help the smile that came to him as he looked down at his boyfriend, pecking his lips quickly and mumbling his thank you’s against him.

 _They said they’re ready for you love,_ TJ signed, pulling away as he heard the photographer asking for Cody.

Cody let out a deep breath and nodded to himself, looking back to where he’ll be taking the pictures and trying to calm his racing heart.  

 _Don’t worry love, I’ll stand where you can see me, just don’t focus on the camera,_ TJ signed, trying to get him to relax.

Cody felt like that would be impossible, but said a quiet “okay” anyway before looking backing to the photographer and standing where he wanted him. And he was more than grateful that TJ stood where he said he would, right behind the photographer and giving him a thumbs up and sending him a wide smile.

Cody offered him a small grin back before trying to focus on the photographer and what he saying, almost squinting his eyes to try to read his lips and it was almost like this guy didn’t know he was deaf because he kept covering his face as he brought up his camera. Luckily TJ saw he was struggling a bit and didn’t waste a second before moving closer so Cody could see him and signing everything the photographer was saying.

That definitely made things easier now that he knew what he needed to do but that didn’t stop Cody from feeling like he was doing everything wrong. It all felt awkward and weird, like this was something he shouldn’t be doing. But he was grateful to see his boyfriend keeping his word, as he signed at him making ridiculous faces Cody couldn’t help but laugh at him. And it got worse and worse as time went on because he was forced to look at TJ to know what the photographer was saying to him but when Cody actually let out a barking laugh, needing to cover his mouth with his hand at the younger lad’s face the photographer actually stopped and looked beside him to see what was so funny, only for TJ to shrug, seeming like he had no idea what his boyfriend was laughing at.

 _You’re the worst, I look like a crazy person!_ Cody signed, making the younger lad muffle his laugh into his hand and nod at him.

 _You’re doing great love!_ TJ smiled back at him, seeing his boyfriend roll his eyes but even the older lad couldn’t hide his own grin. _He says he needs just a few more of you and you’ll be all set._

Cody nodded, shifting his weight on his feet and looking back to the camera, trying to ignore his lunatic of a boyfriend who wanted him to laugh.

He was happy this wouldn’t be a whole day thing, but it only took about an hour to get all the pictures the photographer wanted. Cody supposed they didn’t need that many because all of this was for the magazine interview he was doing so they only needed 3 or 4 really good shots of him.

 _You looked amazing babe, not awkward at all,_ TJ laughed to himself as soon as the photographer finished thanking the older lad.

“Yeah right,” Cody muttered, rolling his eyes as he led his boyfriend away from the backdrop and tried to find where this interview was going to take place. “Did they tell you where we have to go? I seriously think these people think I’m hearing or something…”

TJ bit his lip, noticing that himself as all these different people were trying to talk to Cody and they didn’t understand why he wouldn’t respond. _Here love, I think they said the interviewer will meet us in the dressing room._

Cody nodded, all this being so foreign to him. The closest he’s gotten to anything like this would have to be whenever he joined his dad for photo shoots, interviews or if he was filming a commercial for something. Having the attention completely on him was so foreign and he wasn’t sure he was all that fond of it, but it was all for the glasses and his company, that’s it.

 _Love,_ TJ tugged on his boyfriend’s arm, seeing the older lad’s phone buzzing on the table in the dressing room and that his pop was facetiming him. _Your pop is calling._

Cody almost tripped over himself as he lunged at his phone, pressing accept quickly and not even wasting a second before asking his father how he was feeling.

 _Well hey to you too buddy,_ Harry signed as he smiled back at his son. _I’m fine, really. I’m actually getting ready for bed but I thought I’d check in with you real quick._

Cody furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his clock. “Pop it’s like 9pm your time… Why are you going to bed?”

 _I’m tired,_ Harry shrugged like that was obvious.

“Right…” Cody breathed out, offering his pop a small smile.

He still couldn’t help but worry a bit though. His dad said that recently he’s been going to bed early and waking up late, and he always seems tired or fatigued. Cody really wished his dad would just take his father to the doctor again already but he knew how stubborn his pop was, how he tried to tell everyone he was fine even though he clearly wasn’t.

 _So how’s the city big guy? You and TJ having fun?_ Harry signed as he settled his laptop on the bed covers.

“I’d say we’re having a pretty good time. We haven’t tried to kill each other yet,” Cody said jokingly, focusing the camera on him and his boyfriend.

 _Yet,_ TJ signed and scoffed, shoving the older lad’s head playfully.

Cody wasn’t going to try to hide it, but he was pretty nervous about taking this trip with the blue eyed lad. They’ve only been dating for two months and the most consecutive time they’ve spent together was maybe one night, TJ sometimes sleeping over but then would leave after breakfast. But now they were spending a week and a half together, just them with no breaks and Cody was just mildly terrified everything would crumble between them. If anything though they’ve gotten closer on this trip, and Cody felt like they were so close that maybe they could do a certain thing tonight without him becoming a nervous wreck.

 _You know buddy, we’re all really proud of you,_ Harry smiled at his son, seeing the 18 year old bite his lip bashfully. _Everything you’re doing with the glasses and stepping out of your comfort zone with all this stuff, it’s really great._

“Thanks pop,” Cody said quietly, trying to hide his own widening grin. “I could really use you or dad over here, you know how all of this stuff works. I look like a lost puppy.”

 _It’s okay, seriously, you should’ve seen your father and I in our first interview, we were a right mess,_ Harry laughed to himself, only to let out a few coughs into his hand before looking back to the screen. _I think we were about 17 and 19 at the time and we spent more time telling embarrassing stories about each other instead of talking about football like we were supposed to be doing._

“Yeah, but that’s why everyone loves you guys,” Cody pointed out. “I don’t even think people know I’m deaf here so-”

 _Wait, what?_ Harry stopped him. _Are you kidding me? They don’t have interpreters for you, or did people even try talking to you?_

Cody bit his lip as he saw that his pop was clearly annoyed at that, but he wasn’t going to lie to him. “TJ has been helping me out, but the photographer kept talking even after he put the camera over his face so I couldn’t see his lips well enough. I mean some people just forget, I’m sure he didn’t mean to be rude or anything.”

 _That’s still ridiculous,_ Harry shook his head. _I mean these people could try to be considerate._

“Seriously pop, it’s fine,” Cody waved off, not wanting his father to get worked up. “We just have the interview left and with TJ here it won’t be bad.”

Harry looked between the two and saw TJ nodding at him, but he still couldn’t get over how these people seriously didn’t think about having someone there to help Cody or even tell the people he was working with to just look at him when they talk. It was so simple and yet they were too lazy to even do that.

 _If you say it’s alright I guess I’ll believe you,_ Harry signed as he let out a small breath, not wanting to waste energy on being annoyed with something he can’t change. _You guys have any other plans for the day?_

“Just the interview and we’ll probably go out and walk around for a bit, get dinner and maybe have a quiet night in,” Cody shrugged, glancing over to his boyfriend and seeing him nod along.

_A quiet night in New York City? Doesn’t seem possible but okay._

“Well you know just like… Like relax in the hotel room or whatever,” Cody scratched the back of his neck, just at thinking about later feeling his cheeks heat up.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at his son, muttering and signing a quiet “right…” as that didn’t seem very fun. _Well I don’t want to keep you guys too long, and I’m about to pass out so I’ll talk to you later, alright?_

“Yeah, of course,” Cody smiled back at his father. “Love you pop, I’ll text you later.”

 _Love you too,_ Harry signed, sending his son one more grin before waving his final goodbyes and ending the call.

As soon as Cody’s screen went black though he turned to TJ, the younger lad’s eyes already on him. “How did he sound? Did he seem okay?” he asked quietly.

 _He… He sounded kind of out of breath,_ TJ signed, biting his lip and knowing that was the last thing the older lad wanted to hear. _I’m sure he’s fine love, he was probably just tired, that’s all._

“Yeah… Yeah that’s it,” Cody nodded to himself.

Anyone with eyes could see how worried he was about his pop, and it’s not like Cody was trying to hide it. His father didn’t seem right, he seemed sick and everyday that passes where he hasn’t gone to the doctor it only makes Cody that much more anxious.

 _Come here love, it’s alright,_ TJ signed before pulling his boyfriend into his chest, seeing him getting lost in his thoughts again.

He kissed his neck and rubbed his back, wanting to do anything to calm the older lad down. And it was only when the interviewer came into the room did TJ finally let his boyfriend go, at least a bit grateful that he seemed to have relaxed and not over think everything going on with his pop.

He couldn’t imagine how hard and scary it must be for him to not know what’s going on with his father, to not know if he was really sick or not. But at least Cody did a good job of hiding it, even after the interviewer asked what it was like to be the son of a famous football player, and how his dads were doing.

But as TJ was interpreting there was one question that kind of tripped him up.

“Are we what?” Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows, able to catch the first few words the interviewer asked but not that last.

 _Dating,_ TJ signed as he bit his lip, not sure if they wanted to share that with the media just yet.

“I uhm… I’m not quite sure what that has to do with the glasses,” Cody said quietly, trying to steer the subject some place else.

“Just trying to get to know you a bit more,” the interviewer said as he shrugged to himself. “You of course are Louis Tomlinson’s son and you’re Austin Brown’s son, and there were pictures that came out of you two and you just seem close.”

Cody watched what TJ was signing and hummed to himself once he finished. “I suppose we’re close, yeah,” he said, not really giving him an answer.

And he was grateful the interviewer just nodded at him, not pushing the subject any further and going back to the glasses, how he came up with the idea, design and how he built them.

Cody didn’t expect the interview to go on this long, but then again it was for an entire article they were doing on him, they needed this information. He didn’t mind of course though, he loved talking about his glasses to anyone who would listen, he couldn’t wait for them to actually be sold and deaf people could finally have a good experience going to the movie theater.

“Alright, well thank you for your time sir, I really appreciate it.”

Cody smiled back at the interviewer as he shook his hand, almost wanting to scoff as he saw him say sir and yet he was only 18 years old.

 _Look at you, so professional,_ TJ teased him as soon as the older man was out of the room.

“It’s weird,” Cody laughed to himself. “But now we have the rest of the day to ourselves,” he smiled down at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and pecking his lips.

 _Finally,_ TJ signed and groaned jokingly. _Come love, let’s tear this city apart._

Cody couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly at the younger lad, letting him take his hand and pull him to wherever he wanted to go.

*~*

Cody let out a shaky breath as he felt his boyfriend’s lips on him, sucking and nipping at his heated skin, his hands travelling up and down his sides to feel everything and anything he could.

“You know…” he barely whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as the younger’s fingers played with the band of his boxers. “I was thinking we could uhm, we could do something tonight.”

And all TJ did was hum against him, Cody’s hand on his chest as it always is and telling the older lad he was listening but had no intentions to stop kissing him.

“We could like… Do it.”

At that TJ picked his head up, finally looking at his boyfriend and seeing him biting his lip nervously. _Are you sure?_

“Yeah, I mean… I’m nervous, but I’m sure,” Cody said quietly. “I won’t freak out this time, I promise.”

TJ couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, cupping the older lad’s cheeks and kissing him gently so he would relax. _It’s okay love, even if you do freak out._

Cody smiled back at him, praying he wouldn’t screw this up or disappoint the younger lad. He wanted to do everything right and after looking a few things up online he felt like he had a general idea of how everything would feel, but it still terrified him a little bit.

Even just kissing his boyfriend though he felt himself relax, felt himself ease back into that smooth rhythm of running his hand up and down the younger lad’s bare back, his other hand placed firmly on his chest and feeling the slightest vibration from him.

He liked to know when TJ was making noises, knew the more he hummed or moaned meant he wanted something, was aching for anything. It wasn’t until the younger lad was basically panting against his mouth though did Cody make the first move, finally gathering his courage and reaching for his boyfriend’s briefs.

 _Wait, wait,_ TJ signed quickly, pulling away from him and letting out a few deep breaths. _Love are you sure? I mean you’re practically shaking, we don’t have to do this if you’re not ready._

“No, I am, trust me,” Cody said, seeing the worry flash across his boyfriend’s face. “It’s just… I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 _Babe there is no way in hell you could ever disappoint me,_ TJ signed seriously, wanting Cody to understand this. _Really, just by doing stuff like this I’m ready to unload, I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you and come too quickly._

Cody felt his face heating up as he laughed to himself and shook his head, not sure he actually believed the younger lad, he wasn’t all that great.

 _You really want to do this?_ TJ asked as he bit his lip, seeing the older lad nod and he only looked at him for a second to make sure he was being honest.

So he nodded back at his boyfriend, kissing him softly one last time before shuffling off the bed and heading into the bathroom, needing to grab a few things.

“Oh you so knew this was going to happen!” Cody said before letting out a barking laugh at seeing what TJ had in his hand.

 _I like to be prepared,_ TJ winked at him as he got back on the bed and attached their lips.

“I’m sure that’s it,” Cody mumbled against him before wrapping his arms around the younger lad’s waist and feeling him settle on top of him.

It was immediate he felt TJ smiling against him, and he was so grateful how slow his boyfriend went, how careful he was. Cody’s nerves almost completely vanished as he kissed the younger lad back, brushed his fingers through his feathery hair and pulled him impossibly closer.

It wasn’t until he felt TJ slowly reach for his boxers did he feel his breath hitch, nodding against his boyfriend anyway and trying to calm his pounding heart as he slipped them off him.

“You okay?” TJ asked, pulling away just enough for Cody to read his lips.

“Yeah, yeah, m’good,” Cody breathed out, trying his hardest to stay calm as last time they got to this point and he basically had a panic attack.

“So you alright if I…” TJ trailed off, picking up the lube bottle and showing it to the older lad.

Cody swallowed thickly before throwing his head back against the pillow and letting out a deep breath. “Yeah,” he barely whispered, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

He was secretly grateful TJ didn’t rush with anything, but instead kissed him until he felt completely relaxed and Cody figured at first it would feel weird when the younger lad started prepping him, but he didn’t think it would feel this weird.

“You okay?” TJ asked breathlessly, seeing his boyfriend’s face all scrunched up.

“Yeah, it’s just-” Cody stopped himself, letting out a deep breath and reminding himself to relax. “Isn’t there like a spot that feels really- oh!” his eyes went wide, squeezing his boyfriend’s bicep and feeling him chuckling above him. “Fuck do that again.”

TJ didn’t need to be told twice, curving his finger just right and hearing a low groan come from the older lad a second later. And he did it over and over again until his boyfriend’s back was arching off the bed and mumbling out a barely audible “more”.

Cody wasn’t expecting any of this to feel how it was. In his head it would hurt and be uncomfortable, but maybe it was the fact that TJ was going so incredibly slow so he couldn’t actually be in pain. The only thing was that Cody had no clue when to say he was ready for the actual thing, he was hoping the younger lad would just take the lead on that one. But at the pace his boyfriend was going Cody was sure he was going to let himself go before TJ was even in him.

“Love you can like- it’s okay if you go faster,” he breathed out, feeling the younger lad nod and let out a heavy breath into his neck.

And as soon as he picked up his pace Cody was biting back moans and whines, nodding furiously when TJ asked if he was ready, and really at this point he was aching for it.

Cody held onto the younger lad tightly, releasing a deep breath and trying to relax as much as possible. He saw TJ getting himself together, slipping off his briefs and prepping himself, and it was then when Cody realized what they were a second away from doing. He couldn’t over think it though, then he would really ruin everything and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Come here love, it’s alright,” TJ said slowly, brushing his fingers through the older lad’s sweaty curls and pressing their lips together.

Cody nodded against him, letting his hands travel down his boyfriend’s back and trying desperately to gather himself. And he was grateful TJ kept kissing him until he slowly pushed in, the older lad hissing and understanding that uncomfortable and painful feeling he’s heard about now.

It was something he wasn’t used to at all, and it really did hurt, an uncomfortable burn that ran up his backside and Cody wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to it. But luckily with TJ kissing him and the younger lad doing everything in his power to keep him calm the curly haired lad was able to mutter out a barely audible “okay,” allowing him to move.

And the entire time the younger lad kept it slow, always asking if Cody was okay but the green eyed lad was too busy trying to back his moans to nod. He was beyond grateful TJ went slow though, that he took his time and didn’t get too ahead of himself so he wouldn’t hurt the older lad.

Cody could tell he wanted to speed things up, that he wanted to go a bit harder but TJ understood that would probably hurt him. And he swears he’s never felt so close to anyone in his life, that he’s never felt this good or felt like someone really wanted to be with him.

When the pair released TJ didn’t waste a second before connecting their lips, calming Cody down from his rush as he practically felt his thighs shaking.

“God, you’re amazing,” he whispered against the younger lad temple, feeling him muffle a laugh into his sweaty neck and kiss him there quickly before picking his head up to look at him.

 _So are you,_ TJ signed, unable to stop himself from attaching his lips to his boyfriend’s one last time. _How do you feel? I was trying to be careful but I got a little ahead of myself at the end, I’m sorry, I-_

“Love, I’m fine, it was… Really, really, great,” Cody said, his mind still a bit fuzzy from what they just did.

“Good,” TJ muttered and signed, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks and smiling against the older lad as he felt him wrap his arms around him.

And the pair might not have said it out loud but they were both thinking that for the remainder of their trip maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if they stayed in bed. Or at least until Friday, when Cody had to give his talk, that seemed like a more than great plan.

*~*

Cody reached for his phone on the mattress, hitting it until he ended the call and breathing heavily into the younger lad’s neck.

He was a nervous wreck, not sure if he was doing this right or if he was even doing a good job as he moved on top of his boyfriend. The only thing he had to go by were the vibrations he felt under his palm that laid on the blue eyed lad’s chest, and with every movement he made he could feel TJ hum or moaning, or groaning. All he knew was that he was making some type of noise, some higher than others as if he was whining, but that was Cody’s indicator that he was doing this right.

He thought this was a lot better than being bottom, or maybe he just felt like that because for the past couple days it’s been nothing but them doing this exact thing. But now Cody was on top, he had control, and for the most part it was what he is used to.

When he saw the younger lad release though he felt like he could finally breathe again, allowing himself to let go, but as soon as he did that TJ went still under him before quickly tapping his shoulder.

 _Did you use a condom?_ he asked wide eyed, letting out heavy breaths as he was still trying to come down from his rush.

Cody froze on top of him, pulling out of his boyfriend and feeling his mouth open and close, not even able to talk but just shake his head. “Fuck I-I’m sorry. I was so nervous I forgot and just… Shit... Shit, shit, shit!” he said, rolling off TJ and hiding his face in hands, not believing he was so stupid.

TJ just laid there for a second, biting his lip and glancing over to the older lad, seeing just how sorry he was. _Love,_ he got his attention, fully taking Cody’s hands away from his face. _It's fine, really. I mean we’re both clean, don’t stress about it._

“I’m sorry,” Cody barely whispered. “I can’t believe I just forgot, I didn’t even think about it.”

 _It was your first time doing this love, it’s fine,_ TJ smiled down at him before pecking his lips. _Which by the way was more than impressive,_ he chuckled to himself, running his fingers over the older lad’s sweaty chest and smirking at him.

“Oh good, so I didn’t totally fuck up,” Cody said jokingly.

 _Of course not love, you never could,_ TJ said before dipping his head one more time and connecting their lips. _Oh and you might want to check who was calling you. They called like 20 times._

Cody let out a deep breath as the younger lad cuddled into his side and he reached for his phone, only to feel his heart fall into his stomach as he saw both his sister and dad tried calling him maybe 15 times each.

“Fuck…” he muttered to himself, worry flooding over him as he thought something must’ve happened with his pop.

And Cody could see TJ signing to him, that he must be wondering what he was freaking out about but all he could focus on was calling his sister back, thinking his dad must be with his father.

“Al what happened, what’s wrong?” he asked as soon as he saw his sister come on the screen.

Alexis bit her lip as she looked away from the screen at something or someone, before running her hand over her face and looking back to the camera. _Cody, don’t freak out, really, everyone is fine and-_

“What happened?” Cody asked, straining not to start yelling as he really began to worry.

 _We were all sitting down to dinner and pop, he-... He stopped breathing,_ Alexis signed, clearly still trying to gather herself and not let any more tears escape her. _Dad had to call an ambulance because his inhaler wasn’t working, but luckily once they got to the house they managed to stabilize him and they didn’t have to take him to the hospital, he’s just resting in bed now._

Cody couldn’t move as he saw what his sister was signing, couldn’t think or breathe at the thought of his pop being in a state like that.

 _Dad and I were trying to call you just to let you know, but really Cody, he’s fine now, you don’t have to worry,_ Alexis tried to reassure him as she saw the look on her little brother’s face.

But all Cody did was shake his head, trying to get rid of the tears that pooled in his eyes and not think about how much pain his father must be in. “H-he needs to go to the doctor, why isn’t dad taking him to the doctor?!”

As soon as he saw his sister flinch though he knew he was yelling, but he couldn’t help it, he was terrified that something awful was happening to his pop.

 _Dad got an appointment with a specialist next week, that’s the earliest time they could get,_ Alexis signed, looking at Cody softly and hoping that would calm him down some.

Cody shook his head again, that not being good enough and he swears if he was there he would drag his father to the hospital, he didn’t care if it was a specialist or not, he just needed someone to help his father.

“I can come home, I can take him to the doctor a-and-”

_Cody stop, really pop is fine right now and dad is handling it, it’s okay._

“He’s not fine! If he were fine you wouldn’t have to be calling an ambulance during dinner!!”

 _Babe,_ TJ signed and said softly, reaching a careful hand over and rubbing his boyfriend’s back as he saw him close to losing it.

Cody covered his face with his hands, letting out a deep breath and trying to calm down as he realized now he was really yelling.

 _Cody it’s really late here, but I just wanted to let you know what was happening,_ Alexis signed, offering her brother a tight lined smile. _Pop is okay, and you don’t have to worry or come home early, it’s alright._

“Fine,” Cody muttered, seeing his sister just nod back at him before hanging up the call.

 _Love?_ TJ signed, wanting his boyfriend to look at him but as soon as he did it was impossible to miss his eyes pooling with tears. _Come here, it’s okay, it’ll all be okay._

And all Cody could do was let TJ pull him into his chest, holding onto him for dear life and not even trying to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

He didn’t stop until the younger told him the time, him nearly crying for an hour but he had to get to his talk.

TJ of course asked if he still even wanted to go, that he didn’t have to, but this talk was a big deal, Cody knew he couldn’t just not show up. So they went to the TED talk, TJ interpreting for his boyfriend and of course he did an amazing job, his whole presentation on being deaf and doing the things people always said he couldn’t. It was inspiring and insightful and he had the room’s attention, but as soon as it was over Cody was quiet.

They got back to their hotel and the older lad immediately headed for the bed, his pop unable to escape his thoughts, and no matter how many times he said to himself that his father was fine deep down he had a feeling he wasn’t.

And TJ just laid there with him, wrapped the curly haired lad in his arms and kissed his head, wanting to tell him everything was going to be okay, but even at this point he wasn’t sure it would be.

*~*

“Hey pop, TJ and I landed and I just dropped him off at his flat, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch and maybe catch up?”

Harry raised his eyebrows as he heard his son, figuring he would want to go home and rest before seeing any of them. _Of course buddy, want me to meet you somewhere?_

“I can pick you up,” Cody offered, already heading to the house, knowing his father wouldn’t say no.

 _Oh, alright, well great,_ Harry signed happily. _I’ve been in bed resting for a couple days now so it’ll be nice to go out for a bit. Give me maybe 10 minutes and I’ll be ready!_

“Awesome,” Cody smiled back at his pop, almost laughing at how happy he seemed.

Even when he hung up the call he couldn’t get over at how something so simple seemed to make his father’s day. That’s just how his pop was though. He was always so happy and cared about everything and everyone around him, and at the same time Cody couldn’t help but think about how his father was sick and he didn’t deserve it in the slightest. His pop was the last person on the planet that he thought this would happen to, and yet here he was trying not to over think how ill his father is, and how much worse he’s getting.

But when he pulled up to the house Cody shoved these thoughts aside, not wanting this to consume him, but actually focus on his father and how he was doing.

“Pop?” he yelled as soon as he stepped foot inside. “Pop, I’m here!”

He waited for a second, walking around the foyer and letting out a deep breath, figuring his father wouldn’t be ready yet.

Cody knew his his pop had a habit of spending a bit too much time on his hair, but after standing in the foyer for two minutes he was already getting a bit impatient. So he took it upon himself to head up the stairs and knock on his pop’s bedroom door, making sure there was a warning that he was coming in before pushing the door open and looking around.

“Pop?” he asked, taking a careful step into the room and figuring he was in the bathroom. “Are you ready for lunch? I’m sure your hair looks fine,” Cody laughed quietly to himself.

Of course it’s not like he would know if his father answered or not, so he made his way into the bathroom, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw a hand on the floor near the doorway and feeling his heart drop into his stomach as he walked completely into the bathroom and saw his father motionless on the tile.

“Pop?! Shit, pop!!!” Cody screamed, dropping to knees and shaking his father.

That did nothing though, Harry not moving in the slightest as the 18 year old did everything in his power to check if he was still breathing. It’s not like he could hear for his breath, the only thing he was able to do was feel the weak thumping of his heart under his palm as he fumbled with his phone and frantically facetimed 911.

And he tried to see straight and blink away the tears that pooled in his eyes, tried to keep his hands from shaking as he signed to the operator what was happening. But no matter what he did and how hard he tried to keep himself together he couldn’t

“P-pop please,” Cody begged as soon as the call ended, knowing and ambulance was coming. “I-I can’t do this, please, just breathe, I-I-...” he stopped himself, shaking his head furiously and trying to push away the thought that this would be the last memory he’ll have of his father.

Cody gripped his father’s shirt between his hands, crying against his chest and feeling like every second that passed his pop’s pulse was getting weaker and weaker.

This couldn’t be happening, not to him, not to his pop, this isn’t how it’s supposed to be.

“Please, please, I-I’m sorry,” Cody hiccuped out, holding onto his father for dear life. “I’m sorry about everything, I-I really am, I-” he let his tears fall faster, tried to breathe but found that he couldn’t as his pop laid nearly lifeless in his arms. “Pop I love you, I haven’t said it enough b-but I do, I-I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

And it felt like it had been hours but it was probably only minutes before Cody felt a hand on his shoulder and saw paramedics rushing into the room and trying to push him away.

He ran his hands over his face as he reluctantly backed away from his father, knowing he needed help but as they carried him out he followed right after them. “Is he okay? Can he breathe?”

All of their backs were facing him though, he had no clue if they were talking or not but Cody had to know what was happening.

“Can one of you please look at me, I can’t hear, please just tell me what’s going on,” Cody said desperately as he followed them outside and towards the ambulance, still not seeing his pop move a muscle. “Fucking look at me! What’s happening?!”

But even when they were loading his pop into the back of the vehicle and one of the paramedics finally looked at him he still couldn’t understand what the man was saying, him talking way too fast for Cody to read his lips.

“Can you just nod or shake your head if I can go in there with him?” he asked, hoping if he wiped his tears away that he could see clearer.

It was only when Cody saw the man nod did he feel himself breathing again, not wasting a second before hopping in the back of the ambulance and immediately taking his father’s hand in his own as someone worked on him.

He didn’t want to get in the way as the men worked frantically around him, talking quickly to one another and trying to get some sort of response out of his pop. But when he felt one of them nudge him Cody finally picked his head up, wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks and focused on the guy that wanted his attention.

“Has anything like this happened before?”

“H-he got diagnosed with asthma a little while ago and yeah, l-like three times this has happened I think,” Cody managed out.

The paramedic shook his head and just from that Cody knew this couldn’t be asthma, he never thought it was, but this proved it. His father was really sick, and it took him passing out for anyone to realize it.

As soon as the ambulance stopped and the back doors swung open they all rushed out, Cody not being too far behind into the hospital when he felt one of the paramedics pushing on his chest and shaking his head at him.

“No, no, you can’t just take him!!” Cody yelled after him, if possible feeling more tears come to his eyes. “I need Dr.Payne! J-just get me him, h-he’ll help! He-he- I know him a-and he’s my uncle, I need him!!” he screamed, almost choking on his own breath as he felt his entire body shaking and looked around frantically.

As soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder he snapped around, thinking it was his uncle Liam but instead it was some nurse trying to calm him down.

“No! You need to listen to me!! Page Dr. Liam Payne! M-my pop is back there a-and he’s sick and-”

This time though Cody felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him, almost ready to fight whoever was holding him before he saw a blurred version of his uncle.

 _Cody you need to breathe. What are you doing here? What’s wrong?_ Liam asked worriedly, seeing his nephew close to having a panic attack.

Cody swallowed thickly as he hugged his uncle and choked out a cry into his neck, almost feeling his legs go weak as he realized what he was about to say. “I-I found pop unconscious a-and he’s here, they took him a-and you need to call dad, I-I don’t know w-w-w-”

 _Harry’s here?_ Liam stilled as he backed away from Cody and seeing the 18 year old nod furiously. “Nate!! Sit down with Cody here and call Louis Tomlinson!!” he screamed to the nurse before taking off down the hall and sprinting to find Harry.

“Uncle Liam!!” Cody yelled after him, his tears coming out faster and faster as he had no idea what was going on or where his uncle was going. “Fuck! Please tell me someone knows sign language, I-I can’t-”

 _I do! Come here,_ Nate signed, carefully reaching for the shaking 18 year old and leading him to a chair. _I’m Nate, a nurse here. Dr. Payne asked me to call Louis Tomlinson for you._

“H-he’s my dad, please just tell him I’m here with my pop,” Cody cried into his hands before shakily passing this guy his phone.

He knew if he tried to facetime his dad he wouldn’t be able to sign anything or talk, he was shaking too much and his dad would be in a panic and probably forget to sign back to him. And by the way Nate looked as he talked on the phone he knew his father was screaming, the older man’s face a mixture between terrified and having no clue what to say.

“I need the room my pop is in, I-I have to see him,” Cody said as soon as he saw Nate off the phone and took it back from him.

_They probably took him to the ICU… You probably won’t be able to see him._

“No, you don’t understand, I need to see him,” Cody said, not taking no for an answer. “If you don’t tell me where he is I’ll go looking for him myself.”

Nate looked like he was really thinking about it, maybe after getting off the phone with his dad he knew how the Tomlinsons operated. And as soon as he stood up Cody followed right after him, seeing the nurse walk behind the counter, type a few things into the computer before looking back to him.

 _Down the hall, ICU room 12,_ Nate signed, and as soon as he did the 18 year old took off.

Cody ran as fast as his legs could carry him, rushing past people in the hall and dodging gurneys as he wiped his tears off his cheeks and tried to see the room numbers clearly. But when he got to the room where his father was he could see everyone through the glass doors working frantically around him.

His shirt was open, pads on his chest, an oxygen mask over his mouth and his uncle Liam looking like he was screaming as he did CPR on his father.

And Cody couldn’t do any of this. Just at the sight he couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe and he wished anything else was happening. He wanted to believe his pop wasn’t sick, that his uncle wasn’t trying desperately to save his life and that he wasn’t sobbing in the middle of a hospital.

It all got worse when he saw his dad sprinting down the hall though, clear tears already streaming down his face as he rushed towards him.

“Dad! Dad, stop you can’t go in there!” Cody stopped his father as he saw him reach for the door, about to bust through.

“Get the fuck off me!!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his son’s hand on his shoulder, shoving him back forcefully and reaching for the handle again.

Cody stilled for a second as he stumbled back but when he saw his father trying to get into the room again he wrapped his arms around him and tugged him away from the door.

Louis was yelling and screaming as loud as he could as he watched the doctors doing something to his husband, tried to get out of Cody’s grip and push him away but the 18 year old only held on tighter and tighter.

And Cody couldn’t help the steady tears the fell down his cheeks as he tried to restrain his dad, having to basically pin his father against the wall because of how hard he was fighting him to get into the room.

He couldn’t hear what his dad was screaming of course, but only saw how furiously he was sobbing, how terribly he wanted to be in the room with his husband. All Cody could catch between the screams was his father saying “Harry” over and over again before Louis’ legs gave out from under him and he fell to floor with a loud cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Harry doesn't die, I'm not that evil. Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions, thanks xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis held Harry’s hand firmly in his own, his eyes locked on his still unconscious husband and the beeping of the machines being the only noise in the otherwise silent and heavy room.

They said he was stable, they said he was breathing on his own and had little help from the machines, but still he hasn’t woken up. And Louis couldn’t do any of this.

He couldn’t stand to see the shallow breaths his husband would take, couldn’t stand to see him laying on the hospital bed, not moving a muscle since he’s been brought in and still they didn’t know what was wrong with him.

“Dad…” Cody said quietly as he walked into the room, his father not moving a muscle but just kept his eyes locked on his pop. “Dad I just talked to some of the doctors and they want to talk to you too… They also want to run some tests but need your signature.”

Louis still didn’t take his eyes off his husband though, he refused to since he was allowed into the room.

“Dad-”

“Please, just go,” Louis barely whispered and signed as he shook his head.

Cody stood there still for a second, could see the slow tears that ran down his dad’s cheeks as he watched his pop on the bed, it being clear just how hard he was trying to keep it together. “Dad if you sign the papers they can help him and-”

 _Cody just give me a minute with him, please,_ Louis nearly begged, finally looking to his son with tear filled eyes.

Cody swallowed thickly at the sight of his dad, nodding and carefully backing out of the room. “I’ll just call the family…”

Louis didn’t do anything but turn back to Harry and reach for his hand again, and as soon as he heard the door click behind his son he let himself break down, let his tears stream down his cheeks and cried against his husband’s chest.

“H-Harry please,” he choked out, holding onto the younger lad as if his life depended on it. “Y-you swore, you promised you’d be here until we were old, until we decided it was our time a-and it’s not time love,” Louis shook his head against him. “Please you never quit your entire life, y-you can’t now.”

He was scared, he was so terrified that this was it, that up until this moment in time this would be the end of the life he shared with his husband.

It took Liam nearly a half hour to stabilize him, but as soon as they did Louis didn’t waste a second before rushing into the room, needing to talk to Liam and ask what had happened. He couldn’t before the younger lad was pulled away by some other doctor though, there being some clear tension between the two men but Liam didn’t even hesitate before arguing back with him.

Louis couldn’t find it in himself to ask what it was all about, more concerned with his husband, so here he was, 20 minutes later and praying that this was some kind of freak accident and Harry wasn’t really sick, he couldn’t be.

“Hey Lou.”

Louis snapped his head up, wiping his tear stained cheeks as he saw Liam come into the room. “What’s wrong with him? Do you know-”

“Mate,” Liam said softly, easing the older lad back into his chair and needing him to relax. “They need to do some tests but for them to do that you have to sign a few things. His doctor gave me the sheets, here,” he said, passing Louis the clipboard.

“You’re not his doctor?” Louis barely whispered. “But you have to be, y-you-”

“Louis I can’t be,” Liam shook his head, hating this as much as his best mate did. “I’m a pediatrician, this isn’t my ward, technically I have no reason to be up here but I’m trying to help as much as possible.”

Every second that passed he hated this more and more, he couldn’t grasp this was actually happening to his husband.

“Liam do you think he’s sick?” Louis barely whispered as he focused back on Harry. “Do you think he has cancer?”

Liam looked at his best mate softly, reaching a careful hand over and rubbing his back gently. “I talked to Cody and with the symptoms he said Harry has, it… It’s a possibility.”

“No… No, no,” Louis sobbed into his hands, not even trying to hold it back anymore as he heard the younger lad. “H-he can’t, he-”

“Louis he might not, there are other things that could be happening,” Liam said softly, trying desperately to keep himself together as he knelt in front of him. “That’s why we need you to sign these papers, to figure out what’s going on and how to treat him.”

Louis could barely see straight as he signed the papers, just wanting to do anything to make sure Harry will get better, he has to, he can’t be sick.

“Alright so I’m just going to take him upstairs to get an x-ray of his chest and take some blood. I’ll talk to his doctor about letting me treat him and it will take some convincing of the hospital’s board but because you’re famous and requesting me maybe it can happen,” Liam explained softly as he took the papers back from his best mate.

As soon as he stood back up though he stilled, his eyes immediately landing on his nieces and nephews standing outside the door.

“Lou… The kids are here.”

Louis picked his head up and as soon as he saw his kids he was close to breaking down again. They couldn’t see their father like this, relying on machines to breathe and hooked up to tubes and an oxygen mask.

“Mate I have to take Harry upstairs, you should talk to the kids, they don’t have to see him like this,” Liam said softly, already getting Harry’s bed situated to take out of the room.

“I can’t leave him, I have to go because what if something happens and I’m not there? I-I-”

“Louis,” Liam said almost firmly. “Go to the kids, I have Harry, he’ll be fine with me.”

Louis wanted to shake his head, he wanted to say that he had to stay with Harry, but when he looked back to his kids he knew he really had to go to them. “I’m going to get them away from the hallway, they can’t see him like this,” he barely whispered, slowly standing up from his seat and squeezing his husband’s hand one more time before kissing his curls and whispering his I love you’s.

“Dad what’s going on? What happened to him?” Alexis rushed out as soon as her dad stepped foot into the hallway.

“Come here guys, it’s alright,” Louis said softly, having to sniffle to himself as he picked up a crying Charlie and felt the twins wrapping their arms around him, hiding their faces in his sides. “He hasn’t woken up yet but uncle Liam is taking him upstairs to do tests, but let’s go over here and we can all sit,” he said, ushering the kids towards the waiting room so they wouldn’t have to see their father on the hospital bed.

“Lou is there anything you want us to do, or anything you need?” Hayden asked quietly as the older man tried to get all the kids to sit down.

Louis shook his head as he sucked in a deep breath, trying desperately to keep himself together. “Where’s Cody? He was here.”

“He’s outside, he just needed some air,” Alexis said, wrapping her arms around Rosie as she heard her sniffling.

Louis nodded to himself as he threw his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His kids couldn’t see him crying, they couldn’t see him break down otherwise they would really start to freak out.

So as Louis rubbed Charlie’s back and kissed her head to calm her down, trying himself not to let his own tears stream down his face. And he wasn’t sure if this feeling would go away, but only get worse the longer he was stuck in the unknown, the more he thought about how his husband was sick and there was nothing he could do to help.

*~*

TJ rushed down the hall, looking left and right and feeling his heart racing faster and faster as he couldn’t find the curly haired lad. He was sure the nurses said just down the hall there was a waiting room, but this hall was forever and there were just doors everywhere, and just as TJ was about to start running he finally found his boyfriend.

All of his brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles and cousins were there, but Cody was sitting away from them in the corner, his face hiding in his hands and his shoulders shaking as he silently cried to himself.

 _Love,_ TJ signed as he knelt in front of his boyfriend, Cody’s eyes immediately meeting his before the older lad wrapped his arms around him and cried into his neck. “It’s okay, it’s alright,” he whispered, knowing his boyfriend could feel him talking and that was better than nothing as he kissed his head and rubbed his back.

“He’s sick, h-he’s so sick,” Cody choked out as he shook his head.

TJ slightly pulled away, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks and wiping his tears away. “You want to go somewhere and talk?”

Cody sniffled to himself and nodded as he shakily pushed himself out of his seat and stood up. And just as TJ was ready to follow after him he felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around his leg and stop him.

“Can you stay?” Charlie sniffled to herself as she looked up at the older lad and tugged on his shirt.

“I promise I will love, I’m just going to talk to your brother real quick,” TJ said softly as he looked down at the 5 year old.

Charlie nodded back at him, wiping her wet cheeks one more time before heading back over to Hayden and climbing in his lap. As soon as TJ saw she was settled though he went after Cody, his boyfriend still walking down the hall with his head down and hands shoved into his pockets. He had to almost jog to catch up with the older lad but when he did it was impossible not to see Cody’s tear stained cheeks or miss the way he would sniffle to himself every few seconds.

 _Here love, come on,_ TJ signed as soon as they were outside the hospital, taking the older lad’s hand and leading him to a bench. _Do they know what’s going on yet?_

Cody shook his head as he bit his lip, willing his tears not to fall as he hid his face in his hands. “N-no and it’s just getting worse. He hasn’t woken up a-and he’s coughing up blood, and- and-” he barely managed out, choking back his tears. “A-and my dad can barely even look at me, he won’t talk to me, h-he won’t even leave my pop’s room, he can’t.”

 _He’s scared love, that’s all… And you look so much like your pop maybe it’s hard for him, he just needs time,_ TJ signed before reaching a gentle hand over and rubbing the older lad’s back.

“I just… I-I feel like I did something wrong, i-it’s not like this my fault but he looks at me like it is and I-I-”

 _Cody stop, you know that isn’t true,_ TJ signed seriously, not believing the older lad really thought that. _Your dad is terrified of losing your pop, he’s not mad or upset with you, you did nothing wrong._

Cody rubbed his hands over his face, knowing none of this was his fault, he just hated how when or if his dad even bothered to glance at him he seemed to just break down more than he already was.

“But what if he never wakes up? W-what if he’s too sick and there’s nothing we can do?” Cody barely whispered into his hands. “I-I won’t be able to tell him I’m sorry, or that I love him, because I do, I really do and he doesn’t know that, I never told him.”

_Babe he knows you love him, and I’m sure-_

“No! Y-you don’t get it!” Cody choked out. “H-he doesn’t know! I never apologized, I n-never told him how much I love him, he doesn’t know!!”

TJ sat there silent for a second as he heard his boyfriend screaming, and saw how angry and terrified he was. And it was easy to say he’s never seen Cody like this, and he didn’t know what to do other than just be here for the older lad.

_With what the doctors are giving him hopefully he’ll wake up love… Maybe it’s just an infection or-_

“He’s sick,” Cody shook his head. “His dad died from lung cancer and now he probably has it too a-and it’s too late to treat him.”

_Well they don’t have the test results yet love, they don’t know for sure… And when they do find out what it is they’ll treat him and get him better, you’ll see._

Cody couldn’t even say how much he wished TJ was right, that in the end of all of this was nothing and his pop could go home and it would be like nothing changed. But in reality everything has changed because of this.

His dad was a wreck his siblings could barely keep themselves together and then there he was, on the outside like always and wishing there was something he could do to tell his pop how sorry he was, tell him how much he loved him.

_Meanwhile with Louis_

“Come on, come on Harry, wake up, you have to wake up,” Louis muttered to himself, pacing back and forth in the room, his fingers lost in his hair and his vision blurred behind tears. “I can’t do this without you, I can’t,” he shook his head.

“Dad?”

Louis snapped his head up, stopping his pacing and seeing Alexis looking back at him worriedly. “H-he hasn’t woken up yet, he needs to wake up, I-I-”

“I know, I know,” Alexis said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her father. “Listen I know you saw aunt Gemma and uncle Niall when they came but when the rest of the family came the doctors wouldn’t let them see pop… It’s getting late and they all just said goodbye and wanted me to pass along the message.”

Louis nodded as he sniffled to himself and wiped his tear stained eyes, him crying ever since he got here hours ago, but it feels like it’s been days.

“And I uhm, I wanted to ask when you’re taking the kids home,” Alexis said softly. “Charlie is asleep on Hayden and the twins are-”

“I can’t, I can’t go home and leave,” Louis shook his head as he looked back towards his husband on the hospital bed.

“Dad… The kids need you too, they need to know that not both their dads are gone right now and-”

“No, no!!” Louis raised his voice, stopping his daughter as he started pacing again. “He’s not gone! He’s still here and the kids should know that I have to be here with him!!”

Alexis watched her father as he paced the room and muttered to himself, gripping his hair and looking like he wanted to do anything to get rid of his thoughts. “Dad they’re 10 and 5… And Rosie needs you too, she’s scared, we all are and they just need to see that you’re there for them.”

“Don’t you get it?! I can’t just leave him!”

And all Alexis could do was nod as she heard her father screaming, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do to get him to leave her pop’s side. So she made sure to tell her dad she loves him and kiss her pop’s head before leaving the room and feeling tears well in her eyes at the thought of how broken her father is.

“Love? Al what’s wrong?” Hayden asked as soon as he saw her come back into the waiting room, carefully getting a sleeping Charlie off his lap before standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

Alexis only let her tears fall faster as she hugged her husband back and shook her head against him. “He’s not okay, he just- he won’t listen to me a-and-”

“Okay, it’s alright,” Hayden shushed her. “I get he doesn’t want to leave Harry, he’s probably terrified,” he said quietly. “We can take the kids back to their house and watch them, let your dad stay here and tomorrow we’ll come back and ask if there’s news on him.”

“Yeah, yeah, we can do that,” Alexis said as she sniffled to herself and wiped her wet eyes. “Do you know where Cody is? I haven’t seen him all day, he didn’t leave did he?”

“I haven’t seen him since he and TJ went outside,” Hayden shrugged to himself. “TJ came back in and sat with Charlie for a bit but he got up maybe an hour ago, I haven’t seen him since.”

Alexis nodded to herself as she let out a deep breath, hating that her brother was isolating himself. “Well we should get going, it’s late.”

“Whatever you want love,” Hayden said softly, kissing her temple before walking over to Charlie and slowly picking the sleeping 5 year old up.

“Hayden?” Charlie mumbled into his neck as she felt herself get picked up. “Where’s daddy?”

“Daddy is with papa right now sweetheart, we’re gonna go home and go to bed and see them in the morning, okay?” Hayden said softly as he followed Alexis and the other kids down the hall.

“Did papa wake up?” Charlie whispered, picking her head up from the older man’s shoulder and biting her lip.

Hayden rubbed the 5 year old’s back as he already saw tears welling in her eyes, kissing her head and trying to do everything he could to calm her down as he said a quiet “not yet love.”

And it was only when they got to the house did Charlie stop crying, but even when Hayden and Alexis got her to bed she was still sniffling and trying to wipe her tears.

It was clear just from a single glance how hard it was for all of them, the twins and Rosie running straight to their rooms and little Charlie who had no idea what was going on or why her papa and daddy weren’t here to say goodnight to her. All the 5 year old knew was that her papa was sick and had to see the doctor, and that her daddy was with him, but she thought he would’ve been better by now, that he would be home. And all Alexis and Hayden could say was that they’d see papa and daddy tomorrow before kissing her goodnight.

“Sweetheart?” Hayden asked softly as soon as they stepped foot into Alexis’ old bedroom. “Love are you alright? You feel okay?”

Alexis shook her head as she took a seat on her bed and covered her face with her hands. “I feel sick, that’s how I feel,” she muttered. “And everything that’s happened with pop… Today was supposed to be a good day, we were supposed to tell them, but I can’t believe pop, he just- he-”

“C’mere,” Hayden said quietly, taking a seat next to her and wrapping an arm around her as he kissed her temple. “He’ll get better love, you’ll see. And after he does we’ll tell them, and they’ll be so happy, everything will be alright.”

Alexis wanted to believe her husband, wanted to think that when they went back to the hospital in the morning her pop would be awake and her dad wouldn’t be a worried mess. Just at feeling Hayden running his hand over her stomach she wanted nothing more than to tell her parents, but she knew she couldn’t not now. And just as she was about to tell Hayden that she heard a loud banging on the door downstairs, it sounding like someone was pounding their fist on the door over and over again.

“Hayden-”

“Love stay here,” Hayden stopped her, already getting up from the bed and quietly making his way downstairs.

He looked towards the door carefully, not knowing who was there considering you needed a code to get in and anyone who has the code would’ve just walked in. But when Hayden slowly opened the door and peeked outside to see who was there he felt his jaw drop at seeing TJ struggling to hold up what looked like a soaking wet and unconscious Cody.

“Al!!” Hayden screamed, pulling the two into the house and feeling Cody’s entire body weight fall on him as TJ tripped inside behind him.

“I-I just found him like this, h-he was sitting outside a bar in the rain but I knew you’d be here, I-I didn’t know what to do,” TJ stuttered out, trying to will back his tears as he saw Hayden try to stand his boyfriend up.

“Hayden who-... Cody?” Alexis barely said as she saw her little brother. “Cody?! What they hell is wrong with him?!” she asked panicked, trying to help her husband stand him up to look at him.

“He’s drunk, he-...” TJ stopped himself, shaking his head and covering his mouth with his hand as he saw Alexis and Hayden try to get him up the stairs.

“Al I have him, just go start the shower,” Hayden said, not wanting Alexis to put too much weight on herself. “TJ come here, I’m gonna need you to help him shower.”

TJ tried to help Hayden carry Cody up the stairs, the curly haired lad’s body was limp between them and he smelt terribly of alcohol.

When the older lad had texted him to pick him up at the bar TJ didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know when Cody went to the bar, which bar he was at or what state he would be in when he finally found him, but he certainly didn’t expect this.

“Has this ever happened before? I mean has he ever done this?” TJ asked nervously once they got to the bathroom

Hayden bit his lip as he shifted his brother-in-law in his arms, trying desperately to get him to wake up. “No…”

“Love,” TJ said and signed, seeing his boyfriend somewhat wake up. “Cody, look at me,” he said, cupping the older lad’s cheeks before he saw Cody’s eyes shoot open and he tried to shove Hayden off him.

 _Cody, Cody, stop!_ Hayden signed before grabbing the younger lad’s arms to keep him still.

“Babe we’re just trying to help, it’s ok-” TJ had to stop himself though as he saw Cody get out of Hayden’s grip again and he felt his boyfriend shove him roughly against his chest.

“Cody!!” Alexis screamed, pushing her little brother back and away from TJ. _Just because you’re drunk doesn’t mean you get to act like a dick,_ she signed angrily before looking back to the teary eyed younger lad. “Come on TJ.”

TJ kept his eyes on his boyfriend for a second, saw how furious he was, how it seemed like he was a second away from screaming about whatever was making him so mad. But he couldn’t look at the older lad for too long before he felt tears on his cheeks, allowing Alexis to pull him out of the room and into the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Alexis asked quietly as she rubbed the younger lad’s back and saw him wiping his wet eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” TJ muttered as he nodded to himself.

Alexis bit her lip as she saw that he wasn’t fine at all, saw that he was trying desperately not to cry. “He’s never like this, I swear… It’s just everything going on with pop, and I know it’s no excuse for why he put his hands on you, it’s just-”

“No, I get it, it’s been a rough day for all of you guys,” TJ stopped her. “I’ll just uhm, I’ll be in his room when you guys are done with him.”

He didn’t even wait for Alexis to say anything before he began to head down the hall, almost rushing to the room and as soon as the door was closed behind him TJ couldn’t help but break down.

He walked over to the bed, almost throwing himself on it and cried into the pillows as he thought about his boyfriend. TJ knew how hurt he was, how scared and mad he was at himself, but he didn’t think Cody would turn into something like this.

TJ wanted to be there for the older lad, he wanted his boyfriend to know he would stick by him, but after tonight it seemed harder than he initially thought. He hated the fact that Cody was so angry with himself that he felt the need to drink it away, that he wanted so terribly to forget what was happening with his pop. And TJ only feared if after tonight it would only get worse if his father’s condition didn’t get any better.

He laid on the bed for what felt like hours just letting his tears fall down his cheeks, running over the night over and over again, his thoughts flooded with “what if’s” before he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped at the touch.

When TJ looked up though he saw Cody, the older lad clearly back to his old self after he took a shower and hearing his boyfriend’s breath hitch at the sight of his tear stained cheeks.

“Love… I-”

TJ shook his head and sat up as he saw his boyfriend reaching for him, sitting against the headboard and wiping his face to rid his tears. “Please, just don’t, not right now,” he said quietly and signed.

Cody felt his eyes pool with tears as he saw the younger lad and took a careful seat on the bed. “I know I’m sorry doesn’t cut it… But I am, I-I really am,” he tried to blink his tears away. “I’m just so scared I don’t know what to do.”

TJ swallowed thickly as he saw Cody cry into his hands and visibly shaking.

“I-I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I’m sorry, I didn’t,” Cody choked out.

TJ didn’t know what to say, he wanted to comfort the older lad, he wanted to be here for him but right now he just felt hesitant around him.

“Please just say something so I know I didn’t completely fuck everything up,” Cody nearly begged as he looked at his boyfriend through tear filled eyes.

 _No, no,_ TJ signed as he bit his lip and shook his head. _I just… I’ve never seen this side of you… And I want to help, I want to be here for you but-_

“But I’m not letting you in,” Cody whispered to himself as he wiped his wet eyes. “I know, I have a habit of doing that… It’s just everything going on with pop right now I-” he cut himself off, letting his tears fall faster and faster just at the thought of his father.

TJ reached a careful hand over and rubbed his boyfriend’s back, almost immediately feeling him lean into his touch, Cody tucking himself into his side and crying into his neck.

He knew they had to talk, knew he had to get the older lad to really open up about how he was feeling, but right now TJ just laid down with his boyfriend and let him cry on his chest until he went still on top of him and quiet snores were escaping him.

*~*

“Mate?”

Louis’ head snapped up and he stopped his pacing, wiping his wet cheeks and trying to gather himself as he saw Liam. “Hey I uhm, I thought you went home already.”

“No, I wanted to wait until the test results came back,” Liam said quietly as he held up the folder in his hand. “Why don’t you take a seat Lou, come on,” he said softly, leading his best mate to a chair and sitting him down.

“Oh God, I can’t do this,” Louis muttered into his hands and begging his never ending tears to stop falling. “He’s sick, just say it,” he choked out, reaching for his husband’s hand on the bed and holding onto him tightly.

Liam bit his lip as he pulled up his own chair and opened the folder to show Louis what they had found. “It’s not cancer Louis, we know that for sure,” he said, seeing the older lad’s eyes snap up to his.

“What?” Louis barely whispered. “Then what the hell is wrong with him? What’s going on?” he asked, more than relieved his husband didn’t have cancer but now worried they didn’t know what he had and they couldn’t treat him.

“You see this?” Liam asked, showing him Harry’s chest x-ray. “We can see blockages in the tubes of his lungs, and they’re enlarged and damaged, that’s what was causing all of his symptoms,” he explained softly. “Harry has something called bronchiectasis and basically it’s when air ways get damaged and it allows bacteria and mucus to build up which causes an infection in the lungs.”

“Well come on let’s treat this thing and cure him,” Louis said, trying to get Liam to move and help his husband.

Liam let out a deep breath as he looked back at his best mate and reached a careful hand over to rub his back. “Listen Lou… What Harry has we-... We can’t cure it, we can only reduce his symptoms through different treatments.”

Louis stilled as he heard the younger lad, looking to his husband on the hospital bed and feeling even more tears pool in his eyes. “B-but he has to get better, he can’t stay sick, h-he-”

“Lou with the treatments he can live a normal life, he will get better,” Liam tried to calm the older lad down. “He’s just going to be put on some medicines, maybe do some oxygen therapy, there are things we can do to get him back to his old self, he’ll just have to be a bit mindful from now on.”

“Well then start the treatments now, just get him better, please, he has to get better,” Louis sniffled to himself as he squeezed Harry’s hand gently.

Liam nodded, patting the older lad’s back gently before standing up from his seat. “We already have him on antibiotics and the infection in his lungs should be going down. I already have some nurses getting medicines for him and I need to attach another machine to him.”

“As long as it helps,” Louis said quietly, refusing to take his eyes off his husband. “How long until he wakes up? I just-... I hate this, it’s like he isn’t here…”

“With the treatments we’re starting tonight I’m hoping tomorrow he’ll wake up,” Liam said softly as he began to prep Harry for the new medicines and the machine he had to hook up to him.

That was probably the best news Louis has heard all day, aching to see his husband’s bright green eyes again, needing to hear his voice and know that he was going to be okay. And the entire time he watched Liam inject Harry with different drugs, and he put on some vest type machine to help him breathe Louis knew this would help get his husband back, knew he would get better and wake up.

*~*

Louis scrunched his face up as he felt a bright light streaming right on him, slowly blinking his eyes open and sitting up in his chair. “Harry?” he asked quietly, not believing it as he saw his husband sitting across the bed from him. “H?” Louis rushed around the bed, cupping the younger lad’s cheeks to see if it was really him.

“Dad, dad it’s me,” Cody said quietly as he took his father’s hands away from his face. “Pop is still in the bed, look…”

Louis slowly backed away from his son, and sure enough when he looked in the bed there was his unconscious husband. _Sorry,_ he signed, keeping his eyes on Cody for only a second before going back over to his seat.

Cody bit his lip as he watched his dad take his pop’s hand, and he couldn’t escape the feeling that for some reason his father didn’t want to be near him. “Are you mad at me?”

 _Of course not,_ Louis signed without looking up.

“It just… It feels like you’ve been avoiding me and don’t want to talk to-”

 _Stop, stop, shut up!_ Louis signed in a flash as he heard Harry grumbling from the bed and felt him squeeze his hand. “Harry? Love?” he asked, almost feeling tears come to his eyes as he saw his husband moving.

Harry’s mouth opened, him trying to sit up and move on the bed, but all he could do was squeeze Louis’ hand back.

“Cody, quick, go get Liam,” Louis signed and said, finally looking to his son and just seeing the 18 year old staring back at him. “Well go, your pop needs help.”

Cody only kept his eyes on his dad for a second more before slowly standing up and making his way out of the room.

“H can you open your eyes for me love?” Louis asked softly as he brushed his fingers through his husband’s curls.

He could see the younger lad squeezing his eyes shut, Harry looking like he was trying to talk under his oxygen mask and Louis didn’t waste a second before pulling it off him and kissing his husband all over his face.

“My God look at you,” he smiled against him, feeling for the first time in the past day happy tears falling onto his cheeks at seeing his husband’s eyes open. “I love you so much, please don’t ever leave me again H, please,” Louis mumbled into the younger lad’s neck as he hugged him carefully.

“Lou,” Harry barely managed out. “What’s going on? Where’s Cody? Is he okay?” he got out before needing to cough into his hand a few times.

“Cody? He’s fine love, it’s you we’re all worried about,” Louis said confused.

Harry shook his head as he muffled his coughing into his hand. “No, no, we were supposed to go to lunch, where is he?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he took a seat on his husband’s bed and squeezed his hand gently. “Love, you’re in the hospital… When Cody got to the house to pick you up for lunch he found you unconscious on the floor and barely breathing. We’ve been here for about a day now, this is the first time you’ve woken up,” he explained quietly.

“What?” Harry barely whispered, finally looking around and seeing all of the machines that were hooked up to him. “What is this? What’s going on?”

“Harry, H,” Louis tried to calm him down, seeing the younger lad trying to get up.

“No, I can’t be this sick, I don’t need all of this,” Harry said, trying to pull the vest that was on him off.

“Harry it’s helping you breathe, stop,” Louis said desperately, trying to hold his husband’s hands down. “Liam already started your treatment, please, it’s okay.”

“Louis there’s nothing wrong with me! I don’t need-”

“Pop…”

Harry snapped his head up, seeing Cody in the doorway looking at him teary eyed with TJ and Liam behind him.

“Holy shit, pop,” Cody rushed over to his father, not knowing he had woken up and wrapping his arms around him. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry for everything, I really am,” he cried into his father’s neck and feeling him slowly wrap his arms around him.

Harry had no idea what his son was talking about, what he was sorry for or why he was hugging him like his life depended on it. _Well I love you too buddy, but why are you so upset?_ he asked before wiping Cody’s wet cheeks.

“I-I thought you were gonna die and you didn’t know how much I loved you a-and-”

 _Whoa, whoa, nobody's dying,_ Harry stopped him, seeing the 18 year old become a crying mess.

“Y-you just weren’t breathing and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything, I never told you how much I love you a-and- and-”

“Guys, could you all give us a minute?” Harry asked quietly as he pulled Cody into his chest and rubbed his back, wanting him to calm down.

TJ and Liam nodded at Harry, Louis being the only one not moving a muscle, him thinking there was no way in hell he was leaving his husband anytime soon.

“Louis, go,” Harry said, still having Cody wrapped in his arms and crying into his neck. “It’ll only be for a few minutes, I’ll be fine, please.”

Louis just looked back at him for a minute before finally letting out a deep breath and getting up. But he didn’t leave before leaning down and kissing his husband, making sure to tell him he loved him as he slowly made his way out of the room.

 _Come here buddy,_ Harry signed as soon as the door was closed, scootching over and pulling his son onto the bed with him.

And as Cody got comfortable on the bed Harry couldn’t help but look down and see his son as the little 3 year old he used to be. How Cody would cuddle into his side and rest his tiny little hand on his chest and his head would rest on his shoulder. But now Cody was 18 and his toes touched his father’s as he laid down next to him, and when he wrapped his arms around him he could completely engulf him.

 _What’s going on big guy?_ Harry asked, trying to wipe his son’s wet cheeks but tears continued to fall no matter what he did.

Cody couldn’t help himself as he shook his head, still trying to grasp that his pop was awake, that maybe everything was going to be okay. “I-I’m just so sorry for everything, for how I treated you when I was younger and I know you think I blame you for my hearing, but I don’t, I-I swear I don’t,” he cried against his father’s chest. “When I was little it was hard and I didn’t know what to think but now I don’t care about any of that, all I know is that I love you so much and nothing bad can happen to you, y-you can’t die pop, you can’t.”

Harry was completely still as he heard his son, saw how broken he was as he laid next to him on the bed. _Buddy I’m not gonna die, I’m not leaving you any time soon,_ he signed, kissing Cody’s head and trying to wipe his never ending tears. _And you know, I have you to thank for that… If you didn’t find me I probably wouldn’t be here…_

Cody sniffled to himself, just wrapping his arms around his pop a bit tighter, never wanting to let him go again. “I’m sorry I shut you out for so long,” he barely whispered. “I just-... I remember when it all started and I’m sorry, I know I was little but I’m so so sorry for being so awful to you.”

Harry bit his lip as he listened to his son, not knowing when things between them took a turn. For him it’s been since Cody was a baby, he always preferred to be cared for and looked after by Louis.

 _When did everything change for you?_ Harry asked, almost scared for the answer, thinking it was something he did to Cody or said to him when he was younger.

Cody didn’t know how to say this without making his father feel bad, he didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but he didn’t want to lie to him either. “Pop you just… You’ve always treated me differently,” he barely whispered. “Even before you and dad told me I was deaf I knew there was something wrong with me because you were always so careful around me, like tiptoeing around me and acting like any second I could get hurt. But it wasn’t until you guys told me I couldn’t hear where everything really changed…”

Cody let out a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face as he felt his pop’s eyes on him. He wouldn’t dare to look at him though, he knew his eyes were probably pooling with tears and that was just something he couldn’t see right now.

“I tried to talk to you, I did, but you just kept shutting me out and acting like anything you would say would hurt me,” Cody sniffled to himself as he wiped the single tear that fell down his cheek. “I was only 4 and I just wanted my pop but to me it seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me and it just hurt.”

_Cody you know it wasn’t like that, you know-_

“B-but I didn’t know pop, how could I?” Cody asked, trying to choke back his tears as he finally looked at his pop. “I-I would ask you to read a book with me or sit down to watch a movie and you seemed like it was a huge bother, you would go off or do something else with Al and that really hurt to be shoved off like that.”

Harry didn’t know what to do as he saw his son crying, didn’t know if there was anything he could say that would make up for all these years. _Cody I wasn’t shoving you off, I-..._ he shook his head, wiping his own wet cheeks as he thought to all those years back. _Before you were even born I hurt you so much, I could barely live with myself… I never wanted you to blame me, I never wanted people to treat you like you were anything less than you were because you’re deaf and it was all my fault, I knew it was._

“But when you guys told me about my deafness I said I didn’t blame you, I told you-”

_Cody you were 4, I didn’t think you understood what was going on._

“I did though, and I said it was okay!” Cody said, knowing he was raising his voice but he couldn’t help it as he looked at his pop. “It only didn’t become okay when you started acting so careful around me, when you treated me like I had a disability!”

 _You have to understand, I-_ Harry stopped himself, having to wipe his eyes and let out a few deep breaths. _I didn’t mean to treat you like that I just… I love you so much, I couldn’t let anything bad happen to you and it be my fault because I’m the reason you’re deaf._

Cody kept his eyes on his father for a second, saw him desperately trying to keep himself together, trying to breathe through his crying as he signed to him.

 _When you were little every time I looked at you I saw what I had done… I hated myself for so many years because of what I did to you, and especially after we told you about your deafness every time I even looked in your direction I just cried, I couldn’t help it,_ Harry shook his head, only feeling his tears stream faster and faster down his cheeks as he thought back to all those years ago. _It wasn’t that I was shoving you off, or didn’t want to spend time with you, it was that I hated myself so much and felt so guilty about what I had done to you that every time you asked me to do something with you I didn’t understand how you could still love me… When you thought I went off to go do something else instead of being with you I was in my bathroom balling my eyes out for hours on end because I had hurt you so much, but you were such a loving and sweet boy that you didn’t even care about what I did to you, and I didn’t deserve that love from you, I still don’t._

Cody didn’t waste a second before wrapping his arms around his pop, kissing his curls and trying not to start sobbing against him. “Pop you have to stop, no more blaming yourself, no more guilt, please,” he nearly begged. “You have to see I’m okay, that I’m more than happy with the life I have,” Cody said softly as he cupped his father’s cheeks and tried to wipe his tears away. “Because of my deafness I’ve been able to do things I never would have been able to dream of doing if I was hearing… It took me a long time to see my deafness as a good thing but when I did I was finally happy with myself… Can you please, please be happy with me, stop blaming yourself.”

Harry couldn’t help himself as he cried into his son’s neck and nodded against him. He didn’t deserve this from Cody, didn’t deserve the unconditional love his son has for him and how easily he forgives him for everything. This was a new start for him and Cody, everything being out in the open and them having a new understanding with one another.

“I love you pop, I love you so much,” Cody mumbled against his father’s shoulder as he hugged him gently. “And I’m sorry it took you being sick for me to realize just how much…”

 _I love you too big guy. I always have and I always will,_ Harry signed before kissing his son’s curls. _You and I, we’ll be more than okay, you’ll see._

Cody nodded against his father before slowly pulling away from him and offering him a small smile.

“Harry you have no clue how happy I am to see you up,” Liam said as he stepped into the room and grinned widely at his best mate. “Oh shit, wait, are you okay? Why are you crying?” he asked worriedly, rushing over to the machines and checking them all.

“I’m fine Li, Cody and I were just talking,” Harry laughed quietly to himself as he wiped his wet eyes.

Liam let out a breath of relief, nodding at the younger lad and smiling at his nephew. _Buddy would you mind giving your pop and I a few minutes? I just have some things to check over,_ he signed, seeing the 18 year old nod. _And please make sure your dad stays out there until we’re done in here, I just want to explain what’s going on with H without him in here freaking out._

“Course,” Cody said, grinning at his pop one more time before heading out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room.

 _You guys done in there? He okay?_ Louis asked, getting Charlie off his lap and already heading towards Harry’s room.

“Dad uncle Liam said to wait a bit until he’s done with pop in there,” Cody said, grabbing his dad’s arm and stopping him.

“Well did something happen? Why’s he in there?” Louis asked, yanking his arm out of Cody’s grip and ready to rush down the hall to his husband.

“Dad would you stop, he’s fine, uncle Liam is just talking to him and he said he’ll be-”

“Get off me!!” Louis screamed and signed as he felt Cody grabbing him more forcefully, hitting his son’s hands off him before shoving him away.

“Louis!”

“Dad!!”

Cody felt the air get knocked out of him as his dad pushed him into the wall, almost pinning him before Hayden and Alexis pulled him off.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Alexis yelled as her husband had to pull her father away from Cody.

“What’s wrong me? Your father is sick that’s what’s wrong with me!!” Louis screamed back as he felt tears pooling in his eyes.

“Pop is going to get better, you have to stop this,” Alexis said as she got in front of her little brother and eyed her father. “The doctors said he’s going to be fine and will be able to live a normal life, it’s not helping anyone that you can’t keep yourself together for 5 minutes.”

“Don’t,” Louis said firmly, squaring his eyes at his daughter and shaking his head at her. “Try telling me that after you’ve been with someone for 25 years, built a life together and had kids, only for everything to come to a screeching halt because your husband is on the brink of death,” he said through gritted teeth. “Now get off me,” Louis said, getting himself out of Hayden’s grip before turning on his heel and stomping down the hall.

They all watched as Louis made his way into the hospital room, him clearly not caring about anything any of them had to say.

 _Cody you know he’s just scared, it’s nothing you did,_ Alexis tried to reassure her little brother.

Cody bit his lip as he nodded back at his sister and said he was just going to sit down before walking towards his boyfriend and throwing himself into a seat next to him.

 _Love I have your coffee,_ TJ signed as he passed the older lad his drink and looked at him softly. _Babe are you okay? We can talk about it…_

Cody shrugged as he took a sip of his drink and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “My dad is terrified, it’s nothing more than that,” he said through a quiet breath before looking back to TJ. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Cody asked, seeing the younger lad looking a bit pale and like he was about to puke.

TJ opened and closed his mouth as he shook his head, feeling like if he moved an inch he would get sick. “I don’t feel so good…”

Cody furrowed his eyebrows as TJ’s hands were practically shaking as he signed, immediately standing up and cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Love… Come on, let’s go,” he said worriedly, trying to get him to stand up so they could go to the bathroom.

Cody had to almost completely pull TJ to his feet and wrapped a careful arm around him as they made their way down the hall and to the bathroom. And when they got there he couldn’t help but feel awful as the younger lad emptied the contents of his stomach.

He thought maybe there was some virus going around the hospital and his boyfriend happened to catch it, but Cody hated seeing him sick. TJ assured him he was fine, it probably just being some bug he caught and not to worry about it before shuffling out of the bathroom and back to where the rest of the family was, them all gathered in Harry’s room around his bed.

“Papa this vest is ugly, I don’t want you to wear it,” Charlie said as she sat on her father’s lap and saw the thick material on him.

“Love I have to wear it, it helps me breathe,” Harry laughed quietly to himself as he kissed the 5 year old’s head.

“Pop when do you come home?” Cameron asked as he bit his lip, hating that his father was stuck here.

“Well I talked to uncle Liam and he said in about a week I can go home,” Harry smiled softly back at him, not wanting any of them to worry. “There are gonna be some changes when I get home though, alright?”

“Like what?” Rosie asked, it being a relief that her pop wouldn’t have to be here too much longer. “Is whatever made you sick in the house or something? Do we have to clean it?”

Harry shook his head as he bit his lip, him getting sick being completely his own fault. “I got sick from the mold in the new cafe, I wasn’t being careful enough when I cleaned it…” he said quietly, feeling Louis squeeze his hand gently. “But when I get sent home uncle Liam said I’ll be on medicines that should help and I’ll have to use an oxygen tank for a little bit, but that’s all.”

“What?” Cody asked, gaining the attention of the room. “Pop, an oxygen tank? Seriously?”

“For a little bit, yeah,” Harry nodded to his son. “It’ll help and if it means I can be home and not in a hospital bed then it’s more than worth it.”

Cody just looked at his father for a moment, nodding his head before excusing himself, wanting to talk to the doctor.

“Did you guys see that? The bruises on his arm?” Harry asked as he watched his son walk out of the room.

He looked around to see if anyone knew, all the younger kids shaking their heads but when he looked over to Alexis, Hayden and even TJ they all seemed like they knew but weren’t saying anything.

“Did someone hit him? What happened?” he asked, now needing to know if Cody got in a fight or if someone was bothering him.

But still no one said anything, all Harry saw was Alexis’ eyes trained on Louis and when Harry looked over to his husband he saw him biting his lip and after being together for so long recognizing that guilty face anywhere.

“Al, Hayden, take the kids out of the room,” he said quietly, refusing to take his eyes off the older lad.

And even as they were all shuffling out of the room Harry didn’t look away from him, his face going stone cold as Louis couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Harry, listen, I-”

“No,” Harry stopped him, not wanting to hear a word the older lad had to say. “I don’t care about your excuses, I don’t want to listen to it. You don’t ever put your hands on one of our kids,” he said through gritted teeth, straining himself to not start screaming.

“Harry it’s not like I did it on purpose he was just- well after I got here they wouldn’t let me see you and he was holding me back but I was trying to get out from his grip so I-”

“No Louis! It’s not a “so I” kind of thing, you don’t try to fight him, you don’t hit him!!” Harry screamed, almost immediately having to place a hand over his chest and let out a hoarse cough.

And as soon as he saw Louis trying to help him he pushed the older lad away, the last thing he wanted was his help right now.

“Harry it’s just… You were in here close to dying and they were doing CPR on you and I-I… Fuck, I’m sorry,” Louis said into his hands, knowing for the past day he’s been a complete mess and treating the kids terribly. “It was an accident, I swear it was.”

As Harry got his breath back he just looked at his husband, knowing he’s probably been terrified the last day with all of them not knowing what was going on with him. “I know it’s been hard on you Lou, seeing me like this… But don’t you dare get angry at the kids, don’t push them away.”

Louis nodded to himself as he heard his husband, knowing he had to be better, knowing he can’t keep living in this fear of Harry taking another bad turn. “I need to talk to him.”

“Send the kids back in here,” Harry said, seeing the older lad nod as he made his way out of the room.

Louis let out a deep breath as he walked down the hall, not even sure how to explain himself to his son but he knew he had to try. “Guys pop wants to see you,” he said, offering them all a small smile before locking his eyes on Cody. _Wait a second buddy,_ he signed, seeing him and TJ about to follow everyone else.

“What? Pop make you come out here to apologize for being a complete ass?” Cody asked with raised eyebrows.

Louis just looked at his son for a minute, scratching the back of his neck as he bit his lip. “TJ give us a minute please,” he said quietly, seeing the younger lad look to Cody before his son nodded at him and the blue eyed lad walked away.

And as soon as TJ left them Louis looked to the 18 year old, Cody’s arms crossed over his chest and almost glaring at him.

 _Cody I really am so sorry for how I’ve acted the past couple days, I just…_ Louis trailed off, trying to figure out what to say to make up for everything. _With everything going on with your pop I wasn’t thinking straight, and it wasn’t anything you did, I’m not mad you, I’m just sorry, I really am._

Cody kept his eyes on his father for a moment, and he could see how sorry he was. He knew his dad hasn’t been himself, he’s just been scared, but Cody wished his father would let them all be there for him.

“You know he’s going to be okay with the treatment dad, you don’t have to worry.”

 _I know that now,_ Louis nodded to himself. _But Cody, about me getting physical with you… Just, fuck you know I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it._

Cody bit his lip as he looked down to his shoes, knowing his dad was sorry, but he wasn’t sure it made up for how hurt he was when it all happened. For right now he was just happy his pop was awake and they could start treatment, and the sooner he got better then sooner he could come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late with this, I was at work a bit longer the last couple days :/ Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions, thanks xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Alright, careful love, watch the step,” Louis said, helping his husband into the house and lifting up his oxygen tank over the doorway.

“Thanks Lou, it’s not like I haven’t lived here for almost 20 years,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “God, it’s so good to be home.”

“And we’re happy to have you home,” Louis smiled back at him, standing on his toes and pecking the younger lad’s cheek.

Harry let out a small breath as he took the oxygen tank for Louis, wheeling it behind him as he walked further into the house. He was still trying to get used to the tank he had to keep beside him at all times, and the tube that stretched across his face and into his nose. It was all worth it if it meant he could be home though.

“Welcome home pop!!”

And maybe he should’ve expected the little army that almost attacked him, all of his kids to be careful as they hugged him.

“Thank you guys,” he smiled at all of them, scooping Charlie up and pulling Rosie into his side as he kissed the 14 year old’s head. “Where’s Cody? He here?”

“He should be, he texted me a second ago saying he was running-”

“I’m here!!” Cody yelled over Alexis, basically sprinting into the room with TJ behind him, looking sweaty and out of breath like they had been running around. “Sorry I’m late pop, I had to put the finishing touches on your welcome home gift,” he said, smiling at his father as he hugged him and passed him a bag.

 _Oh, buddy you didn’t have to get me anything,_ Harry signed before taking the gift bag from him.

“Well it was something I made, so virtually no money was spent, I swear,” Cody said happily, maybe a bit too excited as he watched his pop open the bag.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled out Cody’s gift. “A backpack?” he asked confused.

“Yes pop, a backpack,” Cody said as he bounced on his heels and took the bag from his father. “Through science and math and being awesome I created the oxygen backpack. I talked to your doctors and tested it and everything so you can put this on and not have to carry around the tank. I know how much you move around, especially in the kitchen and this will make it a lot easier for you, especially because it weighs virtually nothing.”

Harry didn’t even know what to say as he looked at his son, rushing towards him and crushing him in a hug. He couldn’t help himself as he kissed Cody’s curls, only pulling away when he started laughing and squirming against him.

“Alright, enough love, try this thing on,” Cody chuckled to himself as his pop pulled away from him.

_How does this thing work? Does it last long or do you have to-_

“Dad it’s uncle Liam approved, you don’t have to worry, it works the same as the tank,” Cody stopped his father as he helped his pop get the bag situated on him and fit the tube properly. “How’s it feel pop?”

 _Better than the tank, that’s for sure,_ Harry signed happily before pulling his son into his chest. _Thank you buddy, I love it._

“Of course,” Cody smiled back at him. “And you know with the extra pockets you can carry your medicine and all your emergency stuff to have just in case.”

“Wow Cody, way to make the rest of look like we suck,” Rosie signed and said teasingly as she saw her pop hugging her older brother.

“Yeah, so not sorry for being better than you,” Cody smirked back at her, only to earn a playful jab from his boyfriend a second later.

“Stop it you two,” Harry said and signed as he looked between his two kids.

“Yeah stop being brats,” Alexis said as she ruffled Cody’s hair and got a scowl from her little brother. “I made lunch so let's eat.”

Harry groaned just at the sound of that, more than happy to finally be free from hospital food. As often as Louis tried to bring him decent food it wasn’t enough, his husband only able to bring him maybe one meal a day since he decided to spend time with the kids and not stuck to his side 24/7.

Harry was basically bouncing in his seat as Alexis loaded up his plate with food and just as he was about to dig in he heard the front door crash open and a wide eyed Josh running into the dining room.

“Harry!! Oh my God are you okay?!” he screamed, rushing towards the older man and suffocating him in a hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t visit you in the hospital I was on vacation with Zaria and that stupid shit of a son of yours didn’t text me until this morning when I got back!” Josh said, squishing Harry’s cheeks between his hands and seeing if he was really alright.

“Josh, Josh, I need air,” Harry said, the younger lad almost squeezing the life out of him. “Thank you for the concern, but I’ll be okay.”

Josh let out a relieved breath as he nodded back at Harry, only then realizing all the food on the table before grabbing himself a plate and plopping himself down next to Cody, not without hitting him upside the head first though.

“Love,” Louis said quietly, giving his husband’s thigh a gentle squeeze. “Remember,” he said, holding up one of Harry’s medicine bottles and passing it to him.

Harry nodded to himself, taking the bottle from Louis before shaking one out and swallowing it thickly, trying to ignore the worried looks his kids were sending him. He knew it would be a big change, having three new medicines he had to take everyday, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the rest of his life as well as have the oxygen tube attached to him, even when he had to sleep. Harry hoped over time everyone would stop worrying over him, that they would begin to treat him normally and like he didn’t have this lifelong disease.

“Guys I would uhm, I would like to say something,” Louis signed and said as he slowly stood up from his seat and got the tables attention. “I just… I want to apologize for how I’ve been acting this past week, I-” he stopped himself, letting out a deep breath and focusing his eyes on Cody and Alexis across from him. “None of you guys deserved to be treated or talked to the way I did and I’m so, so sorry for everything… I know I haven’t fully earned your forgiveness yet, but I promise to work everyday until I get it. I love every single one of you with all my heart and I just wanted you guys to know that.”

“I love you too daddy!” Charlie cheered, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck as he sat back down.

Louis smiled back at the 5 year old, kissing her head before hugging her back. He was happy at least Charlie forgave him, but she was only 5, it was the older kids he really worried about. The twins and Rosie were still a bit hesitant around him, but Alexis and Cody he wasn’t sure how mad they were with him, or if they were still furious. He hated that he had hurt them so much, that he let his emotions completely cloud his judgement but all he could do right now was try to make up for how he acted.

*~*

Cody let out a deep breath as he sunk into his bed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend and kissing him between his shoulder blades as he rubbed his hand over his stomach.

“How are you feeling love?”

TJ rolled over onto his back so the older lad could see him, almost melting under his touch as he ran his palm over his bare skin. _Better now that you’re here._

Cody offered him a tight lined smile, hating that after almost a full week he still wasn’t feeling all that great. “Is there anything I can get you? Tea or something?”

 _No, no, I’m okay,_ TJ shook his head. _You’ve been helping your pop all day, right now just lay down and relax with me._

“That I can do,” Cody hummed, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s temple and kissing him down his jaw.

He wrapped his arms around the younger lad, feeling TJ resting his head on his chest and tracing invisible lines over his skin.

Cody swears he could do this forever, just lay here with his boyfriend and try to figure out what his finger wrote on him. It was easy at first, TJ doing this for a couple days now, and the first letter was always “I”. But now when Cody really tried to catch what he was writing the next letter was “L”, his eyebrows furrowing as TJ then wrote “O”, “V”, “E”.

“You what?” he barely whispered, making TJ still on top of him.

TJ swallowed thickly, his mouth opening and closing as his boyfriend looked at him and then glanced down to where he was tracing his finger over his chest.

“You wrote I love…” Cody said quietly, refusing to take his eyes off of TJ. “Were you gonna finish that sentence or do I have to figure it out myself?”

TJ almost immediately felt his cheeks heating up as he saw the way his boyfriend was looking at him, how he was smiling so softly at him like they could take on the world together.

“I uhm, I-I may have these feelings that are like… Strong for you,” he said slowly, only to hear a booming laugh from Cody a second later.

“Strong feelings? Huh, well if that’s all then love I guess we can just go to bed and sleep in our strong feelings nest here,” Cody chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him all over his face until he felt TJ laughing against him. “What? I’m just showing you how strong my feelings are.”

“Stop,” TJ groaned and signed as he heard the older lad teasing him and continuing to kiss him anywhere he could. “Okay, okay!!”

Cody raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, stopping his kissing attack and now just waiting for him to say it, trying to bite back the smile threatened to break his face.

And as TJ saw that Cody was waiting all he could do was open his mouth, absolutely nothing coming out though as he looked back at the curly haired lad. He wanted to say it so badly, wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs but instead he decided to do something else.

 _You know I… Well I love you,_ TJ signed, unable to meet his boyfriend’s eyes as he rested his head on Cody’s chest and let out a deep breath.

Even when he signed it though Cody didn’t believe it. There was no way TJ could love him, it didn’t seem possible this amazing person could love someone like him.

_Fuck, I knew I shouldn’t have told you, it was too early, I’m-_

TJ had to stop signing though as he himself get pulled down and a strong pair of lips attach to his. He could feel Cody smiling against him, feel his fingers combing through the back of his hair and pulling him impossibly closer to his chest. It was a relief that his boyfriend wasn’t freaked out, that he clearly didn’t think he was crazy for saying that he loved him.

 _You know it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, or aren’t ready to say it, I get it, really,_ TJ signed as he bit his lip and saw the older lad looking at him softly.

Cody shook his head as he let out a quiet breath, still trying to grasp what his boyfriend had said. “It’s just that… Someone like you shouldn’t love someone like me,” he barely whispered, refusing to meet the younger lad’s eyes.

 _Don’t you dare say that,_ TJ signed, picking Cody’s chin up and making him look at him. _I hate when you talk like that, don't say that kind of stuff._

And Cody could see it already, saw the way his boyfriend was looking at him with pleading eyes, and he knew the younger lad really did hate it when he said those kind of things, like he wasn’t worthy.

“With everything that happened with my pop I thought I messed up, I thought I ruined us, but you… You stuck by me, you said… You said you love me,” he said, still not believing it.

 _I stuck by you because I love you,_ TJ signed, cupping the older lad’s cheeks and smiling softly at him.

All Cody could do was nod and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, tucking his head into his neck and trying to calm his racing heart at the thought of what he was about to say.

“I love you too.”

TJ pulled back from him, almost looking at Cody wide eyed before letting out a relieved laugh and crashing his lips onto the older lad’s.

He could feel the blue eyed lad mumbling against him, could feel his growing smile as they kissed, and God, it was like a breath of fresh air. Cody loved this man, he loved him back, and the older lad didn’t think he deserved it, not in the slightest, but here TJ was, and Cody didn’t think he was going anywhere anytime soon.

*~*

Harry sucked in a deep breath as he rested his back against the counter and adjusted the tube that went into his nose.

He wasn’t going to lie, this past month at home hasn’t been easy. He feels like he’s always forgetting to take his medicine, or taking them at the wrong time. Some days are easier than others of course, but the hard days make him not want to get out of bed because he feels like he can’t breathe and if he stays still then it’ll be alright.

The backpack Cody made him definitely made things easier for him, especially when he feels like it’s a good day and he can go help out at the cafe for a bit. Harry can actually walk around the kitchen not dragging a tank behind him and he has his hands free, so that’s a nice relief, but still, having the oxygen tube constantly in his nose and going out in public with it will definitely take some getting used to.

Harry thought with all these years with the media following after them and the world watching his family he would be used to curious eyes. But now it wasn’t because these were fans of Louis’ or they recognized him. Now it was because he had a tube connected to him, that he relied on this thing to breathe, and that wasn’t normal.

He hated the way people looked at him like there was something wrong with him, like he was deformed or had “sick” written across his forehead. But there was nothing he could do about it.

“Hey pop, Al here yet?”

Harry jumped at his son’s voice, spinning around and seeing Cody and TJ walking into the kitchen. _No buddy but they’ll be here soon,_ he signed, offering the pair a small smile. _Josh is here though, he’s with the twins in their room._

Cody rolled his eyes, knowing that since his best mate wasn’t at home he was either at Zaria’s or his dads’ house. “You know where dad is? I have a book for him.”

 _Office,_ Harry signed quickly before focusing back on what he was cooking.

Cody nodded, telling TJ he’ll be right back as he saw his boyfriend take a seat at the breakfast bar and getting a small grin from him before Cody made his way down the hall.

He shifted the two books in his hands as he knocked on the office door quickly, and peaked his head in, easily finding his dad sitting behind his computer with his glasses perched on his nose.

 _Hey, come in buddy,_ Louis signed, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk before finishing up what he was typing on the computer. _What’s up?_ he asked as soon as he saw his son take a seat.

“I just finished this book and I thought you would like it,” Cody said, passing his father the two copies. “One is in French and the other is in English, I wasn’t sure which you would want.”

 _Which did you like better?_ Louis asked before picking up the books to look over, knowing Cody read both.

“French definitely. It was way more tragic,” Cody said, not even needing to think about it.

“Of course,” Louis muttered to himself through a small laugh. _I’ll be sure to start it tonight, thanks big guy._

“No problem,” Cody said, already pushing himself out of his chair but stopping himself as he felt a hand grab his arm.

 _Hang on a second, sit down for a bit, let’s talk,_ Louis stopped him, seeing his son bite his lip but nod anyways as he sat back down. _So I talked to Josh when he got here and he may have let it slip that you and TJ said I love you to each other,_ he signed with raised eyebrows. _You want to tell me a little bit about that?_

Cody could feel his cheeks heating up just at the way his dad was looking at him, needing to remember to kill his best mate later tonight when they got home for telling his dad and probably his pop too.

“Well we uhm… Yeah,” he said quietly, refusing to meet his father’s eyes as he saw him smirking at him. “You know when we said it we were dating for like 2 and a half months and now it’s been closer to 4 months, and we just really care about each other and-”

 _You don’t have to justify it buddy, anyone with eyes could see you two were head over heels for one another a month into it,_ Louis laughed to himself. _You know your pop and I are really happy you found someone like him, he’s good for you._

Cody couldn’t help the smile that came over him just at the thought of his boyfriend. “I dunno he just… He makes me feel like I can do anything, like I’m invincible,” he said through a sheepish laugh. “I never thought I could ever feel like that.”

And Louis just looked back at his son, saw how happy he was, how for the first time in what seemed like his entire life he was at peace with himself. He was happy at least Cody was talking to him about this, knowing ever since Harry left the hospital a month ago things have definitely been a little tense between them, but he’s been trying to change that. And it took some time for his kids to forgive him, he knew it wouldn’t come easily, but Cody was the last of them he was still trying to make up with. And just as Louis was about to bring up how sorry he was for the millionth time over what happened between them he heard the office door crash open and saw Harry rushing inside.

“Holy shit, pop, what?” Cody asked, almost having a heart attack as his father snuck up on him.

 _TJ is in the bathroom throwing up, is he sick?_ Harry asked worriedly.

“What?” Cody barely whispered, not wasting a second before pushing himself out of his seat and sprinting down the hall to the bathroom. “TJ? Love?” he asked as soon as he opened the door, seeing his boyfriend sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his knees pulled into his chest.

 _I’m fine,_ TJ signed, not wanting the older lad to worry.

“No you’re not fine, what’s going on?” Cody asked softly as he knelt in front of him and felt TJ’s head to see if he was warm or sick.

TJ shook his head, having no clue what was going on with him. He didn’t think he was sick, but for the past 2 months he’s been throwing up at least once a week and feeling so nauseous at times that he can’t move.

“I can bring you back to your flat so you can rest, I’ll go with you and-”

 _No, no, we’re here with your family, please, I’m fine,_ TJ stopped him, not wanting Cody to miss out on spending time with his family just because his stomach was unpredictable.

Cody let out a deep breath but nodded anyway, knowing he wasn’t going to win this battle but he wanted to take his boyfriend to a doctor. This has been going on too long now and he was really starting to worry about what could be causing this.

He wanted to say TJ didn’t have to be here if he wasn’t feeling well, that his family dinner wasn’t all that important and they could miss one but he knew his boyfriend would insist on staying. So instead he just helped the younger lad up from the floor and followed him into the living room where the rest of his siblings and best mate were.

 _What’s up mate? You get so sick of being near Cody you actually threw up?_ Josh smirked to himself as he saw TJ rolling his eyes.

“Shut up you ass,” Cody muttered, shoving his best mate’s head as he took a seat next to him on the couch. “He just doesn’t feel well.”

“Poor thing,” Josh signed and said as he pouted at the pair.

All Cody did was glare at the younger lad, not needing him to make jokes when his boyfriend was sick. But before he could tell Josh to knock it off he saw his older sister and brother in-law come into the room.

“Hello siblings!!” Alexis said happily, going around the room and making sure to hug every single one of them.

“Al you’re getting fat,” Cameron groaned as his older sister crushed him.

“Thanks you brat,” Alexis rolled her eyes, but still unable to help the small smile that came over her. “Where’s dad and pop? Hayden and I have some news and we’ve been waiting too long to share it.”

“Here,” both Louis and Harry said at the same time as they came into the room.

“You never said you wanted to tell us something, what’s going on love?” Harry asked as he tugged his husband to sit down with him.

Alexis was almost bouncing on her heels as she saw everyone was in the room and looking at her and Hayden confused. “Well we were going to tell you guys sooner, but it was the same day you got put into the hospital and we just wanted to wait until everything settled down.”

“Well we’re all settled so get on with it,” Louis smiled at the pair, them clearly excited over whatever news they had.

“You ready?” Hayden asked his wife quietly, trying to hide the wide grin that was threatening to break his face.

Alexis let out a deep breath as she nodded at him and tried to calm her racing heart at the thought of telling her family their news. “So you know how about every 4 or 5 years there seems to be another Tomlinson born?” she asks, her eyes set on her dads who were blushing to themselves. “It seems that we’ll be keeping with the tradition.”

“What?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he heard Harry gasping next to him. “I don’t get it, your pop isn’t pregnant…”

“Louis!” Harry squealed, not even answering his husband before running towards Alexis and crushing her in a hug.

“What? What’s happening?!” Louis asked, having no clue what was going on as he saw Harry, Cody, Josh, and Rosie all freaking out. “Someone tell me what’s going on!!”

“Al is pregnant Lou, we’re gonna be parents!!” Hayden basically screamed as his little brother crushed him in a hug.

And now all the other kids in the room were screaming and running at the pair to yell their congratulations and ask them a thousand and one questions.

But Louis was completely still, just staring at his daughter with his jaw slack and his body refusing to move. A baby, his little girl was having a baby and that meant he was going to be a grandfather but that couldn’t be possible, Alexis was still his baby, and his baby couldn’t have a baby.

“Dad? You aren’t going to faint on us are you?” Alexis asked as she got herself out of her pop’s crying arms.

And Louis felt close to crying himself. When he looked at his daughter she wasn’t the little 2 year old who stood on the pitch with him to help ask Harry to marry him. Now she was 22, married and she was going to be a mother. She wasn’t that little girl anymore.

He couldn’t say that though, couldn’t say anything as he felt tears slip from his eyes and stood up to wrap his arms around his daughter. “I’m gonna be a grandfather…” Louis barely whispered, just at saying it out loud allowing a watery laugh to escape him at the thought.

“Yeah dad, you’re going to be a grandfather,” Alexis smiled against her dad’s shoulder, feeling his tears as he pulled her impossibly closer to his chest.

“O-oh my god,” Louis said, allowing his tears to fall faster down his cheeks. “My little girl, she’s gonna be a mum, I-I…” he cut himself off, feeling himself hiccup and close to losing it at the thought of Alexis having a little girl or boy. “And you, come here,” Louis said, grabbing Hayden and pulling his son in-law into his chest and crying on him too.

He could hear everyone else in the room still freaking out, Harry basically sobbing on the couch and Josh screaming that he’s going to be an uncle but Louis just held onto Alexis and Hayden, unable to grasp that his little girl was having a baby.

“How far along are you? W-when did you find out?” Harry hiccuped out, trying desperately to wipe his wet cheeks and stop his tears.

“I’m about 4 months along,” Alexis said, making everyone in the room look at her wide eyed. “We were going to tell you guys sooner, I swear. We found out about a week before pop got put in the hospital and the day we were going to tell you was the same day he got put in and we just wanted everything to settled before we told you guys.”

“Holy shit, oh my God,” Louis said, taking a seat next to Harry on the couch, feeling like if he stood for another second he would faint. “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl or whens the due date? Wait, who’s your doctor and have you guys thought about looking for a bigger place? You’ll need more room because your flat only-”

“Dad, dad, please,” Alexis laughed to herself as her father looked close to hyperventilating and her pop was still crying into his hands and mumbling about becoming a grandfather to himself. “We’ll talk about all of this at dinner.”

And all Louis and Harry could do was nod at their daughter, the two of them just crying at the news of a little grandbaby on the way.

“Does this mean I get a brother or sister?!” Charlie squealed as she wrapped her arms around her big sister’s legs.

“Charlie we’re gonna have a niece or nephew,” Rosie laughed at the 5 year old as she scooped her up and got her off Alexis.

“And I’m gonna be an uncle!!” Josh screamed as he lunged at Hayden and made his big brother stumble back. “Did you tell mum and dad?! And what about Genevieve, did she freak out?!”

“We took them to lunch earlier, and yes they all cried just like Harry and Lou are,” Hayden chuckled as he glanced over at the two sobbing on the couch.

“Shut up!” Louis cried into his hands as he leaned into Harry’s touch, the younger lad rubbing his back and trying to calm him down.

“Come on grandpa, lighten up,” Cody teased his father as he wrapped his arm around Alexis and pulled her into his side.  

He couldn’t even tell his sister how happy he was for her, wasn’t sure how many times he could say how amazing of a mum she’ll be before she starts to get annoyed. But Cody was sure Alexis would be getting more annoyed with their dads because as soon as they sat down to dinner they were firing questions at her and barely giving her any time to answer them.

“We wanted to keep what we’re having a surprise but just last week we actually started looking at houses,” Alexis said happily, feeling Hayden squeezing her thigh under the table gently. “We wanted a small three bedroom, or maybe one with a basement because we obviously need a room for the baby, and also a room for Hayden’s office and dark room for all of his pictures.”

“So needy,” Josh teased his brother, earning an eye roll from him.

“Well this is just great, I mean a baby,” Harry said through a wide smile as he shook his head. “Our family is getting that much bigger, it’s really amazing, we’re so happy for you guys.”

“Yeah, you guys are so lucky to have such a big family, I mean you're never bored with someone always there,” TJ chuckled to himself before taking another bite of his food.

“TJ do you have any brothers or sisters?” Cameron asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Cam,” Louis jumped in as he shook his head at his son, seeing TJ still in his seat.

“Dad it’s a fair question,” Rory stood up for his brother. “I can totally see TJ as a big brother, like he has that whole-”

“Rory that’s enough,” Louis said sternly, seeing all the kids around the table look at him confused, but the looks TJ and Harry had on their faces he knew he had to get them to stop asking questions.

Cody looked at his dad, having no clue why this seemed like such a touchy subject but when he glanced over at his boyfriend he saw him just staring at his lap and looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“Love? You alright?”

But as soon as Cody felt a hand on his arm he looked over to his pop and saw him shaking his head at him.

“I’m fine, I-” TJ signed and said, cutting himself off as he let out a deep breath and finally picked his head back up to look at the table. “I had a little brother but he uhm, he passed away a little over a year ago.”

And the table was absolutely silent, Cody completely still in his seat as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend.

“You know we were uhm, we were really sad to hear about Sean,” Louis said quietly, remembering the phone call he got from Austin about his son. “He was the sweetest boy, could make friends with anyone and put a smile on everyone’s face.”

“Yeah, he could,” TJ said, offering Louis a small smile as he nodded to himself.

And Louis couldn’t do anything but send a tight lined grin back to TJ, knowing how hard it was for their family when Sean passed away. He had to say he was a bit surprised Cody seemed to have no idea about him, but he supposed TJ just wasn’t ready to tell him. He understood of course, but it was clear this was something Cody would want to talk about.

When Sean did pass away Austin made sure to keep it out of the media, and the only people who knew were those that they called personally. It was still so recent though that Louis understood why TJ might be hesitant about bringing it up. Which was probably why the younger lad quickly changed to subject, instead of focusing on his brother asking Alexis and Hayden more questions about the baby.

For the rest of the evening that’s really all they focused on, all the kids happily chatting away about it except for Cody who carefully just watched his boyfriend and made sure he was okay.

“TJ you want anything else to eat?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he started clearing off the table and saw the younger lad’s plate almost full.

“Uhm no thank you Harry, my stomach is still kind of bothering me,” he said quietly. “I really appreciate it though, what I did have was delicious,” TJ said, offering the older man a small smile.

Harry nodded back at him before taking his plate, catching Cody’s eye before silently telling his son to follow him.

“Be right back love,” Cody said softly, kissing his boyfriend’s hair before he got up from his seat and walked after his pop.

 _You didn’t know about his brother?_ Harry asked as soon as they were in the kitchen.

Cody shook his head as he bit his lip. “I thought he was an only child, he never mentioned anything…”

Harry let out a deep breath as he nodded to himself and leaned against the counter. _Sean was about 2 years younger than TJ, I think you only ever saw him a couple times._

“Well how come when TJ and I were kids and hung out Sean never came?” Cody asked confused.

 _When you were little you used to get frustrated when you couldn’t communicate with someone easily and he had down syndrome, it was hard for you guys to talk so you never really played together,_ Harry explained as he bit his lip and saw his son look at him a bit surprised. _But listen, the real reason I wanted to talk to you in here was because of TJ and how he’s been feeling._

“Uhm, sure, okay,” Cody shrugged.

And just as Harry was about to open his mouth Louis came into the kitchen and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“H, medicine,” he reminded the younger lad.

Harry checked his watch, almost letting out a groan as he saw he was supposed to take it hours ago. But he really should’ve remembered since he hasn’t been feeling all that great all day. _I’ll be back in a minute, don’t move,_ he signed before making his way towards the stairs to get to his room.

Cody let out a quiet breath as he watched his dad walk back into the dining room and his pop towards the stairs. He couldn’t even keep track of everything that’s happened in such a short period of time. His sister is having a baby, TJ had a brother that passed away and not only that but his boyfriend is sick with something and now his pop had to talk to him about it like he has an idea as to what it might be and Cody’s head hurts.

But luckily he got to stop thinking for a millisecond when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, only to grow even more confused as he saw his pop’s name on the screen.

When Cody looked at the text though it didn’t make much sense. It was just a bunch of jumbled letters that didn’t make any words, but as soon as it hit Cody he began sprinting for the stairs, screaming for his dad’s help as he ran.

“Pop?!” he yelled as soon as he crashed into the bathroom, it not even being a second later he saw his father on the floor with his hand clutching his chest. “Dad!!!” Cody yelled panicked at the top of his lungs, dropping to his knees and rolling his father onto his back.

 _Mask,_ Harry tried to sign over and over again with his shaking hands.

Cody quickly nodded back at him, reaching into his father’s backpack, getting his oxygen mask out and connecting it to his pressurized emergency medicine.

“Fuck, Harry!” Louis said as soon as he saw his husband on the floor and his son frantically trying to get his emergency kit together. “Come here love, it’s okay, don’t panic, you’ll be alright,” he said softly, knowing the more nervous Harry got the worse it would get.

He pulled the tube out of the younger lad’s nose and as soon as Cody situated his emergency kit he took the mask from him and placed it over Harry’s mouth and nose.

And when it was on his husband Harry didn’t waste a second before holding it over his mouth tightly, gripping it for dear life as he sucked in a deep breath and coughed a few times at finally getting air back in his lungs.

“It’s alright, you’re alright,” Louis said quietly, rocking the younger lad in his arms and kissing his head as he saw him start to breathe normally into the mask.

“Is he okay? Do we have to go to the hospital?” Cody asked worriedly as he saw his pop closing his eyes and saw him breathing deeply.

 _No, the doctors said this could happen if he didn’t take his medicine, he just has to keep the mask on for about an hour and lay down,_ Louis signed as he kept his eyes on his husband.

Cody nodded as he bit his lip, knowing how hard it was for his father to get used to his new medicine and how it made him feel, but he hated how often he forgot to take it because then things like this happen. And his biggest fear would be that this would happen when no one is home, or he wouldn’t be able to get to the phone and no one could help him, that when or if they found him on the floor not breathing it would be too late.

As soon as he helped his dad get his pop on the bed though Cody asked his father to give them a minute and Louis didn’t hesitate before nodding, kissing harry’s curls and making his way out of the room.

Cody crawled onto the bed next to his pop, biting his lip and watching him carefully as he took in and let out deep breaths through his mask. “Pop you can’t keep doing this…” he barely whispered, just seeing his father lay there with his eyes closed, but he knew he was awake. “You know you have to take your medicine, just please, I know it’s hard but this can’t keep happening, it can’t.”

At hearing his choked up voice Harry opened his eyes, turning his head and immediately seeing Cody’s eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill. And at the sight he didn’t waste a second before carefully reaching a hand over and pulling the 18 year old into his side and feeling him lay on his chest.

 _I promise,_ Harry signed slowly, pulling Cody impossibly closer to his side and wiping his wet cheeks. _I’ll do better buddy, I promise, I’m so sorry._

Cody nodded against his father, hoping he would keep this promise, that he would remember his medicine and try to get better. “What did you want to talk about in the kitchen? You said something about TJ.”

Harry nodded, about to take the mask off but before he could even try his son wouldn’t let him, so instead he stuck to signing. _How long has he been throwing up for?_

“Uhm, I dunno like 2 months,” Cody said with furrowed eyebrows. “I was telling him today that he needs to see a doctor this has gone on too long and I’m really starting to get worried,” he said quietly, seeing his pop hum and look down to his hands. “Why? Do you think you know what’s wrong with him?”

 _Have you guys been using condoms?_ Harry asked, seeing his son still and his mouth opening and closing.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Cody said quietly, but as soon as he said it something popped in his head. “W-well I mean there was one time we didn’t, but it’s fine, I mean we’re both clean and stuff.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at his son, knowing they’ve had the whole “be safe” talk too many times. _Cody you know it only takes that one time for something you didn’t plan to happen… How do you think half you kids were born, are you serious? You know better than that._

Cody couldn’t move as he realized what his father was suggesting, that not being possible, they only did it once without a condom. “Pop it was an accident I-I-” he stuttered to himself, trying to figure out what to say. “I mean he can’t be, we’ve only been dating for 4 months, we can’t be having a-” Cody couldn’t even say the word, couldn’t even think about what his father was hinting at.

Harry shook his head, not sure what to tell his son, but it was clear how much he was freaking out just at the thought. _Just take him to a doctor buddy… The sooner you figure out what’s going on the better._

Cody couldn’t even move as he saw what his pop was signing, his boyfriend wasn’t pregnant, he couldn’t be. “Please don’t tell dad… Not until we know for sure, please,” he nearly begged, it coming out just louder than a whisper.

Harry just looked at his son for a moment, tried to keep his breathing steady and ignore the pain in his chest as he nodded at him. He could already imagine Louis’ reaction, could hear his husband yelling and screaming about being more careful and how their son didn’t listen to them and all their warnings about becoming parents at such a young age. But only a test could tell if TJ was really expecting or not and Harry couldn’t say how much he wished that that test would be negative.

 _You should take him home buddy, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,_ Harry signed, trying to smile at his son from under his mask.

Cody let out a quiet breath but nodded anyway, kissing his father’s curls and saying a quiet “I love you” before making his way out of the bedroom.

“Everything okay? Your dad came down here and said something happened with your pop, is he alright?” TJ asked nervously as his boyfriend walked into the living room.

“He’s fine, really,” Cody tried to reassure him. “I’m more worried about you right now, how are you feeling? Does your stomach still hurt?”

 _A little,_ TJ signed as he bit his lip, knowing there was no point in trying to lie.

“Okay, come on love, we can go back to my flat and I’ll make you tea and cuddle you until you fall asleep,” Cody said through a quiet laugh before pecking his boyfriend’s lips gently.

TJ groaned just at the thought, kissing the older lad back quickly before following after him to say goodbye to his family.

“Congrats again Al, I’m really happy for you,” Cody said, smiling at his big sister before pulling her into his chest and kissing her cheek. “Let me know when you go shopping for that little bugger I have to make sure I have the best dressed niece or nephew around.”

Alexis laughed against her little brother, nodding at him and making sure to stand on her toes and kiss his cheek before he finally let her go and TJ swooped in for a hug.

And as soon as Cody and TJ said goodbye to the rest of the family they were off, the older lad’s fingers tangled with his boyfriend’s as he drove to his flat in comfortable silence.

“Is there anything you want to eat love? You didn’t have much of a dinner,” Cody said as soon as they were inside his flat.

TJ shook his head, making sure the older lad could see him as they walked through the living room. _I really don’t feel all that well, I think I just want to go to bed._

“Alright love, come on,” Cody said softly, taking TJ’s hand and pulling him towards his bedroom.

He couldn’t even say how much he hated that his boyfriend didn’t feel well, and after what his pop mentioned a million and one thoughts were running through his head. Cody didn’t want to think about what was going on with TJ, he just couldn’t right now.

Instead he pulled off his clothes and got ready for bed as his boyfriend did, and as soon as they got into bed Cody didn’t waste a second before wrapping his arms around the younger lad and gently running his hand over his bare stomach.

Over and over again he just rubbed up and down TJ’s stomach, feeling his boyfriend humming at the touch and curl into him. Cody wasn’t even sure how long he was just running his hands over his boyfriend’s bare skin, massaging his fingers into his back, shoulders and arms, just trying to get him to relax. It was maybe an hour of him only doing that before TJ rolled over and faced him.

Cody actually thought he fell asleep but when he saw the younger lad’s face he could see something was on his mind.

 _I… I’m really sorry I never told you about Sean,_ TJ signed, refusing to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. _I wanted to, I really did, but every time I tried I just-_

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Cody stopped him, seeing TJ’s eyes filling with tears. “I understand, I mean it wasn’t that long ago, I get why it would be hard for you to talk about.”

_I just feel so bad for keeping it from you, especially when it’s a big part of my life and it’s something you should know, I’m just so sorry._

Cody didn’t know what to do as he saw the younger lad getting so emotional over it, he didn’t want him to be upset for no reason. “Babe it’s really okay, please don’t cry, it’s alright,” he said softly, feeling tears on his neck as he kissed his boyfriend’s hair and rubbed his back gently. “I know now, and if you ever want to talk about it we can.”

TJ wiped his wet eyes as he nodded to himself, hating how easily he broke down just at the mere mention of his brother, but he wanted his boyfriend to know everything. _Him passing away was really the reason I moved up here, I just couldn’t be at home without him, I couldn’t,_ he signed, feeling Cody’s eyes locked on him. _He had just turned 16 and was walking home from his first day of work… He got a job at a small bakery in the city and he was so proud that someone had finally hired him, he finally felt normal, like people weren’t looking down on him or thought less than him._

TJ couldn’t help himself as he felt more tears pooling in his eyes, knowing Cody was hanging on to every word he signed, but just replaying through what had happened had his tears falling faster and faster.

 _I remember telling him to hurry home because I wanted to hear all about his first day, but I shouldn’t have done told him that, it was all my fault,_ he signed, feeling himself crumble at what he had done, what he told his brother. _I know I got him too excited, I know it was my fault he forgot to look across the street because he wanted to get home to me, I should have just picked him up, I should have been outside the bakery when his shift ended to walk him home._

“TJ-” Cody barely whispered, almost immediately seeing his boyfriend shaking his head and sobbing against his chest.

_I got him too worked up, he didn’t look across the street and it was my fault he got hit by the car, I know it was, don’t try to tell me it wasn’t._

“But it isn’t,” Cody said quietly, not believing TJ actually thought his brother’s death was his fault. “The person who was driving the car should’ve been paying more attention. For all you know he did look across the street, don’t you dare put this on yourself.”

TJ shook his head, not thinking anything the older lad said would convince him he didn’t have some part in what happened with his brother. What he didn’t know though was that his boyfriend was going to keep telling him it wasn’t his fault until he believed him.

Cody kept rubbing his back, whispering his “I love you’s” and trying to get him to calm down. And it may have taken an hour or two but finally his boyfriend stopped crying against him and instead of feeling tears against his chest Cody felt TJ’s slow deep breaths as he fell asleep. But now he had to figure out a way to convince the younger lad what happened with his brother wasn’t his fault, and not only that but get him to a doctor to figure out if what his pop suggested was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update took so long, I had military obligations and didn't have access to my computer :/ Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions, thanks xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

TJ rolled over in bed as he felt a gentle hand running up and down his back, and a pair of lips attach to his neck. And as he squinted his eyes open it was impossible to stop the small smile that came to him at seeing his boyfriend grinning down at him, dipping his head and gently connecting their lips.

“Good morning my love,” Cody mumbled against him before pecking his lips one more time and sitting up. “You didn’t eat much last night so I made you some breakfast.”

TJ’s eyes went wide as he saw the large breakfast the older lad made for him, not sure if it was all for him or for some small army he didn’t know was coming over. “Breakfast in bed, I’m starting to feel spoiled,” he said and signed as he laughed to himself.

“Only now you’re starting to feel spoiled? Well clearly I’m doing something wrong,” Cody said jokingly as he passed a plate to his boyfriend and was more than happy to actually see him eating.

TJ shook his head, trying to hold back his laugh as he chewed his food. “Everyday you spoil me love, just by being my boyfriend I’m spoiled.”

Cody placed a hand over his heart like that was the sweetest thing he ever heard. “You’re turning into a bigger sap than me.”

“That’s what I get for spending all my time here and not in my own flat,” TJ said and signed teasingly before taking another bite of his food.

Cody hummed to himself, the younger lad practically living here and only ever going back to his flat for more clothes. It would probably make it easier if TJ moved in, but he thought it was too soon to ask him that, but then again, he did have to mention a certain thing to his boyfriend that will definitely rock their relationship a little bit, especially because they haven’t been dating all that long.

“So I was uhm, I was thinking today we could go to the doctor and try to figure out why you haven’t been feeling well,” Cody said quietly, seeing his boyfriend nod as he continued eating like it was no big deal. “And I may have talked to my pop about what’s going on, like how you’ve been feeling and all your symptoms and stuff.”

_ Okay…  _ TJ signed confused with furrowed eyebrows, the older lad sounding a bit off.

Cody bit his lip, not wanting to freak his boyfriend out, but he had to tell him, had to put it out there as a possibility. “A-and he uhm, well he asked a few questions and he said a few things that make sense and-”

_ Love what’s going on? Why are you so nervous?  _ TJ asked, almost seeing Cody shaking and refusing to look at him as he talked.

“He said you might be pregnant,” Cody rushed out, not even sure if the younger lad understood what he said, but by the way his boyfriend went still he had a feeling he heard every word.

_ What…?  _ TJ barely managed to sign, his hands almost refusing to move as he looked back at the older lad.

“Well he said that-”

_ No, no, I understood what you said, but that’s not possible… I mean we’re not having a… A baby, _ TJ signed, shaking his head as he pushed himself up from the bed and started pacing the bedroom.

“Love it’s a possibility,” Cody said softly as he saw the younger lad a second away from freaking out.

“But we can’t! We’re not ready for that, we-we-” TJ stopped himself, rubbing his hands over his face and trying to ignore his stomach twisting into knots.

“TJ c’mon, come sit for a second and relax.”

“Relax?! You’re telling me we’re gonna be parents and you want me to relax?!” TJ looked at his boyfriend wide eyed.

Cody bit his lip as it was clear he was screaming, but he didn’t want to make the younger lad upset, he just wanted him to know it was a possibility. “Babe we don’t even know if that’s what’s going on… But we need to go to the doctor, we have to figure what’s happening with you.”

TJ couldn’t do anything but let out a deep breath, feeling like he couldn’t think with what his boyfriend was suggesting.

“Can you please eat before we go?” Cody asked softly as he tried to pull the younger lad back to the bed.

TJ shook his head, pulling away from Cody’s grip and running his hands over his face.  _ I’m not hungry anymore, I’ll just get changed and we can go,  _ he signed before walking over to the dresser full of all of his clothes and pulling out a clean outfit.

Cody just watched as his boyfriend got dressed, knowing he was internally freaking out, that he was scared but he felt like he had to be there for the younger lad. He was just as nervous, just as terrified as him that a baby might be on the way, and he feared what TJ’s reaction will be if it turns out they will be having a little one.

_ Ready?  _ TJ asked as soon as he was dressed, already heading towards the door.

Cody let out a quiet breath, following his boyfriend out of flat and downstairs to his car before opening the door for the younger lad, making sure he was settled in his seat and heading to his own side of the car.

It was silent as they drove down the road, TJ’s eyes focused outside the window and Cody would glance at him every now and then but he was at a complete loss of what to say. He didn’t want this to break them, he didn’t want his boyfriend to resent him for doing this to them, but it was all his fault if the younger lad really is pregnant.

“You okay?” Cody asked quietly as soon as he parked the car.

TJ bit his lip as he nodded to himself, making his way out of the car and just looking at the huge hospital for a moment, trying to get his feet to move but they refused.

“Hey,” Cody said softly, carefully wrapping his arms around the younger lad’s waist and making him look at him. “You know no matter what I love you…”

_ Yeah, yeah I know,  _ TJ signed, letting his boyfriend pull him into his chest and kiss his hair.  _ I love you too… I’m just scared. _

“Me too,” Cody whispered. “But you and I, we can do anything if we’re together...”

At that TJ allowed a small smile to come over him, standing on his toes and pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s softly.  _ Come on love, let’s get this all sorted out. _

Cody grinned back at him, taking TJ’s hand and squeezing it gently before leading the younger lad inside. He wasn’t going to lie, it was impossible for his hands not to get sweaty as they were told to take a seat and wait for a doctor to see them. His knee was bouncing, he couldn’t focus on a single thing  and his heart was beating so hard he could feel it pounding in his ears.

Cody didn’t want his boyfriend to see him so nervous, he wanted to be strong for him, but all he could really do was think about his dads’ warnings about being young parents, how hard it was and how much they sacrificed. He knew their situation was a bit different because his pop was younger and they didn’t have money like Cody does. But still, bringing a person into this world is a huge deal, something people usually wait and plan for after couples have been married for years. Here he and TJ were just 4 months into their relationship though, and already it was the possible start of a family.

“Cody Tomlinson and Thomas Brown?”

TJ perked his head up, letting out a deep breath before getting his boyfriend’s attention and standing up with him.

The two followed after the nurse down the hall, the longer they walked the worse their nerves picked up at the possible news they were going to receive. And when they got in the room and TJ took a seat on top of the examination table there wasn’t anything Cody could do besides rub his boyfriend’s back and tell him everything was going to be okay, that no matter what he’d be there for him.

As soon as the doctor walked into the room TJ straightened right up, letting out a deep breath and grateful to have Cody kissing his head and doing anything to try to calm him down.

“I love you, you know that,” Cody whispered into the younger lad’s hair after the doctor left the room with a blood sample. “It’s all going to be okay.”

TJ nodded against him, hiding his head into his boyfriend’s neck and trying not to let this wait kill him. Just at the fact they were here and what they were testing for had him a millisecond away from freaking out, from becoming a nervous wreck, but there was nothing either him or Cody could do to change this.

“You ready boys?”

TJ bit his lip as he signed what the doctor had said to Cody, seeing his boyfriend nod and let out a deep breath before taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“So Mr.Brown it looks like you are pregnant and I encourage you to make an appointment with an obstetrician to see how far along you are.”

Cody looked between his boyfriend and the doctor, not quite catching what he said but from how TJ hid his face in his hands he knew. They were going to have a baby…

“I’ll give you two a minute,” the doctor said softly before offering the two a tight lined smile and exiting the room.

Cody was completely still as he watched the doctor leave, his eyes shifting to his boyfriend and feeling his heart plummet into his stomach at the sight of him crying. And he couldn’t help but feel like this was entirely his fault, he did this to them, if he had just been more careful none of this would be happening.

Cody wanted to say how sorry he was, wanted to tell the younger lad anything to make him feel better but before he could do anything he felt TJ cupping cheeks and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

He couldn’t hide that he was a bit shocked as his boyfriend kissed him, but that didn’t stop Cody from kissing him right back, wrapping his arms around him and letting out a deep breath because this meant the younger lad wasn’t mad at him, that he didn’t blame him.

“You’re not upset?” he asked, just barely pulling away from TJ and looking at him confused.

TJ opened and closed his mouth as he wiped his wet cheeks and tried to figure out what exactly he was feeling. “I’m terrified and nervous and I have no idea how we’re going to do this, but I-... I’m happy,” he barely whispered and signed to his boyfriend.

At that Cody’s eyebrows shot up, not expecting that in the slightest. “You’re happy? Like you’re not mad or upset, and you don’t hate me for-”

_ Stop, stop,  _ TJ shook his head, taking the older lad’s hands in his own and looking at him softly. “I love you… And yeah, this is completely unexpected and not how I planned my life to go, but if you’re here and we’re doing this together I know it’ll be okay.”

Cody couldn’t help himself as he smiled back at his boyfriend, wrapping him in his arms and kissing his head as he whispered back his “I love you’s”.

“You and I we’re gonna get through this, yeah? We’ll figure it out.”

TJ nodded back at him, still trying to grasp the fact that he and Cody were having a baby, that just after 4 months of dating they were already bringing a little person into the world.

_ What do we do now? I mean… I have no clue how any of this works. Do we find a doctor or tell our families or do we wait and- _

Cody grabbed TJ’s hands, stopping his signing and already knowing what they have to do next. “Call your parents and tell them to meet us at my dads’ house. First things first we should tell them, and after that we’ll go from there.”

TJ just looked at his boyfriend for a second, letting out a deep breath and trying to figure out how they were going to explain this to their parents, try to predict how they were going to react to the news.

For right now though all he could do was call his dad and tell him to meet them in an hour, trying his absolute hardest to sound normal or shake as he held the phone to his ear. And at the same time his boyfriend was calling out of work and cancelling the rest of his afternoon so they could be together.

“Alright, so my mum and dad will meet us there and-”

“TJ!! Hey, guys!”

TJ spun around, his eyes going wide as he saw a happy smiling Liam walking down the hall and straight towards them.

“The hospital was buzzing that a Tomlinson was here, I’m happy to know it isn’t Harry,” Liam said and signed as he got the pair’s attention. “But what are you guys doing here? I was actually going to text you Cody to come, but it’s great that you’re already here!”

Cody raised his eyebrows at his uncle, having no clue why he would want him to come here to meet him. “TJ just wasn’t feeling well and we got him checked out,” he said quietly. “But what did you want to talk to me about?”

“This is really great, like really fantastic amazing news,” Liam said and signed, almost bouncing on his heels at what he was about to tell his nephew. “So after you came up with the backpack idea for your pop I brought it up to the board of the hospital and they think it would be a great idea for you to get a patent on it and try to sell it and get it into production so hospitals all over the world can use them for their patients.”

Cody went completely still as he saw what his uncle signed, his jaw dropping and his breathing almost stopping at the thought of getting another one of his ideas on the market.

“I know it’s a lot of information but I just had to let you know, and please, take your time, think it over, but really buddy, the backpack you made can help millions of people, just like your glasses.”

And all Cody could do was swallow thickly and nod at his uncle, trying to sort out one life changing news he’s received within the last half hour. “I-I’ll uhm, I’ll definitely think about it and let you know.”

“Great!!” Liam said and signed happily before crushing his nephew in a hug and kissing his cheek. “Love you big guy, I’ll talk to you later!”

Cody just watched as his uncle basically skipped down the hall, him still trying to gather what he had told him before he looked over to his boyfriend and thought back to the baby.

_ Love… You okay?  _ TJ asked carefully, the older lad looking close to fainting.

Cody wasn’t sure what kind of noise escaped him, maybe like a squeak or a grunt, he had no clue. All he knew was that he was going to a father, and maybe after getting this backpack deal on top of his glasses become a teenage billionaire. And the only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts was his phone vibrating violently in his pocket.

Cody looked to see who it was but couldn’t take this call right now. Maybe later after he and TJ talk to their parents, but he can only handle one thing at a time right now.

_ Who was that?  _ TJ asked as he followed his boyfriend out of the hospital and to the car.

“Just the guy for my pop’s present, but I’ll call him back later,” Cody breathed out.

_ Really?!  _ TJ asked excitedly.  _ You should be excited! You’re getting one too and it’ll be so cute! _

Cody rolled his eyes fondly, yeah he was a bit excited about this gift and he knew it would not only help his father a lot but him too, even if he didn’t want to admit it. “Right now I’m more focused on you love, how are you feeling?”

_ Physically or emotionally?  _ TJ signed through a half hearted laugh as he looked down to his feet. _ I guess I feel okay, I’m just really nervous about what our parents will say. _

Cody nodded along, letting out a deep breath and brushing his fingers through his curls, not even wanting to imagine how his dad will react. It’s not like he couldn’t tell them though, his dads of all people would know what to do in this situation, but that didn’t make telling them any easier.

And the entire car ride over to his childhood home him and TJ tried to figure out what to say, if they should just spit it out or kind of hint about the baby and let their parents figure it out. 

“You ready love?” Cody asked as soon as they pulled up to the house and got out of the car.

TJ bit his lip as he looked to the house, feeling his nerves catching up with him at already seeing his parent’s car in the driveway.  _ Yeah, let’s do this before I chicken out. _

Cody wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, kissing his temple gently before they made their way towards the house, letting out one more deep breath and pushing the front door open.

“My boy!” Austin immediately screamed as he saw his son in the foyer and rushed towards him to crush the 18 year old in a hug. “How are you feeling buddy? Harry said you weren’t feeling so good when you were over for dinner, everything okay?”

“U-uhm yeah, yeah, you know I uhm, I’m okay,” TJ stuttered out, only making his father look at him confused.

“Austin why don’t we go sit in the living room, there are a couple things we wanted to talk you guys about,” Cody jumped in, taking the attention away from his nervous boyfriend.

Austin just kept his eyes on his son for a second before nodding at Cody and heading to the living room with the pair where his wife and Harry were already chatting away.

“Pop is dad here?” Cody asked, biting his lip nervously as he saw his father give him that knowing look.

_ He’s picking up the twins from football practice, he should be back any minute,  _ Harry signed, offering his son a tight lined smile.

Just from the look on Cody’s face Harry could tell what he wanted to talk about, why he wanted them all to get together and sit down. And he knew all too well how the pair must be feeling, how scared and nervous they must be, but the only thing Harry could do was try to make sure Louis doesn’t scream too loud when he hears the news.

If the idle small talk was anything to go by as they waited for Louis, Harry could see just how terrified the pair was to tell them. They couldn’t sit still or say a single sentence without stuttering over themselves, and Harry really wished he could do anything to make this easier for them, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Boys get your kits in the wash, you stink!” Louis yelled as soon as they walked into the house, the twins making his car smell like a sweaty dog. “H? How was your afternoon love, were there any problems?”

“Oh you know me, as healthy as a horse,” Harry chuckled to himself, seeing Louis a bit shocked to see who was sitting around the living room. 

The older lad offered everyone a happy smile, patting Cody on the back and kissing his head quickly before making his way over to his husband. “You take your medicine already? I set the alarm on your phone but you never texted me if you were okay and I was getting a bit nervous at practice,” Louis whispered to Harry.

“Yes love, I took it,” Harry grinned back at him before pecking his lips. “Thank you for the alarm by the way, it’s really been helping.”

“I’m glad,” Louis said softly, squeezing the younger lad’s thigh gently before focusing on everyone sitting around the living room. “So did someone call a meeting? What’s goin on?”

Cody cleared his throat, looking to his dad and seeing his father raising his eyebrows at him. “W-well uhm, TJ and I wanted to talk to all of you.”

“Is something wrong? Are you in some kind of trouble?” Austin asked worriedly as he looked between the two.

TJ wasn’t sure if he could say anything as he interpreted what his father had said for Cody, swallowing thickly and almost feeling his hands shake at what they were about to tell their parents.

“We’re not in trouble, no,” Cody said quietly, unable to meet their parents’ worried eyes. “You know uhm, TJ hasn’t been feeling all that well for a bit and today we went to the hospital and found out why…”

“Tommy what’s wrong?” Austin barely whispered, the worst possible thought that his son was sick running through his head.

TJ felt like he could barely breathe as he saw the way his father was looking at him, but he knew that worry would quickly be replaced by something else when they told them what was going on.

“Dad, Cody and I uhm… W-well we’re gonna have a uhm- you see I’m-”

“No,” Louis stopped TJ, looking between the two and seeing the scared looks on their faces. “You’re not having a baby… You can’t, you’ve only been with each other for a few months, no.”

TJ bit his lip as he glanced over to Cody, his boyfriend just staring back at his dad and barely nodding at him. And just like that the room got incredibly heavy, TJ’s mum and dad refusing to take their eyes off them, Louis looking like he was a second away from screaming and Harry rubbing his hand over his face, almost preparing himself for his husband’s yelling.

“Did you not learn anything from what we’ve told you? What we warned you about?” Louis signed, straining himself not to raise his voice. “Over and over again we told you how hard it was, what we gave up to be teenage parents, and what?! Did you not believe us, because now you’re sure as hell going to figure it out!!”

“Louis,” Harry warned as he heard his husband start to scream.

“No Harry! We told him so many times to be careful and then this happens!!” Louis said, pushing himself off the couch and unable to stop himself from letting out a frustrated groan into his hands as he paced the room.

And all Cody could do was watch his father, saw just how furious he was, it being clear he was holding everything he had in him not to just blow up at them.

“Thomas, get up, we need to talk.”

TJ looked to his dad as he saw him push himself off the couch, him motioning to follow him and his mum to talk privately. “But dad-”

“No. Get up, now,” Austin said sternly, refusing to take his eyes off his son until he finally got up from the couch and followed them to a different room.

Cody wanted to stop him, wanted to say they should all talk about this together but anyone with eyes could see that Austin was a second away from blowing up just like his own father.

“Louis…” Harry said softly, reaching a careful hand over and pulling his husband back towards the couch. “Love sit down.”

“Sit down?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. “Our 18 year old son is having a baby and you want me to relax and sit down?”

“Yes,” Harry said seriously. “Do you remember when we told our parents that I was pregnant…? Do you remember how terrified and nervous we were?” he asked quietly, seeing the older lad let out a quiet breath and nod. “And do you remember the only thing we wanted from them?”

Louis bit his lip as he glanced over at Cody and saw his son just looking back at him scared. “Their support…” he barely whispered.

“Yeah, so can you please…” Harry said, gesturing for his husband to sit back down and try to breathe.

Louis muttered to himself as he took a seat on the couch, letting out a deep breath and trying to figure out how this was going to work, if Cody could handle becoming a father at such a young age.

“Dad, pop, you know I uhm, well when you found out about having Al you weren’t really in the position I’m in,” Cody said quietly, unable to meet his dads’ eyes. “We won’t struggle with money and I already have a place with enough room for a nursery and-”

“Cody it’s not about that!!” Louis snapped and signed furiously, making his son stop talking and look back at him nervously. “This is about you being completely irresponsible and blatantly ignoring every warning we’ve ever told you!! Clearly you haven’t thought about how this will affect you and TJ in the long run!! This is a baby, a person that you’re responsible for and what about school and your job?! What you and TJ are studying in school can’t be transferred to online classes and you have a business to run with your glasses, you can’t handle something as serious as this!!!”

Cody just kept his eyes on his father for a second, finding himself unable to move and feeling those inevitable tears pooling in his eyes. “You don’t think I know that?” he barely whispered as he shook his head. “You may know how this whole teenage parent thing works but you have no idea how I feel,” Cody said, making his pop look at him confused and if possible his dad even more mad. “Someone like me shouldn’t be having kids, let alone this young, I know that… Don’t you think that I’ve thought about how when this baby cries in the middle of the night that I won’t hear them? I can’t help my own child when he or she needs me, a-and that means TJ will have to do what I can’t and then he’ll resent me for doing this to him! You don’t have to tell me that I can’t handle this, because I already know I can’t!!”

Both Louis and Harry just looked at their son as they saw him break down and begin to cry into his hands. But as Louis refused to move from the couch Harry got up, kneeling in front of the 18 year old and carefully picking his head up so he could wipe his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare say someone like you shouldn’t be a father… Don’t even think about saying you can’t do this, because you can,” Harry signed and said as he looked at Cody softly. “It’s not going to be easy and some days you’ll want to give up and wish none of this ever happened, trust me… But you, Cody Tomlinson will be an amazing dad, and when that baby is born and you look at him or her you’ll wonder how you ever lived so long without them, and all the hardships are more than worth it because you created a life that will love you unconditionally.”

Cody sniffled to himself as he ducked his head and tried to hide the way his eyes pooled with more tears at what his pop signed and said. He felt so helpless, and so so terrified because when this baby is born and he or she is crying he wouldn’t know it. He wouldn’t know if they got hurt and screamed in pain, and he’ll never know how his own child’s voice will sound when they call him dad. But Cody couldn’t change what was happening. Him and TJ were going to be parents and that was that.

“Cody…” Louis signed and said softly as he knelt in front of his son next to Harry.  _ Buddy I’m sorry, it’s just… I’m scared for you because I remember how hard it was and I don’t want that for you… But know that your pop and I will be here for you no matter what, we’ll help you through it. _

Cody wiped his wet cheeks as he nodded back at his dad, allowing himself to let out a relieved breath when his father wrapped his arms around him gently and kissed his curls. He knew his dad was terrified for him, that he didn’t want him to go through the same hardships him and his pop did, but it was at least nice to know he had their support.

“Do you guys think we’ll be okay? Me and TJ, do you think we can do this?” Cody barely whispered as he looked between his dads.

_ Yeah buddy, you’ll be okay, it’ll all be alright,  _ Harry signed before wrapping his arms around his son, grateful Louis was nodding along with him.

_ When TJ and his parents come back in here we’ll all talk about this together,  _ Louis added in, almost immediately seeing the look of relief on the 18 year old’s face.

And if almost on cue they saw Austin and Allison come back into the room with TJ following after them, him trying to wipe his own tear stained cheeks and gather himself.

“You okay?” Cody whispered to his boyfriend as soon as he sat down next to him on the couch.

And it broke his heart as he didn’t even see the younger lad nod, or try to sign anything but instead just hid his face in Cody’s neck and allowed his tears to fall.

“What did you say to him?” he asked, looking to Austin and seeing how upset TJ was over whatever they had talked about.

“That he’s 18 and this wasn’t part of his plan,” Austin said firmly, making sure he was talking slow enough for Cody to understand him. “He was going to finish uni, get a stable job and maybe meet someone along the way, but a baby at this age…” he trailed off, letting out a frustrated breath into his hands. “We want to be supportive but how can we be when we don’t agree with this at all? You two aren’t ready to be parents, hell you’ve only been dating for 4 months and now this!”

“Mate,” Louis said quietly, seeing his son look back at the older man nervously. “Listen there’s nothing we can do to change this, the only thing can we do is be there for our boys.”

Austin shook his head, seeing his wife give him that look and he knew this wouldn’t be a popular suggestion, but he was going to tell them just like he told TJ. “There are other options… They don’t have to have the baby or they can put it up for adoption-”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Louis asked, just as Harry was about to speak up, the two of them squaring their eyes at the older lad. “Why give up a baby when he or she has two more than loving parents right here?”

“Louis it’s a suggestion, we just-”

“Stop…” TJ interrupted his mum, not able to hear another second of his parents saying they shouldn’t have the baby. “P-please just stop, this isn’t up to you.”

“Tommy we’re just talking about some options here,” Austin said, needing his son to realize this.

“No, what you’re doing is trying to pressure me to end the life of this baby,” TJ said, just at the thought feeling more tears pool in his eyes. “Please just look at this from my point of view and see how terrified we are, and you saying stuff like getting an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption isn’t helping anyone.”

And it was immediate TJ’s mum and dad grew quiet, the two of them just looking between the pair and maybe for the first time since they heard the news trying to understand where their son was coming from.

“Listen we uhm… We know none of this is planned and it’s all really shocking but TJ and I do love each other and we’re going to make all of this work,” Cody said quietly, trying to defuse some of the clear tension in the room. “With you guys and your support we’ll get through this… The only thing we’re asking from you is that.”

_ And you have it,  _ Harry signed, nodding back at his son and wanting him to know that him and Louis will be there for them no matter what.

Cody offered his pop a tight lined smile, at least happy that his parents were there for him and TJ. It was clear that his boyfriend’s parents were going to take a little bit to get used to the idea of a baby coming into the picture, but maybe because his dads have been somewhat through this it was a bit easier for them to digest.

He wanted TJ’s parents to support them, to be there for them and for his boyfriend to feel comfortable with bringing a child into the world without having his mum and dad mad or upset with him. But for right now all he and TJ could do was try to convince Austin and Allison that they could handle a baby on top of school and Cody’s business, even if the pair grew more and more nervous themselves just talking about it.

*~*

_ Hey, you alright?  _ TJ asked as he saw his boyfriend walk into the bedroom and let out a deep breath.

“Yeah, just got off facetime with the guy who has my pop’s gift and he said I can pick them up tomorrow,” Cody said, pulling off his shirt and pants, waiting all day to get into his bed and relax.

_ Well that’s great, isn’t it?  _ he asked, offering the older lad a small smile as he climbed into bed next to him and immediately began rubbing his hand over his stomach.  _ I mean we definitely have to go shopping tomorrow and pick a few things up before you get them, but this is really exciting! _

Cody raised his eyebrows at TJ, after the day they had not expecting his boyfriend to be this chipper. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty exciting,” he said, smiling back at the younger lad and kissing his head. “I’m not gonna lie I hope he’s okay with it, especially after the bombshell we dropped today.”

_ Well out of our parents he’s the one who took it best,  _ TJ signed as he bit his lip.  _ I really think he’ll love it, especially since you’re getting one as well. And who knows? Maybe this will bring you two even closer. _

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Cody said softly, knowing his pop will most definitely appreciate the thought he put into this gift. “I really should be more excited, but so much happened today I’m just drained.”

TJ hummed to himself, watching as his boyfriend’s hand ran up and down his stomach that was bound to start showing within a month. _ There’s the gift for your pop, the potential oxygen backpack business empire you could create and oh, let’s not forget that we found out we’re going to be dads. _

“I know, an average day for the Tomlinsons and Browns,” Cody said jokingly as he rolled his eyes, seeing his boyfriend wanting to keep the mood light after the day they’ve had. “I’m happy we could talk to our parents about the baby though, I mean what your dad and mum said threw me off for a bit but at least by the end of it we got their support.”

TJ let out a quiet breath as he nodded, trying to forget everything his parents had said to him when they pulled him away from Cody and talked to him privately.  _ Do you think you’ll do the backpack thing? I mean two businesses to run and also going to school may be a lot, but it’s an amazing opportunity,  _ he signed, changing the subject, not wanting to talk about his parents anymore.

“I don’t know, I mean the board for the glasses company really has control over everything since they know how to run a business, I’m just the figurehead who came up with the idea,” Cody said through a quiet laugh, grateful he only had to sit through a handful of meetings a week for his glasses. “I mean things have definitely slowed down now that they’re on the market, so if I do what I did for the glasses, but for the backpack I don’t see why I wouldn’t start a company for that as well.”

TJ raised his eyebrows as he heard his boyfriend talking like a true business man, but if anything he was proud of him.  _ Talk to your uncle about it love, it could really help millions of people like your pop or others with conditions that require an oxygen tank. _

Cody nodded as he had thought about that, but just at the idea of starting another company on top of his glasses, and then also going to uni and having a baby was a lot to digest for one night. 

With both companies he wouldn’t even have to go to uni, even right now with just his glasses company has more than enough money to last him three life times. Doing animation was what he loved though, but if need be he could stay home with the baby when the time comes so TJ can keep going to school.

_ Love? What’s wrong? What are you thinking about?  _ TJ asked worriedly as he saw his boyfriend lost in his thoughts.

“The future,” Cody groaned, rubbing his hand over his face and letting out a deep breath. “You and I, we’re gonna get through this, aren’t we? I mean we love each other and as long as we do we can raise this baby… Right?”

_ Yeah… Yeah, I’d say so,  _ TJ signed as he looked at the younger lad softly. 

And Cody couldn't do anything but nod and offer his boyfriend a small smile, leaning forward and kissing the younger lad’s lips before moving down to his stomach, pressing his lips against his warm skin and whispering his “I love you’s” against his soon to be growing belly.

*~*

“Lou?” Harry said quietly, popping his head into his husband’s office and biting his lip as the older lad looked up from his computer. “Everyone is going to be here for dinner in a little bit, but I was wondering if you wanted to come sit in the kitchen with me?”

“Give me one second love,” Louis said, focusing back on his computer before waving Harry over. “I know I’ve seemed really busy the past couple weeks or so, but it’s all worth it, I promise, I have a surprise.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, walking behind Louis’ desk and immediately gasping as he saw what was on his computer. “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is…” he barely whispered, covering his mouth with his hand as he looked at what his husband has been working on.

“It is,” Louis said softly, gently pulling the younger lad to sit on his lap and kissed the back of his neck. “Since you couldn’t finish the plans for the new cafe because you were in the hospital I did it for you… Now I just need your okay before sending it off to the contractor and decorator.”

“Yes! Okay it has my okay, holy shit Lou!!” Harry screamed before crushing his husband in a hug and kissing him all over his face. “Oh my God, you made this?! I can’t believe it, it’s beautiful, just holy shit!!!”

Louis laughed into Harry’s neck, wrapping his arms around him carefully, grateful the younger lad actually liked it. “Just something small I could do. I know how much you wanted the second cafe but with everything going on, well… It was hard for you to finish the plans.”

Harry couldn’t help himself as he bounced on his husband’s lap, crashing their lips together and smiling widely against him. “I love you, I love you so much, just ugh!!” he said, looking back to the computer and basically squealing at seeing the design Louis came up with for the new cafe. “I knew there was a reason you were spending all your time in here, I just thought it was for work or something, I can’t believe you did this for me!!”

“I’d do anything for you love,” Louis said softly as he grinned back at his husband. “And I know I’ve seemed a bit distant for a bit, I just wanted to keep this a surprise.”

“Well this definitely makes up for it,” Harry hummed before cupping his husband’s cheeks and connecting their lips. “Send the okay to whoever you have to and come spend some time with me in the kitchen before Al and Cody come over.”

“I suppose,” Louis huffed, pretending it was a huge sacrifice before emailing the cafe plans to the contractor and following Harry to the kitchen. “Where are our other tyrants?” he asked before pulling a beer out of the fridge and taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

“Charlie is watching a movie with Rosie and the twins are in the back just kicking the football around,” Harry said, adjusting his backpack strap and nose tube before leaning down and checking what was cooking in the oven.

Louis hummed, more than proud of his boys for taking football so seriously and getting on the best travel team in England that their age group has to offer. He has to hand it to the 10 year olds, not only are they his mini me look alikes, but over time they are definitely inheriting his personality and taking an interest in his hobbies as well.

“So I talked to Cody earlier and he said he’s bringing over some kind of surprise,” Harry said, glancing over to his husband and seeing him look back at him confused. “So I’m guessing you have no idea what it is then?”

“Well he already dropped the bomb that he’s going to be a father, I don’t know if he can come up with another surprise to top that one,” Louis muttered before taking a swig of his beer.

Harry let out a quiet breath, keeping his eyes on his husband before focusing back on the salad he was making. “We need to show him and TJ that we support them Lou… I mean especially after how Allison and Austin reacted.”

Louis nodded to himself, still a bit mad at his mate for trying to pressure TJ into something he clearly didn’t want. He knew they had to bring it up as an option, but it was the way the older lad almost insisted that the pair not have the baby was what drove him over the edge.

“You know I’m here for them just as much as you are, it’s just… It was shocking, that’s all,” he said quietly, refusing to take his eyes off the bottle in his hand. “I mean finding out we’re going to be grandparents from Al was one thing, but then another from Cody on the way…” Louis shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face and trying to relax just at the thought of his 18 year old son becoming a father. “I just never wanted our kids to go through what we did.”

“Well I dunno Lou, you remember when Al was born,” Harry said softly, walking over to his husband and rubbing his back gently. “She was one of the best things that ever happened to us, I mean I can’t imagine our lives without her… And it’s a crazy thought, but maybe this is just how Cody’s life was meant to pan out... Everything happens for a reason.”

Louis bit his lip as he leaned into the younger lad’s touch, knowing he was trying to see the good in all of this, but he still couldn’t help but worry for his son. And just as he was about to say something Louis stopped himself, both him and Harry perking up at some commotion in the foyer.

“That Cody?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows, heading towards the foyer with Louis following right after him.

Louis had no clue why it sounded like there was a stampede going through his house but as soon as they stepped foot in the foyer both him and Harry stilled at the sight before them.

“What the hell are those?”

Cody offered his dad a small smile, seeing that he was a bit shocked, but he hoped that would wear off after some time. “Well uhm you know pop is still getting better and I thought of something that might help remind him to take his medicine and even detect when his breathing gets shallow, or get him help or something,” he said, glancing down at his father’s surprise. “This is Dezzy and she’s a service dog who’s trained specially for what you have pop.”

Harry was completely still as he looked at the small beagle at his son’s feet, the little thing looking back at him curiously before happily trotting over to him and rubbing his head to Harry’s leg.

And he wasn’t sure what to say, if there was anything he could say at all as he bent down to the dog’s height and felt his eyes pooling with tears at what his son had done for him.

“Please tell me I didn’t totally mess up,” Cody bit his lip nervously, his dad just staring at him and his pop silently crying as he hugged and kissed Dezzy.

But his question was quickly answered as he saw his pop stand up and rush towards him to crush him in a hug.

“I love her, I love her so much,” Harry signed and said, kissing Cody’s head and squeezing him tightly.  _ I can’t believe you did this for me, this means so much,  _ he signed before kneeling back to Dezzy and petting the happy dog.

“I just thought she could help with reminding you to take your medicine, or she can detect when your breath is getting short, and she can get help, even call 911, and just help you with anything you need,” Cody said, smiling back at his pop as he already saw a connection with the dog and his father.

_ And who’s is that then?  _ Louis asked, looking to the second dog that was standing in his foyer.

Cody bit his lip, looking down at the german shepherd that hasn’t left his side since he and TJ picked the two dogs up this morning. “This is Milo, and he’s a service dog for me.”

At that Harry’s head snapped up, him wanting Cody to get a service dog when he first moved out just to help him a bit but his son had absolutely refused.

“I just… I thought with me getting one as well you wouldn’t feel so different,” Cody said quietly, knowing that feeling all too well and it wasn’t something he wanted his pop to go through.

And he really should’ve expected the strong pair of arms that wrapped around him, his pop completely blindsiding him in a tight hug, but Cody didn’t waste a second before smiling to himself and squeezing his father back.

Louis looked at the two before glancing down at the two dogs that were in his house and letting out a deep breath. He was happy what Cody did this for Harry, if anything he was relieved because this would help his husband tremendously, but Louis wished he had some warning about this.

_ I love her, I really do, this means so much,  _ Harry signed as he sniffled to himself.  _ I mean I have to go shopping for her and get her a leash and- _

“You don’t have to worry about that pop, TJ and I already picked up everything she’ll need,” Cody said through a small laugh, seeing his father bouncing excitedly on his heels. “Babe would you mind?”

_ Of course not,  _ TJ signed happily, smiling at Harry before making his way towards the car to get everything they got for Dezzy.

Harry couldn’t help the squeal that escaped him, probably looking and sounding like a teenage girl as he knelt back down to the dog and pet her. He couldn’t even say how big of a shock this was and how much it meant that Cody got a dog as well, it was all just so much Harry didn’t know what to do with himself.

_ Thanks for the warning kid,  _ Louis signed, a soft smile coming over him as he watched his husband and his dog.

“Sorry I just really wanted it to be a surprise,” Cody chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. “Plus I kind of wanted to see the look on your face, so worth it.”

_ Brat,  _ Louis rolled his eyes fondly, nudging his son in the side gently.  _ This better be the last surprise from you, I don’t know if I can handle any more with the whole dog and baby thing. _

Cody shrugged as he saw TJ come back into the house with everything they got for Dezzy, going over to his boyfriend and taking a few things from him. “I may have one more surprise up my sleeve, but I’ll save that for dinner.”

Louis just looked at his son for a second, having no clue what else the 18 year old could surprise them with, but he knew he already had to prepare himself. He was still trying to get used to the idea of having a dog now living in his house, but if anything he really was happy Cody did something like this for Harry and also got himself a dog.

_ They’re trained and everything, right? Like we won’t be having any accidents in the house?  _

“Dad, they’re service dogs… Yes they’re trained,” Cody said, looking at his father like that was one of the dumbest questions he’s ever heard.

Louis let out a quiet breath as he looked down at the two dogs, just waiting until the rest of the kids see them and waiting for the shrieks and screams. “Alright, well welcome to the family Milo and Dezzy,” he said softly, kneeling down to his son’s dog and scratching him between the ears.

“Dad! Pop, we’re-” Alexis stopped herself, Hayden stilling behind her as they walked into the house. “Uhm… Hey dogs,” she said confused.

“Al! This is my dog, look!!” Harry said excitedly, wrapping his arms around Dezzy and kissing her.

Alexis raised her eyebrows at her father as Hayden let out a barking laugh next to her, Harry looking like he just won the lottery. 

“We’ll explain during dinner, come on,” Louis said, petting Milo one last time before wrapping his arm around his daughter and leading her fully into the house.

Cody couldn’t help the smile that came over him as he saw everyone so happy and Hayden almost seeming as excited as his pop at having the dogs. It was clear how much his pop already loved Dezzy, and if he was being honest Milo was probably one of the coolest dogs he’s ever met, so he couldn’t be happier over how all of this worked out.

Now the only thing he had to worry about was sharing his news over his decision to create his new oxygen backpack company, and even bigger than that, telling his family about the baby. He and TJ had talked about it, and they wanted to wait a little bit until they told everyone, just keeping it between them and their parents for now.

Cody couldn’t even imagine how they’ll react, and with so many things going on with his pop, his new company, getting used to the dogs coming into their lives it was a lot. But for right now he was happy that him and TJ could focus on having a fun family dinner, and seeing his little siblings squeal at the sight of their new pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the updates have been taking a little longer, life keeps getting in the way. And I know a lot is in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it !! Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions, thanks xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Josh was completely still as he looked at his best mate, Cody refusing to pick his head up to look at him after what he just said. And Josh wasn’t sure he could say anything himself as he tried to think about what the older lad had told him, not sure if his mate was trying to play a joke on him, but from the look Cody had on his face he was being completely serious.

 _When did you find this out? I mean…_ Josh signed, not even able to finish his sentence as he shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

“Just a few days ago,” Cody said quietly, biting his lip and waiting for his best mate to say something, but it was clear he was at a complete loss. “The only people who know are our parents, and now you.”

Josh couldn’t do anything but just sit there, his knee bouncing, his thoughts racing, and he wasn’t even the one who was having a baby. _Well are you okay? Like you and TJ talked it all through and you guys are fine with raising a baby?_

And Cody could see how nervous Josh was for him, that under all his joking and sarcastic side there will always be that down to earth guy who cares for everything and everyone like no else.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m freaking out a bit and it’s still kind of shocking but TJ and I are good. We’re just taking it one day at a time right now,” Cody said through a deep breath as he pet Milo’s head that was resting on his lap.

_When will you tell the rest of your family though? I mean, you don’t even know how far along TJ is and I think when you tell them they’ll be just as supportive as your dads._

“I know they’ll be supportive, shocked, but supportive,” Cody huffed, patting the couch space next to him and wanting Milo to jump up so he could have a real cuddle. “And I dunno, maybe after our doctors appointment next week we’ll tell everyone else.”

Josh nodded back at his best mate, at least grateful he felt like he could tell him about all of this. _Sorry for asking all these questions, but have you and TJ really talked about what you’re going to do when the baby is born? School starts in a few weeks, and you have your glasses meetings, you’re starting the backpack company and that’ll make you busier than ever…_

“Ya see this is why I keep you around, you make me actually think about my future,” Cody teased, seeing his best mate roll his eyes. “And I’m trying to fast track the backpacks so by the time the baby is born I’ll only have one meeting a day for both companies and I want to work my school schedule so TJ and I have classes at the same time. That way we can drop the baby off at my aunt’s daycare and then we can all be together when our classes are done.”

Josh hummed at the sound of that, it may be a rough plan, but at least it was something. _Well you know if you ever need me I’m here for you guys. Uncle Josh will save the day and happily skip out on any classes to babysit._

“I don’t think your future clients will appreciate that their psychologist skipped out on his uni classes to play peek-a-boo with a baby,” Cody said jokingly with raised eyebrows. “But really, thank you mate, I’ll keep that whole uncle Josh thing in mind.”

Josh smiled happily back at the older lad, wanting to be there for his best mate and help him out as much as possible.

“So I wanted to ask, well I guess talk to you about something,” Cody said a bit nervously as he pet Milo and felt his dog snuggling into his side.

 _Sure,_ Josh signed, almost concerned as he saw the look on Cody’s face.

“Do you think it’s too much to ask TJ to move in here?” Cody asked as he bit his lip, watching his best mate’s face for a reaction. “I’ve been thinking about it for a little while now, but we’ve only been dating for 4 months… With the whole baby thing though does it even matter how long it’s been?”

Josh thought about it for a second, knowing TJ had to move in at some point because of the baby. _He basically lives here anyway, I mean I think this is the first night I haven’t seen him here in nearly a month._

“Yeah, but this is serious mate,” Cody said quietly as he let out a deep breath. “Like if he moves in here then it’s real and-”

 _I’m sorry, but has it been fake up until you impregnated him with your child?_ Josh asked with raised eyebrows.

“You know what I mean,” Cody said as he rolled his eyes. “Moving in together is just a lot and I don’t want him to be freaked out or overwhelmed if I ask him.”

 _I think you crossed that line when you found out you were having a baby,_ Josh signed, just wanting to be honest. _I don’t think he’ll be freaked out, if anything happy you two can get even closer before the baby comes. Hopefully you can start to turn my room into a nursery, God knows it needs a pick up._

“What? Mate I wasn’t asking you to move out, I-”

 _Cody come on, I’m not going to hang around here when you have a baby on the way,_ Josh shook his head. _Ask TJ to move in, I’ll get a place with Zaria, finally, and I’ll even help you paint the nursery any color your little heart desires._

Cody just looked at his best mate for a second, unable to stop the smile that came to him as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad. “This is why you’re my best mate.”

Josh hugged Cody back, laughing against his shoulder and giving him one more squeeze before pulling away and ruffling the older lad’s hair. _Now come on, invite TJ over here and we can have a final boys night before I get kicked out by you two love birds and am replaced by a baby._

Cody scoffed as he rolled his eyes, not needing to be told twice before reaching over Milo to get his phone and texting his boyfriend. “Is it bad that I already have a key copied for him…?”

 _The fact that you got it should’ve hinted that you were ready to ask him to move in,_ Josh signed before pushing himself off the couch and heading to the kitchen for a beer.

Cody couldn’t help but hum at that as he scratched Milo between the ears and smiled to himself at seeing the text that TJ will be right over. “You think everything is gonna work out, don’t you? I mean TJ and I can figure out school and my companies and all that with the baby?”

Josh let out a deep breath as he walked back over to the couch, needing to put his beer down before he started signing. _If you two stick together I know you could take over the world, let alone handle a baby,_ he signed, offering the older lad a small grin. _I really think you guys will be okay, don’t worry mate, you’ll figure it out._

Cody nodded back at him, knowing Josh would be honest with him and if his best mate said he would be okay then he believed him. “Alright, I have a plan but I’m gonna take Milo out and I need to meet TJ downstairs for it to work.”

Josh looked at Cody confused, not trying to stop him though as he shrugged, turned on the tv and picked up his beer.

Cody couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, what he was going to ask his boyfriend, but at the same time he couldn’t be happier, be more excited and nervous at the same time.

“Milo, come on buddy,” he said, the dog trotting right over to him and following him out of the flat.

And the entire ride in the lift Cody couldn’t help but pace, rubbing his hands over his face and feeling his deep breaths come out shakily. Even when they got outside and Cody told Milo to go to the bathroom the dog didn’t leave his side, seeing he was clearly in distress. But thankfully after nearly 10 minutes of trying to calm down Milo seemed convinced enough that Cody was okay to go to the bathroom and leave his side for a few seconds.

“Oh God… Oh shit there he is,” Cody mumbled to himself as he saw his boyfriend’s car pull up and watched him get out.

 _Hey love, what are you doing out here?_ TJ asked, offering the older lad a small smile before standing on his toes and pecking his lips.

“Just taking Milo out,” Cody said, grinning back at TJ and wrapping his arms around him. “How’s the new car working out for you? You like it?”

 _I think I would like it more if it wasn’t a guilt gift from my dad,_ TJ signed as he bit his lip. _He’s been trying so hard to make up for the whole abortion and adoption thing he’s willing to do anything…_

Cody looked at at his boyfriend softly, pulling him impossibly closer to his chest and kissing his hair. He knew TJ was still hurt over what his parents had said when they told them about the baby, but at least now they had their support.

“Well hopefully I can take your mind off your dad for a little bit,” Cody said, smiling down at his boyfriend before connecting their lips gently and tugging him inside. “C’mon Milo,” he whistled, the dog following right after the pair.

TJ couldn’t help himself as he grinned at Milo, more than happy that over the past couple days he and Cody have gotten so close. He knew his boyfriend was hesitant at first about the dog, and accepting help from him, but now that the older lad actually had him TJ could see how happy Cody was and how he willingly accepted the pups help. And it may be simple things, like getting Cody when someone was at the door or when the water for his tea was ready and the kettle was whistling, but the fact that he had Milo there for the little things made a huge difference.

 _How was telling Josh? Did he take it well?_ TJ asked as they got to Cody’s floor and stepped out of the lift.

“Surprised and shocked at first of course, but he’s more than happy to skip out on classes and become the favorite uncle,” Cody said through a quiet laugh, happy he could get a smile from his boyfriend as he tried to open the flat door.

 _Love, you have your key?_ TJ asked, not sure why the door was locked since Josh was inside.

Cody bit his lip, letting out a deep breath as he reached into his pocket and locked his eyes on the younger lad. “I uhm… I don’t, but I do have your key.”

TJ looked back at his boyfriend confused, only to still and feel his jaw go slack at the key Cody was offering him.

“Would you uhm… W-would you want to move in with me?” Cody barely whispered, his heart beating faster and faster as he saw TJ’s shocked face, him clearly having no idea what to say.

TJ covered his hand with his mouth, looking to the key before focusing his gaze back at his nervous boyfriend. _You’re not just asking me because of the baby, right?_ he asked, his hands shaking and almost feeling tears pool in his eyes.

“No, no, I-” Cody cut himself off, knowing he would sound ridiculous for saying this, but he had to be honest. “I’ve had the key made for almost 3 weeks now… I was just nervous to ask.”

And that was all TJ needed to hear before lunging at the older lad, kissing him all over his face and nearly squealing as he took the key from him and fumbled with the flat lock.

“Love, babe here-”

“No, no, I can do it!!” TJ signed and said quickly, jumping excitedly so much that he couldn’t actually put the key in the lock.

Cody couldn’t even say how relieved, how happy he was to see his boyfriend this eager about moving in. There was no lying he was a nervous wreck about asking him, but now that TJ actually said yes Cody felt like he could breathe.

“Well hello new roomie and soon to be daddy,” Josh laughed to himself as he saw TJ crash into the flat. _Wait you asked him to move in right?_ he asked a little nervously, hoping he didn’t just spoil anything.

“Yeah he asked me, and thanks!!” TJ said excitedly, looking around the flat and even though he’s seen it a million times and spent countless nights here he couldn’t believe he was moving in.

Josh raised his eyebrows at him, glancing over to Cody and seeing his best mate shrug and roll his eyes fondly as TJ was basically skipping around the flat. “His hormones already outta wack or something?” he signed and said teasingly.

“He’s just happy you arse, let him be,” Cody said grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and tugging him towards the couch to sit.

Josh hummed amusedly as he looked between the pair and sipped at his beer. _Well TJ now that you’re moving in please feel free to decide how you would like to decorate my room for the nursery. I may have already started my own flat search,_ he signed, pointing to his open laptop with a page full of flats for sale in the area. _Who knows, maybe I’ll move right next door._

Cody scoffed, looking at his best mate like he had gone mad. “No offence there Josh but did you happen to become a millionaire overnight, not tell me, and are now somehow able to afford a place in this building?”

 _And here I thought with you kicking me out you’d be paying for my new living arrangements, mister soon to be billionaire,_ Josh signed as seriously as he could, but still allowing a small smile to slip.

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” Cody said, grinning sweetly back at his best mate before shaking his head.

And at that Josh pouted at the older lad, it being no use though because Cody didn’t budge in the slightest, but at least he tried.

*~*

“Harry…” Louis mumbled into his pillow, letting out a deep breath and wishing he could just sleep. “H can you please get that dog to shut up,” he groaned, Dezzy barking so loud his ears were ringing.

But when his husband didn’t respond Louis finally picked his head up, looking over to the younger lad next to him, seeing Dezzy by Harry’s side and trying to jump on the bed. What really caught his eye and made him still though was his husband, Harry laying there with his eyes wide open, his mouth opening and closing and his hand desperately trying to reach for his bedside table as short, choked breaths escaped him.

“Fuck, Harry, Harry what’s wrong?!” Louis asked panicked, sitting right up and immediately seeing what the younger lad was reaching for.

And as quickly as he could Louis reached for his oxygen tube, getting it situated on his husband and making sure it was properly in his nose and air was moving through it before he had Harry focus on his breathing.

Whenever anything like this happened Louis saw it all in slow motion, like at any second he would feel the younger lad’s heart stop, that there would be no more breaths escaping him. And each time it happened Louis wanted to scream, wanted to cry because this shouldn’t be happening to his husband, none of this was supposed to happen to them.

“Harry do you want your mask?” Louis asked quietly, not sure if the tube was enough.

And Harry was just laying there, his eyes closed, and heavy deep breaths escaping him as he nodded.

Louis didn’t waste a second before hopping off the bed, walking over to Harry’s bedside table and setting up his oxygen mask. And as he was setting it up he couldn’t help but look at Dezzy, the beagle finally managing to get herself up on the bed and snuggle into Harry’s side.

“Here love,” Louis said softly, taking Harry’s tube off of him and instead placing the mask over his mouth.

 _Thank you,_ Harry signed shakily, trying his hardest not to move a muscle as his lungs felt like they were on fire and any movement only made it worse.

Louis let out a small breath, running his fingers through his husband’s curls and kissing his temple. “We have a little hero here, thank you sweetheart,” he said, looking to Dezzy, petting her and kissing her.

But as soon as he was done praising the dog he looked back on Harry, his husband trying to focus on his breathing and relax.

“Harry what happened?” Louis barely whispered, having no clue why the younger lad wouldn’t be sleeping with his tube.

Harry let out a deep breath as he slowly raised his hands to sign, still trying to stop them from shaking. _I went to the bathroom so I took the tube off, but when I came back to bed I forgot to put it back on._

“Love…” Louis shook his head, crawling on the bed next to his husband and rubbing a hand over his face. “You know you don’t have to have the oxygen tube for forever, just until your therapy is done, but right now it’s so important you remember to have it at all times. Like what if Dezzy wasn’t here? You could have… I-I would have been too late to help you.”

Harry looked over at Louis as he heard him getting choked up, immediately seeing his husband’s eyes pooling with tears but doing everything in his power not to let them slip. And he knew this was all his fault, that something as small as forgetting to put his tube back on could cause this.

_Louis I’m sorry… I know I have to be more careful, it just… It seems like all of this is so mindless and like the little stuff won’t make a difference, but I know it does, I do._

Louis released a small breath, nodding back at the younger lad before carefully wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head. He knew Harry was still trying to get used to everything, all the medicine, the oxygen therapy, and overall just being sick. If anything though Louis was more than grateful that Dezzy was able to catch anything before something bad happened to his husband.

“We don’t have to go tomorrow if you don’t feel well. We’ll go next weekend and-”

 _No, no, please Louis, I’ll be okay,_ Harry signed, looking at his husband pleadingly. _I’ll keep the mask on all night and Dezzy is here and she’ll come with us tomorrow, please, I want to go._

Louis just looked at the younger lad for a second, not sure if he liked the idea of Harry walking around the city all day and being near the cafe’s construction sight.

 _Lou please, I want to go,_ Harry sighed, a second away from taking his mask off just so he could really start begging. _I feel like we haven’t really had time together since I got sick… You’re always at footie or busy with the kids and I can’t keep up with you guys, but I want this time in London to just be you and me… I want to have my husband back._

At that Louis bit his lip, knowing it’s been more doctor and patient with him and Harry lately, and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t want time for just them as well.

“We’ll go, but please if in the morning you don’t feel well you need to tell me,” Louis said seriously, immediately getting a nod from the younger lad.

 _Dezzy will know if something is wrong before I do, it’ll all be alright love,_ Harry signed, unable to stop the smile that grew from under his mask.

Louis offered Harry a small grin before dipping his head and kissing his hair, running his hands over his husband’s stomach and wishing he could relax enough to go back to sleep and rest up for the day they had ahead of them.

*~*

“Oh, excuse me sweetheart, please don’t touch her,” Louis said, rushing to Harry’s other side as they walked down the busy London streets and saw some little girl trying to pet Dezzy.

“Doggy,” the girl whined, her father pulling her away from the pet.

“I’m sorry sir, I know service dogs shouldn’t be-... H-holy- you- you’re Louis Tomlinson!!!”

Louis was a bit taken back, this guy looking like he was a second away from crying, but then he noticed the Manchester United jersey he was wearing. “Hey mate, I’ll take it you’re a fan?” he said through a quiet laugh, slipping his hand into Harry’s as they continued their walk down the street.

“Am I!!” the guy said, turning around just to show him his Tomlinson jersey. “Oh my God, I’ve been watching you play since you first signed on as a player, I can’t believe you’re in front of me and just-just-”

“Whoa, mate breathe there,” Louis chuckled to himself, seeing this man a second away from hyperventilating.

“I can’t breathe, Louis Tomlinson is in front of me!!” he said wide eyed. “And look, look, you’re husband is here and just, ugh!!”

At that Louis raised his eyebrows, looking at Harry next to him who had red cheeks but was trying to focus on Dezzy and not seem embarrassed.

“Well what do you think, you want a picture? I can sign your jersey?” Louis offered happily, knowing he and Harry had to be somewhere soon but he wanted to do something for this guy.

“Yeah, yeah, anything!” the guy said, almost squealing as he released his daughter’s hand.

Louis couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, pulling out the sharpie he always has on him and telling the guy to turn around so he could sign his jersey. And of course once that was done Harry was happy to take a picture of the two, figuring this will be the first of many while they’re here in London.

“It was really nice meeting you mate,” Louis said, shaking his hand one more time pulling Harry into his side, making sure the younger lad had Dezzy’s leash before crossing the street. “You okay love? Feeling alright?”

“M’good,” Harry hummed, offering his husband a small smile. “We’re only a block away and once we get there I’ll sit down, promise.”

Louis grinned at that, knowing he’ll worry all day that Harry might not feel well from all the walking around. “I have a couple water bottles in your bag in case you want a drink.”

“Yeah, I could feel the extra weight,” Harry said teasingly, eyeing his husband playfully before seeing the new cafe come into sight and not wasting a second before pulling Louis towards the building. “Dezzy, Lou, come on!”

And it was immediate Dezzy barked, happily trotting beside Harry as he fast walked towards the cafe and nearly burst through the doors.

“Uncle Harry you got a dog?!”

“Cody said you guys got one, this is awesome!!”

“Whoa, whoa, hey Horans,” Harry chuckled, all the Horan kids crowding around him and immediately kneeling down to see Dezzy.

“Hey baby bro,” Gemma smiled softly at Harry before wrapping her arms around him. “You alright? Lou texted me this morning that you had another-”

“I’m fine, I swear… You can all stop worrying,” Harry said reassuringly, sending Niall a serious look as well as he saw his brother-in-law looking at him a bit nervously. “Lou, babe, tell them I’m alright.”

“Oh yeah, you know after nearly giving me a heart attack at 2 in the morning because he couldn’t breathe, he’s just fine,” Louis said, sending a playful look to his husband.

“Uncle Harry how long you gon have this for?”

Harry glanced down at his niece, the 5 year old pulling on the tube that came from his backpack and looking at it curiously. “C’mere sweetheart,” he said, gently taking her hand off the tube. “Only for a little while until uncle Harry’s lungs get clean, then you can ride on my shoulders all you want,” he laughed quietly, seeing Ellie light up, knowing she loved being taller than everyone else.

“Alright mate, you wanna take a look around?” Niall asked, smiling softly at his best mate. “With the plans Lou sent them they’re really starting to get some work done.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Harry nodded happily to himself as he looked around.

Sure the walls were bare and the floors were half finished, but it was a lot better than when he and Niall first bought it. With the plans that Louis came up with though Harry was sure this cafe if possible would be even better than the first.

“Did they say how long it will take for everything to be completed?” Harry asked as he walked around the large space.

“They estimated it for another 4 months,” Niall breathed out, not even wanting to think about how much he and Harry will have to do at home to get ready for it. “I was hoping we could make it down here at least twice a month to check on the progress and everything.”

“Definitely,” Harry nodded along, wanting to keep up with the renovations and make sure they’re up to his and Niall’s standards. “Love, what do you think?”

“I think it’s coming along great,” Louis said softly, smiling up at his husband before kissing his cheek.

He really couldn’t say what a relief it was to see Harry so happy, to see him smiling this wide for the first time in what seems like forever. And just from watching the younger lad walk around with Niall and pointing out little things and imagining what the finished product will look like made Louis’ own smile grow.

“So what’re you and H doing for Cody’s birthday?” Gemma asked, as she watched her husband and little brother look over every crevice of the cafe.

“I just got him signed copies of his favorite author’s collected works,” Louis shrugged, knowing it was simple but his son would love it. “I dunno if he wants to go out as a family, maybe him and Josh and TJ do something, but he hasn’t said anything.”

Gemma hummed as she nodded to herself, glancing behind her at her kids and making sure they weren’t destroying anything. “I know it’s kind of a long shot, but I was reading this article the other day about a new hearing aid they’ve-”

“Gem I know where you’re going with this, but I’m telling you, Cody probably read the same article and knows it won’t make any difference,” Louis said quietly as he shook his head. “Everyday since he was 10 he’s been researching, trying to figure out how to fix himself and if there are any new technologies, but we all know nothing will be strong enough to make a difference for him.”

Gemma let out a small breath, thinking it wouldn’t hurt to try but she also knew that after all these years they had stopped trying to help Cody, thinking nothing would ever work for him. “Well if H needs a gift for him, mention it.”

All Louis did was nod, knowing if he or Harry were to bring up a hearing aid or implant to Cody their son would just get upset.

“Daddy I’m hungry! I want lunch!!” Ellie said, running up to her father and tugging on his hand.

“Alright love, give me and uncle Harry a second here,” Niall said, squeezing his daughter’s hand back. “Tomorrow you wanna meet with the contractor and give him our notes?”

“Sure,” Harry nodded happily, shoving his book full of notes in his backpack. “Enjoy the rest of your night mate, we’ll catch up with you tomorrow.”

“Course,” Niall said, scooping his daughter up so she would stop pulling on him.

Harry smiled back at him, hugging his nephews and sister goodbye before taking Louis’ hand, making sure he had Dezzy and headed outside.

“Love we should get some lunch, let you sit and rest for a bit,” Louis said softly.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Harry said, not going to argue with that as he was starving and was feeling a little out of breath.

Louis glanced over at his husband nervously, now just searching the city streets for a close restaurant so Harry could sit. And as soon as one came into view he might have picked up his pace a bit and ignored the curious eyes that followed after them. Louis wasn’t sure if it was because of the service dog with them, Harry’s backpack and tube that connected to him, or if it was because he was Louis Tomlinson. Anyway, he didn’t care, he just wanted his husband to be able to relax and catch his breath.

“Here we are love,” Louis said, opening the restaurant’s door for Harry and Dezzy before following them inside.

‘Whoa, hey, no, no dogs.”

“Backoff, she’s a service dog,” Louis said, stepping in front of Harry and having this guy relax.

“Well then I’ll give you a seat outside. I don’t want this thing in here and making a mess of the place. I don’t care if you’re Louis Tomlinson or not, you can’t have everything you want at the snap of your fingers.”

And just as Louis was about to really raise his voice he felt Harry’s hand tugging on his arm.

“Lou come on, we’ll just go somewhere else,” he said quietly, already pulling on Dezzy’s leash and walking towards the door.

Louis just eyed the man for a second, holding everything he had in him not to flip him off or mutter anything under his breath before following Harry back outside.

“We’ll just go somewhere where we can eat outside and Dezzy can lay down, it’s fine,” Harry said as he bit his lip and kept his eyes on the pavement. “Look, here.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he walked after his husband and saw him claiming a table outside a small cafe. He made sure to pull his chair out for him and that his backpack was comfortable before getting Dezzy’s water dish out and a water bottle so the dog could drink.

“Here you are love,” he said softly, petting the dog gently and kissing her head before taking his own seat.

And Louis wanted to say something, wanted to tell Harry that guy was just an ass but he knew his husband wanted to forget about it, that he wouldn’t want to bring it up. So instead Louis just glanced down his menu as the younger lad did, looking over the top of it every now and then to make sure his husband was actually okay.

“I was thinking after this we could do some shopping for Al and Cody? Maybe pick up some baby stuff?” Harry suggested, putting his menu down and began petting Dezzy as he felt her resting her head on his lap.

“Sure. Al’s been killing me with the whole gender surprise thing. Like I just wanna know if she’s gonna have a girl or a boy. We have to dress our grandbaby to the nines and I wanna get the best outfits.”

Harry allowed a small smile to come over him as he looked at his husband, knowing he was all about the clothes when a new baby was coming. “Well maybe Al will have a boy and Cody will have a girl, or the other way around and we’ll get both.”

Louis bit his lip as he hummed, it being a week since their son told them about the baby and he was still trying to digest it.

“And you know they’re moving the last of TJ’s things into his flat today and Josh and Zaria are all set up in their own place. You should’ve heard Zayn when he called me and he was helping them move boxes, I swear he was a second away from losing it.”

“I can imagine,” Louis said through a quiet laugh, keeping his eyes on the menu as he felt Harry tangling their feet together under the table.

“Love… Lou what’s wrong?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis shook his head, letting out a deep breath and brushing his fingers through his sweaty hair. “It’s all just so much… Cody having a baby, him and TJ moving in together… It’s a lot quickly and I’m nervous for him.”

“I get that love, but there’s nothing we can do but be there for him,” Harry said softly, reaching over the table and giving Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze. “If anything I think it’s good they’re doing all of this now, they should really get settled before the baby comes.”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess,” Louis breathed out. “They should be at their doctors appointment now, I’m just waiting for the call we’re bound to get,” he said through a small laugh, knowing there was no way in hell they weren’t going to get an excited call from their son.

_Meanwhile with Cody_

_Love… Babe, relax._

_I can’t, I can’t relax,_ Cody signed back to his boyfriend, freaking out so much he couldn’t even talk. _What if something is wrong and we don’t know it, or you’re further along than we thought and you’re lacking vitamins or the baby is-_

 _Cody! Stop, can you just breathe?_ TJ signed, grabbing the older lad’s hands and forcing him to stay still. _Seriously at most I’m only 2 and a half months along and there’s nothing to fuss over._

 _No, there’s everything to fuss over!_ Cody signed wide eyed. _TJ this is a baby and we have to make sure he or she is healthy and okay and what if they’re not okay and what if it’s something we can’t fix or make better, or-_

 _We love them no matter what,_ TJ signed, looking at his boyfriend softly before rubbing his back and kissing his temple. _This is just the first appointment love, everything is going to be okay._

Cody just looked at the younger lad for a second, letting out a deep breath and nodding, trying his absolute hardest to get his knee to stop bouncing and his heart to stop beating so hard he could feel it in his ears. But still, no matter what he did he couldn’t relax.

This was the first of many of these doctors appointments and Cody wasn’t sure if this would get easier or harder. He wasn’t going to lie though, he wanted nothing more than to get the first picture of their little one and finally see their growing baby.

“Thomas Brown and Cody Tomlinson?”

TJ perked his head up, letting out a deep breath before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and tugging him up with him. And it was the same exact time Milo nudged Cody’s leg with his nose, hearing his name and knowing he had to get his attention.

“Come on buddy,” Cody said softly, whistling for Milo to come with them as they followed the doctor to the back.

TJ squeezed the older lad’s hand, trying to get him to relax as much as possible.

“Here Thomas, you can lay down and Cody, you can take a seat.”

“You can call me TJ,” he said, offering the doctor a small smile as he signed what she had said to his boyfriend.

“And you can call me doctor Taylor, it’s really great to meet you two,” she said, smiling at the pair as they got comfortable. “So this is our first appointment, are we excited?”

TJ raised his eyebrows as he saw his boyfriend signing furiously, seeing he was still such a mess that he didn’t want to talk. “This one over here is a nervous wreck, but I’m really excited,” he said through a small laugh as he tried to get comfortable on the paper covered bed.

“Well tell him there’s nothing to be nervous about, we’re just checking how far along you are and making sure everything is progressing how it should be,” Doctor Taylor chuckled as she got all of her equipment ready.

And TJ did just that, signed to Cody that everything was going to be okay, but still his boyfriend rolled his eyes and tangled their fingers together, just needing something to hold on to.

 _Is she saying anything? Is everything okay?_ Cody asked worriedly.

_Love she just turned the machine on, we don’t know anything yet._

_Right, right, sorry,_ Cody signed quickly, letting out a deep breath and feeling Milo rest his head on his lap, sensing how nervous he was and wanting to calm him down.

“Alright boys, let’s see,” Doctor Taylor said, running the wand connected to the machine over TJ stomach and looking at the screen. “Okay, you see that dark circle right there in the corner? That’s your baby.”

And as soon as TJ set his eyes on their baby for the first time he couldn’t help the wide smile that came to him and the tears that pooled in his eyes. _That’s our baby love… You see, right there?_ he signed with shaking hands before pointing to the screen.

“Our baby…?” Cody barely whispered, refusing to take his eyes off the tiny circle on the screen.

 _Yeah,_ TJ nodded back at him, a watery laugh coming from him as he saw his boyfriend trying desperately to wipe his wet cheeks.

“Oh my God…” Cody breathed out shakily, him looking at the little life he and TJ created, his son or daughter that in a few months time would be here with them and make him a dad. _I love you, you know I love you so much,_ he signed, feeling his tears falling faster and faster down his cheeks as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck and nodded against him.

 _I love you too,_ TJ signed, wiping the older lad’s cheeks and kissing him gently, so relieved to feel Cody smiling against him and know that he was happy.

“Do you two have any questions or concerns?” Doctor Taylor asked as she smiled at the pair and finished checking everything over.

“When can we find out if it’s a boy or girl, and is there a potential due date and everything?” TJ asked, making sure to sign as well so Cody knew what was going on.

“Well right now you’re just under 3 months along, so I’d say at our next appointment we can find out if it’s a boy or girl,” she said happily, wiping TJ’s stomach clean and letting him pull his shirt back down. “As for a due date I’m going to say mid May you’ll be expecting your little one.”

And as TJ signed everything the doctor was saying Cody found it near impossible not to jump in his seat at everything that was happening. He was so scared, so nervous for when the baby came, but at the same time he couldn’t wait to have their little girl or boy in his arms, and just those thoughts made all the bad ones disappear.

Cody knew he was going to remind TJ to take his vitamins every day and treat him even more like a prince than he does now, and if he was being honest he couldn’t wait to go home just so he could start. But the first thing Cody did once he, his boyfriend, and Milo left the doctors was pull out his phone and facetime his dad.

“Dad I’m gonna be a dad!!” Cody screamed as soon as he saw his father on the screen, making TJ jump in his seat.

 _Yeah, I thought that was established,_ Louis teased as he got Harry in the screen with him.

 _No, but I mean like I saw the baby, and look!! I have a picture and I know it’s just a little circle, but that’s our baby!!!_ Cody signed excitedly before holding up the sonogram and showing his dads.

And he knew TJ was glancing at him and laughing as he drove down the road, but Cody couldn’t help himself, he was just so excited. He was at least grateful his boyfriend was driving, knowing if he was he would probably crash the car from freaking out so much.

 _That’s amazing buddy, the appointment must’ve gone really well,_ Harry signed, smiling back at his son and seeing the 18 year old about to burst from happiness.

_It did!! And next appointment we’ll know if it’s a boy or girl and that means we can start picking out clothes and really get started on the nursery, it’s just crazy!!_

_Yeah, your dad already got started on that for you two,_ Harry signed, making Louis’ cheeks go pink as he focused the camera on the bags upon bags of baby clothes and toys they picked up.

“Oh my God, look!!” Cody screamed, shoving his phone in TJ’s face so he could see everything his dads got for them.

 _Love, love, I’m driving,_ TJ laughed, nodding at his boyfriend but at the same time moving the phone so he could see the road.

 _Don’t worry, some of it is for Al and Hayden too. We can’t spoil our grandbaby that much already,_ Louis said, trying to defend himself. _Just wait until that kid is born though, I’ll max out my card in a weeks time, just watch._

And as much as Cody wanted to tell his dad not to spoil the baby too much, just at the thought of saying it made a wide smile come to him. He couldn’t believe all of this was happening, that they went to the doctor, he and TJ got to see their baby for the first time and his dads were already being the grandparents that spoil their grandkids, despite them not even being born yet. He couldn’t help but think about how much he loved all of this.

“Do you uhm… Do you think we could get the family together for dinner next weekend? Like the whole family?” Cody asked as he bit his lip.

 _Well I have a game Saturday morning and your brothers are playing on Sunday, but maybe Friday night?_ Louis offered, knowing this upcoming week would be full of footie. _Why? Did you want to go out for your birthday?_

Cody glanced over at TJ, knowing he wanted to spend his birthday on Saturday with him, but this was for something else. “I just think it’s time we told them… About the baby ya know?” he asked quietly. “Plus I have another announcement that’s pretty exciting,” he said, feeling his boyfriend squeezing his thigh gently and seeing him smile over at him.

 _Yeah, sure, of course buddy,_ Harry nodded at him. _We’ll send out a mass text tonight and let you know what everyone says._

“Thanks,” Cody breathed out, a bit nervous about telling the family and seeing their reactions. “But I guess I’ll let you guys go and enjoy your little vacation in London, don’t have too much fun without me.”

Both Harry and Louis rolled their eyes, laughing at their son before waving one more time and saying a final “goodbye” and “I love you” to him. And now Cody had the rest of the night to ignore all the work he has to do and solely focus on his boyfriend, unpack the rest of his things and maybe give him a massage or two, or at least rub his back until he fell asleep.

*~*

“Happy birthday baby bro!!” Alexis said and signed excitedly, rushing towards her brother and crushing him in a hug.

Cody couldn't help the muffled laugh that escaped him as he hugged his sister back and kissed her cheek. “My birthday isn’t until tomorrow, but thank you.”

 _Well since your boyfriend is holding you hostage tomorrow we figured we’d help you celebrate tonight,_ Hayden winked at his brother-in-law, ruffling his hair playfully before saying hello to the rest of the family at the large table.

Cody rolled his eyes and fixed his hair as he sat back in his seat and looked around the table that fit his entire family, all them of them happily chatting away and asking Alexis how the pregnancy was going. It was nice to see them all happy now before he told them his and TJ’s news, knowing they would all fall silent and probably go into shock.

 _You alright love?_ TJ asked, rubbing his boyfriend’s back and looking at him softly.

Cody let out a deep breath but nodded anyway, itching to tell everyone and just get it over with, but at the same time he wanted to show off the sonogram he carried with him everywhere and show his family their little baby. And when he looked to his pop who was sitting across from him he saw him smiling softly at him and nodding, giving him the silent encouragement he needed.

“E-excuse me, can I get everyone’s attention?” Cody asked nervously as he stood up, Milo standing right up with him and pressing himself to his side to help him calm down. “So I just want to thank you for coming out tonight, kind of helping me celebrate my birthday and be here for the announcements that I’ve been waiting to share with you guys.”

 _Spit it out buddy, enough of the formalities!_ Niall signed, seeing his nephew’s cheeks go red and heard a few laughs around the table.

“Alright, alright, well I guess first things first I want to thank uncle Liam for being such a huge help and encouraging me to do this, but I’m proud to announce that I’m starting another company,” Cody said, glancing around the table and seeing his family looking back at him wide eyed. “I officially have a patent on the oxygen backpack and hopefully after a few months of terribly boring meetings I’ll have to sit through they’ll be in production in the winter.”

And it was immediate Cody saw the table freaking out, his dads looking at him shocked and his uncle Zayn pulling on him, squeezing the life out of him and kissing his curls over and over again. He was sure if he could hear they’d all be screaming their congratulations at him, but they were all signing it anyway and it was clear to anyone with eyes how excited they were for him. And Cody thought this could only last so long before they heard his other announcement.

“Guys! Guys, I still have one more announcement!” Cody said over all of them, finally squeezing himself out of his uncle’s arms.

He couldn’t even say how grateful he was to feel TJ reach for his hand and squeeze it gently, also Milo coming impossibly closer to his side, there being no denying that he was internally freaking out.

“So uhm TJ and I, we uh, we have some news,” Cody said quietly, swallowing thickly and trying to ignore the way his family was looking at him more and more confused by the second.

 _Mate, it’s okay, it’ll all be alright,_ Josh signed quickly to his best mate, seeing how nervous he was and offering him a small smile.

Cody let out a deep breath, nodding to himself and trying to gather his courage to just come out and say it. “W-well recently TJ and I found out that uhm, that we’re going to be dads… We’re having a baby,” he barely whispered, not even sure if his family heard him, but by the looks he was receiving they heard him loud and clear.

 _You’re what…?_ Alexis asked, her just staring at her brother, not believing it.

And Cody didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to say as he saw his family just staring at him. So he didn’t say anything at all, but instead pulled out the sonogram from his pocket and passed it to his older sister.

Alexis couldn’t do anything as she stared at the picture in her hand, having to cover her mouth and look at her baby brother through tear filled eyes before standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

At least that was one person reacting, Cody a bit relieved his sister wasn’t mad or upset with him, but instead was hugging him and signing that everything was going to be okay.

“Why are you not freaking out right now? Like you realize he’s having a baby, right?” Alexis said, looking to her dads more and more confused.

“We already know love, they told us the same day they found out,” Louis said softly, looking between Cody and TJ and offering the pair a small smile.

At that Alexis smacked her brother’s arm, wishing he had told her when he told their parents.

And maybe that was enough to kind of break the ice, everyone kind of getting out of their shock and congratulating the pair, still trying to take in the fact that the 18 year old was going to be a father.

“Cody you’re too little to have a baby cause you’re still like a baby,” Charlie said, squeezing through their family who surrounded her brother and TJ, wanting his attention and successfully getting it.

“I am not a baby you little bugger,” Cody pouted jokingly before a small laugh escaped him, more than relieved that no one was mad or upset with them, but instead said they would be there for them no matter what.

 _See, you make a face like that and you’re still a baby,_ Charlie signed teasingly before kissing her brother’s cheek. _But you’re gonna be a good daddy Cody, you’re nice._

At that Cody let out a barking laugh, squeezing his sister gently and whispering a quiet “thank you love”, catching TJ’s eye as he talked to some of his other family members and immediately getting a soft grin back from him.

Now that everything was out on the table and everyone knew was maybe the biggest relief in the entire world. They spent the rest of dinner talking about babies, asking Alexis and Hayden how they’re preparing for their own little one and bombarding Cody and TJ with their own questions about school, work and how they’ll work their times out. And despite answering the same questions that his own dads asked him when they told them Cody couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, pulling his boyfriend into his side and unable to escape the feeling that he had the start of his own little family. And for the first time that thought didn’t terrify him or turn him into a nervous wreck, and Cody thought he could definitely get used to this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions, thanks xx


	10. Chapter 10

Alright this isn't a real chapter but I did want everyone to see this. I put up a poll on **[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lhstylinson9193)** , asking if I should give Cody hearing aids or not, because I'm really just so conflicted !! I want your guys' opinions and it'd be nice if you could vote and lemme know what you would like to read !! Also feel free to ask me any questions of course, my inbox is always open !!! Thank you so much xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Leave me be,” Cody groaned into his pillow, feeling his boyfriend kissing his bare back and running his fingers through his curls, trying to wake him up.

And he knew if he kept his eyes closed then he couldn’t see what TJ was signing, but that only made the younger lad resort to bothering him even more, massaging his back, pressing his lips to his neck and feeling his boyfriend saying something against him.

“Why do you do this to me?” he asked, rolling over in bed and wrapping his arms around TJ, letting the younger lad lay on his chest and seeing him smiling at him happily.

 _Because it’s your birthday!_ TJ signed like that was a stupid question. _I have to bother you more than normal on this oh so very special day._

Cody hummed, squaring his eyes at his boyfriend, but still couldn’t help the soft grin that came over him at seeing just how happy TJ was just at it being his birthday.

 _So we have a very big day ahead of us! Shopping with your sister and Hayden for the baby, lunch at your dads’ and then tonight I have my surprise!!_ TJ signed excitedly before hopping off the bed and basically skipping around the room to find his shorts. _Oh! But breakfast first!!_ he signed liked he had just remembered that and nearly ran out of the room.

Cody couldn’t help himself as he rolled his eyes fondly and sat up in bed, picking at his briefs and stretching under the covers to actually wake himself up a bit. As soon as he saw TJ come into the room with two plates of breakfast though he immediately perked up, his boyfriend only cooking once before, so now he knew it was really a special occasion.

“Look at this, you really went all out.”

 _Just breakfast love,_ TJ signed, letting out a small laugh as he watched his boyfriend get settled in bed with his plate of food. _And if it’s awful I’m sorry, I can always take you out to breakfast._

“It’s the thought that counts,” Cody hummed, swallowing his food thickly and offering the younger lad a small smile.

 _Shit, it’s awful, isn’t it?_ TJ signed, just the look on Cody’s face told him it was.

“No, no! It’s great love, really, your skills have improved,” Cody said, not wanting his boyfriend to feel bad.

TJ just looked at him for a moment, not really believing him but when he took a bite of his own food it wasn’t necessarily that worst thing he’s cooked. _Sorry…_ he signed, feeling a bit bad that this was supposed to be a special breakfast and he just completely messed it up.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for,” Cody smiled back at him, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend softly, only to bend further and kiss TJ’s growing belly as well.

And TJ couldn’t help the wide smile that came over him, tangling his fingers in the older lad’s hair and connecting their lips one more time before finally letting Cody get back to eating.

He always loved the little things his boyfriend does like that, may it be kissing his stomach or just running his hand over his belly. TJ wasn’t sure if he would ever get over how Cody always thought of their baby, no matter what they were doing, always making little efforts to show just how much he loved him and their little one.

*~*

“Babe Al is here, I’m sure your hair looks fine!!” Cody called out, rushing towards the front door as Milo kept nudging him, seeing the light that goes off as his “doorbell” go on over and over again.

TJ groaned to himself, his hair not being fine at all as he made his way into the living room and saw Milo excitedly circling around Hayden and Alexis as soon as they stepped into the flat.

“Hey guys! Al you’re looking great today!”

“Oh, thanks TJ,” Alexis said happily, smiling back at the younger lad. “You’re looking quite fine yourself, finally getting a little bump I see.”

TJ bit his lip sheepishly, running his hand over his shirt and feeling his growing stomach. “Which is why we need to go shopping. I have no pants that fit me and you’re brother desperately wants to start spoiling our child before he or she is even born.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Alexis hummed, glancing over at her husband and seeing Hayden’s cheeks going pink.

“Alright are we ready to go? Because I have a credit card waiting to be maxed out and a store full of baby things down the street,” Cody said, adjusting his backpack with Milo’s things in it before making sure his dog was with him.

 _Alright, come on love,_ TJ signed, rolling his eyes fondly at his boyfriend and tugging on his hand to lead him out of the flat.

Cody had basically skipped out of the flat, maybe a bit too excited to shop for their little baby. If he was being honest he didn’t think there would be any better way to spend his birthday, which probably sounds a bit crazy considering he’s only 19, but at this point the thought of him becoming a father only excites him.

“Milo, geez buddy, come on,” TJ said, the dog squishing himself between him and Cody in the backseat, clearly not caring about personal space in the slightest.

“My big boy,” Cody said, hugging and kissing his dog, not minding him basically sitting in his lap and licking him back happily.

“Big boy is right,” TJ muttered to himself.

He swears Milo is growing, or maybe it’s just that when they’re sitting on the couch and the dog jumps up Cody lets him hog most of the room. Milo is only just over a year old and he still has his puppy tendencies, but if anything the older lad encourages that of him, hence why he has no boundaries.

“You alright back there TJ?” Hayden asked through a small laugh as he glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Milo trying to stand up.

“Oh yeah, just great,” TJ said, the dog’s butt almost completely in his face as he tried to stick his head out Cody’s window.

“Look how cute you are, there we go buddy,” Cody said, not knowing there was a conversation going on around him and more focused on how adorable Milo looked as he tried to bite at the whipping air around his head.

Alexis glanced behind her, unable to stop the small chuckle that escaped her as she saw her little brother and his dog. And the entire time they were in the car Cody was gushing to Milo, petting him and kissing him, giving him all his attention, and when she asked TJ if this was normal the younger lad couldn’t roll his eyes and nod fast enough.

 _Cody, mate, stop kissing your dog, we’re here,_ Hayden signed, earning a scowl from his brother-in-law, but at least he got out of the car.

“You better watch it pup, he’s mine,” TJ said playfully to Milo as Cody situated his leash and service dog vest.

“Got some real competition,” Alexis laughed to herself, reaching for Hayden’s hand and leading them inside the store.

“Babe look!!” Cody said excitedly, just glancing around the store for a millisecond before grabbing TJ’s arm and tugging him in the direction of the cribs and rocking chairs. “We need a theme for the nursery, what do you think?!” he asked, rushing over to a stand full of patterns, color schemes and nursery ideas.

 _You don’t want to learn the gender first before we start decorating?_ TJ asked as he bit his lip and looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder at the book of nursery ideas.

 _Well… No,_ Cody signed as he scanned over the pictures in the book. _Decorating takes a while, and we can make it unisex,_ he shrugged to himself.

TJ nodded, that being very true and anyone with eyes could see how excited Cody was about starting to get things for the baby, he didn’t want to stop him. _What if we did it movie themed?_

Cody furrowed his eyebrows, looking to his boyfriend for some kind of explanation.

 _You’re studying to be an animator and we both love movies, it’d be kind of cute, wouldn’t it?_ TJ asked, thinking of the idea and liking it more and more.

 _Pixar,_ Cody signed, a slow smile coming over him as he nodded to himself, that being the company he dreams about working for one day. _Our favorite Pixar movie is Up, we can decorate it like that!_

 _Oh my God, Kevin and Doug, and a mural on the wall of the house and all of the balloons!!_ TJ signed excitedly. _This baby is going to wake up every day reminded that their daddy is an animator, poor thing,_ he signed, a quiet laugh escaping him, knowing just how over the top his boyfriend will go with this.

But Cody couldn’t find it in himself to laugh, instead just keeping his eyes on TJ and feeling himself still at what he had signed. _Daddy…_ his hands barely managed. _Holy shit I’m going to be a dad._

 _...Love?_ TJ signed nervously, seeing the older lad freaking out a bit.

 _That’s just the first time you’ve signed it to me… Like what about when the baby signs it to me for the first time?_ Cody asked, just at the thought feeling himself choke up.

 _Hopefully you won’t be crying so you can see it clearly,_ TJ smiled softly back at his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him.

And all Cody could do was let out a wet laugh, not even sure why he was crying at the thought of their baby signing to him, but he couldn’t help it. “God, I love you,” he mumbled into his boyfriend’s neck, squeezing him tightly and kissing him gently.

 _I love you too,_ TJ signed, just barely pulling away from the older lad and running his fingers through the back of his curls. _Now come on babe, let’s spoil this kid rotten before he or she is even born._

Cody didn’t need to be told twice, wiping his wet cheeks so he didn’t look like a madman in the middle of a baby store and happily followed after his boyfriend to pick out much needed furniture for the nursery. And if every 5 seconds his sister ran up to him with a new outfit for her own little one to Cody it was still an amazing afternoon.

“Sweetheart we already have a dresser full of clothes,” Hayden groaned, trying to pry the tiny onesie out of his wife’s hands. “And we don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl yet, we have to stop with all of the yellow before my eyes burst.”

“Alright and who’s to blame for that mister I want it to be a surprise,” Alexis retorted back, raising her eyebrows at him and tugging the onesie back from him.

 _Al we can happily take that off your hands,_ Cody signed, knowing they had absolutely no clothes but only the nursery furniture they just ordered.

Alexis scowled at her brother, letting out an annoyed huff and tossing him the onesie. _Only because it’s your birthday, you brat._

Cody smiled happily to himself, just at holding the little clothing in his hand he couldn’t believe in a few months time that he and TJ would have a baby this tiny. Just at looking around the store with his sister and brother-in-law he really understood everything they needed for their little one, not thinking they would need so much, but it was clear there would be a lot more trips made to this store.

“Babe we have to get going to your dads’ place anyway. We already have a full cart, so we had a successful day,” Hayden said, not wanting Alexis to get upset, but they really did have to go.

Alexis groaned, knowing they’ve been here for well over two hours but there was still so much they could buy. _Whenever you two go shopping I’m coming with you,_ she signed to Cody and TJ, knowing they wouldn’t complain if she tagged along.

Cody laughed and nodded back at his sister, them just picking out furniture today so there was still plenty of shopping to be done.

“Love are we ready to-”

“Yes, yes, my God,” Alexis said, stopping her husband as he was trying to rush her to check out.

 _Something to look forward too, all those raging hormones and mood swings,_ TJ signed to his boyfriend, sending him a quick wink.

Cody glanced over at his sister, knowing she was acting a little funny today, but now he actually knew why. He thought maybe when TJ gets to that time he can handle his boyfriend, at least he hoped he could.

 _We did good today, yeah? Got all our furniture and next time we come we’ll know if we’re having a boy or girl so we can get clothes and everything,_ Cody signed happily, reaching for the younger lad’s hand and making sure Milo was at his side.

Just at that TJ had a skip in his step, not believing all of this was actually happening. They had a theme for the nursery, furniture on it’s way to their flat and before they know it him and Cody will find out if they’re having a little girl or boy and they can really start their shopping sprees.

“Love you okay? You comfortable?” Hayden asked softly as they all got settled in the car.

“Stop worrying, I’m fine,” Alexis huffed.

Hayden just looked at his wife for a second before glancing in the back seat and looking at Cody, almost silently warning him of the future to come with TJ. “Al,” he said softly, turning the car on and reaching for her hand. “I love you.”

Alexis let out a deep breath, squeezing her husband’s hand and glancing over to him. “I love you too.”

“That sounded convincing,” Hayden said teasingly, smiling over at her and kissing her hand.

And Alexis just eyed him for a second, even as she did so though her husband only continued to smile at her. The entire car ride to her dads’ it stayed like this of course, TJ and Cody signing back and forth to each other in the back seat and Hayden making sure Alexis wasn’t actually mad at him.

“Come on Milo, we’re gonna see Dezzy!” Cody said excitedly, the dog lunging out of the car and not even waiting for him before running up to the door.

He was right behind him though, not wasting a second before rushing into the house and almost immediately feeling two pairs of arms crushing him.

 _Happy birthday!!!_ the twins signed at the same time, smiling widely at their old brother and shoving the cards they made at him.

“Oh wow, thank you guys,” Cody said, looking over the cards and smiling softly at the twins before hugging them both back and kissing their heads.

And just as he was about to let go of the two he felt a strong force knock into him, almost making him fall to the floor with how hard he was hit.

 _It’s my baby boy’s birthday!_ Louis signed quickly, kissing his son all over his face and squeezing him tightly.

“Dad! Dad, come on!!” Cody groaned, trying desperately to get away from his father.

_Buddy it’s your big day, let me show you some love!_

“... No,” Cody said, smiling at his dad and getting himself out of his arms. “Where’s pop?”

 _He’s in the kitchen,_ Louis rolled his eyes, moving over to Alexis and hugging her since his son didn’t want his attention.

Cody didn’t need to be told twice, tugging on TJ’s hand and heading into the kitchen with Milo right on his heels, only to sprint ahead of him as he saw Dezzy next to his pop.

“Sweetheart geez,” Harry said, almost having a heart attack as Dezzy barked excitedly and jumped up, knocking into his leg and running off. “Oh! Cody!!” he said and signed happily seeing his son come into the kitchen with TJ trailing behind him. _Happy birthday buddy!!_

“Thanks pop,” Cody laughed quietly to himself, hugging his father back and allowing him to kiss his cheek without too much protesting. “And thank you for taking the day off from work, it means a lot.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, knowing Cody and TJ had plans tonight so he did want some time with his son. _Of course I took off buddy. It’s your birthday, I’d much rather be here than at the cafe,_ he signed, looking at his son like he was a bit ridiculous for saying such a thing.

“Well I know, but you just started going back to work this past week and I know you’ve missed it and-”

 _Cody, it’s your birthday, stop it,_ Harry laughed to himself as he shook his and hugged his son one more time. _I wouldn’t miss this for the world, come on buddy._

Cody bit his lip sheepishly, knowing his father always took birthdays too seriously and would never miss a single one but it still meant a lot that he missed out on work after just getting back into it to spend the afternoon with him.

 _So you’re special lunch is almost done, but I know a certain 5 year old who would love to be woken up from her nap by her favorite brother,_ Harry winked at the 19 year old, seeing his son immediately smiling to himself and rushing off towards the stairs.

Cody took the stairs two at a time, almost jogging to his little sister’s room and hoping he wasn’t too loud as crashed the door open. Charlie was still sleeping as he walked into the room, so he figured he didn’t make too much of a ruckus before kneeling by her bedside.

“Charlie… Sweetheart time to wake up,” Cody said softly, rubbing the 5 year old’s back gently.

He could feel her saying something, or maybe she was just groaning and complaining. All Cody knew was that he could feel the vibrations on her back and saw her tossing and turning on her bed, signaling she was somewhat waking up.

“Come on love, don’t you want to celebrate my birthday with me?” Cody asked quietly, kissing her head and feeling a small smile come over him as he saw Charlie pick her head up and wipe her hair away from her face. “Hey there are those beautiful green eyes.”

Charlie grinned up at her big brother sleepily before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. _Happy birthday,_ she signed, trying her hardest to wake up so she could be more enthusiastic. _Are TJ and the baby here?_

“The baby isn’t born yet love, but TJ is here,” Cody laughed to himself, picking Charlie up and carrying her out of her room.

_Well you’re old now, I thought the baby would come._

“I’m only 19 you bugger, I’m not old,” Cody said shocked as he looked at his baby sister wide eyed.

Charlie raised her eyebrows at him, Cody seeming old to her but since it was his birthday she figured she could be nice and not try to argue with him.

“Oh look what little girl woke up to see me!” TJ said happily, making Charlie giggle and reach for him from Cody’s arms. “Did you tell your brother happy birthday yet love?”

“Of course,” Charlie said like that was a stupid question. “My birthday present was waking up from my nap!”

TJ raised his eyebrows at that, glancing over to his boyfriend and seeing him roll his eyes fondly. “Well that is a very thoughtful gift sweetheart.”

Charlie smiled widely to herself before wiggling out of TJ’s arms, kissing his baby bump quickly and scurrying off to find Alexis and see her growing belly as well.

“She is too cute,” TJ signed and said quietly to himself, hearing a hum from his boyfriend as he nodded along.

“Happy birthday you handsome son of a bitch!!”

“Josh! Language!!” Louis yelled from the living room as he heard the younger lad.

Josh couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he rushed over to his best mate and crushed him in a hug.   _My boy, growing up,_ he signed as soon as he let go of Cody, shaking his head and smiling at him.

Cody raised his eyebrows at Josh, knowing the younger lad was turning 19 himself in a few months.

“Where’s my main man Harry? I’m starved,” Josh said and signed, looking all over for the curly haired man and leaving the pair to themselves.

“I swear he’s getting crazier and crazier,” Cody muttered, earning a nod back from his boyfriend.

 _Love your pop is calling us into the living room,_ TJ signed, hearing Harry yell for them, figuring the rest of the family was in there.

Cody followed after the younger lad, it being the small moments like this where he wished he had Milo with him and could feel his dog nudging his leg and getting his attention. But he also knew Milo was with Dezzy and the two missed each other. At least he had TJ to tell him when he was wanted and where to go.

_Hey it’s the birthday boy!_

“Hey Rosie,” Cody smiled back at his little sister and hugging her quickly.

 _Come on big guy, take a seat, we’re doing presents while lunch finishes up,_ Louis signed, pulling Charlie onto his lap and making the twins squish together to make room for the pair on the couch.

“Presents? Dad you know I-”

 _Yeah, yeah, you don’t want presents but too bad,_ Louis stopped his son, every year basically begging them not to get him anything but that request is always ignored.

Cody let out a quiet huff, wishing just once his parents would listen to him about the whole present thing. “Well thank you anyway guys,” he said, offering them all a small smile as he and TJ sat down with them.

And of course as his siblings passed him his gifts he thanked all of them over and over again, each one being more thoughtful than the last. But when his dad brought in his present for him Cody stilled where he was, having no clue what could possibly be in a box that big.

 _Careful it’s heavy,_ Louis signed as soon as he plopped the box in front of his son, breathing a bit heavily himself when he put it down.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows as he opened the box, only to let out a loud laugh as he saw what was inside. “Dad, what’s all this?” he asked, pulling out book after book and feeling his smile only growing.

 _Are these… Dr.Seuss books?_ TJ asked confused, looking into the box.

“Yeah, he’s my favorite author,” Cody said, trying his hardest to not sound too excited as he pulled out more and more books. “What in the world, dad how did you get all these?!”

 _Well let’s just say that over the years I’ve been collecting them and if you look inside each of them you’ll see something pretty special,_ Louis signed, smiling at his son as he saw how happy he was.

Cody wasn’t sure if this could get any better but as soon as he opened the cover of the book he had in his hands he gasped, feeling his entire body still and his jaw go slack. “Dad…” he barely choked out, feeling his hands shake as he looked at the first page of the book.

 _They’re all like that big guy,_ Louis signed as he bit his lip, trying to fend off his own growing smile at the 19 year old’s face.

And just like that Cody was picking up book after book, turning to the first page and screaming as he saw what was scribbled on each of them. “Dad!!! Holy shit they’re all signed copies!!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. “How did you- I-I mean what?!”

Louis definitely didn’t expect the heavy force that knocked into him and wrapped his arms around him, his son finally showing him some love. _Every single book he’s ever written is in that box and signed by Dr.Seuss himself,_ he signed, hearing Cody squeal just at that. _I know you’re growing up but I want to bring the kid back out of you._

Cody couldn’t help himself as he jumped and kept picking up the books, not believing what his dad had gotten for him. He didn’t even know how this was possible, how his father managed to find signed copies of every single book his favorite author has ever written.

“Dad this is insane!! I don’t even know what to say, just ugh!!” he said, hugging one of the books to his chest and bouncing excitedly in place.

 _Say that when that baby of yours comes you’ll read him or her each of these books like I did with you,_ Louis signed, looking at his son softly and seeing the 19 year old close to tears as he nodded frantically at him.

“I promise, oh my God,” Cody said, trying his hardest not to scream and restraining himself not to look through every single book that was in the box.

Louis smiled back at his son, wrapping his arms around him one more time and kissing his curls. _I love you big guy. Happy birthday._

Cody couldn’t even say anything as he nodded back at his father, hugging him again and whispering his own “I love you’s”. There was no doubt in his mind that after he and TJ got home from whatever surprise the younger lad had for him he was going to go through each and every one of the books.

 _Here buddy, there’s still my gift,_ Harry signed, offering his son a small smile as he passed him a neatly wrapped present.

“Thanks pop,” Cody said, happily taking the gift from his father and reluctantly putting one of his books back in the box. “Well clearly you guys know I like books,” he laughed to himself as he tore off the wrappings and saw a large book underneath.

 _Yeah but this is a different kind of book,_ Harry signed, biting his lip nervously, hoping Cody would like it.

Cody shifted the book in his hands, looking at it confused until he saw his siblings all asking him to open it to see what was inside. “Pop did you-... Did you make this?” he barely whispered, unable to move as on the very first page he saw a picture of his pop holding him when he was first born.

 _I had a lot of time when I sick and stuck in bed,_ Harry signed, letting out a small laugh and watching his son carefully to see if he liked it.

Cody didn’t know what to say, looking over the pages upon pages of just him and his pop from when he was a baby and growing up over the years. He didn’t even know there were this many pictures of them, but clearly there was more than enough to fill a book.

Him as a newborn, a toddler, and through his teenage years, every single one of them with his father and the two of them making goofy faces at the camera or showing off their dimples. And the further he got into the book the more he saw himself growing up with his pop by his side, looking more and more like his father with his bright green eyes and curly hair. Cody’s absolute favorite picture, the same one that was actually his phone background was one of him and his pop, them purposely matching outfits and beanies, standing next to each other with their arms around each other as they smiled widely at the camera.

That picture was only taken a week ago, but this bookmarked it’s way up from when he was first born to this very moment in time.

“Pop I… I don’t even know what to say,” Cody barely whispered, finally picking his head up and looking at his father.

_I just… I wanted you to remember that when you were younger we had good times too…_

Cody bit his lip, gently running his hand over the page and nodding to himself. He knew him and his pop were really starting to get close for the first time ever in his life, but actually looking at this book he really got to see for the first time that his father was always there for him, good or bad, and that he always will be.

“Pop this is amazing, I love it, I really do,” Cody said, smiling at his father and seeing him grin back at him before he pushed himself off the couch and made his way over to wrap his arms around him.

 _Happy birthday buddy,_ he signed, kissing his head one more time and letting out a relieved breath at the 19 year old actually liked his gift. _And I actually found something while I was going through my pictures, but it’s not for you._

Cody looked at his pop confused, only to see him looking to TJ next to him and offering him a small smile as he knelt in front of him.

“I found a few pictures while I was making Cody’s book, but I thought you would like these,” Harry said quietly, reaching into his back pocket and passing the few pictures he had to TJ.

“What is it?” Cody asked, his curiosity getting the best of him as he scootched impossibly closer to his boyfriend to see what his pop gave him.

“It… It’s Sean,” TJ barely managed out, the very first thing he saw in the picture was him and his little brother at one of the Manchester United games when they were kids.

As soon as Cody saw the picture he carefully brought up his hand and rubbed his boyfriend’s back, seeing him biting his lip and trying desperately not to cry. There may have only been three or four pictures of them, and Sean and TJ were so young because they moved to London when they were little, but it was clear how much it meant to him.

“Harry thank you, thank you so much,” TJ choked out, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and letting his tears slip.

“Of course,” Harry said softly, squeezing the younger lad back.

TJ sniffled to himself, wiping his wet cheeks as Harry let him go, hating that he was crying in front of everyone but he couldn’t help it.

“You okay love?” Cody whispered, pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer and kissing his hair.

 _Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,_ TJ nodded to himself, trying his hardest to calm down. _I’m not sad or upset, it just means a lot…_

Cody looked at the younger lad for a second, not wanting his thoughts to get away from them like they normally do when Sean is mentioned. He knew as soon as they got home he wanted to find frames to put the pictures in for his boyfriend, but for right now TJ kept them close and thanked Harry over and over again, only stopping when the curly haired man said lunch was ready and he couldn’t hug him anymore.

*~*

“Where the hell are we going?” Cody asked as he looked out the window, his boyfriend driving for forever but still he hadn’t given a single clue as to what this surprise was.

 _You clearly don’t understand the concept of surprises,_ TJ signed quickly before placing his hands back on the wheel and hearing Cody huff.

Despite not knowing what TJ had planned Cody can easily say this was one of the best birthdays he’s had. He had gotten calls from everyone in his family wishing him a happy birthday and spending the day with his siblings, dads and boyfriend was just what he needed to make the day great. Now he was waiting in agony though, his boyfriend refusing to tell him a thing and the longer they drove the more anxious Cody got.

“How much further?” he groaned, only to earn a playful side glare from the younger lad.

 _5 minutes princess, calm down,_ TJ signed teasingly, trying his hardest not to get nervous the closer and closer they got.

At that Cody smiled happily to himself, more than excited to finally find out what his boyfriend has been hiding from him. But when he saw where TJ pulled in and looked up at the massive stadium he felt himself still.

“Wait… Are we-”

 _Come on!_ TJ signed, hopping out of the car and just wanting to take him inside.

Cody had an idea as to what they were doing here but he wasn’t positive, and the only way he got his feet moving towards the stadium was by his boyfriend basically dragging him.

 _Love come on, I’m not pulling you all the way inside,_ TJ signed, Cody just staring at the stadium in awe.

“B-but we-... We’re gonna, we-”

 _Yes, we’re going inside, and you know who’s in there,_ TJ signed, wiggling his eyebrows at the older lad, and it was only a second later he heard him squealing and almost sprinting towards the entrance.

“Cody!!” he screamed, that doing nothing of course as he ran after his boyfriend and let out a loud laugh.

“Hurry up!!” Cody yelled over his shoulder, looking like a madman as he weaved through people and tried to get inside as quickly as possible.

TJ groaned, running not being his strong suit, but for Cody he tried. _Babe I have the tickets and this isn’t even your main surprise, slow down!!_

“This isn’t my surprise?!”

TJ quickly put his finger to his mouth, his boyfriend screaming at the top of his lungs and making people look at him funny. _Love you’re yelling, and no,_ he signed as he laughed to himself and finally caught up with him.

“Well I mean we have seats right? Like we’re going inside and we’re going to see them and-”

_Yes to all of that, but can you please follow me? We’re not going in through the main entrance._

Cody only grew more and more confused as he saw what his boyfriend had signed before he took his hand and pulled him in a different direction. He really didn’t care where TJ was dragging him, as long as they got inside and saw the show the younger lad could pull him anywhere he wanted.

“Thomas Brown, look at you!!”

TJ looked up a wide smile coming to him as he saw the familiar man. “Mr.Anthony, it’s so good to see you again!” he said, rushing over to him and hugging him tightly.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows as he saw his boyfriend hugging some huge guy with a security tag around his neck.

 _Babe this is our old bodyguard, Mr.Anthony!_ TJ introduced him happily. _I knew he was working here now and he’s able to get us backstage!_

“Backstage?” Cody barely whispered.

TJ nodded, smirking at the older lad as he saw him internally freaking out. _We have a spot right near the speakers so you can feel everything._

Cody had to bite his lip to hold in his squeal, but he couldn’t stop himself as he jumped excitedly in place and lunged at his boyfriend to crush him in a hug. “I love you, I love you, I love you!!”

TJ laughed against Cody, hugging him back and kissing his neck, moving up his jaw and connecting their lips before signing his “I love you’s” back. _You ready to go in or do you just want to stand out here all night ?_

“No! No, inside, let’s go!!”

“Alright, come on boys, let’s go,” Mr.Anthony laughed to himself, leading the two inside.

And just as TJ was about to reach for Cody’s hand his boyfriend was already skipping inside, far too excited to wait another millisecond for him. If anything he was happy to see him freaking out as much as he would, but TJ only wondered what the older lad will think when he shows him his real surprise.

Cody was right on Mr.Anthony’s heels, looking all over the place and his smile unmissable as he saw everyone working backstage and setting up for the show. But when they got to the side of the stage he was stuck in complete awe, not believing where he was or what was happening as he looked out and saw the setup.

 _You okay love?_ TJ asked, just seeing his boyfriend staring out towards the stage.

Cody opened his mouth, wanting to say something but absolutely nothing came out. _This is so crazy...I-..._ he tried to sign, but even then he got stuck.

At that TJ smiled proudly to himself, the fact that the older lad couldn’t even sign was an indication that he really did well with this gift, at least the first part of it he did. _Have you ever seen them live?_

Cody shook his head, having been to plenty of concerts, loving how he can feel the music vibrating through him, but Coldplay was his absolute favorite band. _I’ve never had the chance to._

 _Oh love…_ TJ signed, Cody finally looking to him and when he did he couldn’t miss his eyes pooling with tears. _Come here, it’s alright._

And all Cody could do was nod as he squeezed the younger lad back, this being more than okay and he still couldn’t get it through head everything his boyfriend did for him.

_I love you, I love you so much._

_I love you too,_ TJ smiled softly at him, wiping the older lad’s tear stained cheeks and standing on his toes to press their lips together.

And the only reason the two released each other was because of the loud music that came from the speakers next to them, TJ having to cover his ears and Cody letting out a loud laugh, placing his hand right on the equipment and feeling his entire body vibrating.

 _I’m going to get headphones, be right back,_ TJ signed quickly, getting a nod from his boyfriend before his attention went back to the stage.

Cody was jumping where he was, his hand firm on the speaker and feeling absolutely everything. The band took their places on stage, knowing Chris, the lead singer, was talking and he wished TJ got back soon so he knew what he was saying, but just the fact they were in front of him and so close was more than he could ask for.

And of course as soon as his boyfriend got back with his headphones on so he himself wouldn’t go deaf he was interpreting everything Chris was saying, and as soon as they started to actually play music he was signing what he was singing as well.

Cody could feel the guitar’s constant strumming, feel every beat and knew the sharp vibration meant a symbol was being hit or the heavy vibration that the bass drum was being tapped on. Every second was better than the last with TJ signing everything and feeling the music run through him, but still, Cody felt there was something else his boyfriend was hiding from him. And it was almost when the concert was over did he find out exactly what it was.

TJ waved his hand, getting Cody’s attention and keeping his own eyes on the stage. _Chris is talking, it’s important._

He furrowed his eyebrows but nodded anyway, watching the younger lad to see what was so crucial.

 _Manchester thank you so much for having us tonight, it’s been so incredibly special to be here,_ TJ interpreted, growing more and more nervous as he knew what was coming up. _There’s only one more song we have for you tonight, and to close it out we would like to invite some very special people up here with us. A friend of ours brought his boyfriend here to celebrate his birthday, and we would like them to come out so we can give him a proper happy birthday! If I could get TJ Brown and Cody Tomlinson out here please!_

TJ glanced over to Cody, the older lad absolutely still and looking at him like he had signed the wrong thing. But all he did was smile back at him, taking his hand and having to basically drag him out to the stage.

“No! No! What?!” Cody yelped, there being no way in hell this was actually happening.

He couldn’t go out there in front of thousands of people, couldn’t stand on the same stage as his favorite band! But sure enough when the blinding lights hit him he saw the massive crowd and himself and TJ on the big screen.

It was almost immediate he felt himself still, his cheeks going bright red and this being way out of his comfort zone, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Cody could see TJ glancing at him nervously the further they walked onto the stage, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say or even sign anything the closer and closer they got to Chris. And the older man was just smiling happily at them as the crowd clapped and cheered, Cody becoming even more shocked as he signed “hello” and introduced himself.

 _I’m Cody, it’s so great to meet you,_ he signed shakily, knowing there was no way he would talk in front of all of these people.

But that was at the same time TJ was given a microphone so he could talk for him, and that at least made Cody calm down a tiny bit.

“It’s great to have you up here mate, and happy 19th birthday,” Chris said into his own microphone, watching TJ sign it before he continued talking. “Now your boyfriend here had a special request for us, but let’s see what you think… How would you feel about playing our final song with us? We hear you’re pretty good at the drums and Fix You is your favorite to play.”

Cody was completely still, looking out at the crowd and seeing the thousands of people, not sure if he could play without shaking. Of course everyone here knew he was deaf because of all of the sign language and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. At the same time though, he will never get an opportunity like this ever again.

 _I would be honored,_ he signed, a smile coming over him as TJ said it into the microphone and saw Chris grinning widely back at him.

TJ was almost shocked as he spoke for his boyfriend, watching as he was led to the drumset and heard the deafening cheers coming from the audience. He was close behind him though, helping the older lad get set up at the instrument, seeing Cody’s hands shaking as he gripped the drumsticks and was passed a pair of headphones.

 _Here love, it’s so you can feel the music. I’ll be interpreting the lyrics, and you know where to come in of course,_ TJ smiled at him.

Cody nodded letting out a deep breath and twirling the sticks in between his fingers, trying his absolute hardest to calm down and get comfortable. As he saw himself on the big screen though it felt impossible, finding himself able to wave to the crowd but that was all.

 _I’m right here love,_ TJ signed, carefully rubbing the older lad’s back. _You’ll do great, you know this song like the back of your hand._

Cody couldn’t even sign anything back before he felt the vibration of the music in the headphones, not believing this was actually happening, that he was going to play his all time favorite song with his favorite band. [(A/N Really great ASL cover of Fix You. Check it out)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1RTw42xi14)

All he could do was keep his eyes on his boyfriend, seeing him signing the lyrics and swaying with the song.

The music was heavy in his ears, feeling every slow downbeat and just at that memories came flooding back. TJ signing to the song just as his dad did when he first wanted to learn how to play it. His father singing and his smooth and clear signing helped him with the timing and now more than ever he wanted to play this perfectly.

Cody signed it to himself as well, knowing he didn’t come in until towards the end and he had to keep himself occupied while Chris and the others played so he wouldn’t overthink this and start really freaking out.

He could see the crowd swaying with the music, little lights in the audience looking like stars, but what really caught his eye was TJ. His boyfriend couldn’t take his eyes off him as he signed the lyrics to him, clearly singing along as well and at the sight Cody couldn’t stop the smile that came over him.

 _I love you,_ he signed to the younger lad, needing him to know, hoping he understood just how much he meant it.

And TJ mouthed it back, his grin widening as Cody’s part was coming up and he nodded at the younger lad, hoping he could feel the vibration in his headphones well enough to know when to come in.

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you._

As soon as Cody saw his boyfriend sign it he brought up his arm, this being his moment and seeing himself on the big screen as he lightly tapped the cymbol in time with the guitar.

He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, feeling the music all around him and allowing his arms to do what they do best. He could feel the guitar more, it becoming heavy in his headphones and he got bigger with it, pounding on the instrument as the loudest part of the song came in.

Cody’s arms were flying as he played, feeling TJ’s eyes locked on him, and seeing himself on the big screen and Chris running around the stage, looking back at him in shock.

And Cody doesn’t think he’s ever felt so alive, felt like he could do absolutely anything. But as he had his eyes on the big screen he was in complete shock as it focused on his dads in the front row.

He felt his jaw go slack, quickly looking over at his boyfriend with tear filled eyes and seeing him nod back at him with a soft smile. And when the camera panned out Cody had to really blink back his tears, seeing his entire family at the show and watching him play with his favorite band.

_Tears stream, down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream, down your face and I…_

Cody shook his head quickly, trying to choke back his own tears as he played and not get too worked up at everything that was happening. But the more he played, what he saw TJ signing and the fact that his entire family, his dads, siblings, aunts, uncles and cousins were all there for him had him close to breaking down.

When he was younger this song was the world to him, wanting nothing more than for someone to fix him, to make him better, to make him feel like an actual person. And thinking back to those times, to all the names he’s been called, the bullies and the days he wished he could be anyone else besides the deaf kid he couldn’t help but let his tears fall down his cheeks as he played.

Cody choked back his sobs, knowing he probably looked like a mess as he cried and played, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help it because here was someone right next to him, signing the words that meant so much to him, putting all of this together for him, and for the first time in his life Cody didn’t want to be fixed.

And when he hit the final cymbol he didn’t try to stop himself as he really let go, not caring that there were thousands of people in front of him as he sobbed into his hands.

TJ immediately made his way over to him, taking his hands away from his face, wiping his cheeks and offering him a small smile. _Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you…_

All Cody did was nod, letting out another choked sob, standing up and lunging at his boyfriend as the song ended. He didn’t try to stop his tears as he tucked his head into TJ’s neck, feeling the younger lad crying against him and Cody didn’t think this day could get any better. He didn’t think he could ever find someone who would love him as much as TJ does, and that by itself made him feel for the first time ever like he didn’t have to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a shorter chapter, but coming up are some much needed moments with TJ and Cody ;) and of course Harry and Louis. Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions, thanks xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.
> 
> Someone had asked for a picture of TJ, or what I thought he looked like, so I added one below :)

                                                                            

 

TJ felt his breath hitch as his back hit the door, Cody immediately attaching their lips and wrapping his arms around the younger lad, trying to feel as much of him as possible. And it was within seconds TJ’s hands were lost in his curls, breathing heavily against his boyfriend and kissing him feverishly.

Cody reached behind the younger lad, frantically feeling for his bedroom door handle before he managed to turn it, making the two stumble back and laughing into each other’s mouths as they tried not to fall.

 _Come on you klutz,_ TJ signed, tugging on his boyfriend’s hips, pulling him further into the room before reaching for the hem of the older lad’s shirt and yanking it over his head.

“Hey come on, be nice to me, it’s still my birthday,” Cody smiled against him, dipping his head and connecting their lips as he moved them towards the bed.

 _Only for another half hour,_ TJ smirked at his boyfriend, taking a seat on the mattress, pulling off his shirt and shuffling back so he could lay down.

“And so what? After a half hour are you just going to ignore me?” Cody teased, climbing on the bed himself and hovering over the younger lad before pressing their lips together.

TJ shook his head, humming against the curly haired lad and running his hands down his bare back as he felt him lay down completely on him. _No way in hell love. We haven’t done much since we found out about the baby, this is definitely overdue._

“Well I mean can we even do it? Ya know with you having the baby and everything?” Cody asked quietly, looking down at his boyfriend with furrowed eyebrows.

_And why wouldn’t we be able to?_

“It’s just… It’s kinda weird, isn’t it? Like me uhm, me ya know… But with the baby in you…”

 _No, no, it’s fine, now come on,_ TJ signed, almost groaning as he reached for the back of Cody’s neck and pulled him down.

“Wait, wait, I just… I dunno, I-”

 _Babe it’s not weird, can we please just-_ TJ signed, gesturing between him and his boyfriend, desperately needing him to get on with this. _Just stop thinking about it and get on with it._

Cody was quiet for a second, just looked at the younger lad under him, and yeah, he really wanted him, so he nodded at TJ, not wasting any more time before connecting their lips and allowing his hands to roam over his bare skin.

And TJ couldn’t even begin to think of how grateful he was that his boyfriend didn’t worry about the baby too much. He doesn’t know if it was his hormones or the image of his boyfriend playing on stage but he just really wanted him, and he was grateful the older lad felt the same.

“So fucking fit,” Cody mumbled against him, taking his lips off of TJ’s before pressing kisses into his neck, working his way down and nipping at his collarbones.

“Fuck,” TJ breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut and tugging at his boyfriend’s curls, feeling him press heated kisses into his growing belly and running his hands all over him.

“Babe get the stuff,” Cody said into his skin, reaching for the younger lad’s shorts button and popping them open before sliding them down his legs and palming TJ over the thin material of his boxers.

TJ sucked in a deep breath, finding it in himself to bring up his shaking hands, trying to ignore the heat that ran through him at his boyfriend’s touch, frantically reaching for the lube bottle on the bedside table. And he may have not so graciously tossed it at Cody, but at least when it hit him all the older lad did was laugh as he tugged off his own shorts and threw them off the side of the bed.

 _Sorry,_ he signed sheepishly, earning a fond eye roll from Cody before the older lad crawled back up to him and connected their lips gently.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Cody said teasingly, hooking his finger under the band of the younger lad’s boxers and pulling at them slowly.

All TJ did was hum, picking himself up off the mattress, maybe just a tad bit desperate as he urged his boyfriend to pull his boxers off.

“Eager love?”

 _Aren’t I always?_ TJ signed, letting out a small laugh as he saw Cody raising his eyebrows at him. _But please if we could speed this up a bit that would be great._

“Damn… Hello hormones, the next 6 months are going to be fun, huh?”

 _Well it’ll be more fun if we get a move on with things,_ TJ signed at this point trying not to whine as his boyfriend was taking forever.

But luckily Cody didn’t need to be told again, rolling his eyes before crashing his lips onto the younger lad’s and finishing out his birthday the best way he knew how. And when he released, allowing his sweaty chest to collide with his boyfriend’s he couldn’t stop the heavy breaths that escaped him, having to brush his curls out of his eyes and pressing gentle kisses into TJ’s skin.

“God, I love you,” Cody said, trying to catch his breath as he rolled off the younger lad, only to wrap an arm around him and rub a gentle hand over his growing belly.

 _I love you too,_ TJ smiled over at him, leaning over and kissing him softly. _You did amazing tonight, and I’m not just talking about your performance in bed._

Cody couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer and muffling the noise into his neck. “Well I’m going to assume both my performances were up to par,” he said jokingly. “But thank you love, tonight was… Well it was the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

At that TJ’s smile only grew, cuddling into the older lad’s side and kissing him anywhere he could reach. _I’m glad love, to be honest I was mildly terrified you would hate what I planned._

“Well it was definitely way out of my comfort zone, but I really did love it,” Cody said softly. “Even if thousands of people saw me crying.”

TJ let out a small laugh, nodding against his boyfriend and humming into his neck. _You know your pop texted me… He said thank you like a million times for inviting them and actually managing to get you up on stage._

“Yeah I’m sure that was a huge shock to the entire family,” Cody chuckled to himself, his family knowing very well he likes to fly under the radar and keep to himself. “When we go to my dads’ for family dinner later this week I’m sure it’s all they’ll be talking about.”

TJ tipped his head up, smiling at the older lad and just in his voice even he could hear how much he loved tonight. _You know I actually wanted to talk to you about later this week…_

“Sure,” Cody said, nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend’s hair and rubbing his back.

_So my parents wanted us to have dinner with them on Friday to talk and everything, but I didn’t want to give them an answer until I talked to you._

Cody bit his lip, knowing TJ was still trying to forgive his parents over what they had suggested when they told them about the baby, but maybe if they had dinner they could make amends. “Well I have meetings Friday, but they shouldn’t go late, so dinner sounds fine if you want to have it here.”

TJ let out a small breath, not even sure if he wanted to have dinner, but he and his parents have been on a cold front for too long now. _You better be making dinner too, after this morning my cooking days are done._

“After a long day of work you expect me to come home and cook for you?” Cody asked with raised eyebrows. “And what’ll you be doing all day, watching tv and taking naps?” he asked teasingly.

 _Well you know like cleaning and… I don’t know maybe working on the nursery a bit, go shopping,_ TJ shrugged, him not having a job making him terribly bored. _Maybe I’ll job search…_

“No, no, love, I wasn’t saying it like that, I was just-”

 _I know, it’s okay,_ TJ signed, hearing the older lad freaking out like he had offended him. _I’ve been really restless since school ended so it’ll be good for me._

Cody let out a relieved breath, hating it if his boyfriend took that the wrong way. “Well whatever you want love. Just make sure if you get an interview tell them you’re expecting. I don’t want you on your feet all day.”

TJ rolled his eyes fondly, him only 3 months along and barely showing at all and yet still his boyfriend was worrying over him. _I’ll be sure to tell them love, that’s if I get an interview anywhere._

“Well with your charm and looks I’m sure you could get a job anywhere. Check all the coffee shops, you’d be that super hot barista everyone hits on and then I beat up.”

TJ let out a barking laugh, actually having to sit up as he looked down at his boyfriend. _You’re beyond ridiculous._

“Oh come on I’ve been in a few fights, granted I got my ass handed to me, but I’m sure I picked up a few things,” Cody said, letting out his own small laugh as he pulled the younger lad back into his chest.

TJ rolled his eyes, his boyfriend never actually being in fights but really just assholes bugging him, but he wasn’t going to say anything. _Alright, first thing tomorrow, I’ll go around to all the coffee shops._

“You know you can always work at my pop’s cafe. He’d be happy to give you a job, and Colton is already working there with my uncle Niall to learn the ropes and begin his cooking career.”

 _No, it’s fine. I want to do this on my own, but thank you,_ TJ signed, smiling at the older lad and pecking his lips quickly before getting comfortable on his chest.

Cody hummed, grinning back down at the younger lad before letting out a tired breath and closing his eyes. “I’ll be at work all day, but text me how it goes. Maybe when I have time for lunch we can go out.”

TJ hummed against him, letting out a long yawn and nodding against his boyfriend, the only thing he managed to mumble was a very tired and quiet “okay” before he felt himself drifting to sleep.

*~*

Harry looked over the top of his computer, seeing Louis walk in from the bathroom with his hair soaking wet and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

“You alright love?” Louis asked, his husband just staring at him as he looked through his dresser. “Cody was really amazing tonight, don’t you think? Just everything TJ did for him, you can see how much he-”

“I could hear you…”

Louis stopped what he was doing, slowly picking his head up and glancing towards the younger lad. “What’re you talking about?” he asked through a small laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing his husband was trying to play it off like he had no idea what he was talking about. “C’mon Louis… You and I both know you aren’t particularly quiet.”

“Harry I… W-well you know, I was just-”

“We haven’t done anything since I got sick, and that’s a lot longer than I would like to admit,” Harry said, not even trying to hide how hurt he felt as he looked right back at the older lad. “So what is it Louis? What have I done, or what is it about me that turns you off so much where you can’t come to me to help you out with your little problem but your right hand is now your best mate?”

“Harry, no, no ,I-” Louis stopped himself, letting out a deep breath and rubbing his hands over his face as he made his way over to the bed and took a seat next to his husband. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s just that… You’re sick love,” he said quietly, seeing Harry look more and more hurt by the second. “Ya know, if we do anything I don’t want something to happen to you.”

“Louis I’m not going to stop breathing just because we’re having sex.”

“And how do you know that? Cause Harry you’ve stopped breathing in the middle of your sleep and I was laying right next to you. I’m not risking it,” Louis shook his head, not even wanting to discuss this because nothing would change his mind.

“I’m fine! I’ve been fine for weeks now! I haven’t had any big problems in a while and you looking at me and treating me like I’m sick isn’t helping anyone!!”

Louis stilled as he heard Harry screaming, it being clear just how upset his husband was. “H I’m sorry, I just… I can’t stand by and watch anything bad happen to you, and most importantly I can’t be the reason something happens.”

Harry let out a deep breath, sitting back against the headboard and wishing his could just pull the tube out of his nose and be done with all of this.

“Harry I love you, you know I do… I love you so much I can’t stand the thought of losing you and if I’ve been treating like you’re sick I really am sorry,” Louis said softly. “But I’m just not comfortable having sex or doing any of that stuff until your oxygen therapy is done.”

He kept his eyes on the younger lad, it being clear Harry didn’t like the idea of that at all, but maybe his husband understood where he was coming from. If anything though Louis saw where Harry was coming from, he has been treating him like he’s sick and that was something he never wanted to do.

And Louis wanted to tell his husband how sorry he really was, that he didn’t mean for any of this to happen, to make him feel the way he was. But before he could do anything he saw Harry roll over in bed, making sure his back was to him and turning off the light, clearly not wanting to talk to him anymore.

“H… Babe, come on,” Louis said, scootching towards his husband and carefully bringing up his hand to rub his back.

Maybe he should’ve expected the younger lad to shove his arm off him, noticing Dezzy eyeing him from her spot on the floor, but Louis didn’t want to go to bed with Harry upset with him.

“Love I see your point of view, and I’ve thought about this a lot” he said quietly, letting out a small breath as the younger lad still refused to face him. “It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you, cause believe me, I really, really do,” Louis said, knowing that desperation was practically seeping out of him, but he wasn’t going to lie. “It’s just that if something goes wrong… It’ll be all my fault.”

Harry bit his lip as he heard his husband, slowly turning over and seeing worry sketched all over his face. “We can’t just try Lou? I mean… I wouldn’t be asking unless I knew I felt okay.”

Louis opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but just the look on the younger lad’s face had him shut right up. He didn’t want to say no, because he wasn’t going to lie he desperately missed his husband, but at the same time he didn’t want something to happen to him.

“I swear if I feel like something is about to happen we’ll stop,” Harry said quietly, reaching for Louis and wrapping his arms around his neck.

It was immediate Louis had to close his eyes, letting out a deep breath as he felt the younger lad’s lips connect to his neck and suck at his skin. “H… I-I dunno, I-”

“Babe come on… Just try…”

Louis wanted to tell him to stop, wanted to say that he didn’t think this would go well, but he missed his husband. “If you feel anything, and I mean anything, like it’s getting hard to breathe or something you have to tell me.”

And Harry didn’t need to be told twice, not even trying to stop the wide smile that came over him as he pulled Louis down until their lips met.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louis pulled away, letting out a deep breath and making sure Harry was on his back so he could breathe easier, and also that his tube wasn’t being bent and air was flowing through it. “What about Dezzy? I mean I don’t really feel comfortable with her… Watching.”

“Babe she’s a dog, she doesn’t care,” Harry said, trying to pull Louis impossibly closer to him and get his husband to focus on him.

“I care, it’s weird!”

“Lou,” Harry groaned, throwing his head back against his pillow and letting out an annoyed breath as the older lad kept staring at the dog. “Come on, we’ll turn off the light, you won’t even know she’s there.”

Louis kept his eyes on Dezzy for a second, Harry turning off the lights making it a bit better but he was still a bit uncomfortable knowing the dog was there.

“Look at me, just ignore her,” Harry said quietly, finally able to get the older lad to peel his eyes off of the dog on the floor and to him.

Louis nodded, releasing a quiet breath and cupping his husband’s cheek, running his thumb over his soft skin before dipping his head and gently connecting their lips.

He couldn’t even say how much he missed this, missed just being with his husband, to feel him against him. Even if his nerves didn’t fully disappear, the voice in the back of his head telling him to pay attention to Harry’s breathing as he kissed the younger lad, felt his hands running all over his back and sides as he melted against him.

The younger lad mumbling against his lips how much me missed him and all Louis could do was nod against him, now that they were actually doing this, really being with each other again made him realize just how much he missed his husband. And he was grateful that Harry was feeling more than alright so he could show him ju st how much he missed him.

*~*

“Milo, come on buddy,” Cody said, stepping out of the lift with his dog right on his heels and loosening the tie around his neck, maybe a bit too excited to get out of this suit and put real people clothes on. “Babe! We’re home!”

Milo ran right inside, Cody following after him with his eyes and a small smile coming over him as he saw him sprinting to TJ.

 _Welcome home handsome,_ TJ signed, walking up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and standing on his toes to kiss him. _You know you having meetings every day is really working in my favor, I get to see you in a suit more often than not._

Cody rolled his eyes, knowing just how much his boyfriend loves him in a suit because since he’s started having these meetings the younger lad doesn’t waste a second after he comes home to basically rip the clothing off him.

“Get used to it love, this is my life now,” he said through a small laugh, dipping his head and connecting their lips one more time before pulling his messenger bag off his shoulder and setting it down on the couch. “When are your parents coming?”

_About a half hour._

“We better get cooking then,” Cody breathed out, loosening his tie even more, undoing the top buttons of his shirt and rolling his sleeves up. “Did you pick up the stuff I asked you to get?”

 _Yeah I did right after my job interview,_ TJ smiled at the older lad, seeing his eyes go wide and his jaw go slack.

“What?! Babe you never said you had a job interview!! Where was it for?!” Cody asked, jumping where he was and straining himself not to crush his boyfriend in a hug so he could see him signing.

_Well because of my charms and incredibly good looks I got a job at the coffee shop two blocks over._

“Oh my God! Love that’s incredible!!” Cody basically yelled, rushing towards the younger lad, picking him up and squeezing him in a bone crushing hug. “I’m so proud of you, that’s amazing,” he said, crashing their lips together and feeling TJ laughing against him.

_It’s really not that big of a deal babe, just something to occupy my time._

“Come on, don’t say that, getting a job is a big deal no matter what it is,” Cody said softly. “You told them about the baby right? I mean you’ll be on your feet a lot and did they give you hours to work because I would really like it if you could be home for dinner and-”

 _Cody, Cody, relax,_ TJ signed, knowing his boyfriend would shoot a thousand more questions at him if he didn’t stop him. _They know about the baby, they know what hours I want to work, it’s all okay._

Cody let out a sheepish laugh as he scratched the back of his neck and tried to calm down. “I really am just so happy for you, I mean you set out to get a job a week ago and already you have one, it’s great.”

 _Thank you,_ TJ signed, letting out a small laugh as he stood on his toes and pecked the older lad’s lips quickly.

“We’ll see if I can make this dinner extra special, I want to celebrate,” Cody said happily, basically skipping off to the fridge and pulling out what he needed.

TJ rolled his eyes fondly, it being clear just how excited his boyfriend was for him, but he didn’t think it was all that big. He’d be happy to accept this special dinner, getting pampered and most likely the spoiling he’ll get in bed later though.

For right now he settled for cleaning up the flat a bit, picking up Cody’s messenger bag and suit jacket that laid on the couch and putting them in their room, their dining room table absolutely covered in the older lad’s business papers and other important documents but TJ didn’t want to get in the middle of that. So he tapped on his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying to get him as he moved around the kitchen and was completely focused on what he was cooking.

 _Love can you clear off your stuff on the table?_ he signed as soon as he had Cody’s attention before going back to his cleaning.

Just at looking at the table Cody wanted to groan, knowing it was completely trashed with his papers everywhere. He figured he should really get an office, it doesn’t matter where but just someplace besides his dining room table that can house all of his business related things. But as soon as he got dinner situated and it was all cooking he tried his absolute hardest to organize everything and put his papers away. Even if away just meant stacked on his dresser it was the best option he had.

Cody thought maybe he should talk to his dad or pop about buying a building for his companies to meet in and create a real headquarters for him. He has no idea how any of that stuff works though, so he was definitely going to have to talk to somebody about it.

Cody let out a deep breath as he checked on his cooking dinner, it looking like it was coming along well enough before he started focusing on making a salad. He was only able to get so far with that though before he felt Milo nudging his leg, wanting his attention and Cody looking up only to see TJ opening the door for his parents and letting them inside.

“Hey guys, happy you could make it,” he said, smiling at them as he walked up to his boyfriend’s parents and hugged them quickly.

“Look at you all dressed up. Now I know we’re pretty special, but you didn’t have to go all out for us,” Austin said jokingly.

“Yeah you wish,” Cody joked back, almost not catching what Austin said because of how fast he was talking. “I just had a day full of meetings unfortunately.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right mister business man, I hope everything for your companies is working out,” Austin said, following his wife and son further into the flat and taking a seat on the couch.

Cody bit his lip as he watched the older man sit down, only catching maybe the first word he said before he turned his back to him.

 _Babe,_ TJ signed, getting his boyfriend’s attention as he saw him looking completely lost. _What’s wrong? You okay?_

 _Your dad said something to me but I didn’t catch it, it’s fine though, I’m just going to check on dinner,_ Cody signed quickly, letting out a small breath as he shuffled back into the kitchen.

TJ followed him with his eyes for a second, it being clear that he was a little embarrassed and frustrated. “Dad can you just remember that Cody can’t hear?” he asked as he took a seat on the couch and saw his father looking at him confused. “Like face him when you talk, make eye contact, talk slow and if you want I’ll sign for you, but please, just try…”

“Yeah, I uhm… I’m sorry, I just I forget sometimes,” Austin said quietly.

TJ nodded at his father, letting out a small breath as he glanced back at the kitchen and saw his boyfriend with his head down, focusing on dinner with Milo at his side.

“Sweetheart where did those pictures come from?” Allison asked so quietly she wasn’t sure her son heard her, her eyes refusing to move from the framed pictures on the mantle.

“Oh, Harry,” TJ said, his mum looking at the pictures of him and his brother. “He made a scrapbook for Cody for his birthday and when he was looking through pictures he found some that he took of me and Sean…”

He saw his parents’ eyes locked on the pictures, letting out slow, deep breaths and refusing to move as they saw their two boys together. And just from the look on their faces TJ couldn’t help but feel guilt completely take him over.

He knew his parents were still trying to cope with the passing of his brother, he himself wasn’t even remotely close to coming to terms with what happened to Sean. But the fact that it was his fault only made him feel impossibly worse.

“Well that was uhm, that was very nice of him to give you those.”

TJ bit his lip as he looked over at his mum, clear tears pooling in her eyes as she stood up to get a better look at the pictures, running a gentle finger over the frame and sniffling at the sight of her baby boy.

“Hey babe can you-” Cody stopped himself, walking into the living room and feeling how heavy it was before he glanced at the three Browns.

TJ turned around, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend, hoping he was asking him to do something just so he could escape the conversation of his brother.

“You know what, it’s okay, I’ll do it,” Cody said quietly as he shook his head.

“No, no, it’s fine, what do you need love?” TJ signed and said, already getting up from the couch.

“I was wondering if you could set the table,” Cody said, the younger lad not wasting a second before nodding and rushing out of the room.

“I’ll help you sweetheart,” Allison said, finally looking away from the picture and following after her son.

Cody watched the two, letting out a small breath before he looked over to Austin, the older man still looking at the framed photos and refusing to move. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, walking over to him and taking a careful seat next to him on the couch.

Austin released a deep breath, nodding to himself and rubbing his hands over his face. “You know, it still doesn’t feel real… It still feels like when Allison and I go home he’ll be there, sitting on the couch and playing video games or chasing the cats around the living room,” he said through a watery laugh.

Cody didn’t know what to do as he saw Austin wiping his cheeks, shaking his head and clearly trying to stop thinking of the memories. It was clear to anyone with eyes that this entire family was still suffering the loss of Sean, and Cody wasn’t sure if he could help them.

“Can I ask you something?” Cody said quietly, biting his lip and seeing the older man nod as he finally picked his head up to look at him. “Have you uhm… Have you talked to TJ about Sean at all? I mean there’s just something that’s been bothering me, and I don’t know how to help him, but maybe you can.”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” Austin asked worriedly.

Cody let out a deep breath, not sure if this was his place at all, but he worried about his boyfriend. “It’s just that… TJ and I were talking and he- well he said that Sean’s death was his fault… He blames himself, and no matter what I do or say-”

“He what?” Austin barely whispered, knowing Cody saw what he said from how he went quiet.

He glanced over at his son, TJ just setting the table with Allison but just at looking at him Austin wanted to rush over to him, to tell him that what happened with Sean wasn’t his fault in the slightest.

“I need to talk to him, I-”

Cody stopped Austin as he saw him push himself off the couch, having no clue what he had said, but knowing he was going to rush over to TJ and talk to him about it. “Wait, just-... Just wait a little bit, like maybe after dinner take him off to the side or something, please.”

Austin let out a deep breath as he glanced over to TJ again, hating that he didn’t know this, that his son has been carrying around this guilt and didn’t tell him.

Cody jumped as he felt a hand on his back, turning around quickly and see his boyfriend offering him an apologetic grin.

_Everything is ready._

He nodded back at the younger lad, a small smile coming over him and trying to loosen up so TJ wouldn’t suspect anything as he followed him into the dining room.

“Cody this looks amazing sweetheart, clearly you got your father’s skill,” Allison said, making sure she had the younger lad’s attention and speaking slow enough for him to understand.

“Oh thank you,” Cody said sheepishly as he got TJ’s plate together. “Your son definitely gets spoiled every night, I’ll tell you that,” he said, glancing down the blue eyed lad and seeing his cheeks go pink.

“My boy should be spoiled,” Austin said, kissing his son’s head before taking his own seat at the table and seeing TJ roll his eyes.

And all Cody did was smile at his boyfriend, happy that him and his parents seem to be in a good place and that they were moving past what had happened when they told them about the baby. He knew it took TJ a little while to forgive his parents, there was no lying that he was beyond hurt over what they had said but now they can start again.

Austin and Allison were asking all kinds of questions about the baby, genuinely caring about what they said and actually looking happy as the pair went on and on about their expecting little one.

TJ and Cody went on and on about all the shopping they’ve gotten up to, how the nursery is turning out and how Harry and Louis seem to buy then something new everyday for the baby, but of course neither of them were complaining.

“Well you guys seem really set up right now, hopefully when uni starts again you can keep up with it all.”

TJ bit his lip as he signed what his father had said for his boyfriend. “I’m sure we will dad, Cody and I already have our classes scheduled and he’s working his times out for his meetings, it’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure it will buddy, your mum and I believe you guys have figured everything out, we have complete faith in you,” Austin smiled at his son before glancing over to Allison and seeing her nod along.

TJ raised his eyebrows at his parents, not sure if they were being serious or just trying to put on a happy face. Either way though he just wanted to have a good dinner with them and his boyfriend, and so far it seemed to be going more than well.

“You guys all done?” Cody asked, standing up from his seat, wanting to clear off the table.

 _No, no love you go relax, I’ll clean this up,_ TJ stopped him.

_What? No, babe it’s fine, I-_

_You had a long day of meetings, made dinner, please, let me do this one thing,_ TJ signed almost pleadingly. _You can finally get out of your suit and get comfy on the couch, and I’ll even bring you a beer._

At all of that Cody groaned, unable to stop himself as he leaned down and pressed their lips together. _Now I’m the spoiled one,_ he smiled at the younger lad. _I love you._

TJ tried to bite back his own widening grin, ignoring the curious eyes of his parents before cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks and kissing him one more time. _I love you too… Now go put on some sweatpants and look like a 19 year old again._

Cody let out a quiet laugh, nodding back at TJ and sending him a quick wink before heading off to their bedroom.

“Here Tommy, let me help you with all of this,” Austin said, pushing himself out of his seat and reaching for a few plates to take into the kitchen.

TJ smiled back at his father, carrying as many things as he could and leading his dad into the kitchen.

“You and Cody seem really happy,” Austin said softly as he glanced over his son.

“Well yeah, of course we are,” TJ said through a quiet laugh, looking at his father like what he just said was ridiculous. “I know when we found out about the baby he was really worried I would blame him or resent him, but if anything we’ve gotten so much closer… I really do love him,” he said, really hoping his dad understood just how much he cares about his boyfriend, that this isn’t just some phase.

Austin let out a small breath as he rested his back against the counter and nodded at his son. “I can see that buddy, and I know-... I know when you guys told us about the baby your mum and I didn’t exactly respond the best way,” he said quietly, unable to meet TJ’s eyes. “It was all just shocking and we were so nervous and worried for you… But you guys love each other and you’ve worked everything out with school, Cody’s businesses and all that, we know you can do this.”

TJ tried to bite back the smile that came over him as he listened to his dad, there being no hesitation or doubt in his voice, and that meant more than the world.

“And really Tommy, your mum and I are so sorry for making it seem like we were pressuring you when it came to the baby, we just don’t want to see you struggle or get your heart broken, that’s all,” Austin said, finally picking his head up and looking to his son. “We love you big guy, we’ll be here for everything and anything.”

TJ didn’t even try to stop his father as he wrapped his arms around him and not wasting a second before engulfing him in a hug. He couldn’t even say how much what his father said meant to him. Now he knew for sure that he had his parents support, that they weren’t empty words and when this baby came they were still going to be there for him and Cody.

“Listen, there was uhm, there’s something else I want to talk to you about,” Austin said quietly, biting his lip as he squeezed his son’s shoulders and looked at him softly. “I know we never really talk about Sean, that we’re all still healing but I think it’s time you and I really talk about what happened…”

TJ swallowed thickly, letting his mouth fall open but absolutely nothing come out as he tried to think about what to say. “Dad, I-I… Y-you know I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t thinking when I sent him that text, I-”

“Whoa, hey, hey,” Austin said, almost close to tears as what Cody told him was true, his son clearly blaming himself for what had happened. “What happened to Sean is not your fault, do you understand me?”

“But dad it is,” TJ barely whispered as he shook his head and wiped away the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks. “If I didn’t text him to hurry home then he would’ve been more careful, he wouldn’t have been so excited and-”

“Stop it,” Austin said almost firmly, hating that his son has been feeling this way and he didn’t know about it. “You did nothing wrong. The person driving the car is who did this, they were looking at their phone and not paying attention to what they were doing, what happened to Sean is not because of you, I never want to hear you say that.”

TJ fell silent as he heard his dad, letting out shaky breaths and feeling his heart plummet into his stomach at hearing that the driver of the car was on their phone. “Wait, so-”

“Sean was being careful, there were people who were there when it happened and he looked both ways of course, but the driver wasn’t even looking up… This wasn’t your fault, you need to know that.”

TJ didn’t even know what to do, what to say as he digested what his father said. For what felt like forever he didn’t feel guilty, that the death of his brother wasn’t his fault and like a huge load was lifted off him. He hasn’t even been able to visit Sean’s grave because of how awful he felt, but now TJ felt like maybe he could, that maybe he could really start to come to terms with what had happened to his little brother.

“If I knew you felt the way you did we would’ve talked sooner,” Austin said, feeling terrible that he didn’t see sooner how his son blamed himself. “But no one blames you buddy, please, please don’t think what happened with your brother was your fault…”

And for the first time when someone said that TJ actually believed it. He still didn’t know what to say though, the only thing he could do was nod and wrap his arms around his father, letting him get pulled in by his strong arms and feeling his father kiss his head.

“Hey babe I’m going to take Milo outsi-”Cody stopped himself, stilling in the kitchen doorway and biting his lip as he saw his boyfriend and his dad.

 _Hey love, it’s okay,_ TJ signed, offering the older lad a watery smile as he let go of his father and wiped his cheeks.

 _He talked you about Sean?_ Cody asked, seeing TJ smiling so that was a good sign, but he really hoped Austin was able to help him.

TJ let out a deep breath and nodded, glancing to his dad and seeing him grinning at him softly. _We’ll talk about it later, but everything is okay, I promise._

Just at that Cody smiled back at his boyfriend, happy to see that he seemed much lighter, that whatever Austin said to him really made him feel better about Sean. And he knew this could be a new start for TJ, that he could finally be at peace with himself and finally release his guilt after all this time, and that was all Cody wanted.

*~*

“Al! Sweetheart can you help me in here?” Harry called out from the kitchen, seeing his daughter come in not even a minute later.

“What’s up pop?”

“Would you mind just finishing this up for me? I’m sorry, I just really need to sit,” Harry breathed out, Dezzy nudging him and barking at him for almost a half hour now and he knew he needed to rest.

“Yeah, of course,” Alexis said softly, following her father with her eyes and made sure he made it to a seat at the breakfast bar. “Do you need anything, like water? Did you take all of your medicine?”

Harry adjusted the backpack on his shoulder before petting Dezzy as she rested her head on his lap. “Water would be nice, thank you,” he said quietly. “But yeah, I’m fine, I was just standing all day at the cafe and I’m still trying to get used to being back at work.”

“You bring Dezzy with you, right?”

“Oh yeah, this little girl doesn’t leave my side,” Harry smiled down at his dog. “And you know I was talking to Niall about the new cafe and making it really dog friendly, maybe even creating a little menu for them.”

Alexis couldn’t help the small smile that came over her as she looked at her pop, him making faces at Dezzy and kissing her over and over again.

She passed him his water, petting the dog quickly before looking back to what was cooking on the stove and finishing up the salad her father was working on.

“So how’ve you been feeling love? Being 5 months along and everything, more than halfway there,” Harry smiled at his daughter, only to hear her scoff and roll her eyes.

“This sucks,” Alexis breathed out, making her pop let out a loud laugh a second later. “I seriously don’t know how you did this so many times, like I really question getting out of bed most days.”

“Trust me, it’s all worth it when you see your little one,” Harry said softly. “I really wish you and Hayden would find out if you’re having a boy or girl, all I want to do is buy you clothes,” he groaned, him and Louis shopping at least every other day for their grandbabies.

Alexis bit her lip, looking at her pop through her eyelashes and trying to bite back her growing smile.

“Shut up,” Harry said, seeing the looked on his daughter’s face. “You already know what you’re having!! Shut up! Oh my God, you have to tell me!!”

“I may have pestered Hayden enough where he finally said we could find out,” Alexis laughed to herself, it being her husband who wanted to keep it a surprise. “But we’ll tell you all together and you and dad can finally spoil our baby rotten with clothes.”

Harry couldn’t do anything but cover his face with his hands, letting out a deep breath and just preparing himself for later tonight. It was still crazy to him that his two oldest kids were becoming parents themselves, but not only that, now he was going to find out if he was having a granddaughter or a grandson and in a few months Cody will tell them what he’s having and Harry just couldn’t wait.

“We’re here!! Milo! No, just-”

It was only a second later Harry saw Milo barreling into the kitchen, almost attacking Dezzy and seeing the german shepherd jumping excitedly on his dog.

“Milo,” Cody groaned, coming into the kitchen and pulling him off Dezzy. “Sorry pop,” he said sheepishly before hugging his father hello.

 _It’s okay buddy, I know she’s just as excited to see him,_ Harry signed before saying a quick hello to TJ and smiling at him. _Did you know that your sister found out the sex of the baby?_

“You what?!” Cody yelled, looking at Alexis wide eyed. “Al what the hell?! You said you were going to keep it a surprise!!”

_Yeah well with Hayden having to deal with an angry and hormonal wife, me, who asks every five seconds if we can find out if we’re having a boy or girl he finally gave up and I got my way._

“Like you always do,” Cody rolled his eyes. “Well that’s really great!! I mean when we go shopping now we can help pick out clothes and you TJ and I will find out what we’ll be having in 2 months, it’ll be so cute!”

“Can you just tell us now? I mean your brother is here now and we can get everyone in the living room and dinner is just cooking and-”

“Pop, geez, yeah, sure,” Alexis stopped her father, only for him to squeal and jump out of his seat a second later.

“Louis!!! Lou come here!” Harry yelled, almost running into the living room with Dezzy on his heel.

“Whoa, whoa, love what’s going on? You okay?” Louis asked worriedly, jogging down the stairs and rushing to his husband’s side.

“Rosie!! Sweetheart get down here!” Harry called out, the rest of the kids and Hayden already in the living room.

Louis reached for the younger lad’s waist, needing him to stand still as he was pacing all over the place. “What’s going on? Why’s he freaking out?” he signed and said, seeing Alexis, Cody and TJ come into the room.

“Lou Al is gonna tell us if they’re having a boy or girl!!”

“What?!” Louis almost squeaked before locking his eyes on his daughter.

“You want to tell them now?” Hayden smiled at his wife, pushing himself off the couch and wrapping his arms around her.

“Just to get pop to shut up, yeah” Alexis laughed to herself before shooing everyone to sit down, waiting until Rosie came into the living room and they were all settled. “Alright we all ready?”

And of course she should’ve expected the loud “yes!!” that her family screamed at them, but Alexis looked to Hayden, letting her husband take the lead on this one.

“Alright Tomlinsons as you know I wanted to keep it a surprise but-”

“Just say it!!” Louis stopped his son-in-law, this wait already killing him.

Hayden let out a huff, looking to Alexis and seeing her nod and smile at him. “Alright, well Al and I uhm, we’re having a boy,” he said softly, of course expecting the entire family to attack him and his wife a second later.

“A boy! A little baby boy!!!” Louis screamed, crushing his daughter in a strong hug and kissing her all over her face. “Oh my God,” he said, already feeling tears pool in his eyes.

Already Harry was crying as he hugged Hayden, giving him a tight squeeze before going over to Alexis and hugging her as well.

4 months seemed so far away, like it would be a lifetime before they would be able to hold their grandson and call their daughter a mum.

 _I guess we better be having a girl then huh? Even it out?_ TJ signed after he saw Cody let go of Alexis and let his other siblings attack her.

“A little girl for me to spoil sounds about right,” Cody hummed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pecking his lips.

_Just 2 more months and we’ll know._

_Cody I want you to throw a party when you find out!_ Charlie signed, getting her big brother’s attention and practically climbing on him until he finally picked her up.

“We can throw a party love, I’ll even make you the planner, that sound okay?”

“Yes!!” Charlie screamed and signed, bouncing in her brother’s arms and throwing her arms around his neck.

And all Cody could do was smile back at her, kiss her cheek and think that in just 2 months he’ll know if he’s having a little girl or boy. In just 6 more months he’s going to be a dad, and this baby will be a new beginning for him, the start of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions. As always my inbox on [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) is always open !! You can ask me about anything, if it's about the story or not :) I've had people ask about my tattoos or if I play words with friends and those messages are always fun, so don't hesitate to ask whatever you like !! Also updates may take a little longer because I'm writing another fic on top of this one for an exchange, but at least that's something to look forward to !! Thanks xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

_ Look at him up there, he’s too cute,  _ Cody signed, biting back his widening smile as he watched his boyfriend work behind the counter.

Rosie side eyed her brother, him almost bouncing where he was just at the sight of TJ.  _ You are seriously more embarrassing than dad and pop, I mean you’re basically squealing. _

_ Alright, you’re welcome for picking you up from school when dad or pop couldn’t, canceling the rest of my day and taking you out,  _ Cody signed, taking a step forward in line, just that much closer to the younger lad.

Rosie let out a quiet breath, that being true, but still, people were starting to look at them funny.  _ Do you know what you want? I’ll order for you. _

_ Just ask for TJ to come over,  _ Cody signed, his boyfriend making drinks, but he really wanted to talk to him, hoping he could switch with the person taking orders.

Rosie nodded, stepping up to the counter and asking for TJ like her brother wanted, Cody too busy just watching his boyfriend to realize they were even at the front of the line.

“Rosie, hey!” TJ said happily as he saw her, only for a wide smile to come over him as he saw the older lad.  _ Babe! What are you doing here?! You said you had class until 3. _

_ Yeah well this one is sick apparently and my dad is at practice and pop is at the cafe, so I had to pick her up from school,  _ Cody signed, eyeing his sister, not all that convinced she was really sick.

And of course all Rosie did was smile sweetly at TJ as he raised his eyebrows at her,  maybe letting out a cough or two and sniffled, only making the older lad let out a barking laugh.

“I’d perfect your little act before you see your dads,” TJ muttered to her.  _ But what can I get you guys? I have to pretend I’m actually doing my job,  _ he signed, winking at his boyfriend and just seeing him smile at him.

_ Surprise me!  _ Cody signed happily, earning a fond eye roll from the younger lad.

“Yeah surprise me too I guess,” Rosie said, her brother being the one who wanted to come here after all.

_ You got it, two surprise me’s,  _ TJ laughed to himself, already knowing what he wanted to make Cody but then picking something random for Rosie before plugging it into the system. 

_ Thanks love,  _ Cody signed, passing his card to TJ and watching him swipe it through the machine.  _ You look really settled here, are you starting to get the hang of everything? _

_ Yeah, I’d say so,  _ TJ signed happily, after only working at the coffee shop for over two weeks he had basically everything down.  _ I even made a friend! Definitely makes the time go by faster! _

_ A friend?  _ Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows.  _ Who? Which one is he?  _ he asked, already looking behind the counter and narrowing his eyes at the two guys working.

_ She is right there,  _ TJ signed, laughing to himself as he pointed to a girl across the shop.  _ Her name is Sarah, and if anything I should be the jealous one. I showed her a picture of you the other day and I swear she was basically drooling, you’re lucky I didn’t start a fight. _

At that Cody immediately felt his cheeks go red, looking over to where Sarah was, catching her eye and waving to her slightly, only for her jaw to go slack and completely still at seeing him. And before Cody could even smile at her he felt a hand smack him upside the head.

_ Yeah, hi,  _ TJ signed with raised eyebrows, giving his boyfriend that “are you serious” look.

_ What? Babe come on, I was just saying hi,  _ Cody signed as he laughed to himself, his boyfriend not looking so amused.

All TJ did as hum and roll his eyes before shooing the two away and needing to actually do his job.  _ I’ll bring your drinks over when they’re ready. _

Rosie tugged on her brother’s arm as she saw him just watching TJ, pulling him to a small table and grateful he was able to take his eyes off his boyfriend for more than a second.

_ Do you think he’s mad? I was just saying hi,  _ Cody signed, biting his lip as he glanced back at the younger lad across the shop.

_ Come on Cody, you were totally giving her “the look”,  _ Rosie signed as she scoffed to herself.  _ Pop gives the same one to that cute baker at the cafe. _

_ It’s not a look! It’s just a smile!! _

Rosie didn’t even try to argue with her brother, him and her pop definitely having a “look” but they were both in denial about it.  _ Just keep in mind he’s almost 4 months pregnant… You know, hormones, insecurities, all that fun stuff. _

Cody let out a deep breath and nodded to himself, that all being more than true. Already he was fully aware of the whole hormones thing, his boyfriend pulling him into bed any chance he could, not that Cody was complaining at all. 

When he looked over to TJ the younger lad still seemed upset, and just as he was about to ask his sister what he should do he saw some guy come up to their table, pass Rosie a small piece of paper before winking at her and walking away.

_ What the hell is that?  _ Cody asked, not even trying to be subtle about the death glare he sent towards the guy.

_ Phone number,  _ Rosie signed and huffed to herself.

At that Cody only narrowed his eyes more at the boy across the shop. He knew this guy must’ve been watching his sister for a little bit before gathering the courage to walk up to their table. 

Obviously he saw them signing to each other, but Rosie was also talking, so the guy probably figured out Cody as the deaf one. He knew when Rosie signed she always talked at the same time and his dad says it’s because she just loves to hear her own voice, but sometimes Cody thinks it’s because when they’re out in public she doesn’t want people to think she’s the one who can’t hear. That was beside the point right now though, the only thing Cody was really focusing on was the boy who kept glancing over at his little sister and smiling at her.

_ Stop that,  _ he signed, tapping the 15 year old’s hand and quickly getting her attention.  _ Don’t look at him like that, you’ll give him the wrong idea. _

_ Or the right one,  _ Rosie signed back, wiggling her eyebrows at her big brother.

Cody felt his jaw go slack, now only wanting to get up and tell this guy to stay away, but he knew Rosie would actually kill him.  _ You don’t even know his name! A real man would go up to you, introduce himself and try to get to know you before asking for your number like a gentleman, don’t waste your time with this guy. _

Rosie rolled her eyes and let out a huff as she nodded at Cody, him actually making a valid point.

_ Please tell me this doesn’t happen a lot?  _

She shrugged, only making her brother look at her wide eyed.  _ Calm down, it’s only happened like five or six times. _

Cody almost choked as he saw what Rosie had signed, knowing his sister was the best looking Tomlinson, exceptionally sweet and loving, even if he wouldn’t openly admit it, but she was only 15!  _ Where the hell were you?! What about pop and dad?! _

_ Would you calm down?  _ Rosie signed, Cody so upset he was actually making noises and about to talk in public, that’s how she knew it was serious.  _ I was out with friends or Al and I were shopping, it’s no big deal. It’s not like I’ve gone out with any of them. _

Cody had to actually muffle a frustrated groan into his hands, not believing Alexis didn’t tell him about this.

“Here we are guys,” TJ said quietly, placing the two cups on the table but as soon as he saw his boyfriend’s face he grew worried.  _ Love what’s wrong? What happened? _

Cody couldn’t do anything but just gesture to Rosie and made some kind of noise that escaped from the back of his throat.

“Where’s Milo when you need him?” Rosie muttered, knowing her brother’s dog would calm him down. “It’s nothing, just some guy gave me his number and he’s freaking out,” she huffed.

“What?!” TJ shrieked, making a couple heads turn towards them. “Oh no, you’re way too young to date!”

“I’m 15!” Rosie countered back, raising her eyebrows at the blue eyed lad. “Also it’s a phone number, not an engagement ring!”

TJ opened and closed his mouth, Rosie may not be his biological little sister, but he was still just as protective of her. But before he could say anything he heard his coworker calling his name, needing him back behind the counter. 

_ Don’t worry love, I’ll be back and with a muffin, I know that’ll calm you down,  _ he signed quickly, rubbing Cody’s back gently before heading back to work.

Cody rubbed his hands over his face, thinking that not even a muffin could make him relax. His sister was growing up, he knew that, but Rosie will forever be that adorable and yet annoying 3 year old little girl to him. And that little girl can’t be talking to boys.

_ Can you please stop staring at him? You’re embarrassing me. _

_ Good,  _ Cody signed back, refusing to take his eyes off the boy.

Rosie rolled her eyes, officially giving up on trying to calm her brother down and instead focused on the drink in front of her.  _ Don’t you have to pick up Milo soon anyway? _

_ He can be pampered at the groomers for a bit longer,  _ Cody signed, picking up his own mug but still looking over the top of it to the guy across the shop.  _ And besides, shouldn’t you be using this time to get better at your whole acting sick thing? _

At that Rosie really couldn’t say anything, knowing her dads would be beyond furious if they found out she faked sick just to get out of class, especially with school only starting a week ago. So she allowed her brother to death glare the guy who gave her his number, and even when TJ brought him a muffin he didn’t relax. But that was better than Cody actually getting up to talk to him, or even worse, threatening to tell their dads. So Rosie suffered in silence and thought maybe she shouldn’t be going out with her big brother anymore.

*~*

“Ror come on, stop messing around,” Louis said, seeing his son taking none of this seriously. “You two have a big game coming up this weekend, you need to focus.”

Rory let out a deep breath and nodded to himself, wiping the sweat away from his eyes and situating the football at his feet again.

“Remember, get the momentum going, make sure the ball is high enough before making your move and swinging your leg,” Louis said, seeing the twins nod before setting themselves up.

He moved away from the front of the goal, watching the twins carefully as they tried the move again and was more than impressed as they had done it perfectly. And as soon as they were settled on their feet Louis could hear their heavy breathing, saw just how tired they were and he knew it was time to call it a day.

“Alright boys, let’s pick up and get those kits in the wash so pop doesn’t kill us all because of the stench,” he said through a small laugh, the two immediately letting out sighs of relief. “You guys deserved some much needed video game time, and as soon as you shower I’ll even play with you,” Louis said, wrapping his arm around Cameron’s shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze.

But of course as soon as the twins heard that they both grew wide smiles, sprinting inside and wanting to clean up as quickly as possible so they could pull out their games.

Louis grinned after them as he made his way into the house behind them, knowing the twins were only 10, but sometimes he had to remind himself of that. Rory and Cameron were amazing at football and Louis wanted them to be the absolute best they could be, but he didn’t want to pressure them, didn’t want them solely to focus on the sport. And Harry may have to remind him every now and then to go easy on them, that they weren’t his professional players, but Louis knew sometimes he pushed them too hard.

Today was one of those days, so he thought maybe tonight he could really show them no matter what he was proud and spoil them a bit with extra video game time and some treats provided by their pop of course.

“Hey love do you think we could whip up some brownies?” he asked, petting Dezzy as he walked into the kitchen and saw the younger lad already working on dinner.

“Uhm, sure, I guess,” Harry shrugged. “Wait is this for the team or the family? Cause Lou I really don’t feel like making four batches of-”

“No, no,” Louis shook his head as he laughed to himself and settled himself at the breakfast bar. “Ror and Cam have just been practicing since they finished their homework and I thought they could have a little something special.”

Harry let out a deep breath, glancing over to his husband before focusing back on his cooking dinner. “Louis you know to take it easy on them… Especially with their game coming up, you of all people know they need their rest.”

“I know, I just forget sometimes,” Louis said quietly. “Hence why I gave them extra video game time and asked for the brownies.”

Harry hummed, his husband doing the whole pushing the boys too hard so in return he spoils them thing. “Louis you need to keep in mind that they’re back in school now, that comes before football and I don’t want them being too tired during class because you decided they needed four extra hours of practice.”

And Louis just wanted to say he knows, that this won’t happen again, but already he could predict Harry’s response so he didn’t bother. “Yeah love, I’m really sorry,” he said, that always being his fallback. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly, already pulling things out to make the brownies. “Did you see the pictures Cody sent us today of the nursery? It’s really coming along, and him and TJ look so happy,” he said softly, having to bite his lip so his smile wouldn't break his face.

“Yeah, it was too cute,” Louis chuckled to himself. “Also their theme is adorable, I bet Cody loves it more than the baby will.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, his son being obsessed with animated movies since before he could talk. “Ya know things are really working out for them… Cody’s business, both of them going to school and even TJ’s job, they just seem to have it all figured out right now.”

“Yeah, well just wait until the baby is born, we’ll see just how long they can keep everything under control,” Louis said quietly as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

Harry let out a quiet breath, walking over to his husband and wrapping his arms around his neck. “They’ll be okay love… I know you’re worried but they’re not in the same position we were… Cody has money, lots of it, a beautiful flat, and a really flexible schedule with work, and with uni they did all their classes at certain times so they could be with each other and the baby… You have to trust them sweetheart.”

Louis bit his lip and nodded, knowing Harry was more than right, but he just didn’t want Cody to get hurt or see him struggle. “I love you, you know that?”

Harry smiled down at the older lad, slowly dipping his head and connecting their lips. “I don’t think I know, maybe you can show me later tonight,” he mumbled against him.

Louis hummed, grinning against his husband and pulling him impossibly closer as Harry settled between his legs. “Or right now? Come on, we have another 30 minutes before dinner is done and when’s the last time we had a quickie?”

Harry felt his face immediately heat up just at the suggestion, really having no clue when he and Louis spontaneously went off together. But of course just as he pulled on his husband to stand him up and began to move their lips together he heard someone come into the kitchen and quite loudly clear their throat.

“Help, please, my virgin eyes,” Cody said through a loud laugh, seeing his dads abruptly break apart.

_ Virgin eyes my ass, you’re becoming a father,  _ Louis rolled his eyes as he pulled Harry into his chest and pecked his lips quickly.  _ But since you’re here want to watch dinner? Your pop and I have to run off and do something real quick. _

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he looked down at his husband, Cody looking at them confused but nodded anyway, and he really should’ve expected the hard tug from Louis as he rushed them towards their bedroom.

Cody raised his eyebrows as he watched his dads leave the room, not seeing them like that in a long time, but if anything he was happy they were really connecting after everything.

“Looks like it’s just you and me buddy,” he muttered to Milo, a bit relieved he didn’t chase Dezzy out of the room as she followed his pop of course.

“And me!!” Charlie squealed and signed as she attacked her big brother in a hug.  _ Where’s TJ? _

“He has homework to finish up,” Cody said, offering her a tight lined smile as he picked her up and placed her on the breakfast bar stool. “He says hi and that he misses you a whole bunch though.”

Charlie let out a huff but nodded anyway, missing the older lad and his growing belly.

“Josh is coming over though, and Al and Hayden aren’t here yet, don’t worry love, we’ll still have a full house,” Cody said before walking over the stove and checking on his pop’s cooking dinner.

“I guess that’s okay,” Charlie said and signed as she kicked her little her little legs and watched her brother move around the kitchen. “When do know if you gonna have a boy or girl like Al?”

“TJ and I are going to the doctors next week. It’s exciting, huh?” Cody smiled at his baby sister, seeing a toothed grin and excited nod back from her. “Don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll be the first one we tell if it’s a boy or girl,” he winked at her.

“Good,” Charlie giggled and signed, jumpy happily in her seat.

“Hello Tomlinsons!!!”

Charlie snapped her head up at Josh’s voice and seeing him coming into the kitchen. Cody of course was still focused on the salad he was making  but was startled when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him

_ Hey baby daddy,  _ Josh signed quickly as he winked at the older lad and gave him one more squeeze.  _ Where’s my main man Harry? How come you’re cooking? _

Cody turned his back to Charlie, making sure she couldn’t see what he was going to sign.  _ Pretty sure he and my dad ran off for a quickie. _

“What?!” Josh yelped wide eyed. “That’s disgusting! And it’s not even dark out!! Old people can’t do that kind of stuff when the sun is still out!!”

Cody raised his eyebrows, not even trying to stop the loud laugh that escaped him as he shook his head. “I dunno, if by the time we’re their age and we still love whoever we marry that much I think it’s okay to sneak off, even during the day.”

_ No, definitely not,  _ Josh signed, still grossed out just at the idea.

And Cody couldn’t do anything but shrug, knowing he couldn’t convince his best mate otherwise, but this wasn’t even a conversation he wanted to have in the first place. 

_ So how have classes been going mate? J _ osh asked as he saw the older lad’s face and hopped up on the counter to sit.

“They’re good,” Cody shrugged, feeling Milo nudge his leg and looking up only to see Alexis and Hayden come into the kitchen. “Hey guys,” he waved to them quickly before focusing back on Josh. “Honestly I’m happy to be back at school, I really missed animating and it means I can go to less meetings for the companies.”

_ Oh the life of a 19 year old millionaire,  _ Josh teased as he rolled his eyes.  _ And please, if you want to spend more time at school go to my classes for me. I already got kicked out of two of them for sleeping through the lecture. _

“See that’s what you get for picking a boring major. At least mine is interesting and actually something I like,” Cody laughed to himself as his sister came up and started helping him with dinner.

_ I do like my major!! I want to help people and all that stuff but just learning how to help people sucks,  _ Josh signed, outwardly groaning and not even wanting to think about going  back to class after the weekend is up.

Cody hummed, the younger lad complaining about uni every chance he gets but then goes on to say how much he can’t wait to be a psychologist. He still has another six years of school, so he better like his major as much as he says he does. 

“Don’t worry buddy, you’ll find your dream job like Al and I did,” Hayden said, clapping his younger brother on the back and winking at his wife. 

Josh rolled his eyes, shoving Hayden’s hand off him, not wanting to listen to him go on and on about his perfect job working with Louis and taking photos for his favorite team. 

“Who wants to play video games?!” 

Josh immediately perked his head up as he heard Cameron’s scream, not wasting a second before yelling back that he would.  _ Come on mate, video games with the twins. Al can finish this,  _ he signed not even waiting for a response before grabbing Cody’s arm and pulling him into the living room.

“Wait up!” Hayden called after his brother, almost jogging after the two, wanting to play as well.

Alexis raised her eyebrows at her husband, not even sure if the other boys would let him play because of how terrible he is at the games. “Well looks like it’s just you and me kiddo.”

“Good. Boys are boring,” Charlie huffed.

Alexis nodded along, letting a small laugh slip as she glanced up at her little sister. “Where’s Rosie? We can make this a real sister hang out and gossip session.”

At that Charlie lit up, not even answering Alexis before hopping out of her seat and running towards the stairs. And of course it was only a minute later when she came barreling back down with Rosie right behind her, neither of them ever wanting to miss a gossip session.

“Alright, you guys know the drill, tell me everyone’s secrets,” Alexis laughed to herself as she saw both her sisters take a seat in front of her at the breakfast bar.

“I spied on papa and daddy talking about what they gonna get you after your baby born,” Charlie whispered.

“Shut up, oh my God, what is it?!” Alexis squeaked, trying her hardest not to scream as she leaned on the counter to get closer to her little sister.

“Charlie! Don’t tell her! It’s a big gift!!” Rosie said, looking at the 6 year old wide eyed.

“You know too?!”

Rosie bit her lip and shrugged as she saw Alexis staring her down. “I may have been spying with her…”

“You guys can’t do this to me,” Alexis groaned. “Because of you now I’m gonna have a hormonal breakdown, I hope you’re happy.”

“Oh don’t try to guilt trip us,” Rosie said, placing a hand over Charlie’s mouth before her little sister could feel bad and spill the surprise. “You’ll find out when your bouncing baby boy is born,” she said teasingly.

And of course that only started bickering between the three of them, Charlie wanting to tell Alexis the surprise, Rosie trying to stop her and Alexis whining and complaining until she got her way. But Rosie was adamant about keeping this a secret, her and Charlie weren’t even supposed to know about it and it only took minutes before the three girls were screaming over each other.

“Whoa! Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Louis yelled over them as he walked into the kitchen.

They all fell silent though, not being able to tell their dads what they were actually arguing about and instead just stared blankly at their father.

“Papa your hair is all messed up,” Charlie settled on instead of answering her daddy’s question.

“Is not,” Harry grumbled to himself, knowing he spent a good 5 minutes fixing it before he and Louis came back downstairs.

Louis bit his lip as he glanced up towards his husband, his hair sticking out in a few places, but that was his fault, so he helped the younger lad out a bit and straightened him out. And when he looked back to their daughters, still trying to figure out why they were arguing all they did was shrug and act like nothing was wrong. It wasn’t a family dinner without at least one screaming match, luckily tonight they got that over with rather quickly.

*~*

“TJ… Love, it’s okay,” Cody said softly as soon as he parked the car, reaching a careful hand over and rubbing his crying boyfriend’s back.

“N-no I’m just- I-I-” TJ said and signed before crying into his hands, almost shaking as he realized they were finally here. 

“I know, you’re excited, it’s alright,” Cody said through a quiet laugh. 

It’s been two weeks since their doctors appointment and finally after what felt like forever they get to know if they’re having a boy or girl. His pop and dad are the only people who know what they’re having and that’s only because they were in charge of the party, but the anticipation was killing everyone, Cody and TJ mostly.

And now the curly haired lad has seen his boyfriend more emotional than he has in the last 4 months, him a crying mess just at arriving at his dads’ house where the party is. Cody only wondered if this whole crying and being over emotional thing would become regular.

“Love you know the sooner we go inside the sooner we can find out if we’re having a boy or girl,” he said quietly, wanting the younger lad to calm down and actually get out of the car.

“O-okay, alright,” TJ hiccuped and signed with shaky hands.  _ I’m fine, we can go in,  _ he sniffled to himself and wiped his wet cheeks.

Cody raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, him not seeming fine at all, but at least he stopped crying. He kissed his cheek gently before hopping out of the car with Milo, making his way to TJ’s door and opening it for him.

Anyone with eyes could see the younger lad was excited, he was almost skipping to the door even though just a minute ago he was sobbing.

“We’re here!” Cody called out, expecting Milo to sprint into the house to find Dezzy, but was a bit shocked to see basically everyone they know rushing towards them. “Guys! Guys!!” he screamed over everyone, seeing them all yelling and attacking them in hugs.

_ Are you excited or what?!  _ Louis signed and squealed, grabbing his son’s shoulders and shaking him.

“Of course, but I’d rather not have whiplash when we find out!” Cody laughed to himself, wrapping his arms around his dad and hugging him. “So how long are you and pop planning on keeping us all tortured for?”

_ Well we figured we should get everyone fed, so the sooner you and TJ eat the sooner you’ll find out. The food is all set up on the dining room table,  _ Louis signed happily before clapping his son on the back.

Cody didn’t need to be told twice, seeing TJ talk with his mum and dad, so he snuck away by himself to find the food. “What do we have here boys?” he asked, the twins shoving food in their mouths and snapping their heads up at his voice.

_ Uhm, hey,  _ Cameron signed, swallowing thickly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  _ We were just testing all the food. _

Cody hummed, rolling his eyes at the two before grabbing plates for him and TJ. “Save some for everyone else guys,” he muttered, loading his boyfriend’s plate with all the comfort foods he could find.

_ Says the guy making two plates,  _ Rory signed before crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows at his brother.

“One is for TJ you little police officer, relax.”

Rory rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself, knowing Cody will probably be back for thirds anyways and then he can yell at him.  _ Well when are pop and dad going to tell everyone what you’re having? We’ve been waiting for forever. _

Cody could tell everyone was aching to know if they were having a boy or girl, hell, he could barely contain himself. But first he fed his boyfriend, almost unable to actually eat because he was too excited, but finally after being at his dads’ house for almost an hour and sitting around with his anxious family everyone was gathered around and quieted down for the news.

“Alright everyone have enough eat, we all comfortable?” Harry asked as he stood in front of everyone, expecting the loud and excited “yes!!”

“Geez, okay,” Louis laughed to himself as he skipped up next to his husband. “So as all of you guys know TJ and Cody went to the doctors a few weeks ago and got her to write what they’ll be having in an envelope, and Harry and I were the lucky chosen ones who got to throw this little party and be able to share the news with everyone.”

“Come on Lou! Just spit it out!!” Niall yelled, the waiting killing every single person in the room.

Louis eyed the younger lad for a second, letting out a huff before waving TJ and Cody up to them. “Alright boys, it’s time,” he smiled at the pair, almost jumping where he was as he saw Harry bring the cake in and set it on the coffee table.

Cody released a deep breath, not sure if the cake was part of telling them if they were having a boy or girl, or just a celebratory thing, but either way he was squealing. And when he looked over to his boyfriend he was jumping, looking close to crying as Harry passed him a knife and told him to cut into the cake.

“Oh God,” Cody breathed out, closing his eyes and trying to calm down as his boyfriend cut into the cake, his entire family waiting not so patiently and watching their every move.

TJ’s hands were shaking as he pulled a piece out, his smile unmissable and almost dropping the cake as he the color of it. “A girl, babe we’re having a girl!!!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, this time actually dropping the piece of cake as he furiously signed to his boyfriend.

Cody could barely move as he saw the pink inside the cake, stumbling back and feeling tears well in his eyes as TJ attacked him in a hug and kissed him all over his face. “A girl… W-we’re having a girl,” he barely managed out, letting out a wet laugh as he hugged his boyfriend back and cried into his neck.

TJ nodded against the older lad, feeling his own tears fall down his cheeks as the room was screaming, absolutely everyone freaking out and jumping all over the place.

“A little baby girl, o-oh my God,” Cody hiccuped against him, almost immediately dropping to his knees and kissing his boyfriend’s growing belly. “I love you, I love you so much.”

All TJ could do was nod back at him, wiping his wet cheeks and tangling his fingers in Cody’s hair as he kissed his stomach over and over again. And the older lad only stopped when the twins and Charlie basically tackled him, making him fumble to the ground and let out a booming laugh.

“Tommy…”

TJ twisted around, his dad looking like he was holding everything in him not to cry before he engulfed him in a strong hug and kissed him on his cheek.

“I’m so proud of you buddy,” Austin said softly, squeezing his son one more time. “A little girl, my goodness… Can you believe it love, a baby granddaughter?” he said to Allison, her swooping right in and wrapping her arms around their son.

TJ let out a relieved breath as he hugged his mum back, his dad sounding like all of this was too good to be true, like he was really excited for the baby to come and finally be here with them.

With the news out though now the party could really begin, the rest of the night filled with congratulations, talking about baby names and gushing about the outfits they could dress their little girl in. Just 5 more months and their babygirl would be with them.

*~*

“I dunno dad, it seems like a lot,” Cody breathed out as he looked around his potential office.

_ Buddy you have two companies now, you need a place for meetings, to do your work and your staff to do theirs. It’s not too much, it’s perfect,  _ Louis signed, looking out the large window and to the city below him.

Cody bit his lip, this seeming like a huge step, but his father was right. Whenever him and his companies have meetings they have to rent a room, but having two floors of a building would help tremendously and keep him more organized.

_ I really don’t know why you’re so worried big guy, I mean you have more than enough money. _

“Dad I… I’m 19,” Cody said quietly. “I may be Forbes’ boy billionaire and the entrepreneur of the year or whatever they’re calling me but it’s a lot… I’m just not used to all of this, I never expected any of this to take off the way it did.”

Louis let out a small breath as he looked at his son softly and nodded at him. He knew Cody wasn’t used to the press and media that’s now in his face 24/7 after his backpack company was set to start production in a few months, and it was a huge change for him. With still going to school, the baby on the way, both companies and the paps now tracking his every move it was no secret he was stressed and under pressure. But Louis knew Cody’s real problem, what he was really nervous and worried about. He didn’t want the media to learn about TJ and the baby, knowing there would be countless articles and even more attention on him because he was a Tomlinson, was gay, dating a Brown and having a baby at such a young age.

_ Cody I know you’re scared,  _ Louis signed, taking a step closer to his son and rubbing his back gently.  _ But you’ll get through this, and your pop and I are here for you every step of the way. No matter what you need you have to know you’re not alone. _

Cody nodded, knowing he had people with him along the way gave him some peace of mind, but it couldn’t fully wipe away how terrified he was about everything coming together all at once.

_ Maybe you should think about getting something like a secretary or a manager, just someone to help with your work, or even schedule things for you. It’ll make life easier for you, less stress, more time with the family,  _ Louis suggested, it looking like his son was a second away from exploding.

All Cody did was rub his hands over his face, knowing he had to talk to TJ about all of this, the younger lad always knew what to say and do. His father was a huge help, him finding this building after all but he just needed someone else’s opinion.

“I’ll just get the paperwork for leasing out the two floors, give it to my lawyer and talk to TJ about all this,” he breathed out. “I just want everything to be settled for when the baby comes and with the companies growing more media is on me and sooner or later they’ll find out about TJ and the baby and then that’ll explode and-”

_ Cody, Cody, breathe buddy,  _ Louis stopped him, knowing this has been burdening the 19 year old for too long now.  _ You might not like the idea, but maybe tell the media yourself about TJ and the baby… That way it isn’t like a scandal and you can have it portrayed the way you want. _

“Me t-tell… No, no,” Cody shook his head furiously. “Dad I can’t tell them! They never have to find out, I can-”

_ You can what?  _ Louis asked with raised eyebrows.  _ When you come to my games are you just going to hide your kid in your jacket? Are you going to pretend you don’t have a baby at all? Because trust me, that is one way to easily start a fight with TJ, and you’ll have to be the one to explain why you don’t want to go out in public with your family. _

Alright, Cody knew he didn’t think that through at all as he saw his dad looking at him like he had gone mad, but he couldn’t have all that attention on him. The only way his worries would go away would be to have the news be out, let it blow up and hope a real scandal takes the media’s attention off him and TJ.

_ I know everything is coming at you at once and you have a lot to think about, but the sooner you start making decisions and becoming a man of action things will get easier. _

Cody almost groaned, there being so much he had to do and no clue how to do any of it. “I just need to talk to TJ...”

_ Okay buddy,  _ Louis nodded back at his son, offering him a small smile and rubbing his back.  _ Come on, let’s text Hayden and Al and we can all have lunch. Don’t worry about business right now big guy, let’s just go relax. _

Cody let out a relieved breath, more than done with business for the day and happily following his dad out of the building with Milo on his heels. And of course when they met up with his sister and brother-in-law he was really able to forget about uni, the media and his companies for a while.

Instead he sat there as his dad signed and talked nonstop about the babies coming and making sure they had all the clothes they needed and that the nurseries were well on their way to being done. Alexis was just over 6 months along, but of course with the help of their family they managed to move into their new house and have everything ready for the baby a month ago.

Cody on the other hand knew he and TJ had to get to work on their nursery. Between going back to school and work it’s been hard to find time. They still have 5 more months until the baby is due though, so there was still time to finish the room.

“Alright, please, enough baby talk, that’s all this one talks about and I just need a break,” Alexis said, glancing over at her husband, seeing his cheeks turn pink and finally getting her dad to stop asking question after question.

“Fine,” Louis huffed, pouting at his daughter for only a second before she just glared back at him and shook her head. “Well in other news I have something to tell you guys about pop,” he signed and said, looking between them all.

“Is something wrong?” Cody asked nervously.

“No, no,” Louis shook his head quickly. “It’s good news really,” he smiled at the three of them, not wanting them worry. “So the second cafe should be done by spring time which is really great, he’s so excited. But not only that… We went to the doctors a couple days ago and your father’s oxygen therapy is going so well and his medication is all in order he can be off the tank within the next month.”

“What?!” Alexis asked wide eyed, both Cody and Hayden almost screaming with her. “Dad that’s amazing?! Is he freaking out?!  Is he excited?!”

“Oh you should’ve heard him love, he was screaming and yelling, almost crying too,” Louis laughed to himself, just remembering his husband’s face at the news. “Of course he’s still going to keep the backpack with him, like one at the cafe, in the car, and in the house, and he’ll still have Dezzy, but it’s just great that he can finally feel normal again.”

“We should have a party, like this is so great!!” Hayden signed and said excitedly.

“Well son-in-law of mine, I’m already ahead of you,” Louis said happily, making his kids look at him confused. “I wanted us to meet today to talk about a little surprise I have for pop. I just want to throw a little something for him at the cafe, not only for him coming off the tank but our 25th year anniversary too.”

Alexis rolled her eyes fondly, she should’ve figured her father would want to do something a bit special for this anniversary. “Well of course dad, whatever you need done we can help out.”

“Just what I love to hear,” Louis said, trying not to seem too excited, but he couldn’t help it, he loved surprising his husband. “Sweetheart you’re in charge of invitations. Draw up something nice on the cover and I’ll send you all the details like the date and times you can put inside it,” he said, getting a nod from Alexis. “Now Hayden you’ll be taking pictures of course, you won’t need that ginormous camera you bring to work but just a small nice one and if afterwards you could edit them that would be great, I know H would love that.”

“No problem Lou,” Hayden said through a quiet laugh, rolling his eyes as he heard the older man talk about his “ginormous” camera.

_ And buddy you and uncle Niall are in charge of the menu. We’re going to be cooking at the cafe, but I don’t want anything off the menu. I’ll give you a list of his favorite foods and maybe you and Niall can do a fun twist on them. _

“Will do daddio,” Cody said happily, just at the thought of being able to put this together for his pop made him more than excited.

“Fantastic, oh he’s going to love this!!” Louis said, almost jumping in his seat at just imagining his husband’s face at the surprise.

And for the rest of lunch he went over his plans with them all, and he was more than happy to see that the more he told them the more they loved the idea of it all.

After all these years Louis still isn’t sick of surprising his husband, and he was hoping this would be the best one yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient while I write this chapter !! You'll have to be just a bit more patient with me because I have military drill this weekend, but I'm also working on another fic for an exchange so updates may take a little longer :/ Of course feel free to ask me anything on my [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) !! Leave comments, share opinions, thanks xxx


	14. Chapter 14

“Lou… Loueh,” Harry whispered, kissing his husband’s temple and rubbing his back gently, trying to wake him up. “Come on love, we have to get the kids up.”

“10 more minutes,” Louis mumbled into his pillow, clutching at the comforter around him and tugging it over his head to shield the bright morning sun from his eyes.

“You said 10 more minutes 15 minutes ago,” Harry laughed quietly into Louis’ hair as he tried to pull the cover off his head. “Can you please help me get the kids up? I have to leave for London soon and I would really like it if you spent some time with me before I left.”

Louis let out a small breath, actually pulling the comforter off his head and rolled over to face the younger lad. “You’re lucky I love you,” he mumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes, Louis always being a bit grumpy in the morning, it almost being harder to wake him up than the kids. “Yeah, you showed me just how much you loved me last night,” he smirked, dipping his head and gently connecting their lips, that managing to wake his husband up a bit.

Louis hummed and smiled against Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in just a bit closer. “Well just in case you forgot I could remind you before we get the kids up.”

“As nice as that sounds I have to pack and we have four kids that have to get to school,” Harry said, pecking his husband’s lips one last time and hopping off the bed before Louis could try to stop him.

Louis pouted at the younger lad for a second, knowing Harry wasn’t going to budge since they were already late but at least he tried. “So I’m driving Rosie to school today, not just Charlie and the twins?”

“Yeah I can’t take her,” Harry said, shuffling through his dresser and throwing a few shirts into his bag. "Right after breakfast Niall is picking me up and we’re leaving.”

Louis let out a quiet breath as he pat Dezzy good morning before shuffling into the bathroom to at least try to get ready for the day. He knew this upcoming week wasn’t going to be all that fun with Harry in London to work on the cafe but he was going to try to make the best of it and finish the plans for their anniversary party.

“Do you need any help packing love?”

“No, thank you though,” Harry breathed out, just shoving things in his bag. “Can you get dressed and get the kids up though?”

“I don’t have practice till later, I’ll put pants on then,” Louis waved off, already heading towards the door and shuffling down the hall to the kids’ rooms. “Rosie, my love, it’s time to wake up,” he knocked on her door before pushing it open and immediately hearing the 15 year old groaning from the bed.

“I’m sick, I can’t go, leave me alone.”

“Nope, come on sweetheart, I’m not falling for it,” Louis said, making his way towards her, sitting on the mattress and gently rubbing her back. “Breakfast is in 20 minutes, I expect you to be downstairs and ready for the day by then,” and with that he kissed her head and left the room.

Next were the twins and Louis knew those little tyrants were always the worst to wake up, he usually had Harry get them ready in the morning.

“Alright Tommo twins, let’s go, the day has begun!” he said, as soon as their door was open getting hit in the face with a flying pillow. “Rory Joseph I hope that was an arm twitch and you didn’t throw that on purpo-”

And again another pillow hit his face, this time coming from Cameron and all Louis could do was just stand there and try not to start screaming, it was too early for that.

“Alright, well I’ll see you both downstairs in 20 minutes, if you’re not down there no dessert for a week,” he said, already turning on his heel and leaving their room.

Of course no matter what he wasn’t making any fresh desserts, that’s something Harry always did, but the twins didn’t need to know that.

At least now he got to wake Charlie up, and even on her hard days she was more than adorable in the morning, so Louis never minded. He was a bit surprised to see Harry already in there though, talking to their little girl softly, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

“Well good morning beautiful,” Louis said quietly through a small smile, making his way to the other side of Charlie’s bed and taking a seat on it.

“Daddy I can’t be beautiful in the morning,” Charlie yawned, rubbing her little hands over her eyes and trying to brush her hair away from her face.

Louis pulled a shocked face, making a muffled laugh come from Harry as he pulled Charlie into his chest. “That’s when little girls like you are most beautiful,” he said, leaning over and kissing her head. “Do you think we can get ready for the day?”

“You’re not even ready for the day,” Charlie mumbled, her daddy just being in his boxers and his hair all over the place.

“What?” Louis asked confused. “I put this outfit on special today.”

“Stop daddy,” Charlie groaned through a giggle, knowing he was joking.

“Come on sweetheart, we’ll have daddy go start breakfast downstairs and you and I can get dressed, alright,” Harry said, seeing Charlie nod sleepily before he got them up from the bed and sent the older lad a soft smile.

And Louis just winked back at him, getting up from the bed himself and pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek as he walked past him. He was happy to hear the kids moving around in their rooms as he walked down the hall and made his way downstairs to start breakfast. Of course his breakfasts are always just eggs and toast, but he’d like to think that over the years he’s really mastered the art of fluffing his eggs, sometimes he’ll even put cinnamon on the toast, but that’s only if he’s feeling adventurous.

“Dezzy!!” Louis yelled as soon as he got everything cooking, it not even being a second later he heard the dog bounding down the stairs. “C’mere sweetheart, let’s eat.”

The beagle was hopping all over the place, running in between Louis’ legs and barking as soon as she saw her food dish being filled.

“There we go love,” Louis laughed quietly to himself, petting the dog quickly before leaving her to her meal.

And to his surprise when he stood back up he saw the twins shuffling into the kitchen, very clearly wishing they could be back in bed. Louis knew his little threat of no dessert would work, that being the twins’ weakness.

“Alright boys you know the drill, grab a plate and take a seat.”

The twins grumbled to themselves, doing as their dad said and huffing as they threw themselves into a seat at the table.

“Dad is pop still here or did he leave already?” Rory asked before shoving a forkful of food in his mouth.

“You really think I would leave without saying goodbye to my favorite boys?” Harry hopped down the stairs with Charlie on his heels.

All he got as a response though was a shrug and tired mumble back from the twins.

“Papa how long are you gonna be gone for this time?” Charlie asked, skipping after her father as he made her plate and pulled her into his lap at the table so she could eat.

“Just a week my love,” Harry said, making Charlie’s egg on toast just the way she likes it before asking her to eat.

Charlie huffed but nodded anyway before digging into her breakfast sandwich, knowing that she was going to get sick of her daddy’s cooking very quickly and that she was going to miss her papa’s hugs and kisses while he was away.

“Love did you pack everything?” Louis asked softly, giving his husband that silent look and was more than relieved to see him nod.

“I have all my medicine and even my backpack,” Harry smiled back at him, knowing the older lad was always a nervous wreck whenever he was away. “I’m gonna use it when we’re in the city and walking around and stuff, plus I have Dezzy and all of her things, it’s alright love.”

Louis let out a small breath as he nodded back at his husband, all of that calming his nerves some, but he knew he was still going to call Harry every hour just to make sure he was okay.

“Lou go check on Rosie, you guys only have 10 minutes until you have to leave,” Harry said, glancing over at the clock and seeing the time.

At that Louis groaned, stomping up the stairs and grumbling to himself, the 15 year old starting to be late everyday and it only made the day start off poorly for everyone.

“Rosie! Let’s go, we only have 10 more minutes before we have to leave and you need to eat!” he said, knocking on her door over and over again.

“Dad! Go!!” Rosie yelled back annoyed.

Louis rolled his eyes, not even bothering to knock again before he pushed the door open and felt himself a second away from screaming at the top of his lungs at seeing his daughter still in bed.

“Are kidding me right now?! Get up!” Louis yelled, yanking the covers off his daughter, only for her to start screaming back at him.

“Dad I told you I don’t feel well, get out!”

“Seriously? This will be the third time you’ve stayed home from school this year and it’s only been a month since it started!”

But Rosie didn’t say anything, instead grabbed her comforter back from her father, laid back down and turned her back to him.

Louis was at a complete loss of what to do, knowing if he opened his mouth he would just start screaming and probably end up saying something he would regret. So instead he grabbed Rosie’s phone, computer and tablet before stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

“Whoa, hey, what happened?” Harry asked, seeing his husband almost fuming as he came back into the kitchen with all of Rosie’s things.

“She’s sick apparently, she won’t get up.”

“What?” Harry asked, not believing it. “That’s the third time this month, she can’t keep missing classes.”

All Louis could do was hum, it being way too early to be this mad, he just didn’t have the energy. “I’m gonna get dressed and when I come back down here we’re leaving,” he said to the kids, seeing them all nod and it being clear they understood how angry he was and not wanting to upset him even more.

Harry watched as his husband made his way back towards the stairs, anyone with eyes seeing how frustrated and mad he was. But what he couldn’t understand was why Rosie has been playing the sick card and has not been wanting to go to school.

“Finish eating and get your shoes on guys,” Harry said softly to the kids, kissing Charlie’s head before getting her off his lap and making his own way towards the stairs.

He walked right into Rosie’s room, sat on her bed and pulled the covers back a bit to look at her, the 15 year old not even trying to act like she didn’t feel well.

“Rosie what’s going on, why don’t you want to go to school?” he breathed out, really not in the mood to hear excuses.

“I’m sick.”

“Do you really want me to pull out the bull shit card, because I will,” Harry raised his eyebrows at her. “You’re going to school today no matter what, but the longer you don’t tell me what’s going on the more of your stuff you’ll lose. Your dad already took your phone, computer and tablet, so we can keep playing this game if you want.”

Rosie let out a huff, shuffling further away from her father on her bed and stayed absolutely silent as she felt his eyes on her.

“Alright, there goes your allowance,” Harry said, knowing they could go back and forth all day but he didn’t have time for that. “You’ve already made your father exceptionally pissed and it’s not even 8 yet, and now you’re getting me mad and we all know how hard that is to do, so I really suggest you start talking.”

“Get out,” Rosie groaned into her pillow.

“I’m warning you here,” Harry said lowly, now himself getting more and more annoyed by the second. “I have to go to London, and I really don’t suggest allowing me to leave on a bad note with you, especially with your father mad too,” he said, knowing Louis’ temper was so much worse than his own and with him not being home there would be nothing he could do to stop his husband’s yelling and screaming.

“Pop I don’t care, just leave,” Rosie breathed out. “I’m not going to school, see you when you get back.”

And now Harry wanted to scream, and he never wanted to yell at the kids, he never felt the need to, but now Rosie was even making him more than frustrated. It’s not like he could physically drag to her to school though, all he and Louis could do was ground her and make sure she hated being home while she was playing sick so much that she never wanted to miss a day of school again.

When he got up from the bed he didn’t say anything, just stomped out of the room and made his way downstairs to see the kids ready to go and Louis pulling his coat on.

“No luck?” Louis breathed out.

Harry shook his head, feeling like if he opened his mouth he would start screaming.

“Guys say bye to pop and get in the car, we’re late,” Louis said quietly, Charlie not wasting a second before running towards her father and wrapping her arms around him.

Harry squeezed her back, making sure to give Charlie and the twins a thousand kisses before they ran off towards the car and he stood back up. “Call Al and have her come over love, maybe Rosie will talk to her about whatever is going on.”

“She can’t just not go to school Harry.”

“Well we can’t pick her up and drag her there either Lou…” Harry said softly as he reached for the older lad and pulled him into his chest. “While I’m on the road I’ll text you what I want Rosie to do while she’s home being ‘sick’ and what you can take away from her and everything…”

Louis let out a quiet breath and nodded, wrapping his arms around his husband and standing on his toes to kiss him. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Harry breathed into his hair, tugging the older lad impossibly closer to his chest. “I love you Lou.”

“Love you too,” Louis said softly, looking up at the younger lad and pressing their lips together one last time. “Please call me if you don’t feel okay and make sure to take your medicine and listen to Dezzy and if-”

“Lou, babe, it’ll be okay,” Harry said through a small laugh. “Right now your biggest worry should be that daughter of ours upstairs.”

Louis didn’t even want to think about Rosie right now, just at the mention having to hold back an annoyed groan.

“Get the kids to school love, I’ll text you when Niall picks me up and call you when we get there.”

Louis nodded, giving Harry one more squeeze and saying his “I love you’s” again before finally pulling himself away from his husband and taking in one last look at him until he comes home next week.

*~*

Cody brushed his lips over TJ’s neck, letting his hand travel up his thigh and squeeze gently at his skin as he kissed him.

Mornings definitely got better ever since TJ’s hormones really started raging. His boyfriend was just over 4 months along and Cody knew if things stayed this way then the next 5 months were going to be more than amazing.

He went to be with the younger lad pulling his clothes off and he woke up with TJ next to him just as needy as he was the night before, and this was every single day.

So now whenever Cody woke up he knew what to expect and what his boyfriend would want.

“Babe,” TJ groaned, lightly shoving the older lad away.

And all Cody did was hum, knowing TJ said something but he was more focused on the blue eyed lad’s growing hard under his palm.

“Cody,” TJ muttered, pushing on his boyfriend’s chest again before raising his eyebrows at him.

“What?” Cody asked confused, not sure why the younger lad was looking at him so annoyed.

“Can you just stop?” TJ signed and said, rolling over in bed and pulling the bed covers closer to him.

“What’s wrong?” Cody asked, running his hand over TJ’s growing belly and kissing him between his shoulder blades, moving up his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin.

“Fucking this, can you get off me?” TJ signed and said completely annoyed as he pushed himself out of bed. _I’m not your fucking sex doll._

Cody sat on the bed completely still as he watched his boyfriend stomp out of the bedroom, TJ never swearing at him, never seeming so angry at him.

Of course they’ve fought before, but it was more or less bickering. This just seemed a lot more serious and Cody was genuinely confused as to what he did wrong. TJ always without fail wanted to do stuff in the morning, the younger was usually the one to wake him up and beg for a little something.

Cody didn’t want his boyfriend mad at him of course, he wanted to understand why and when he started feeling like this because all of this was news to him. So he got out of bed and made his way out of the room, looking all over the place for TJ and finally finding him in the bathroom taking a shower.

He knew if he tried to go in there to talk to him his boyfriend would only get more mad at him, but at the same time Cody knew he had to get ready for class or he’d be late. He didn’t want to leave things on a bad note, he wanted to talk to TJ and try to understand where he was coming from but he couldn’t be late.

Cody walked into the bathroom, getting himself ready for the day and wishing that his boyfriend would come out of the shower so they could talk. He took his time brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, but still TJ hadn’t come out. And at this point no matter what Cody was going to be late, he was sure the younger lad was staying in the shower just to avoid him.

So he got dressed, grabbed his messenger bag and slowly shuffled back into the bathroom, wanting and needing to say something to his boyfriend.

“Babe…” Cody said quietly, tugging the shower curtain back a little to look at the younger lad. “Listen, I’m just… I’m sorry about this morning and I really want to talk about it but I have to get going to class.”

_I won’t be home for dinner, I have work._

And with that TJ pulled the shower curtain closed again, Cody standing there for a second, letting out a deep breath and shuffling out of the bathroom.

“Milo, come on buddy,” he said quietly, seeing his dog done eating and leading him out of the flat.

Cody hated leaving things like this, with TJ mad at him and knowing he wasn’t going to see him until he was getting ready for bed. But he and Milo hopped in the car anyway and drove to the university, his boyfriend on his mind the entire ride and all throughout class.

He tried to figure out what he did wrong, why TJ was so upset with him, and the only thing Cody could think was that this was the bad side of pregnancy hormones. Even after class had ended he was still stuck on what to do with his boyfriend, and the only thing that came to mind was to text his dad and ask to meet up, knowing him out of anyone would be able to help in this situation.

**From Daddio: Come by the stadium after your class, we’ll talk x**

Just at the Cody let out a breath of relief, just needing to make it through one more class before he could hopefully get some kind of answers. He knew his dad wouldn’t know exactly what TJ was thinking, but talking to him was better than nothing.

Cody hated being anxious all day, hated that TJ was mad at him and he didn’t know why and sitting through a whole other class was torturous. He couldn’t keep still, couldn’t stop his thoughts from racing and when his professor finally released them he was quick to get Milo’s attention and almost jog out of the room to get to his car and rush to the stadium.

And when he got to his dad’s office he wasn’t all surprised to see his father and Hayden eating a pizza and most likely talking about nonsense. But of course he threw himself into a seat right in front of his dad’s desk, grabbed a slice for himself and tried his absolute hardest to relax.

 _Alright buddy, what’s going on?_ Louis asked, wiping his pizza sauce covered mouth before reaching for another slice.

“Well ya know TJ is like 4 and a half months along and there are certain things he likes to do quite often,” Cody started off, giving his dad and brother-in-law that silent look. “And this morning I was just kissing him, whatever, and all of a sudden he freaks out on me and says that I’m like using him as a sex doll and then refuses to talk to me until I was basically forced to leave because I would’ve been late for class,” he huffed, taking another bite of his food and shaking his head. “I tried to talk to him before I left but he just wasn’t having any of it.”

 _He’s hormonal Cody, some days are better than others,_ Louis shrugged. _I know what he said seems hurtful, but you can’t read into it too much._

 _Seriously I think like five times a day I do something Al hates, it’s really not that big of a deal,_ Hayden added on. _You just have to remind him you love him and apologize even if you have no idea what you did wrong, it’s just one of those things. It’ll all be forgotten by tomorrow, seriously._

“Well he’s not going to be home until late tonight and I hate that this is kind of dragging out, I don’t like him mad at me.”

 _Then bring him dinner and tell him you love him and you’re sorry until he’s sick of hearing it,_ Louis signed, that always being the best solution.

Cody bit his lip, hating that TJ was feeling the way he was, but it seemed like there wasn’t much he could do besides apologize.

 _Anyway have you talked to Rosie recently?_ Louis asked, handling a hormonal significant other not being that hard, but his 15 year old was causing some serious problems.

“Not for a couple days,” Cody shrugged. “Why?”

 _Because that sister of yours is trying to kill me,_ Louis signed and groaned. _She refuses to go to school and with your pop not here I have no clue what to do._

“Wait, what?” Cody asked, not believing it. “She can’t just not go to school, that’s not a thing! How have you not murdered her by now?!”

 _Oh trust me, I’m close to,_ Louis rolled his eyes, it being 5 days since Harry left and Rosie still hasn’t gone to school, hating more than anything that she’s missed a week’s worth of classes. _I give her chores to do while she’s home and she doesn’t do them, I took away everything she enjoys, I’m not letting her leave the house and even Harry doesn’t know what to do._

Cody didn’t know what to say as he saw what his dad was signing, that not sounding like Rosie at all, school being important to her and just from that it was clear something was going on.

“I dunno, did you try to get Al to talk to her?”

 _Yeah, but no luck, Rosie didn’t say anything,_ Hayden signed, glancing over at Louis and it being clear to anyone with eyes how frustrated and angry he was.

“I mean I can try to talk to her, but if she didn’t say anything to Al I highly doubt she’ll open up to me,” Cody said, thinking there would be no harm if he at least tried.

 _If you could try I would appreciate it,_ Louis signed, really at a loss of what to do with the 15 year old. _Your pop doesn’t come home for another 2 days and if by then we don’t figure out what’s going on with her all hell will break loose._

Cody hummed, his pop not getting angry often, but when he does it’s absolutely terrifying. “For the sake of us all I’ll head over there in a little bit. I have a meeting later and I have to meet with my lawyer about buying the two floors of that building so I’ll see Rosie before all of that,” he breathed out, knowing he also had to talk to TJ and try to smooth that all out.

 _And don’t forget we have our anniversary party in a couple days, did you get in touch with uncle Niall and get the menu figured out?_ Louis asked just as he saw his son about to get up to leave.

“Yeah, it’s all set,” Cody smiled back at his dad, that being at least one thing going well.

 _Alright, good,_ Louis signed happily. _Now go talk to your sister and please, please try to figure out what’s going on._

“Will do daddio,” Cody said, mentally and physically preparing himself for the fight he was bound to have with his little sister.

Anyway though he said a final goodbye to his dad and brother-in-law, leading Milo back to his car and making his way towards his childhood home.

He tried to think of all the reasons Rosie would want to stay home from school. He remembers when he was younger he never wanted to go to school, that everyday was a battle just to get up because he knew the bullies that were bound to bother and torment him.

Cody didn’t think his sister was getting bullied though, from what he knew she was rather popular, and of course she was sweet and gorgeous, there was no reason someone would be mean to her.

So when he pulled up to the house he was still at a loss, but was determined not to leave here without some type of explanation why his sister didn’t want to go to school.

“Hey Rosie!” Cody called out as soon as he was in the house, looking all around for her before giving up on the first floor and made his way to her room. “Hey lady, why are you all mopey?” he asked, seeing his sister lying down on her bed, just staring up at the ceiling.

 _Dad sent you here, you know why,_ she signed and huffed, sitting up against her headboard so she could look at her brother.

“That may be true, so speaking of which do you wanna explain what’s going on?” Cody asked with raised eyebrows as he got himself comfortable on the bed.

 _No,_ Rosie signed and mumbled.

“Well that’s boring,” Cody teased. “Come on kid, you know you can tell me what’s going on and I won’t tell dad.”

 _That’s a complete lie and you know it,_ Rosie rolled her eyes. _He’s the one who made you come over here to talk to me, you’re basically required to tell him what’s going on._

“I won’t if you don’t want me to,” Cody said softly, hoping his sister saw that he was serious. “You know me out of anyone will understand…”

 _I’m not so sure you will,_ Rosie signed, looking down to her lap as she felt her brother’s eyes on her.

“Is someone bothering you?” Cody asked quietly, keeping his eyes on Rosie and from the look on her face it was a clear yes. “Is it a girl?”

And Rosie just kept her head down, biting her lip and shaking her head as she refused to look back up at him.

“A boy…?” Cody asked, just at the mere thought more than ready to go after whoever it was and give them a talking to.

_Cody it’s fine, I can handle it and-_

“Who is it?” Cody asked through gritted teeth, that being an answer enough. “Rosie this is serious, you need to tell me who it is right now and what they’re doing.”

_It’s nothing, can you please calm down and-_

“I’m not gonna calm down if some guy is bothering my little sister!” Cody said, trying his hardest not to raise his voice, but by the look on Rosie’s face he knew he was yelling. “No one, especially a guy should be putting their hands on you!”

Rosie just shook her head, still refusing to look at her brother as he started screaming.

“Is he touching you?” he asked much quieter, but as soon as he saw Rosie’s face he only felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. “You need to explain what’s going on right now before I completely lose my shit.”

Rosie glanced over to her older brother, seeing just how serious he was and how he seemed like a second away from throwing something. _This older guy at school has just been… Well he’s been bothering me since classes started and I don’t know what to do._

“Bothering you how?” Cody asked, needing to know what’s been going on, what this guy was doing to his sister.

She let out a deep breath, there being no going back now as Cody knew what was going on. _He asked me out the first week of school and I said no… And since then he’s just been bugging me… Like I’ll be standing at my locker with my friends and he’ll come up behind me and put his hand on my waist or find any reason to touch me and I tell him to stop but he doesn’t and…_

Cody just watched Rosie for a second, it being clear there was something else this guy did, and by the second he was growing more and more furious. “What did he do to you?” he barely whispered.

And it almost broke his heart as he saw his sister’s eyes pooling with tears, seeing her shake her head and it being clear this was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

“C’mere,” Cody said softly, wrapping an arm around his sister and pulling her into his chest. “Rosie if you don’t tell someone nothing is going to change… Believe me, you can make this stop, you just have to tell me what’s going on so I can help.”

Rosie wiped her wet cheeks, sniffling to herself and trying to bring up her hands to she could sign to her brother. _I was coming out of the girls locker room after gym and I was all by myself, my friends were already at lunch… I didn’t see him in the hallway, but it was just him and before I could turn around to go back into the locker room he grabbed my arm and stopped me._

The more she signed the more Cody was shaking with anger. He wanted to find this boy, wanted to teach him a lesson that he will never forget and if he ever places a hand on his sister again it will be the last thing he’ll do. But before going on a complete rampage Cody focused back on Rosie, wanting her to finish, wanting to know the whole story.

 _He… He was holding onto my arm really tight and he wouldn’t let me go even after I asked and I tried to get away from him but he only held onto me tighter before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me,_ Rosie barely managed to sign, unable to pick her head up, not wanting to see her brother’s face. _I tried to push him off and I tried to hit him but he wouldn’t get off and- and…_

“Rosie…” Cody barely whispered, his sister close to sobbing and just at the thought of what this boy did had him a second away from going on a hunt for him. “Please tell me he didn’t-...”

Rosie shook her head, wiping her wet eyes and trying to stop her constant tears. _He just kissed me and tried to like…_ she trailed off, gesturing to her chest and hoping her brother got the silent message, not being able to sign it. _But I was able to knee him before anything really bad happened and I ran away and just stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the day until dad picked me up at the end of the day…_

Cody ran his hand over his face as his sister cried on his chest, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t start screaming. “When was this?”

 _Last week,_ Rosie signed and sniffled to herself.

And that explained why she hasn’t gone to school this week, it all making sense now. Cody wouldn’t want to step foot near the school if something like that happened to him, he couldn’t even imagine how his sister must be feeling.

“Come on, let’s go…” Cody said softly, pushing himself off the bed and grabbing his sister’s hand.

 _Where are we going?_ Rosie asked worriedly.

“The school is still open and we’re going to talk to the principal,” Cody said, it not even being up for discussion as he led Milo and Rosie to his car.

Rosie bit her lip as she followed her brother out the door and to his car, knowing there was no way to stop him. So she got in the car and as soon as they were all settled Cody took off down the road, not wasting anytime as he sped to the school.

The car ride was silent, Rosie not knowing what to sign or if there was anything she could say that would calm her brother down. But if anything this was a relief to her, she wanted all of this stop, she wanted school to be a place she could be comfortable at again.

“You ready?” Cody asked softly, seeing his sister bite her lip and nod back at him before they all got out of the car. “It’s gonna be alright,” he said, pulling Rosie into his side and whistling for Milo to follow them.

Rosie let out a deep breath, knowing school was still in session and she hoped they wouldn’t run into him, that they could get through this without having to see him.

Cody glanced down at Rosie as they walked through the halls, letting out a deep breath and rubbing her back, hoping she would calm down. But when he felt his little sister reaching for his arm and shuffle closer to his side he grew confused, only to look up and see some guy walking towards them and smiling at the 15 year old.

“Is that him?” he whispered, looking at Rosie and seeing the scared look on her face as she nodded and kept her head to the ground.

“Hey Rosie, listen-”

The guy couldn’t say anymore though before Cody grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the closest locker. Just at seeing him raise a hand and reach for his sister he completely lost it, him not wanting this guy to be anywhere near Rosie or even look at her.

“Whoa, geez, what’s your problem?”

Cody was nearly fuming as he saw what this guy had said, holding everything he had in him to not just punch him right here, right now. “My problem is that you touched my 15 year old sister,” he gritted out, refusing to release the younger lad, pinning him against the locker and staring him down. “Come near her again, look at her again or even breathe in her direction again and it will be the last thing you do.”

The guy looked back at Cody, swallowing thickly before glancing behind him at Rosie, only for the curly haired lad to grab his chin and force him to look back at him.

“What did I just say?” Cody said lowly, putting more pressure on the younger lad and seeing him almost shaking with how scared he was.

“D-don’t look at her,” he stuttered out.

And Cody just stared at him for another second, tightening his grip on him impossibly more before shoving him again roughly and backing away from him.

He wrapped an arm around Rosie, wanting to get her out of there and just to get to the principal’s to end all of this.

She refused to let go of him until they got to the office and sat down with the principal, Rosie telling him what had happened as she did with Cody. And when the principal pulled up the video footage from the hallway they were in Cody couldn’t look at it, he couldn’t watch and see his little sister like that. But luckily it was more than enough for the principal to take action and not waste any time before calling the boy’s parents and him in to give him his punishment.

Cody made sure he and Rosie got out of there before they had to see him though, he didn’t want that guy anywhere near his sister ever again, and luckily the principal thought so too.

Cody may not know everything about the school system and how suspension and expulsion work, but he knew enough to convince the principal that the only fair thing to do was to expel the guy who hurt his sister. It was clear sexual assault and Cody wasn’t going to settle for any less of a punishment, needing to know that Rosie was never going to see this guy or have to be near him ever again.

Rosie stayed completely silent the entire time though, even after they got back home.

Cody couldn’t even imagine what his sister was going through or how she was feeling. This guy had clearly hurt her, and it broke his heart because when this guy grabbed her and basically forced himself on Rosie that was her first kiss, and it was nothing like it should’ve been, his sister didn’t deserve that, no one did.

But Cody was at least grateful she gave him permission to tell their dad, this being something that they definitely couldn’t keep between themselves.

“You okay?” he asked softly, knowing their father was going to be home any minute.

Rosie nodded, letting out a deep breath as she sunk further into her bed. _Thank you for being with me… I know you had things to do today and you canceled them just for me, so just thank you._

“Of course,” Cody said, not even thinking twice when he canceled his meetings. “You know anytime you need me just text me, no matter what family comes first.”

Rosie offered her big brother a small smile, for some reason it only being him she felt like she could confide in. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was bothered at school himself, even if it wasn’t the same way she knew her big brother would know what to do and how to help.

If she told her dads about this first there was no doubt in her mind her dad would immediately head off to go looking for the guy bugging her and beat him to a pulp and her pop would just start crying. Rosie knew Cody would actually help, that he would take action without making a huge scene.

“Dad just texted me that he pulled up and asked if I was still here,” Cody said quietly. “Do you want me to go downstairs and talk to him? You don’t have to be there and I can explain everything and how we went to the school and all that.”

 _Please,_ Rosie signed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to talk to her father about this.

Cody said a soft “okay”, pulling his little sister into his chest and kissing her head gently before he made his way out of the room and downstairs to find his dad.

 _Hey buddy, any luck?_ Louis asked as he saw that 19 year old hopping down the stairs.

“Yeah, uhm… Charlie, guys, can you give dad and I a little bit?” Cody asked, looking between his little sister and the twins.

And luckily they didn’t ask anything before they all dispersed throughout the house, giving the two of them some privacy.

 _What’s going on? You okay?_ Louis asked, his son seeming really serious and almost nervous as he looked back at him.

“Uhm, well no, I’m not all that okay and neither is Rosie,” Cody said quietly, only making his father look back at him more and more confused. “Come on, we should sit.”

And before Louis could even ask what was going on Cody turned on his heel and led him to the living room.

 _Buddy what’s going on?_ Louis asked, growing more and more worried as he saw the look on his son’s face, not knowing what was going on with Rosie but it must be more than her just not wanting to go to school.

Cody let out a deep breath, running his hands over his face and trying to prepare himself for his dad’s reaction. He knew he would be beyond furious, that he would want to kill the guy that hurt Rosie, but he had to tell him.

And as soon as he started to explain what was going on Cody saw his father’s face fall, him looking back at him like he couldn’t believe what was hearing. His hands were clenched into fists, his face going hard and it being clear he was a second away from screaming at the top of his lungs. But as soon as Cody explained that him and Rosie already went to the school and got the kid expelled that calmed him down a bit, but still didn’t stop the tears that pooled in his father’s eyes as he pushed himself off the couch and ran for the stairs.

“Rosie,” Louis said as soon as he pushed open his daughter’s bedroom door.

She picked her head up at hearing her dad’s voice, seeing tears rolling down his cheeks before he rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Sweetheart I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled into her neck, pulling the 15 year old impossibly closer to his chest and kissed her head. And it was almost immediate Louis felt tears on his neck as Rosie hugged him back. “We’ll call your pop and he’ll come straight home and we can talk, it’ll all be alright.”

Rosie didn’t do anything but nod, actually wanting her pop here, not knowing that when her dad found out she would feel this relieved. She hated keeping it from everyone, it’s been burdening her for what felt like forever and she didn’t realize she needed the help her brother gave her to finally come clean about everything.

And sure enough hours later when her dad was done crying and saying how sorry he was her pop crashed into the house, sprinting to her room and just like her dad did crushed her in a hug and cried into her neck.

The entire night Cody stuck by her side and Rosie knew no matter what she did or how many times she thanked her brother it wouldn’t be enough. But at least right now as she hugged her pop back and looked at Cody leaning against the doorway of the room the soft “thank you” she mouthed was good enough for now.

*~*

Cody let out a deep breath as he shuffled into the flat, Milo trailing after him tiredly and immediately making his way towards his bed in the corner to lay down.

There was no lying, it was more than an exhausting day and now that he was back home Cody was only reminded of what happened this morning with TJ.

He had completely put it to the back of his mind and he can’t even imagine how much more angry his boyfriend must be with him. Cody’s been ignoring his texts all day, more focused on Rosie, but he was sure as soon as he explained what had happened to his boyfriend the younger lad would understand.

 _Surprised you came home, I didn’t hear from you all day,_ TJ signed as soon as he saw Cody come into the bedroom.

Cody had to restrain himself so he wouldn’t roll his eyes, instead grabbed the tv remote and turned off whatever it was TJ was watching before throwing himself onto the bed next to him. And of course as soon as he told him about his day and everything that happened with Rosie the younger lad shut right up, not sure what to say after Cody finished and just looked at him.

_Babe I’m so sorry… If I had known I would have-_

“Would’ve what? Not been so pissy at me all day?” Cody asked with raised eyebrows. “You know when I was trying to help my sister you sending me a shit ton of angry texts and acting mad at me really wasn’t helping anyone, so thank you for that,” he muttered annoyed, not even giving TJ a chance to sign anything before he pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom down the hall.

He was tired, annoyed, and had no energy to see whatever it was TJ was going to sign. All day the younger lad was blowing up his phone, clearly getting more and more furious with him as the day wore on, but Rosie was more important than his boyfriend being hormonal and mad at him for no reason.

But then Cody remembered that TJ is pregnant, that he doesn’t need a reason to be upset. This was just one of those times he had to forget about being annoyed with his boyfriend, to just let go what had happened today and talk to the younger lad and remind him that he loves him and that he’s sorry for whatever it is he did.

To make matter worse though when he made his way back into the bedroom he saw TJ still in the same spot on the bed, his knees pulled into his chest and tears rolling down his cheeks.

“TJ… Love,” he said softly, letting out a quiet breath and running his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry, alright? What I said was uncalled for, I didn’t mean it,” he said, taking a careful seat on the bed and hesitantly reaching a hand over to rub his boyfriend’s back.

 _You’re just saying that,_ TJ shook his head, shoving Cody’s hand off him and trying to wipe his tears away.

Cody let out a deep breath, throwing himself back against the headboard and now really at a loss of what to. All he wanted to do was sleep and just end this day already but now that seemed impossible with his boyfriend a crying mess next to him.

“Do you want to talk about this morning? Or talk at all?” he figured he should ask.

_You don’t even care so why should we bother talking about it?_

“Because you’re upset,” Cody said quietly.

_Well how can I not be? I’m fat and hormonal and you don’t want to deal with me and-_

“Whoa, whoa,” Cody grabbed his hands as TJ was signing furiously. “What are you talking about? Absolutely none of that is true.”

And TJ didn’t sign anything else, instead pulled his boyfriend into his chest and let him cry into his neck.

Cody figured it was just one of those days and tomorrow it will all be forgotten and they can move on. At least that’s what he hoped because as TJ was crying against him he almost immediately passed out, the day taking it’s toll on him and very quickly finding himself slipping into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter is done !! I'm sorry this took so long, things have been really crazy and I'm trying to finish the other fic I'm working on for the exchange. Don't worry, next chapter will be much happier with the anniversary party and a bit of a time jump to finally see a grandbaby Tomlinson born !! Leave comments, share opinions, thanks !! Xx


	15. Chapter 15

“Is it something fancy?”

“No.”

“Then how come you said to put a suit on?”

“Cause.”

“Lou,” Harry groaned, looking over to his husband and pouting at him, hoping for some type of hint.

“Stop that,” Louis said, not even needing to glance at the younger lad to know what he was doing. “After 25 years you should really know that-”

“That you won’t give away the surprise, blah, blah, blah,” Harry rolled his eyes.

At that Louis just smiled proudly to himself, actually trying exceptionally hard to keep calm, cool and collected. He hoped everything would go perfectly, that the kids set up everything at the cafe like he had asked and Cody and Niall got the food all done.

“Why are we at the cafe, I thought-”

“I just have to pick something up quickly,” Louis said, letting out a deep breath and making sure his suit and tie were presentable. “You wanna come in with me?”

“Sure,” Harry looking at his husband a bit confused, not sure why he seemed so nervous, but he followed him inside the building with Dezzy on his heels anyway. “Lou what did you need in-”

“Surprise!!!”

Harry let out a shriek at the top of his lungs, jumping as soon as he walked through the door and seeing all of his family and friends smiling widely at him. He was breathing heavily, having to throw a hand over his heart and trying to figure out how to get it beating again. And next to him Louis was letting out a barking laugh as he wrapped his arm around his waist and stood on his toes to kiss his cheek and Harry swears he has never wanted to scream at his husband for giving him a heart attack so badly before.

“What is this?! What did you do?!” he asked Louis wide eyed, only to see him clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

“Happy 25th anniversary love,” Louis managed out before standing on his toes, cupping Harry’s cheeks and connecting their lips.

Harry was still trying to breathe, just at the sight of everyone in the cafe and it all decorated he felt like he couldn’t move, none of this seemed real. He didn’t know what to say, if there were any words that could describe how he was feeling.

“You surprised?” Louis laughed, seeing his husband’s face and looking like he was in complete shock.

“S-surprised?” Harry could barely get out, making their family and friends laugh just at his face. “Guys I don’t even know what to say, this is amazing…”

And just at that Louis knew he did more than well, the look on Harry’s face alone was priceless and even after 25 years there was nothing he loved to see more than his husband smiling.

Harry seemed to finally get out of his shock after a few minutes, managing to go around the room and hug and thank every person there. But the one person the green eyed lad wouldn’t let leave his side was his husband, tugging Louis one way and then another, knowing he was really the one behind all of this.

“Papa were you surprised?!” Charlie asked, leaping into her father’s arms and squeezing him tightly.

“Oh was I sweetheart,” Harry chuckled, hugging his daughter back and giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure you gave daddy the idea to throw this, huh?” he asked, earning a playful elbow and eye roll from his husband.

“Nuh huh! Daddy did it all!” Charlie giggled into her papa’s neck. “You gotta see all the food Cody and uncle Niall make and Al and Hayden decorate the cafe and look! Hayden is takin pictures!!” she said excitedly, pointing to the older man who took the camera away from his face and smiled and waved at Harry before taking even more pictures.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the 6 year old, her talking a mile a minute, but he really couldn’t get over how much work everyone must’ve done to make this all happen. “Well you must’ve helped out daddy too, so thank you my love.”

“No problem papa,” Charlie smiled back at her father before kissing him quickly. “Now come on! This is a party!!”

Harry couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped him as Charlie wiggled out of his arms and started skipping all over the place, clearly more than ready to dance and party. “She’s definitely yours,” he hummed, slipping his hand into Louis’ and walking off to find their other kids.

Louis smiled proudly as he watched his daughter dancing in the middle of the cafe by herself, and as much as he would’ve loved to join her he and Harry had some more people to talk to and Louis had to check on a few things.

“Babe why don’t you go say hi to Zayn and Li, I’m gonna catch up with Cody in the back,” he said, standing on his toes and pressing a quick kiss to his husband’s cheek.

Harry smiled back at him, and just from the way his eyes were shining, how he was grinning so widely his dimples refused to leave his face Louis knew he did well with this surprise. He had to make sure everything would go perfectly though, so he made his way to the kitchen, happy to see Cody and Niall finishing everything up.

_Hey buddy, everything come out good?_

“Yeah,” Cody breathed out, clearly a bit stressed as he completed one plate and checking over the next one.

_You and uncle Niall need help? I can send TJ in here and-_

“No, it’s fine, thanks though,” Cody said, not picking his head up as worked on the dish.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he watched his son, not thinking he could be that stressed over the cooking. _Everything okay?_ he asked his son gently once he got his attention. _Something on your mind?_

Cody bit his lip as he shrugged and looked back down to the plate. “No, no, it’s okay, it’s all alright,” he said quietly, offering his dad a half hearted smile before picking up the dish and started to make his way for the kitchen doors.

Louis just followed him with his eyes for a second, the 19 year old definitely seeming off and he wanted to ask Niall if he noticed anything, but his best mate was too engrossed in what he was cooking to realize he was even in the room. So he made his own way out of the kitchen and joined the rest of the party, at least happy everything was running smoothly and his husband was smiling so wide it must’ve hurt.

The younger lad was talking to absolutely everyone about how amazing everything looked and how much it all meant to him. Louis was almost nervous Harry would need his oxygen tank from talking too much and not breathing enough, but if anything he couldn’t say how relieved he was to see his husband so happy.

“Looks like ya have a hit dad, pop is loving this,” Alexis said as she came up to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Thank you love, especially for helping with all of this,” Louis said softly giving his daughter a gentle squeeze before looking down to her 6 month old belly. “How’re you feeling today love? That baby boy of yours giving you any trouble?”

“He’s a pain in the butt, I swear he never stops kicking,” Alexis huffed. “Hayden of course loves it, everytime the baby kicks he comes rushing over and goes on and on about how amazing it is and how cool it feels, but he’s not the one actually getting kicked.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at his daughter, her sounding just like Harry whenever they were expecting one of the kids. “It’s almost over love, just 3 more months and not only will you have a kicking baby, but a screaming one as well,” he said through a sarcastic smile.

And Alexis just stared her father down for a second, not able to hold her serious face for too long though before she rolled her eyes. It was no secret she was more than excited about the baby being born, just wanting to finally hold her little one in her arms. But she was sure a week into the crying she would be more than happy to give her little boy to someone else for a bit and get a tiny break.

“Oh, do you know what’s going on with your brother?” Louis asked, Cody catching his eye as he walked up to Harry across the cafe and hugged him. “He just seems a bit off but won’t tell me why.”

“Him and TJ are fighting,” Alexis shrugged, not having to talk to her baby brother, but just watch him and his boyfriend to know they weren’t getting along right now.

“Still?” Louis asked, not believing it. “It’s been a week! How has he not talked to him by now?”

Alexis raised her eyebrows at that, not knowing this has been an ongoing thing. “What’re they fighting about?”

“At this point I have no clue,” Louis breathed out, glancing over to Cody and knowing he would have to talk to his son about this. “Love can you make sure your pop gets a plate, uncle Niall just brought some food out.

“Sure,” Alexis said, biting her lip as she saw her dad’s face, knowing he wanted to figure out what was going on with Cody before doing anything else.

Louis locked eyes on his son, making his way across the cafe but just before he could get Cody’s attentions TJ swooped in first and reached for his arm.

 _Stop,_ Cody signed, tugging his arm out of his boyfriend’s grip before he tried to talk away from him.

 _Are you seriously that mad at me?_ TJ asked, looking at the older lad with raised eyebrows.

 _Yes,_ Cody signed simply, about to really walk away before he saw his dad step in front of him and stop him.

 _You need to talk to him,_ Louis signed, it being clear that TJ was upset over something and Cody was furious, and those were never good mixes.

“Dad please don’t stick your nose in it, you don’t know what’s happening so just leave it,” Cody said, not even letting his father bring up his hands to sign before he walked away and wanted to at least try to enjoy the party.

Louis just watched his son walk away, him almost stomping to the kitchen with Milo on his heels. He wanted to know what had him so upset, it was tempting to ask TJ, but Louis thought that maybe he really shouldn’t pry. Plus it was his anniversary party, he wanted to spend the night with his husband and hopefully tomorrow he can talk to Cody.

“Lou! This is so great, I’m still in shock, I mean this is amazing and incredible and I love you! Even after 25 years!!” Harry almost squealed as he ran up to Louis and crushed him in a hug.

“Oh, well thanks I guess,” Louis laughed to himself, squeezing his husband back and kissing his neck. “I’m happy you like it love, and the kids, they really helped out so it wasn’t just me.”

“Yeah but you’re always the brains behind the operation,” Harry winked at him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and dipping his head to kiss him.

And all Louis could do was smile and shrug sheepishly, that all being true, but he honestly couldn’t take all the credit. The kids all helped as much as they could and it meant the world to Louis that they worked so hard to help him plan this for their pop.

“And you know I uhm, I may have a little something for you too,” Harry said quietly, having to bite back his growing smile as he looked down at his husband.

“Oh yeah?”

“Y-yeah, well I was gonna give it to you at dinner, when I thought where we were driving was to dinner, but I can give it to you now,” Harry said a bit nervously.

Louis smiled back up at the younger lad, reaching for his hand and giving it a small tug, wanting to go to the kitchen and get some privacy. But as soon as they got back there he stilled, seeing his son pacing and combing his fingers through his hair as he muttered to himself.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, taking a careful step towards the 19 year old and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, still making him jump, but as soon as he saw it was him Cody just offered him a half hearted smile.

“Enjoying the party pop?”

 _Yeah I am, but are you okay?_ Harry asked a bit concerned, easily seeing past Cody’s happy face.

Cody glanced over to his dad, him just raising his eyebrows at him but instead of saying anything he just nodded back at his pop, smiled at him quickly and made his way out of the kitchen.

“That was weird…”  Harry said quietly.

Louis hummed, not wanting to say anything about what was happening with TJ and Cody, knowing Harry will just worry.

“Anyway, uhm, so,” Harry cleared his throat slightly, wanting to give Louis his gift but felt his nerves pick up. “You uh, well you know it’s been 25 years since our first date, a-and well… 25 years since the moment I started to fall in love with you,” he said quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up just at the way his husband was looking at him. “I’ve been working on this for a long time, and you already have the first part of it but I wanted to wait to give you the second, so uhm, here.”

Louis couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him as he heard his husband all flustered, but when he saw him pull out a small notebook from his inside jacket pocket he went still. “Oh Harry, you didn’t…”

“I did,” Harry chuckled bashfully to himself passing the older lad the small book. “This one is full and there may be four other books that are filled as well that are on your pillow at home… It was 20 years in the making after all, so you can’t be all that surprised they’re all full-”

He was cut off though by Louis’ lips, and he really should’ve expected it but as soon as he felt the older lad’s lips on his he couldn’t help the muffled laugh that escaped him. He knew it was kind of a gift his husband already had, a book full of things he loves about him, but there was nothing wrong with adding a few things to the list. Even if the list was five books long and it’s been in the working for nearly 20 years, Harry knew Louis would love it, and by the way he was kissing him he could tell his husband did.

“You are some kind of mental love,” Louis laughed against him as he shook his head.  “You know I’m gonna have to read all of them before bed now, don’t you?”

“Alright, I know you’re a fast reader Lou, but you might want to actually get a bit of sleep at some point tonight. Especially after I’m done with you.”

Louis went completely still as he heard that, swallowing thickly and knowing that’s all he’s going to be thinking about for the rest of the night. And as badly as he wanted to kiss his husband or maybe just have a quickie right now, Harry didn’t even give him a chance, the younger lad winking at him and turning on his heel to join the rest of the party.

Louis had to take some time to gather himself though, he couldn’t go back out there all flustered. But when he did feel calm enough and like he could have a conversation with his family and mates he made his way back out to the party, only to hear music blasting and Niall dancing with Charlie and Ellie in the middle of the cafe. And Louis knew it wouldn’t be long before their entire family decided to have a dance party, and he may or may not have been the one to drag the twins out there and show off some of the Tommo moves.

Harry, on the other hand, was happily watching from the sidelines, making sure to be next to Hayden to see all of the ridiculous pictures he got of his husband and kids. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, the food was more than amazing and the kids were burning off their abnormally high amounts of energy by dancing. But what really caught Harry’s attention was Cody.

All night he seemed to be avoiding TJ and even when Austin or Allison tried to talk to him he just seemed upset. But when Josh and Hayden’s parents tried to talk to him, or even Zayn Cody was quick to finish the conversation, he didn’t seem to want to be near anyone. And Harry couldn’t help but wonder why he was so upset. At least when the 18 year old talked to him he put on a happy face, but Harry could see right through it.

He thought maybe he could talk to Louis about it later, thinking maybe he knew something. But for right now the only thing Harry really cared about was watching his husband twirl Rosie around like the princess she is and thinking about how later tonight he was going to show Louis that even after 25 years they can still do it like they used to.

*~*

Cody was silent as he drove down the road, knowing TJ was trying to get his attention but he wasn’t having any of it.

The younger lad was tapping his leg and arm, trying to hold his hand and Cody just pulled away from him, not even giving him a second glance as he just gripped the steering wheel harder. And even when they got to their building and Cody parked the car he hopped out, slammed the door shut and stomped into the lobby with Milo right on his heels.

He didn’t want to look at TJ, talk to TJ, right now he just didn’t want to be near him, but he should’ve expected his boyfriend to grab him as soon as they got into the flat, finally making him stop and look at him.

“What?” Cody nearly spat through his teeth, yanking his arm out of the younger lad’s grasp and seeing TJ close to crying.

 _I don’t know what I did, I…_ TJ signed, shaking his head and trying to ignore the way his eyes pooled with tears just at how his boyfriend was looking at him.

Cody scoffed, having to hold everything in him to not just start screaming at the top of his lungs. “Well of course you don’t, because I’m deaf right? You can talk all you want and I’ll have no clue what you’re saying because I can’t hear!”

_Cody can you please just-_

“I’m deaf, not fucking blind!!” Cody screamed, not caring how loud he was being, not caring if he was yelling or if he saw TJ start to cry, he was hurt, he was furious. “I saw what you said about me!!”

TJ couldn’t move as he looked at the older lad, could easily see how upset he was, but he hated that he knew what Cody was talking about, knew what he had done. _Babe I-_

“Don’t!!” Cody yelled, backing away from the younger lad and shaking his head angrily at him. “Just don’t!!”

 _I didn’t mean it,_ TJ signed, needing his boyfriend to know that. _We haven’t had a proper conversation in a week and you’ve been so busy with work and school and I’m just here and-_

Cody didn’t want to know his excuse, right now he just didn’t care as he turned around and walked away. And of course TJ tried to catch up to sign to him, wanting and trying to sign to him, but Cody just ignored him. Maybe tomorrow he would talk to him, but right now he really couldn’t, he needed a break to think about what the younger lad had said earlier today that had him so upset.

 _What are you doing?_ TJ asked in a flash as he saw Cody change for bed but then make his way out of their room.

“I’m sleeping on the couch, I need a break,” Cody muttered, not even having to look back to know that TJ was following him.

The younger lad tried to get his attention, tried to sign something so his boyfriend wouldn’t be so mad at him, but nothing would be good enough. And after trying, again and again, TJ did eventually give up, Cody laying on the couch and his back to him so there was no point in trying to change his mind.

Cody didn’t know when TJ left the room, but if anything he was relieved he did because he needed space more than anything. He was angry and hurt, and even when he woke up early the next morning he was still just as furious.

So Cody got up from the couch and shuffled to his room, hoping he wasn’t making a peep as he got dressed, still not really wanting to talk to TJ. And as soon as he was ready for the day and Milo was fed Cody grabbed his messenger bag and headed for his car with the dog following right after him.

He didn’t even need to think twice before heading straight to the cafe. As much as he didn’t want to talk to TJ he did want to talk to someone. This past week has been more than awful, him and the younger lad barely talking at all, but then mixed in with what Cody saw TJ say about him he was done.

His dad was already trying to get in the middle of it, and it didn’t take Cody much thinking to know that he wanted to talk to his pop. And luckily when he pulled up to the building he saw his father’s car there, knowing it was early and the cafe wasn’t even open yet, but his pop was probably baking all the goodies for the day.

“Hey pop?” Cody asked, carefully walking into the kitchen with Milo, only to see Dezzy running at them a second later.

 _Buddy, hey,_ Harry signed a bit surprised as he saw his son. _Is something wrong? You okay?_

“U-uhm no, I-” Cody stopped himself, not wanting to think about it, been trying to avoid it, but just at the thought of what he was going to tell his pop he felt his eyes pooling with tears. “Pop I-I don’t know what to do.”

 _Okay, alright,_ Harry signed, looking at his son softly and gently grabbing his arm to lead him to a chair.

As soon as Cody sat though he let it all out, couldn’t stop the steady stream of tears that ran down his cheeks and the ragged breaths that escaped him. And he could feel his pop trying to pick his head so he could look at him to see what he was signing, but the only thing Cody wanted to do was cry.

 _Come on Cody, talk to me,_ Harry almost begged, hating to see his son so heartbroken and he doesn’t even know why. _Something happened with TJ?_ he asked, knowing the answer would be yes, but he wanted to make sure something else wasn’t going on.

And all Cody could do was nod and hiccup to himself, wanting to calm down, wanting to talk about it, but he found it impossible to stop his crying. “Pop h-he just… He said some things and he thought I didn’t see what he said, b-but I did a-and-”

 _Okay, breathe buddy, it’s alright,_ Harry signed, wanting him to calm down, hearing he could barely talk he was crying so much.

“N-no! It’s not okay!” Cody said frustratedly as he shook his head. “He really hurt me!! And this past week has been so hard with school and work and he’s breathing down my neck about the stupidest things! I just- I can’t do this anymore!!”

 _Cody…_ Harry signed, kneeling down in front of his son and wiping his wet cheeks. _Just tell me what happened, we can talk about it._

Cody sniffled to himself as he nodded, feeling like this past week he’s been carrying around this huge weight but maybe talking about it would help a bit. At least he hoped it would help.

“Well you know he and I got in a little fight last week, him saying I was using him for sex and all that crazy stuff and we never really talked about it and things just kept getting more and more tense,” Cody said quietly, wiping his eyes and trying to stop his constant tears. “I have a lot of things going on at work, trying to move into the new building and then there’s school but when I come home TJ is concerned about what I’m making for dinner and yelling at me to get all my papers off the dining room table and a bunch of stupid shit that I don’t have time for because I have homework and the nursery to finish and-”

 _Buddy what did he say to you that made you so hurt?_ Harry stopped him, knowing the 19 year old would go on and on.

Cody bit his lip, looking down to the floor and letting out a deep breath, trying to not start crying again just at the thought of it. “I-I came home two nights ago from a meeting and TJ was asking where I was and if I was making dinner, but I was so tired I just wanted to shower and go to bed, and I told him I had a really busy day and he went off about how all day he was in so much pain he couldn’t even go to class or work. I mean I get it, he’s pregnant and not all days are good days but I really didn’t have it in me to cook or clean and just when I was going to walk away I saw him say something…” he said quietly, refusing to pick his head up to look back at his pop. “He… He said ‘this is all your fault’,” Cody barely managed out, remembering TJ’s face when he said it, how mad and annoyed the younger lad had seemed. “Pop he blames me for the baby… He blames me for everything… I ruined his life.”

Harry was completely still as he heard his son, seeing just how hurt Cody was, how heartbroken he seemed. _Maybe that’s not what he said, maybe you read his lips wrong or-_

“No,” Cody shook his head as he wiped his wet and stinging eyes. “What I saw was right, when we got home last night he tried to apologize but I couldn’t talk to him about it, I didn’t want to.”

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to say something, trying to think of a way to make this situation any better, but he couldn’t come up with anything. _You didn’t ruin his life, you guys are just going through a rough patch,_ he signed, only to hear his son scoff and shake his head again. _You’re really stressed right now and with TJ being pregnant he’s hormonal and you know, he probably is in a fair amount of pain or is uncomfortable most of the day, but I’m sure he didn’t mean what he said, he doesn’t blame you._

Cody wanted to tell his father how wrong he was, that TJ hates him for what he did to them, that there was nothing he could do to fix this. “Pop he and I always said that if we love each other we can get through this… But I don’t think that’s enough…”

 _It’s not,_ Harry signed, looking at his son softly and seeing the 19 year old’s eyes pooling with even more tears. _Cody becoming a parent at this age isn’t fun, it isn’t easy and I’m telling you now this isn’t the hardest it’s going to get. Just wait until the baby is born,_ he signed, not wanting to sugar coat anything. _You guys always wondered why your dad and I warned you about being careful and safe, and this is it. When we first had Al your dad and I were on the brink of breaking up, it getting so bad we were screaming in each other’s faces and throwing things and the entire time we had a month old crying in the next room over. And it was those things we never wanted for you guys, to know how hard it was, and it doesn’t matter how much money you have or how often you say I love you, you need to work and work hard to maintain a relationship and have a baby this young._

“Then how?” Cody barely whispered. “Because pop I do love him, I want things to work out but I’m terrified he blames me for all of this and I’m hurt and I don’t know if I can fix this.”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he rubbed his son’s back, hating to see him like this, hating to see him struggle and so upset. _You guys need to talk and clear everything up. Keep in mind he’s pregnant, that he’s hormonal and self conscious and listen to him, try to understand his point of view and make sure he gets where you’re coming from as well… Tell him you love him and that what he said hurt you, but you’re still there for him._

Cody just looked at his pop for a second, letting out a deep breath and nodding as he saw what he had signed. “How did you and dad do it?” he asked quietly. “After everything you guys went through how are you still together?”

At that Harry looked down to his hands, a small smile coming over him just at the thought of his husband. _Your dad… He’s a part of who I am,_ he signed, glancing back up to his son who was watching him carefully. _Of course there were times we wanted to break up when Al was first born, times we were sure divorce could’ve been easier than working out our problems like when the first cafe opened and there were cheating scandals and fights that lasted a week or more… But at the end of the day, no matter what I love him and I’d be more than willing to do absolutely anything to be able to wake up with him next to me every single day… And if you feel like TJ is that person, someone you’re willing to do anything for then you two need to talk and straighten all of this out._

And Cody just kept his eyes on his pop for a second, letting out a quiet breath and nodding to himself. He felt like now he could actually manage a conversation with his boyfriend, but still, he was more than hurt over what he had said and Cody intended to tell TJ that. There was no denying it was going to be hard and that not only was he upset, but his boyfriend was too, they just had to talk about it, to stop avoiding each other and tip toeing around their problems.

So he thanked his pop a thousand times and hugged him, hoping he understood how much he appreciated the talk before Cody made his way out to the car with Milo and began the drive back to the flat.

He didn’t even know where to start, what to say first to TJ but only that he had to begin somewhere.

But when Cody found himself back in the flat he was still at a loss. He thought the first thing to do was to see if TJ was even up, and when he got to the bedroom there was his boyfriend, still sound asleep.

Cody wanted to talk now though, he knew if he sat around the flat and waited until the younger lad got up he might start freaking out and overthinking again. So he carefully shuffled towards the bed, taking a seat on it and hesitantly bringing his hand up to rub his boyfriend’s back.

He could feel the younger lad mumbling something, saw his eyes crack open, but as soon as they landed on him TJ didn’t waste a second before rolling over and pushing Cody’s hand off him.

“Can we please talk?” Cody asked quietly, biting his lip and praying his boyfriend would say yes so they can finally end all of this.

He just waited for a second, watching TJ carefully and let out a relieved breath when he saw the younger lad slowly turn back to him and sit up. His boyfriend didn’t pick his head up, didn’t dare look at him or make any moves like he was going to sign, so Cody took that as his cue to go first.

“We uhm… Well this past week we haven’t really sat down and had a conversation about what’s going on between us and I think it’s time that we do,” he said softly, making himself comfortable on the bed and turning himself so he was fully facing the younger lad.

Just as he was about to continue though TJ stopped him, raising his hands and finally picking up his head to look at him.

 _I’m sorry,_ he signed, letting out a deep breath and shaking his head as he realized how awful he’s been. _I’m sorry about how I’ve been talking to you, treating you… What I said the other night…_

Cody just looked at him for a second, it being clear he was upset and meant what he signed, but that didn’t make all of their problems go away. “You know I… I love you and I trust you, but what you said it just… It really hurt,” he said so quietly he wasn’t sure his boyfriend heard him, but when he saw TJ’s eyes pooling with tears he knew he was loud enough. “Y-you blame me and I know you didn’t want me to see what you said, but it just- i-it made me wonder what else you say about me when I’m not paying attention…”

 _No, no!_ TJ signed quickly as he shook his head. _Cody I don’t, I swear I don’t blame you, I was just upset and hurt, it just came out,_ he signed in a flash, needing his boyfriend to know that. _And I don’t say things about you when you’re not looking, I-_

“How do I know that though? How can I be sure that when I turn my back you aren’t muttering things about me?” Cody asked, just at the thought feeling himself choke up.

 _Well Cody it’s not like when you get mad at me you don’t talk to yourself about how annoying I am, or how bothered you are,_ TJ signed with raised eyebrows. _The only difference is that I can hear you when you say those things, you aren’t exactly quiet._

Cody opened his mouth, not even realizing he did those things, but that would explain why the younger lad has been so cold to him this past, at least it’s one of the reasons why.

 _But that doesn’t make up for what I said…_ TJ signed, knowing there weren’t enough sorry’s in the world for what he did. _I don’t blame you, I don’t resent you, I promise… Things have just been getting so hard and we’ve been fighting, and those aren’t excuses, I know, but I really do feel so awful about it…_

He was sincere, that Cody knew, and sure it was nice to know that he didn’t really blame him, that TJ wasn’t completely miserable with how his life was turning out but still, Cody knew it was a thought that would constantly be in the back of his mind.

As for everything else they did manage to sort through what’s going on between them. And Cody wasn’t all that surprised that his pop was more than right about TJ, him saying how alone he feels with Cody is at work and school, how insecure he is and it seems like the older lad doesn’t want to spend any time with him anymore.

To Cody all of this was news, he had no idea his boyfriend felt like this. He was quick to assure him that he didn’t mean for any of this to happen, that he’s just been so busy it was something he couldn’t help. Of course he wanted to be with his boyfriend, of course he wanted things to go back to how they were before and he was hoping that after talking they could.

And most of all Cody was relieved that TJ understood where he was coming from as well, that he listened to him and got an understanding of his point of view. It may have taken half the day and a handful of classes to miss to talk things out, but at least everything was out in the open and from here they could start all over again.

*~*

 _Look at you mister fancy, this is nuts,_ Alexis signed as she gawked at her baby brother’s new office, him finally getting settled into the building with his companies.

“TJ picked out the furniture, I just wanted the fish bowl,” Cody laughed to himself as he leaned back against his chair, his little goldfish, Bobby, swimming happily in the bowl on his desk.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she walked around the room, still in shock Cody had all of this and needed it for his businesses. _How are you guys? Dad said you guys were fighting._

“We’re working on it,” Cody said quietly, him and his boyfriend really trying to mend everything between them since their talk a few days ago. “Dad and pop weren’t kidding about the whole teenage parent thing, and the baby isn’t even born yet…”

 _You nervous?_ Alexis asked, biting her lip and making her way to the chair across from her brother’s desk.

“Petrified,” Cody breathed out. “I just… I wanna do right by her and TJ… I wanna be a good dad…”

 _You will be Cody, there’s no doubt in my mind,_ Alexis signed without hesitance. _It’s going to be hard but remember you have people to help you, you don’t have to do this alone._

Cody let out a deep breath as he nodded to himself, knowing his dads will probably want to see their granddaughter at least once a day, so there was tons of help right there.

 _Anyway instead of being stuck in here and in that super stiff suit do you want to grab lunch with Hayden and I?_ Alexis asked, only coming by for a quick chat and look around the building before lunch and she went home to relax.

“As nice as that sounds I actually have a pretty busy afternoon,” Cody said, looking down at his schedule on his desk, seriously considering to get an assistant so he doesn’t have to try to schedule all of his own things. “I have an interviewer coming here in about an hour, then a meeting, my late afternoon class and once all that is done I’m surprising TJ with a dinner out. God knows we could use a nice night out after everything.”

Alexis hummed, thinking it would be nice if Cody and TJ went out, not knowing the last time they did. _What’s the interviewer coming here for?_

“Well I talked to TJ and dad and pop and it was decided that it was uhm, well it was time to tell the media about the baby and just TJ and I,” Cody said quietly, it being no secret that he was absolutely terrified, but this had to be done. “It’s just better if we take it into our own hands instead of the media finding out and running wild with it.”

Alexis looked at her brother a bit shocked, knowing he hated to talk to paps and the media, even if it was just about his companies. _I can stay here if you want, or I can interpret for you or-_

“Al it’s fine,” Cody stopped her, letting out a quiet laugh as he saw her a second away from freaking out. “Thank you, but I can handle this.”

_Will you at least text me when it’s done and let me know how it goes?_

“Of course,” Cody said, knowing he was going to do that whether his sister asked him to or not. “And you’re gonna facetime me later tonight and tell me how much my little nephew is bothering you, right?” he chuckled, only to get a glare back from Alexis.

 _He better grow up to be a footie player or something if he’s kicking this much,_ Alexis signed and huffed.

Cody just smiled back at her, knowing he should set some time aside to help Hayden with a few finishing touches on their nursery or with anything else they need help with. But for right now he said goodbye to his sister, making sure to give her a hug before she went on her way and he could start to freak out about this interviewer coming in.

When the woman from the magazine did come in though Cody was pleasantly surprised to find out that she signs, and he figured his pop must’ve had something to do with that since it was his fathers who set this up.

As he told the woman about him and TJ his hands were nearly shaking as he signed, but when he mentioned the baby he swears his heart stopped at the woman’s face. She was shocked of course, but quickly gained her composure and continued with the interview.

And Cody couldn’t even say how relieved he was that this woman wasn’t judging him and she seemed very sweet and like she genuinely cared about the answers he was giving her. Not only that, but she didn’t solely focus on TJ and the baby, but his companies as well, which was kind of nice.

Cody can’t even imagine the articles that will be written about him and TJ after this one comes out, but at least they have control over the situation. At least for now they did.

*~*

**1 Month Later**

“TJ! Babe, I’m home!!” Cody yelled as soon as he and Milo stepped foot into the flat, adjusting his messenger bag and shrugging his coat off.

As soon as he saw his smiling boyfriend walking towards him though he pulled out what was behind his back, making TJ’s already wide smile grow.

 _What’s this?!_ TJ asked, almost skipping towards the older lad and taking the bouquet of flowers from him.

“Flowers, duh,” Cody teased as he rolled his eyes, getting a light slap in the arm for that one.

 _I know what they are you idiot, I mean why,_ TJ signed as he laughed to himself, standing on his toes and quickly pressing their lips together before smelling the flowers and smiling even more.

“I just went passed a shop today and thought you might like them,” Cody said softly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and running a gentle hand over his 5 month old growing belly. “You didn’t seem like you were feeling all that great this morning, and I thought I could do something small.”

TJ bit his lip as he looked up at Cody, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest and just at feeling him running his hand over his stomach he felt better, the flowers were just an added bonus.

_Thank you love, these are beautiful._

Cody hummed, grinning down at the younger lad and dipping his head to connect their lips softly. And it was immediate he could feel TJ smiling even more against him, happy he could at least make his day a bit better.

“How was our little girl today? She at least give you a break during your classes?” Cody asked, letting go of his boyfriend and tossing his messenger bag on the couch.

He threw his suit jacket right on top of it, and as soon as that was off loosening his tie and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt so he could start dinner.

 _During my first class she was good but halfway through the second I was about ready to lose it,_ TJ signed as he let out a deep breath. _She must be just like her cousin with all the kicking. I swear our little girl got those footie player genes from our dads._

“Oh God don’t tell them that, they’ll probably start crying tears of joy,” Cody laughed to himself, pulling out a kitchen chair for TJ to sit at, hoping he would relax a bit. “What about the rest of your day?”

At that TJ bit his lip, knowing his boyfriend wasn’t going to be happy when he told him this, but he had to. _Well I went out to grab some groceries and then other little things like bigger pants and a few shirts but I got stopped by paps when I went to the mall._

“What?” Cody asked quietly, just at the mention of the paps feeling his blood boil. “How the hell did they know you were there?”

_Babe it’s fine, they kept their distance and didn’t even ask questions, just took pictures._

Cody bit his lip, having to physically restrain himself so he wouldn’t say anything to make the younger lad upset. It’s been a month since the first article about them and the baby came out, and as Cody expected everyone was going absolutely crazy about Louis Tomlinson and Austin Brown’s sons getting together and having a baby.

Paps were outside his office building, they came to the uni campus and followed him and TJ around, Cody swears the next time he’s near one of them he’s going to hit them. His dad has already done as much as he could with the media, trying to regulate what gets printed and what doesn’t, but with the paps he can only do so much.

And just as he turned around from the fridge to ask if the paps did anything else he didn’t see his boyfriend in the seat he was in, but talking to someone at the door.

“TJ?” Cody asked, not seeing who his boyfriend was talking to but when the younger lad backed away from the door and started to head towards him he went still.

 _Some girl is here to see you,_ TJ signed, looking to Cody but seeing him frozen where he was and staring at the girl in the doorway.

Cody felt his breathing stop, his jaw go slack and he barely managed to shuffle his feet towards the door, not believing she was at his flat. “E-Emma what are you doing here?”

_Hey Cody…_

Cody opened and closed his mouth, not sure what do or say, but when he looked behind him at TJ he saw his boyfriend just staring at his ex-girlfriend.

 _Could I possibly come in? I just want to talk,_ Emma signed after she got his attention, it being clear he was a bit shocked to see her, but she expected that.

“Uhm, yeah, sure,” Cody said quietly, moving aside and letting her into the flat.

And when he closed the door as soon as she was inside TJ was still just standing there, watching Emma as she made her way to the couch.

“Could uhm, could you maybe give us a bit?” Cody whispered to his boyfriend, figuring Emma came here to talk about something important or personal, there really being no other reason she would come.

_Did you know she was coming?_

“What? No, of course not,” Cody said, not believing his boyfriend would actually think he would invite his ex over and not tell him.

_Well then what does she want?_

“That’s what I’m going to find out, but can you please just give us a little bit?”

TJ looked over to the girl on their couch, letting out a quiet breath and nodding before he shuffled to the nursery, figuring he could busy himself in there and put some clothes away.

As soon as he was out of the room though Cody carefully made his way towards the couch, seeing Emma petting Milo and smiling down at him.

 _You finally got a dog. Harry must be happy,_ Emma signed, offering the older lad a small smile.

“Uhm yeah, he was. I think it calmed him down to know that I had a pair of ears listening for me,” Cody said, still trying to understand that Emma was here, that she was even in the country since she goes to school in America.

_I read that he got sick a few months ago… How is he?_

Cody knew she was just making small talk, but at the same time he could see that she genuinely cared about his pop. In the 5 years they were dating her and his father were rather close. “He’s doing a lot better, thanks for asking,” he said, sending her a half hearted smile.

And he saw Emma nod, shifting on the couch a bit and seeing she was a bit stuck, not knowing what to say next.

“Em…” he said softly, finally getting her to look at him. “What’re you doing here?”

Emma bit her lip, looking down to her hands before bringing them up to sign. _I’m on break from school and when I came home you were all anyone was talking about… Your companies, your boyfriend… Becoming a dad…_ she signed, seeing Cody go completely still and swallow thickly. _I just- I wanted to see how you were doing, make sure you’re okay._

Cody just looked at her for a second, almost forgetting how caring she was, how she could read him like an open book. “Yeah, I uhm, I’m more than okay,” he nodded, clearing his throat slightly and trying his hardest to grasp that his ex was in front of him after almost 2 years. “It’s been crazy, everything with the companies, uni, and you know the uh, the whole boyfriend and baby thing,” he said through a nervous laugh, at least getting a smile out of Emma. “But I’m happy, really happy actually.”

 _Okay, good,_ Emma signed, her smile only growing as she saw that he was telling the truth. _And I’m really sorry for just showing up here like this, but with all the news coming out about you I knew you wouldn’t be taking it all that well. You never were a fan of paps._

“Get it from my dad, what can I say?” Cody chuckled, there being no lying he hated the media, anyone with eyes could see it. “M’not gonna lie, the paps are pretty terrible and I’m getting more than sick of them, but there’s only so much I can do, ya know?”

 _Well I’m happy you’re doing alright, you really seem like you have everything all figured out,_ Emma signed, her own small laugh escaping her as she looked at him in his shirt and tie. _I kind of miss the band tees and skinny jeans, but I can’t lie I always loved you in a suit._

At that Cody ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up and unable to stop the muffled laugh that came from him as Emma nudged his side. “You may love it, but I don’t. I swear three days into wearing them I was ready to burn all of them.”

 _Oh stop, you’re fine,_ Emma rolled her eyes playfully. _At least you have more than enough to take care of the baby, that must ease your worries a bit._

“Yeah, definitely,” Cody nodded as he let out a small breath. “Granted there are a million other things to worry about, like being a decent dad.”

 _You will be,_ Emma smiled softly at him. _And I know me coming here was probably more than shocking, but I really just wanted to catch up and tell you that you know if you ever need anything call me, text me, I’ll even just sit with you. I know sometimes you need company but don’t want to talk, and I’ll do that for you._

Cody bit his lip and just looked at Emma for a second, there being so many things he forgot about her and now all at once they were rushing back. How sweet she was, how well she knew him, how once upon a time she was his entire world.

“Thanks Em…” he said gratefully. “I uhm… I’m not gonna lie, after we broke up I just… I  really missed you.”

Emma looked down to her lap, nodding and letting out a deep breath before glancing back to him. _I missed you too… And you know I really am sorry about how I ended things. I didn’t mean for it to seem like it was your deafness that got between us, it was just hard being thousands of miles apart, I-_

“It’s fine, really,” Cody said seriously, not wanting her to feel guilty. “I never held a grudge and I still don’t. I’m just happy we can still be friends after everything.”

 _Me too,_ Emma smiled back at him. _We were together for 5 years, you were my first love, I didn’t want to end things badly…_

Cody was quiet for a second, swallowing thickly and nodding back at her as he gave her knee a gentle squeeze. “I loved you too…” he barely whispered, finally meeting her eyes again. “And I really am happy you stopped by, it was a nice surprise.”

He couldn’t lie, he loved Emma, he loved her a lot and it took him a long to get over what happened between them, but now she was back and at least they could be friends.

 _I didn’t want to keep you long, and I won’t, I just wanted a quick chat,_ Emma signed, smiling at the older lad and already pushing herself off the couch.

“Well it’s okay, you don’t have to go,” Cody got up with her. “Stay for dinner, I was just going to start it and you can help, I remember you and my pop always cooking together and you can meet TJ.”

 _I don’t want to impose, it’s really okay,_ Emma signed, laughing a bit as she saw Cody being his persistent self. _Have dinner with your boyfriend and maybe before I go back to school later this week we can go to dinner ourselves._

“Yeah, definitely,” Cody said happily. “You still have my number?”

_Never deleted it._

“Perfect,” Cody smiled at her. “I still have yours too so I’ll text you when I’m free, okay?”

 _Sounds great,_ Emma grinned back at him as they made their way to the door, Cody opening it for her and never letting the smile leave his face.

When they got there though Cody saw her just standing there, looking back at him and biting her lip. And it didn’t take a genius to figure out she wanted a hug, so he took a small step towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Thanks again for stopping by,” he said softly, smiling into her hair as he felt her squeeze his middle and hum against him.

Emma pulled away just a bit, moving her hands to his shoulders and grinning up at him as he rested his hands on her waist. _Don’t forget to text me._

Cody was about to say that of course he wouldn’t forget, but he didn’t even get the chance before he felt her lips peck his cheek and made him freeze where he was. He couldn’t get anything out before Emma made her way out the door, even when she was down the hall he was stuck where he was.

Only at feeling Milo nudge his leg did Cody find it in himself to move, finally closing the door and letting out a deep breath as he turned around. But as soon as he did that he saw TJ standing there, looking at him with tear filled eyes and seeming like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“Babe, it’s fine she just-”

Cody couldn’t even finish what he wanted to say before he saw his boyfriend stomp off towards their bedroom.

“TJ!” he yelled, jogging after him and reaching for his arm to stop him but he pulled away. “TJ come on, it’s nothing, it was a friendly thing, it-” and again Cody couldn’t finish, his boyfriend shoving his chest forcefully and making him back away just enough so he could slam the door in his face. “TJ!!” he screamed, pounding on the locked door, needing to talk to him, to tell him what he saw was nothing.

But still his boyfriend refused to answer the door, Cody jiggling the handle over and over again but the only way in would be to break the door down and he wasn’t going to do that.

So instead he slumped against the door, letting his legs give out from under him and sitting on the floor, willing to sit there all night or at least until TJ was willing to talk to him. Cody pulled his knees into his chest, threw his head against the door and tried to think of what to say, if there was anything he could come up with that was good enough.

But his thoughts kept bringing him back to how it felt to have Emma back in his arms, the first and only girl he’s ever loved to magically be back in his life and how he didn’t want her to leave again.

“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions. As always my inbox on [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) is always open !! Thanks Xx


	16. Chapter 16

Cody was heavily sleeping on his spot on the floor, TJ not speaking to him, not even opening the door to see him. But when he felt the door he was leaning against move from behind him he fell to the floor, it not even being a second later he saw TJ stepping over him.

“Hey! TJ come on,” Cody said quickly, scrambling up from the floor but as soon as he saw his boyfriend with his bags packed he went still. “What the hell are you doing? Where are you going?” he asked, grabbing the handle of one the bags and making the younger lad stop in his tracks.

 _Do you think I’m fucking stupid?_ TJ signed furiously, his hands shaking and tears streaming down his cheeks as he hit Cody’s hand off his bag.

“Of course not,” Cody said softly, reaching for his boyfriend again but as soon as he did that he saw TJ’s face and backed away, knowing if he made another move to touch him he would probably get hit. “Emma is just a friend, you have to trust me-”

 _Trust you?_ TJ signed and said as he narrowed his eyes at the older lad. _How can I fucking trust you when not even an hour ago you told your ex-girlfriend that you love her, that you fucking miss her?!_

“TJ, no I… I didn’t mean it like that, I-”

 _Fucking look at me!!_ TJ signed and yelled, not even trying to hide how furious he was, how hurt he was. _I’m your boyfriend, I’m pregnant and then you have the nerve to tell your ex fucking girlfriend that you love her while I’m here?!_

“No, no!! Loved! I loved her and-”

“That doesn’t make it okay!!!” TJ screamed at the top of his lungs, not having it in him to sign as he felt his tears falling faster and faster.

Cody went still, swallowing thickly and opened his mouth, wanting to say something but absolutely nothing came out.

 _Don’t call me, don’t text me, I’ll talk to you when I’m ready,_ TJ signed, and as soon as he did he turned on his heel, stomped out of the flat, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Even after he was gone though Cody couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to think, he didn’t know what to do and he wasn’t sure how long it would take to fix this. But after just standing there for what seemed like forever Cody finally decided to do something.

He grabbed his keys and shrugged his coat on, not even bothering to bring Milo as he made his way down to his car and began the drive to Josh’s flat. And when he got to his best mate’s place he didn’t waste any time, jogging to the flat and nearly pounding on the door until his startled cousin opened it.

“Zar where’s Josh, I-I need to talk to him,” Cody said, pushing past her and into the flat, looking all over for him.

 _He’s in the shower, but Cody, what’s going on? Why are you freaking out?_ Zaria asked, grabbing her cousin’s arm so he would stop moving and look at her.

“Please just get him, I need to talk to him,” Cody begged, his thoughts running a mile a minute and feeling like any second he was about to explode.

 _Alright, just sit down, try to relax, okay?_ Zaria asked, not so sure he would listen to her but at least she tried before heading off to get her boyfriend.

Cody knew he couldn’t relax, no matter how hard he tried it was going to be physically impossible. But luckily he was only pacing for a few minutes before he saw his best mate come into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and looking extremely confused.

_What’s going on mate?_

“Josh I-I-” Cody stuttered out, not even sure where to start. “Emma came over to my flat tonight…”

 _She what?_ Josh asked, feeling himself still where he was at what Cody said.

“I came home from work and TJ and I were just talking and she just showed up and she and I talked, and now TJ is furious with me and he left the flat, like he packed his bags and-”

 _Cody, mate, come on,_ Josh signed, leading the older lad to the couch and hoping if he sat down he would start breathing again.

And it was quiet between them for a little bit, Cody rubbing his hands over his face and trying to figure out if there was any way to get his thoughts to stop racing.

_Cody she… She texted me the other day and asked if maybe you would want to see her…_

“What?” Cody barely whispered, that not making any sense. “Why would she text you, why couldn’t she ask me herself?”

 _She was nervous you were mad at her about the break up, but I told her not to see you. I didn’t think it would be a good idea,_ Josh signed, it being clear he was more than right. _You and TJ have been going through some stuff and it’s just not smart for you to start hanging out with her right now._

Cody let out a deep breath, not sure what to think. Of course what he had said to Emma tonight wasn’t the brightest, especially considering TJ was right there, but he didn’t think it would be a bad idea to hang out with her as friends.

 _Listen mate, just focus on TJ right now, okay?_ Josh signed, looking at the older lad softly. _It’s best if you keep Emma out of your life and try to fix things with TJ._

“W-well I dunno mate… I think I should just talk to him but it’s not like I have to completely cut Em out of my life,” Cody said quietly, seeing Josh just stare back at him.

 _Are you kidding me? Like are you trying to be funny?_ Josh asked, not believing his best mate just said that. _Cody whatever you think you feel towards her you need to understand that she’s just a habit… For a fair amount of your life sure, she was there for you, you loved her but that time is gone, it’s over,_ he signed almost firmly. _Right now you’re going through something hard and she’s a reminder of how easy life used to be, but that’s it, nothing more._

Cody shook his head, letting out an annoyed breath and not wasting a second before pushing himself off the couch. “You have no clue what the hell you’re talking about,” he said, not even trying to hide how angry he was. “Don’t try to psychoanalyze me, she isn’t a habit, she-”

 _Cody I’m not trying to go all psychiatrist on you, I’m telling you this as a friend,_ Josh signed, getting up with the older lad and raising his eyebrows at him. _You have a boyfriend who loves you more than anything and a baby on the way, get that through your thick skull and stop acting like a child who wants to run away from all their problems._

At that Cody clenched his jaw, knowing Josh was wrong, not believing he just said that to him. “It was a mistake coming here, forget it,” he muttered, not giving the younger lad the chance to sign anything back to him.

“Cody! Cody stop!” Josh signed and said, rushing after his best mate and grabbing his arm. _Don’t do anything stupid, you need to think about what’s important and not take the easy way out._

Cody just looked at him for a second, tugging his arm out of Josh’s grasp and stomping towards the door.

*~*

**From TJ: Come to my parent’s house.**

Cody just stared down at the text the younger lad sent him an hour ago, and now he was just sitting outside the home and contemplating what he was going to say to his boyfriend.

TJ hasn't spoken to him, text him or facetimed in days, and now with this text he had no clue what was going to happen when he walked through that door. Cody knew if TJ wanted to he would just come home, if he wanted to work things out then the younger lad would come back to the flat with his bags in hand and not plan on leaving again.

But that wasn’t the case and when Cody slowly shuffled towards the home he had no idea what he would be walking in to.

“Uhm… Hey,” he said quietly as TJ opened the door, his boyfriend not saying anything but instead just turned around and led him inside.

Cody let out a deep breath as he closed the door behind him and followed TJ to the living room. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the younger lad was still more than furious, that he was beyond hurt, and Cody understood, but he still didn’t know what to say to him.

Even when they sat down on the couch TJ was just looking at him, neither of them making a sound or moving an inch and Cody knew the younger lad was waiting for him to apologize, to start explaining, but he couldn’t.

 _You really don’t have anything to say?_ TJ asked, looking more and more hurt as the seconds passed, and when Cody still didn’t utter anything he nodded to himself, that only making him feel like what he was about to sign was the right thing. _I want to take a break…_

Cody went completely still, there being no hesitance from TJ, there being no second guessing and that scared him more than anything. “A what…?” he barely whispered. “I-is this so you can figure out what you want or-”

 _No, so you can,_ TJ signed, looking down to his lap, trying to stop his hands from shaking and ignore the way his eyes pooled with tears. _I know what I want, and it’s right in front of me,_ he signed, just barely glancing to the older lad and just at the look on Cody’s face he felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. _I want to be with you… I… I love you so much, but it seems that you don’t feel the same and you need to sort out your priorities._

Cody bit his lip, wanting to say that he knew what he wanted, that he wanted to be with him too, but maybe he really didn’t know… Maybe they needed this. “Uhm, yeah, I guess we’ll take a break…”

TJ just sat there for a second, expecting Cody to at least try, expecting him to fight for him, but he didn’t even seem to care. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hit the older lad and say that he was completely done, that he was too heartbroken to even look at him, to be near him at all. And TJ doesn’t know if he was relieved or felt even more tears escape him as he watched Cody get up from the couch.

“So it’s that easy for you then?” TJ signed and said, standing up from the couch himself and stopping the older lad. _It’s that easy to get up and leave your pregnant boyfriend?_

“TJ I don’t know what you want me to say…”

“I want you to say you love me!!” TJ yelled, if possible feeling his eyes brimming with even more tears. “I want you to fight for me and not leave me with a baby!!”

“Look, it’s not like I’m leaving you…” Cody said quietly unable to meet the younger lad’s eyes as he shook his head. “I’m here for you and the baby, but I think a break would be good for us.”

God, TJ has never wanted to hit someone so badly in his entire life. He had no clue what was going through Cody’s head, why he was acting like this, why he seemed like he wanted nothing more than to walk away from all of his problems, from him.

There was nothing more he wanted to say, nothing he could do, so he just watched as Cody walked past him and made his way out of the house without another word.

*~*

“Cody Desmond Tomlinson!!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, crashing into his son’s flat and finding him in the living room looking a bit scared at seeing him barge in. _What the fuck is the matter with you?!_

Cody opened and closed his mouth, knowing that sooner or later this would happen. He’s been avoiding his dads all day and there was no doubt in his mind Austin told them about him and TJ and they were beyond furious with him.

 _Don’t even bother talking because so help me God if you open your mouth and start spewing excuses I’m going to hit you,_ Louis signed furiously, holding everything in him to not just start screaming at him. _And you know you’re lucky I came instead of your father because I know for a fact he would’ve slapped you upside the head by now._

There were no words to describe how furious he was at his son, how disappointed he was and Harry was twice as mad as him.

“Dad he was the one who wanted the break, he-”

 _No, shut up!!_ Louis signed and screamed, not caring to hear a word the 19 year old had to say. _You left TJ with a baby, just walked away, and don’t try to say that you didn’t because I know you did! Don’t you dare try to blame this on him, because it’s you who’s being the coward, you’re not even trying to work things out!_

“Dad I did try!! For a month I tried and then this one thing tipped him off and-”

 _Cody I swear to God shut your mouth right now,_ Louis signed, having to let out a deep breath and close his eyes so he wouldn’t lunge at his son. _It wasn’t just one thing and you know that… Josh called me and told me Emma came by and that’s when all of this started, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened._

At that Cody was quiet, playing what happened when Emma stopped by over and over again in his head, and the more he thought about it the worse he felt.

 _She was your first love, I get it…_ Louis signed slowly, trying to see from his son’s point of view but he still knew Cody was in the wrong, that nothing the 19 year old could say would change his mind about how terribly he was acting. _But you’re a grown up now and found someone who loves you unconditionally, and it’s like you threw him to the side of the road like a piece of trash._

Cody opened his mouth, wanting to say something, wanting to tell his dad that’s not what happened, but he couldn’t, there was some truth to what he said. “Dad I just… Emma came back and her and I have been talking and she said some stuff, and you know I do miss her, I-”

 _No, you miss how easy life used to be when you were with her,_ Louis signed firmly, refusing to break the glare he sent Cody. _You’re clouded by fear and scared, and to be honest I have absolutely no sympathy for you… You made this mess and it’s going to be you who has to clean it up._

And still Cody was silent, his dad not even screaming or yelling anymore. Instead it was that still and cold anger and that was the worst kind.

 _I know it’s hard, and it’s going to get a lot harder, but running away isn’t the answer,_ Louis signed, needing to get this through his son’s head. _I hope sooner rather than later you realize what the right thing to do is and fix this before it’s too late._

Cody knew there was nothing to say, that his dad didn’t want to hear his excuses and of course he was right because his father sent him one more serious look before he made his way out the flat.

And he just stood there for a few minutes, thinking of everything his father said and was more confused than ever. He wanted to forget about everything, for just a little bit leave his troubles behind and pretend that none of this was happening. And it didn’t take Cody much thinking to decide to head to the pub, knowing at least tonight he could drink everything away and maybe revisit all of this tomorrow, he just couldn’t handle any of this tonight.

It didn’t take him anytime to hop in the car and drive to the pub, this being one of the few places he comes to when he just needs to get away from everything. Just from taking the first sip of his drink though more thoughts came rushing towards him.

Cody knew he messed up, he messed up so terribly and was such an asshole he doesn’t think he could fix this, would be shocked if TJ took him back. His boyfriend said he still loved him after everything and in return Cody just stood there, and just at the thought of what he had done he felt tears pooling in eyes as he finished off his drink and waved the bartender over for another one.

His boyfriend was pregnant and in just 2 months they would have their little girl, their baby daughter would be with them but at this point Cody wasn’t even sure if TJ wanted to be a parent with him. Cody wouldn’t be shocked if the younger lad was completely done with him, if he didn’t want to get back together and they would be separated with a newborn.

He can’t believe what he had done, God he was so stupid! TJ has been there for him when no one else was and now he was treating him like a one night stand who he just so happened to knock up.

And as these thoughts kept coming, as he realized what he had done Cody just ordered more and more drinks. Life with TJ was chaotic and messy and there were moments Cody wanted to bang his head against a wall, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“I’m so fucking stupid,” he slurred to himself, resting his head on the bar and trying his hardest not to just start screaming. “We have a baby- we- we- I just- fuck I love him and I fucked up.”

He saw it now, he realized he wanted to run away, he wanted to go back to Emma and leave all of his troubles behind. But he wanted those troubles, he wanted the good and the bad days he knows him and TJ will have, because at least he’ll be with the younger lad.

He couldn’t do this, not even a day of their “break” and Cody was done, he wanted him back.

*~*

“I’m gonna kill him, I’m gonna fuckin kill him,” Louis muttered to himself as he paced his office, Austin and Harry watching his every move.

And as much as Austin wanted to say that he’d join him he knew he couldn’t. If he even saw Coy he would have to hold himself back from lunging at him after what he had done to his son, after all the pain he’s put him through.

“We raised him better than this! Even after I went over there it was like he didn’t care!! He’s just so scared he can’t see straight and you know what? To be honest I don’t know what it will take for him to realize he fucked up!”

Harry let out a deep breath as he saw his husband screaming and ranting, and he knew if he opened his own mouth that it would be the start of a rampage. He was furious, he was shaking with how angry he was and after Louis came home from Cody’s he only grew more mad at his son.

“Maybe he and TJ just need to sit down and really talk and-”

“Louis you don’t get it,” Austin stopped him. “My son is heartbroken, he can’t leave his bed and Allison hasn’t left his side since this all happened, she’s been trying to help him, to get him to stop crying and he can’t,” he said, straining himself so he wouldn’t start screaming. “And you know what I don’t even know if they should get back together. After everything Cody has done to him Tommy doesn’t deserve someone who can so easily push him aside and treat him like he’s nothing.”

Louis let out a deep breath, and ran a frustrated hand over his face, there not being a single thing he could even try to argue with Austin about. He gets some aspects of it, his son is only 19 and has two multimillion dollar companies, is going to school and of course there’s TJ and the baby, but still, none of those are excuses as to how he treated TJ.

Everything was crumbling right in front of Cody, and if Louis was being honest he had no clue if there was anything his son could do to fix things with TJ. And that was only if the 19 year old got out of his own head and realized how terribly he messed up.

Harry looked between Louis and Austin, just listening to them go back and forth about all of this but he really didn’t have anything to add in. He couldn’t believe his son, couldn’t believe he decided to take the easy way out, to leave his boyfriend with a baby on the way and if Harry was being honest he’s never been so disappointed in Cody.

But before his thoughts could take him to how terribly his son messed up he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, letting out a deep breath and pulling it out, only to see Hayden’s name flashing across the screen.

“Hey, what’s up?” Harry said quietly into the phone, only having to pull it away from his ear a second later at hearing Hayden screaming.

“Harry I need help!!! Al is in labor a-and I’m freaking out and-”

“What?!” Harry shrieked, his head snapping up and meeting Louis’ eyes before screaming at him that they had to go. “Hayden where are you?!”

“We just got to the hospital and she was like yelling at me to call you, so I-I called you and I need you guys here and to call my parents and Josh and-”

“Harry what’s going on?”

Harry ignored his husband as he rushed around, yelling at the top of his lungs for the kids to come to the foyer so they could leave. “Hayden how is Al, did the doctors say something was wrong?”

“No, no, she’s okay, they’re just giving her medicine now,” Hayden said, only for Alexis to be screaming in the background, wanting her husband next to her.

“Okay,” Harry breathed out, that at least being a relief. “We’ll be there soon, stay calm and try to get her to relax.”

“Harry what’s wrong with Al? What happened?” Louis asked worriedly, hearing the younger lad mention her name.

“She’s in labor, we have to go,” Harry said, rushing around and trying to get the kids all together to leave.

“What?!” Louis yelled, feeling himself go completely still as Harry was frantically trying to get shoes on Charlie. “She’s not due for another two weeks! Is the baby okay, is she okay?!”

“She’s fine, we just have to go, come on,” Harry said, already ushering the kids out of the house and jogging to the car.

“Lou do you guys need any help?” Austin asked, following them out of the house and helping Harry buckle the kids in.

Louis’ thoughts were racing, he felt like he could barely breathe let alone think of the things they had to do for the baby and Alexis. “U-uhm, I dunno, I think we’re okay, we just- we have to call a bunch of people, uh-” he stopped himself, trying to sort out one thing at a time.

“Alright, it’s okay mate, it’ll be fine,” Austin said softly as he rubbed the younger lad’s back. “Give everyone a call and if you need me call me too, I’ll just be at home.”

“Okay, alright, thanks mate,” Louis breathed out, only for Harry to start screaming at him to get in the car a second later.

“Go Lou, go meet your first grandkid.”

Louis smile back at him, nodding and jogging to the car before roaring it to life and speeding out of the driveway.

“Daddy you’re going to fast, you’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Charlie your sister is having her baby, we have to get there quickly so we can be there for her,” Harry said for his husband, needing Louis to focus on getting to the hospital as soon as possible. “Hayden said they were giving her medicine on the phone, it won’t be long before she has him,” he said, pulling out his phone and facetiming Cody.

“Wha-?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, his son coming onto the screen but his eyes were bloodshot and overall he looked like a wreck. “Where are you? You need to get to the hospital.”

“Pop I-.. I can’t hear,” Cody slurred and hiccuped out as he shook his head.

Harry just looked at the 19 year old for a second, having to physically stop himself from banging his phone against the dashboard at seeing him drunk. _Tell me where you are right now._

“Pub on uh, the pub on 5th,” Cody nodded to himself looking around and seeing just clearly enough that he was at his favorite drinking spot.

And just at that Harry hung up, only to dial another number and had to wait for only a second before Austin picked up. “I need you to pick Cody up at Drether’s pub and bring him to the hospital.”

“You want me to be alone with your son… Seriously?”

“Yeah, hopefully you can get some sense into him and make him sober up enough so he can be here for the birth of his nephew,” and that was all he said before hanging up the phone.

“What the hell is going on?” Louis asked extremely confused.

“Cody is drunk at the pub and Austin is going to pick him up,” Harry said, not letting that get him even more stressed before he dialed Hayden’s parent’s number.

Louis didn’t even have the capacity to be even more upset with his son, he didn’t want to waste the energy when he had a grandchild on the way.

And when they got to the hospital and Harry managed to get a hold of everyone the family rushed out of the car, the twins leading the family and not wasting a second before crashing through the double doors.

“We need Alexis Montgomery!!” they screamed at the same time, running up to the nurse’s desk and looking at the woman standing there wide eyed.

There was no denying they were dying to finally meet their little nephew, but they also wanted to be there for their big sister because they both knew Hayden got abnormally scared and freaked out in stressful situations.

“We’re her family, if you could take us to her room that would be great,” Harry said, the nurse just staring at the twins, but when he came up he was relieved to see the woman check the computer and start to head in the direction of the room.

Both him and Louis were right on her heel, needing to get to their daughter as soon as possible.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s okay, we’re here!” Harry rushed out as soon as they got inside Alexis’ room, jogging to her bedside and grabbing her hand.

“You okay love? How are you feeling?” Louis asked, going to the other side and kissing her hair.

“Make him calm down, he’s killing me,” Alexis groaned, not talking about the baby, but her husband.

Harry perked his head up, looking to Hayden who was pacing and looked like he was close to sitting down and rocking in the corner he was so stressed. “Hayden get over here, she’s fine see?”

“Yeah mate, c’mere, relax a bit.”

“Relax?!” Hayden looked between them wide eyed. “There’s a baby coming, my baby a-and-”

“Hayden," Louis said softly, reaching for the younger lad’s shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. “You’re gonna be a great dad, yeah? Remember when Charlie was born and you basically refused to let her go and how cute and little she was? Now you get your own Charlie, but you get to keep the cuteness all to yourself if you want,” he smiled at the younger lad, happy to see that calmed him down just a touch.

“Yeah Hayden, a little me!!” Charlie said, wrapping her arms around the older man’s legs and grinning up at him widely.

And that did it for him, Hayden actually allowed himself to breathe as he hugged Charlie back, only to look at his wife on the bed and rush to her side.

“Oh good, look who’s sane again,” Alexis rolled her eyes, only to get a stern playful look back from Hayden.

“Love you,” he said quietly, combing his fingers through her hair and gently connecting their lips.

“Love you too,” Alexis whispered, smiling back at her husband and pecking his lips one more time.

Both Harry and Louis let out deep breaths, at least happy to see the pair relaxed and excited about the baby. And luckily it wasn’t long before Hayden’s parents came with Genevieve and Josh, but it was also then that they remembered Cody, and they hoped Austin was able to find him and not feel the need to beat him before bringing him to the hospital.

_Meanwhile with Cody_

Cody took a swig of his beer, finishing off yet another bottle and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he tried to keep his head up. He felt his entire body slumping against the bar, knowing it would take far too much effort to actually sit up, so he didn’t.

But when he felt a rather large hand on his shoulder he jumped, successfully making himself fall off the barstool and tumble to the ground.

He tried to get a hold of his barrings for a second, trying to sit up and ignore the pain shooting up his back, but when Cody saw a blurry Austin standing above him he went still.

“Shit…” he muttered to himself, trying to scramble away from him, but the older man didn’t waste a second before grabbing him and making him stand up.

Even when he was on his feet though Cody tried to get away from him, but of course he stumbled over his feet and was about to trip just before Austin grabbed his arm.

“Listen I-I know I-” Cody slurred, trying his hardest to make the words come out but he was having more than a difficult time. “I really fucked up and I- w-well I have to talk to him, I have to say that I’m- I’m sorry and-”

“Look at me,” Austin said slowly, grabbing Cody’s chin so he could at least try to focus on his lips moving since he couldn’t sign. “As badly as I want to beat the shit out of you I won’t, and that’s only because I’ve known you since you were born and your dad and I are close,” he said lowly, seeing the younger lad look at him wide eyed and swallow thickly. “I came here to pick you up because your sister is in labor and you need to get to the hospital.”

“What?” Cody barely whispered, going in Austin’s grip. “T-the baby is coming?”

“Yes, so let’s go,” Austin said, already tugging on Cody’s arm and leading him out of the pub.

Cody tripped over his own feet as he was pulled out the door and may have fallen into the car when Austin kind of shoved him in, but if anything he was expecting the older man to actually beat him up, or hit him a couple times. He knew he deserved at least that.

The car ride was silent though, Cody knowing Austin can’t sign and of course he couldn’t read his lips all that well, especially when he could barely focus on anything. But when Cody felt Austin tap his arm he looked over to him, only to see the older man passing him a water bottle and mutter something that kind of looked liked “sober up” before focusing back on the road.

Cody honestly can't say he’s ever been so grateful for water, chugging the entire bottle and trying his hardest to clear his clouded and hazy thoughts. He wanted to be there for his sister, and there were so many things he wanted and needed to fix, and he could only do that sober.

“Austin…” Cody barely whispered, finally looking to the older man, and even though he didn’t glance back at him he knew he was listening. “I-I need you to know that I never meant for any of this to-”

Austin shook his head though, raising his hand and silently telling him to stop talking. And he was grateful Cody went quiet, he didn’t want to hear his excuses and he wasn’t ready for him to apologize, he knew he wouldn’t accept it.

Cody really couldn’t say he was all that surprised that Austin didn’t want to listen to him. He hurt his son, and the more Cody thought about what he had done the worse he felt, he couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. And the entire ride to the hospital that’s all he thought about, how badly he screwed up, how horribly he treated TJ after everything he’s done for him.

“Do you know if my sister is okay?” Cody asked once they were at the hospital, trying to rush inside and glance at Austin behind him to see what he was saying.

“I don’t know, your pop didn’t say.”

Just at that Cody was jogging inside, finally feeling his head clear up just enough where he could ask a nurse to take him to his sister’s room. When he got there and opened the door though he was about to ask how Alexis was, but stopped himself at seeing both his dad’s sending him a cold stare.

_Hallway, now._

Cody swallowed thickly as he nodded back at his pop, glancing to his sister in her bed for only a second before following him out of the room.

 _What the hell is the matter with you?_ Harry signed furiously as soon as they were in the hallway, already seeing tears pooling in his son’s eyes.

“Pop I messed up, I know I did and I have to fix it, I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Cody said, not even trying to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Harry kept his eyes on Cody for a second, him almost shaking with how hard he was crying, but his son should feel bad, he should feel terrible for what he had done to TJ. _I don’t understand how after everything he’s done for you, how he’s stood by you through absolutely everything you thought it was okay to completely dismiss him the way you did…_

“I don’t have an excuse okay?!” Cody yelled through his tears. “I was scared pop! I still am!! I’m fucking terrified and there’s just so much going on right now I wanted to forget about it and I know it wasn’t right and I’m sorry!”

 _It’s not me you need to apologize to…_ Harry signed, looking at his son softly and hoping TJ would even consider talking to him after everything. _But for right now let’s be there for your sister and try to focus on the baby being born._

Cody let out a deep breath, sniffling to himself and rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to wipe his tears away. He just wanted to talk to TJ, he wanted to tell his boyfriend how terribly he messed up and how he’ll do absolutely anything to make up for everything. But instead he followed his father back into the room and tried to put on a happy face for everyone, but it was clear they could see right through him.

Cody really was excited for his sister, he couldn’t believe his little nephew is finally on the way, but he had a hard time showing it with everything going on.

All of his siblings were talking Alexis and Hayden’s ears off about the baby, even his dad looked like he was screaming everything he said he was so excited, but Cody kept to himself on the couch. Of course he had hugged his sister and asked how she was doing and telling her how excited he was about the baby, but after all of that he separated himself from them, knowing his sister was just as if not more pissed than his dads were over everything happening with TJ.

Just at sitting there though Cody was trying to hold back tears, not wanting to cry in front of his family and take away from the happy energy in the air about the baby. He didn’t want to bother anyone and he didn’t deserve sympathy from his family, this was his own doing. But after sitting there for an hour and waiting for the baby to come Cody looked over to the door, seeing it open from the corner of his eye, only to see TJ come into the room.

He stood up, ready to go over to him, but the younger lad didn’t even glance in his direction, instead walked over to Alexis’ bedside and hugged her.

“My dad called me and told me you were in labor, I hope you don’t mind I stopped by,” TJ smiled at her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Of course I don’t mind,” Alexis grinned back at him, actually more than happy to see him. “Thank you for coming by, especially since you know he’s here…”

“I wanted to see you,” TJ said, not even looking at Cody who he knew was watching them carefully. “I had to see your little boy of course and I thought it’d be cute to kind of introduce the cousins before my girl is born…”

Alexis looked at TJ softly, seeing the younger lad’s eyes already pooling with tears before he quickly shook his head and cleared his throat.

“I uhm, well I can’t wait to meet him, and I just wanted to let you know I’m here, but I’m gonna sit in the waiting room with my dad,” he said, offering her a quick smile and giving her hand one more squeeze before already heading back towards the door.

“TJ! TJ wait!!” Cody rushed out, jogging after him and following him into the hallway.

 _Don’t touch me,_ TJ signed as he snapped around and shoved Cody off him.

And it was immediate TJ saw his dad rushing to his side, pulling him behind him and putting himself between the pair.

“Back off,” Austin said, narrowing his eyes at Cody and putting his hand on his chest so he couldn’t take another step towards his son.

“Please, I just want to talk,” Cody begged, trying to look past Austin and to TJ, just at seeing the younger lad feeling his eyes brimming with tears.

 _Oh so now you want to talk? Now you finally have something to say?!_ TJ signed, trying not to scream at the top of his lungs as he glared back at the older lad.

Cody opened his mouth, trying to walk closer to him but Austin wasn’t having any of it, pushing him back and making sure he wouldn’t get any closer to him.

“If he doesn’t want to talk to you he’s not going to,” Austin said firmly, making sure Cody was looking at him when he said it.

“TJ please…” Cody barely whispered, knowing he didn’t deserve to be listened to but this time he wasn’t going to give up. “I know I messed up, and I’m so so sorry I didn’t fight for you… But now I just… Fuck, I look at you and if need be I’m ready to go to war for you, just please, I’ll do anything…”

TJ was quiet for a second, looking at Cody over his father’s shoulder and wanting to say no, wanting nothing to do with the older lad right now. But there was no lying, after moving out of the flat a week ago he’s missed his boyfriend more than he should, especially after everything.

 _Fine, we can talk…_ he signed telling his dad it was okay before trying to step out from behind him.

“Tommy you don’t owe him anything,” Austin said sternly, stopping his son before he got any closer to Cody.

“Dad I know I just… Let me hear him out,” TJ bit his lip, it being clear his dad didn’t want him anywhere near the older lad, or to even consider giving him a second chance.

Austin let out a deep breath, glancing over at Cody who was watching them nervously and narrowing his eyes at him. “You guys talk, but I’m gonna be right here.”

TJ nodded back at him, actually grateful his dad was here for him before looking back over to Cody. _Sit down,_ he signed, pointing to one the chairs in the waiting room and seeing the older lad hurry over there.

Cody shifted in his seat, trying to stop his racing thoughts and figure out what he wanted to say first. And of course when TJ sat down next to him he knew he had to be the one to speak up first, he had to be the one to do all the work and try to fix this.

 _I know saying sorry isn’t at all good enough for what I did, how I treated you…_ Cody signed slowly, knowing he couldn’t talk with Austin watching his every move. _This morning when you mentioned taking a break I thought it would be good for us, for some reason I couldn’t see past how scared and terrified I am and I acted like a coward._

TJ nodded at that, at least the older lad recognized how he was acting, but that didn’t make up for what he had done, not in the slightest.

_I don’t think there’s anything I can say to make up for what I’ve done and how much I hurt you… But I promise I will do absolutely anything to make things right again, I don’t care how long it takes, just please, give me a second chance, let me try…_

_And what made you change your mind?_ TJ raised his eyebrows at the older lad. _Did you realize Emma wanted you for your money? Or maybe you got it through your thick fucking skull that you just threw away your boyfriend and baby all so you could go off and act like a child?_

Cody was quiet for a second, looking to his hands and hating that it took him so long to figure out how stupid he had been. With TJ being gone for a week it was probably the most lonely he’s ever been in his entire life. After growing up with no friends, no one besides his family to turn to and even getting his ass kicked on what seemed like a regular basis, this past week has been the worst week of his entire life. And it was tonight as he was getting hammered that he realized he needed TJ.

It wasn’t that he needed TJ for the company, or needed him just to say he had someone to love, but he needed him to survive. Cody felt like this past week he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think straight and was just making mistake on top of mistake, but now he has the chance to get him back, and he was going to put up one hell of a fight.

 _You remember all the fun we used to have? How much we loved each other…?_ Cody signed with shaky hands, not even trying to stop the tears that fell down his cheeks as TJ just looked back at him.

_I do, but I have to think back to those moments… And you know what? It really breaks my heart because at this point they seem like distant memories…_

_But we can try again,_ Cody signed before reaching a careful hand over and wiping the younger lad’s tear stained cheek, only for him to shake his head and push him away.

_I’m not so sure we can…_

“TJ…” Cody barely whispered. _Please, no, you can’t say that, we can make it work, we can-_

“Cody you hurt me!!” TJ yelled, not bothering to sign, knowing it wouldn’t come out clear because of how much he was shaking. “You broke my heart when you walked away from what we had and you think just because you say it’s going to be okay that I’ll take you back but that’s not how it’s going to work!!”

Cody opened his mouth, knowing he had to say something because this couldn’t be the end of them. _TJ I’m not saying that, but please, we can figure this out, and I’ll work to fix this, just please, please give me a chance._

TJ shook his head, knowing he had to think, that he couldn’t so easily run back to Cody no matter how terribly he wanted to. _Give me time…_

 _Yeah, okay,_ Cody nodded, knowing he didn’t even deserve that. _Please, just know I’m here for you, I want to make this right and if you need anything don’t even ask I’ll-_

TJ raised his hand, silently telling him to stop signing, knowing if he didn’t Cody would just go on and on. He knew there was a lot of things they had to talk about, so many things he himself has to think about when it came to the older lad. For right now though he was done talking, and he was relieved he didn’t have to say anything else before seeing the door in front of them open and Cody’s siblings shuffling out.

TJ got the older lad’s attention, nodding to the kids coming into the waiting room and seeing Cody shoot up from his seat.

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly.

_The baby is coming. Dad and pop are trying to argue with the doctor to let them stay in there._

Cody rolled his eyes as he saw what Rosie signed, not all that surprised his dads were putting up a fight to stay in the room, but he knew there was no way they would be allowed in, or that Alexis would even want them in there.

“I don’t understand what the big deal is, we just want to help,” Louis muttered, Harry mumbling to himself as well as they shuffled out of the room.

“We’ll see him when he’s born I guess…” Harry huffed, throwing himself into a chair next to Rosie, only for his eyes to catch Cody sitting next to TJ.

As badly as he wanted to talk to his son about what was happening between them he had a grandchild being born right now and that was what he had to focus on.

Louis couldn’t sit still to save his life, pacing the hallway, combing his fingers through his hair and almost peeking his head behind the door to check how things were going. And of course Harry was the same way, only able to sit for a minute before he got up and was pacing the room.

Hayden’s parents weren’t in a much better state but it seemed that Josh was just looking between Cody and TJ and trying to figure out what was going on between them.

“Do you think she’s okay?” Louis asked worriedly, rubbing his hand over his face as he pressed his ear to the door. “And what about Hayden? I mean what if he’s freaking out in there and not helping her and-”

“Louis it’s fine, it’s all fine,” Harry breathed out, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself. “You know they went to those birthing classes or whatever and it’s okay. She’s know how to breathe and he’s there for her and-”

“Pop…” Rosie stopped her father, raising her eyebrows at him and patting the seat next to her so he would relax.

“No, there’s no time for sitting!” Harry said, only feeling himself get more and more stressed as the seconds passed.

Louis was the same though, asking how much longer this would take, aching to finally meet his grandson and make sure his little girl was okay. And all the while everyone else in the waiting room was watching the nervous parents, knowing there was nothing they could say or do to calm them down so they didn’t even try.

But after almost an hour of them all freaking out everyone in the room went still at hearing the door open and seeing the doctor walking into the waiting room.

And Louis didn’t even ask if it was okay before bee-lining it inside the room, Harry right on his heels with Hayden’s parents right behind him.

“Holy shit…” Harry barely whispered, stepping past his frozen husband and seeing the tiny baby in his daughter’s arms. “Oh my God, Al look at him, o-oh my God,” he managed out, having to cover his mouth with his hand and feeling tears pooling in his eyes. “Lou look…”

Louis couldn’t move though, his eyes locked on his grandson in his daughter’s arms  and Hayden smiling down at him, he didn’t believe it. Everyone else was shuffling into the room and Louis was still in shock, his little girl had a baby… He had a grandson…

“What did you guys name him?” Harry asked softly, looking over Hayden’s shoulder and unable to stop the wide smile that came to him as he saw the newborn sleeping.

“Benjamin Thomas Montgomery,” Alexis said quietly, gently rubbing her finger over her son’s tiny hand, refusing to take her eyes off him.

“Little Benny bear,” Harry said, straining himself not to squeal as he looked down at his grandson. “Louis c’mere love,” he said through a watery laugh, having to wipe away the tears that escaped him.

But when he looked to his husband he went quiet, Louis just looking at the baby in their daughter’s arms and not even bothering to wipe away the tears that ran down his cheeks.

“Oh sweetheart…” Harry said softly, rushing to his husband and wrapping his arms around him, only to feel Louis sobbing into his neck a second later.

And all Louis could do was hug him back, trying to muffle his cries and not seem like a total mess as everyone else was gawking at the newborn.

“Love come on, don’t you want to meet our grandson?”  Harry asked, rubbing the older lad’s back and just trying to get him to calm down.

“Y-yeah,” Louis hiccuped out, trying to furiously wipe away his tears and shuffle his feet towards the bed.

And when he caught his daughter’s eyes he only scowled at her, it being clear she was judging him.

“Shut up,” Louis mumbled only to look down at Ben in Alexis’ arms and feel more tears coming. “Holy shit look at him…”

“Language grandpa,” Hayden said teasingly, nudging Louis and making more tears escape him.

“Alright dad, c’mere, it’s okay,” Alexis laughed quietly to herself, shifting her son in her arms and gently passing him to her dad. “Hold him, it’s alright.”

Louis could almost feel himself shaking as he took the newborn from his daughter, everyone in the room watching him carefully and smiling at little Benny in his arms. “Hi big boy…” he barely whispered, unable to stop the soft grin that came over him as he looked down at the baby, unable to get over just how tiny and cute he was. “I’m your grandpa Lou…”

And just at saying it for the first time Louis if possible felt even more tears slip from his eyes. Everyone in the room was watching him, all the kids rushing over to him and standing on their tippy toes to see the newest addition to their family. And Louis knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the family barged into the room, hoping Liam, Niall and Zayn will cry as much as he is so he doesn’t seem like a total emotional wreck.

As much as Louis wanted to keep his tiny grandson in his arms he knew he couldn’t, passing him to Harry when his husband begged him to.

That began the passing of little Ben around the room, everyone who got a chance to hold him squealing before taking him and settling him in their arms. And the entire time Hayden was taking pictures, Louis was crying and Harry was following wherever Ben went to make sure whoever was holding him was doing it right and that his grandson was the happiest he could be, even if he was sleeping.

But when Cody finally got to hold him he kept his eyes on his nephew, Ben not even being in his arms for a minute before the 19 year old was crying.

“Hey buddy,” he barely managed out, swallowing thickly and trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape him.

And he knew TJ was standing right behind him, looking over his shoulder at the newborn and if anything that only made Cody on the verge of sobbing.

In just 2 months they were going to have their own little one, their daughter was finally going to be with them and if possible he only felt worse. At seeing his nephew he couldn’t believe everything he had walked away from with TJ, how he had basically left his family. And it may have only been a week but what he did to the younger lad scared him for a lifetime, and truth be told Cody wasn’t sure he could fix this. He wasn’t sure if he could put his family back together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my little brother Ben who is constantly asking to be a character in one of my books. That little pest is 10 and probably the biggest Larry shipper I know, so here's to you buddy !! Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions. As always my inbox on [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) is always open !! Thanks Xx


	17. Chapter 17

Cody shifted Ben against his chest carefully, shushing the newborn and rocking him gently as he saw his tiny nephew stretching and felt him making some kind of noise. “No, no, it’s okay big guy,” he said quietly, trying his absolute hardest to soothe him.

_ Cody it’s okay, they’re good noises, not like he’s going to cry noises,  _ Alexis signed, unable to take her eyes off her little boy in her brother’s arms.

“Oh…” Cody bit his lip, that at least being a relief, but now he just felt stupid.

He wasn’t sure if he would ever learn to figure out what good noises felt like and how bad noises felt with babies and that was just one of a million things he couldn’t do when it came to taking care of babies.

_ Hey,  _ Alexis signed, getting Cody’s attention and offering him a tight lined smile.  _ What’re you thinking about? _

“How terrible of a father I’m gonna be,” Cody muttered, almost hoping his sister didn’t hear that.

_ Why do you keep saying that? You won’t be Cody, you- _

“Al I won’t be able to hear her when she cries and I won’t know when to help her, like if she’s uncomfortable and making little whiny noises or if she’s happy, and I’ll never hear her call me dad or know the difference between the I’m hungry cries and I need to be changed cries and just-...” Cody shook his head, letting out a deep breath and looking down at his sleeping nephew in his arms. “Forget it, I don’t want to talk about it…”

Alexis bit her lip as she looked at Cody, knowing he had to talk about this but whenever she tried to he just shut her down.  _ Have you tried talking to TJ…? _

“He doesn’t want to talk to me,” Cody said quietly. “He hasn’t all week…”

_ Cody give him time,  _ Alexis signed, not needing to remind her brother of how much he hurt TJ. She didn’t expect him to forgive Cody right away, and she knows it’s been two weeks since TJ left the flat, Alexis knew it would take some time before he moved back in.

“I’ve been trying, I swear… I’ve been calling and texting him every day, I’ve even been stopping by his parent’s house just to see him, but he never answers the door, I just-... I don’t know what to do,” he said, adjusting Ben in his arms, offering the tiny baby a small smile as he saw him looking at him with his bright blue eyes.

_ Keep doing what you’re doing,  _ Alexis signed, at this point that seeming like the only option.  _ Show him that you still care, bring him flowers, maybe write a cute little love letter and send it to his house,  _ she suggested.

Cody hummed, that actually not being a bad idea at all. “Do you think like… Do you think they’re better off without me? TJ and the baby?” he barely whispered, unable to pick his head up to look at his sister.

_ Cody don’t you dare even think that,  _ Alexis signed seriously.  _ Your daughter needs her father and TJ needs you to be there with him, I really can’t believe you just said that. _

“Well it’s not like I’ll be much help with her, now will I?” Cody asked, finally meeting his sister’s eyes and trying to hold everything in him to not let tears pool in his eyes. “I can’t hear her when she’s crying, I won’t know when to pick her up and-”

_ Cody you’re making excuses up, stop it,  _ Alexis shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore of what he was going to say.  _ Milo can get you when she cries and you’ll learn as you go the little noises she makes and what they mean. You’re not going to be super dad right away, it takes work and you have to be willing to put in that work, just stop trying to run away from all of this. _

Cody let out a deep breath, shifting a squirming Ben in his arms and rubbing his back gently as he glanced down at Milo at his feet. He didn’t look at it as him trying to run away, he was just terrified, he didn’t know if he would be a good father to his daughter and be there to really help TJ because his deafness got in the way. Of course he wanted to be there for her and TJ, but he didn’t know how, he didn’t want to mess up and have the younger lad hate him more than he already does.

_ Are you going to try to talk to him today? Or see him? _

“I’m going over to Josh’s after here and then the office, I have to something to finish up,” Cody said quietly, knowing he was well overdue to apologize to his best mate. “What’re you doing to the rest of the night? Just hanging out with this one?” he grinned down at his nephew, the week old just staring back at him and sucking on his binkie.

_ Still trying to get used to him being home,  _ Alexis signed, it only being a few days since she left the hospital.  _ But of course dad and pop are stopping by, dropping of some dinner for Hayden and I, thank God, and just relaxing. I’m waiting for Hayden to get home from a photoshoot with the team, but who knows how long that’ll take, I’m sure they’re all attacking him with questions about this little one. _

Cody let out a small laugh as he nodded to himself, his dad showing absolutely everyone, especially the team pictures of his first grandkid, and he was pretty sure his pop was doing the same, but with everyone who walked into the cafe.

_ I wish you could stay longer though, I swear when you hold him he finally stops squirming and whining. _

“Really?” Cody asked, not believing it, but when his sister nodded back at him his grin only widened as he looked down to Ben. “I would really like to, believe me… It’s just I have homework and then actual work stuff to do and Josh and I wanna try to at least see TJ and-”

_ Cody, it’s fine, relax,  _ Alexis rolled her eyes fondly as she heard her little brother go on and on.  _ You know you can come over whenever you want to see him, maybe get used to taking care of a baby before yours is born. _

“Yeah…” Cody breathed out, just watching his nephew in his arms and rocking him gently.

There was nothing he wanted more than to get TJ back, to be a proper family. But he only had 2 months to make that happen, and he wasn’t sure there was anything he could do to fix them.

*~*

“Hey Harry, someone is up front to see you.”

Harry gulped his water, swallowing his medicine and looking to one of his workers confused. “Who?” he asked knowing Louis was busy with a photo shoot, the kids were at school, Al was at home with Ben and Cody was doing office things.

“Uhm, blue eyed guy, brown hair, looks like he’s gonna have a baby any second.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, whistling for Dezzy to follow him before making his way out front to see who it was. And when he saw TJ he was a bit surprised, but didn’t waste a second before heading over to him.

“Hey you okay?” he asked a bit worriedly, not knowing if Cody did something or the younger lad needed help.

“Uhm yeah, yeah, I just… I wanted to talk to you about some stuff,” TJ said quietly, not really meeting the older man’s eye.

“Of course, yeah, yeah, come on.” Harry said softly, rubbing TJ’s back as he saw that he was clearly nervous about whatever he came here to talk to him about.

TJ let out a deep breath as he followed Harry to the back of the cafe and into the break room, the curly haired man immediately pulling a seat out for him and claiming one across the table for himself.

“Did something happen, I mean did Cody do-”

“No, no, it’s uhm, I actually haven’t spoken to him since the hospital,” TJ bit his lip, clearing his throat slightly and trying desperately to get comfortable in his seat. “I-I just… I don’t want to overstep any boundaries or anything, but there was just- just something I wanted to talk to you about,” he tripped over his words, only to see Harry grow that much more confused.

“Okay, sure,” Harry nodded back at him.

TJ focused on his folded hands on the table, really hoping Harry wouldn’t be upset with him, but he was the only one who could help. “Cody uhm… Well Cody told me about you and Louis when uhm, when Alexis was first born and he said that… Well he said you left them for a couple days,” he said so quietly he was sure the older man heard him. “And it’s just… If you don’t mind telling me what led up to it and how you guys fixed it and everything, it would uh, well it would mean a lot and maybe like, maybe Cody and I have a chance since you guys are still together after all this time.”

Harry was quiet for a second, just looking at TJ and seeing how terrified he was just at asking him. It was definitely a memory Harry tried to stay away from, even after 22 years that was one of his biggest regrets.

“It’s okay TJ, you don’t have to be scared, I’m not mad,” he said softly, that almost immediately calming the 19 year old. “And you know after everything that’s been happening with you and Cody I must’ve expected at least one of you to bring it up or ask about it.”

But after he said that Harry grew quiet again, just looking down at the table and trying to figure out where to start.

“What happened with Louis and I, we-... Well like you and Cody we just weren’t on the same page,” Harry said quietly as he shrugged to himself. “We didn’t try to talk about our problems, we avoided them and instead of living our lives together and trying to grow together we separated ourselves from one another… He was more focused on work and school, but mostly footie, and he forgot about me and Al for a little bit and left me with the work at home, and I got tired of it… And I was still in high school, I was getting my ass kicked every day and everything really got to me, I couldn’t handle it anymore and left…”

TJ kept his eyes on the older man, Harry refusing to pick his head up to look at him, and just at talking about it he could see how much he regretted walking away from Louis and Alexis all those years ago.

“I just needed a break and it’s not like I was trying to hurt him, or trying to leave him with a baby…” Harry added on quietly.

“But was it easy for you?” TJ barely whispered, that finally getting the curly haired man to look at him.

“It was probably one of the worst days of my life,” Harry shook his head, remembering that day all too well.

Him and Louis screaming at each other, the older lad throwing his bag at him and yelling for him to get out. But Harry got it, he said some things that really hurt Louis and they were both taking jabs at each other, it was both of their faults what had happened, but Harry was the one who walked away.

“TJ do you want to fix things with Cody?” Harry asked, looking at the younger lad softly and seeing him bit his lip. “He told me you haven’t talked to him since the hospital… And it’s just with you coming here and asking me about this stuff it’s making me think that you want to try again with him, but you tell me, what’re you thinking about?”

TJ opened his mouth, trying to figure out what to say, how to explain how he was feeling because there was no denying his thoughts and emotions were all over the place. “I just… I-I love him and there isn’t a single day or hour or minute that goes by without me thinking of him and I’m terrified he doesn’t feel the same anymore,” he rushed out, that being the first time he’s admitted that since all of this started. “I know he’s been trying to talk to me and he says he wants to put in the effort to make us work again, but part of me is wondering if he just wants me back to have a proper family for our daughter, or if he really wants to be with me…”

“Oh, TJ, don’t you dare think that, that’s not true,” Harry shook his head, reaching across the table and giving the younger lad’s hand a gentle squeeze at seeing his eyes pool with tears. “He does want to be with you, don’t think for a second that he’s only trying to get back together with you so you won’t be a broken family… Cody wants to fix things he just doesn’t know how…”

“I-I know there are things I have to apologize for, and I want to talk about our relationship and where we go from here but I’m just… I’m scared…”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he nodded to himself, it being clear that TJ was beyond terrified that Cody would hurt him, that if they tried to talk things out their relationship would only get worse.

“When everything happened with Lou and I we were scared too… It’s unbelievably hard to become parents at this age, but on top of that you two haven’t been dating all that long and the stress of school, work, insecurities and avoiding conversation builds up quickly and it can blow up before you know it,” Harry said softly. “And I know how terrifying it can be to try to sort and figure everything out and try to build a relationship again, but if it’s what you want don’t hold yourself back, go after the things you want.”

TJ bit his lip as he looked to his folded hands in his lap, knowing this past week Cody has been doing everything in his power to try to talk to him or see him, but maybe it was finally time for him to stop avoiding the older lad.

“Thank you Harry, for everything,” he said quietly, finally meeting the older man’s eyes and seeing him offer him a small smile. “And I’m sorry again for asking about you and Louis, I was just wondering cause it kind of seems like the same situation and I thought you could help and you really did so-”

“TJ, relax buddy, it’s okay,” Harry said through a muffled laugh. “If anything I’m happy I could help… I know it’s been hard for you two, but I have faith… Just talk it out and take your time with everything.”

TJ let out a deep breath, nodding back at the older man and offering him a tight lined smile. He knew it was going to be hard, that they wouldn’t be fixed overnight, but at least they could start to fix their relationship, or at least try.

*~*

Cody grumbled into his desk, not having the energy to sit up but just lay on the cool wood and try to forget about everything going on in his life for just a millisecond.

The only good part about his day was probably seeing his sister and Ben, but afterwards he went to see Josh and that went well enough, his best mate forgiving him for being so stupid and talked to him about TJ which was somewhat helpful.

Now Cody was at work though and he really just wanted to leave. He felt like he had so much to do, especially because he’s been trying to go into the office less and make more time for his family and TJ if he’ll want to see him. But Cody could only try to nap on his desk for so long before he felt someone tapping on the wood, looking up and squinting his tired eyes at his assistant.

_ Someone is here to see you,  _ Zoe signed, offering him a small smile and placing a mug full of tea on his desk.

_ You’re a lifesaver, thank you,  _ Cody breathed out relieved, sitting up and leaning back in his chair as he sipped at the hot liquid.  _ You can send them in, clearly I’m not getting much done anyway. _

She nodded back at him, making her way out of the room and it was only a minute later someone else came walking, making Cody still in his seat.

“H-hey, uhm, what’re you doing here?” he asked quietly, slowly standing up and straightening his tie as he watched Emma nervously shuffle into his office.

_ You haven’t been answering my texts and I just came home from school, I thought I could stop by…  _ Emma signed, biting her lip and just at seeing the older lad’s face she felt like he didn’t want her there.  _ You know what, I can leave, I’m sorry, I- _

“No, no Em, it-... It’s okay, I’m sorry, here, sit,” Cody stopped her, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Emma nodded back at him, making her way to the chair and seeing Cody take his own seat behind his desk. _ Before I came I texted you, but I’m sorry again for just showing up like this… _

“It’s my fault for not checking my phone, today has just been a bit crazy,” Cody breathed out, not even wanting to look at the mounds of papers he had to go through on his desk. “But really it’s fine, you coming here gives me a reason not to work.”

He could see Emma laughing a bit at that, and Cody let his own smile slip, but there were things he knew he had to talk to her about, things he wanted to understand.

“Em, Josh told me you texted him about seeing me when you first came back home, and he told you not to try to get into contact with me...” he said quietly, this being something that’s been nagging at him since she first showed up. “Why did you?”

Emma looked at him for a second, bringing up her hands, but not knowing what to sign.  _ I just… There were a lot of times I wanted to reach out to you… When you started the glasses company, when your pop first got sick, when my dad told me you were dating a guy, and what made me really want to see you was when I heard about the baby,  _ she signed, not meeting the older lad’s eyes.  _ I wanted to make sure you were okay, or to at least know that you were doing well and you were happy but I was scared you were mad at me, that you hated me… _

“Em I don’t hate you,” Cody said softly, even after their breakup he could never hate her no matter how badly he wanted to. “And I’m not upset with you for just showing up, but it’s definitely caused some problems… That’s my fault though, not yours,” he shook his head, knowing he should’ve introduced TJ to Emma, that he shouldn’t have asked him to leave the room that night.

_ That’s why I stopped by,  _ Emma signed slowly, finally picking her head up and looking at Cody gently.  _ I read about you and TJ, him moving out and taking a break… I tried texting you to see if you were alright but you didn’t answer and I got worried, I never meant for any of this to happen, I- _

“It’s okay, it’s alright,” Cody stopped her, this being absolutely none of her fault but his. “TJ and I have been having problems for a little while, but that night pushed him over the edge, and I did and said some things I shouldn’t have, please, please don’t feel bad.”

Emma seemed to have relaxed a bit at that, but she still couldn’t help but feel awful about it.  _ I would really like to meet him and get to know him, it was stupid of me not to introduce myself to him when I came to your flat but I was just so focused on seeing you and so nervous it completely went over my head. _

Cody let out a quiet breath as he thought about TJ possibly meeting Emma, not so sure now would be a good time, but maybe in the near future if he and the younger lad sort out their problems he could introduce the two.

But instead of talking about that anymore Emma changed the subject to his companies, clearly seeing the mountains of papers he had stacked up on his desk. And of course Cody was more than happy to complain to anyone who would listen, rather do that instead of the actual work.

_ I wanted to ask you, is your assistant deaf?  _

“Yeah, 90% people I hired for the glasses company are deaf or hard of hearing. Makes communicating around the office a bit easier,” Cody tried to joke. “But really, it’s been amazing with them, I have deaf people coming in from all over the world looking for a job within the company, and of course if they’re qualified I’m more than happy to hire them.”

Emma smiled back at him, raising her hands to sign but hearing someone open the door stopped her, turning around in her seat and swallowing thickly at seeing the blue eyed lad.

“TJ…” Cody barely whispered, immediately getting up from his seat and seeing the younger lad glancing between him and Emma and looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. “C’mere, please,” he rushed towards him, not wanting TJ to get the wrong idea and leave.

TJ opened his mouth, still just looking between the two and having no idea why she was here, if Cody wanted to meet with her or if this was a regular thing for them now. 

“U-uhm…”  _ Here,  _ TJ signed and said quickly as he passed Cody the bag in his hands.  _ I was just in the neighborhood and I stopped to grab some food and- and I knew you’d be here so I got you something too… But I think I’m just going to go- _

“No, no! Please, please don’t go,” Cody begged, this being the first time in a week he’s seen the younger lad. “We can talk, please…”

_ What is she doing here?  _ TJ asked, angling himself behind Cody so he knew Emma couldn’t see what he was signing.

_ She stopped by to apologize for everything and we’re just talking, that’s all,  _ Cody signed quickly, it being clear TJ didn’t want Emma knowing what they were talking about her.  _ I would love it if you guys could officially meet, please, she said she wants to meet you and get to know you… _

TJ looked over Cody’s shoulder and to Emma who was nervously watching them, but he wasn’t mad, he wasn’t upset she was here. There was no trying to deny that he felt intimidated by her, this was the girl that had Cody’s heart for 5 years and that by itself was more than nerve-wracking. But he nodded at the older lad anyway, part of him wanting to meet her, but he also thought that maybe he should be a decent and polite human.

Cody’s smile was blinding, carefully reaching for TJ’s hand and gently tugging him further into the office. “TJ this is Emma, and Em, you know who this is,” he grinned between the two, thinking maybe them meeting now would be a good thing.

“Cody has told me a lot about you, it’s great to finally get a proper introduction,” Emma signed and said before offering the blue eyed lad her hand to shake.

All TJ did was shake her hand and offer her a half hearted smile. Him and Cody had talked about Emma a fair amount when they first met, but he just associated her with hurting the older lad when they broke up, and here they are acting all friendly.

Cody bit his lip as he looked between the two, that might being all the conversation they could handle for right now. Since TJ was here he wanted alone time with the younger lad anyway.

He cleared his throat slightly, looking to Emma and smiling softly at her. “Em is it okay if I have this one to myself for a bit? Maybe some other time we could all get together so you two can really talk?” Cody suggested, TJ just looking back at him completely unamused at the idea, but at least Emma nodded and grinned back at him.

“It was really nice meeting you again,” she said to TJ before heading out of the office, waving to Cody and leaving the two.

Cody let out a deep breath as he watched her leave, only when she was fully out of the room and looking to TJ, not thinking he’s ever been so relieved to see a person in his entire life.

“C’mere, you wanna sit? Or I can get Zoe to make you some tea or something,” Cody offered

_ I’ll pass on the tea, thank you though,  _ TJ signed, offering Cody the smallest of smiles before he took a seat in front of the older lad’s desk.

Cody grinned back at him, still trying to get it through his head that TJ was here. “So, you were in the neighborhood?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow, not believing that for a second since his office was in the middle of the city and the blue eyed lad didn’t have class today and his parents didn’t live near here.

_ Yeah…  _ TJ signed slowly, Cody just smirking at him and humming like he was sure that was the case.  _ I had a few things to pick up and instead of questioning me you should eat your lunch. _

Cody couldn’t help the quiet laugh that escaped him, seeing right through the younger lad, but he picked up the lunch TJ brought over for him and took the seat next to him in front of his desk.

“Thank you for this by the way, today has been nuts and the last thing on my mind was getting food,”  he said, getting the container out and almost groaning at seeing the steaming pasta dish just waiting to be devoured.

_ It was no problem,  _ TJ signed as he bit his lip and saw Cody smile at him before taking a bite of his food.

Cody chewed for a bit, glancing over at TJ and seeing him just staring at the ground, seemingly thinking about something. “So uhm… How are you?” he asked quietly, figuring that was the best thing to say as a conversation starter. 

_ Okay…  _ TJ signed slowly.  _ I stopped going to work a week ago, that’s definitely made things easier. _

Cody nodded back at the younger lad, him wishing TJ stopped going to work a month ago, he hated him being on his feet all day. But right now he really wanted to skip the small talk. There were so many other things they needed to discuss and the sooner they did the sooner things would get better between them.

“Do you uhm… W-well did you come here to talk or…?” Cody trailed off quietly, there being no other reason he would come.

TJ opened his mouth, knowing after his chat with Harry he wanted to talk to the older lad, but he was still at a loss of what to say, where to begin.

“I can start of course,” Cody said quietly, knowing there a million things he had to say to the younger lad.

At that TJ closed his mouth, not meeting Cody’s eyes as he nodded to himself.

Cody looked at the blue eyed lad softly, putting his lunch down on his desk and turning himself fully towards him. “TJ you have to know I-... I’m so sorry for everything,” he barely whispered. “I know I keep saying it over and over again, but you need to know I want to make things right… I really want to work on us, to start again.”

_ I’m sorry too,  _ TJ signed, knowing he was also responsible for what happened between them.  _ And I want to try again too, I really do, I’m just… I’m scared. _

Cody let out a small breath, reaching a careful hand over and placing it over the younger lad’s, more than relieved he didn’t try to pull away from him. It was no secret TJ was terrified of them trying again and then not working out, but to Cody he wasn’t going to let that happen, he was going to fix this.

“Come out with me tomorrow night,” he said quietly, offering the younger lad a small smile. “Let’s go to dinner, we can talk.”

_ Like a date?  _ TJ asked with furrowed eyebrows and when he saw Cody nod he had to physically stop himself from grinning just at the idea.  _ Yeah, I guess that sounds fine. _

“Yeah?” Cody asked, his smile only growing as he heard the younger lad and saw him nodding back at him. “Great, well I’ll make a reservation somewhere and I’ll text you what time I’ll pick you up and everything.”

_ Nothing fancy, please. I just don’t have any suits that fit me right now,  _ TJ signed sheepishly as he looked down at his 7 month old belly.

Cody bit his lip as his eyes focused on the younger lad’s stomach, that being one of the things he missed most about TJ. He missed feeling their daughter kicking and rubbing and kissing his boyfriend’s belly when she started to really act up and only his voice would calm her down.

“Nothing fancy, you got it,” Cody said, offering him a small smile and squeezing his hand gently.

TJ managed to grin back at him, trying not to seem too excited as he got up from his chair.  _ Eat your lunch, don’t forget.  _

Cody rolled his eyes fondly as he got up with the younger lad and walked him to his office door. “I promise,” he said through a quiet laugh, leaning against his doorframe and looking down at the blue eyed lad gently. “You need anything text me… I’ll be right over.”

TJ nodded back at him, there of course being times he wanted the older lad with him. Like in the middle of the night when their little girl wouldn’t stop moving, and he wished Cody was there to talk to her, to try to calm her down, but he never picked up the phone, he couldn’t.

As he left though he smiled at Cody, knowing that this was their new start, that they could talk and sort things out, and maybe they could put their family back together.

*~*

“Where’s my little guy?! Grandpa Lou is here!!” Louis yelled as soon as he stepped foot in the house with Harry right on his heels.

“Louis he might be sleeping! Quiet down!!” Harry whisper shouted, but at the same time was rushing through the house to find their grandson.

“He’s not, don’t worry,” Hayden breathed out, looking like a right mess as he carried Ben into the living room and happily passed him to Harry.

Louis couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he looked to his son-in-law, Hayden’s hair all over the place, spit up on his shirt and he wasn’t going to lie, he smelt of something terrible.

“Good job buddy, give your daddy a hard time,” he smiled at little Benny in his husband’s arms and kissed his head. “Where’s Al?”

“She’s just getting changed. I swear we haven’t had clean clothes in forever,” Hayden huffed, knowing he himself desperately wanted to take a shower and get out of the clothes he was in.

As Louis heard that he rolled his eyes, thinking back to the days when the kids were all little and him and Harry were running all over the place to keep up with them. “Well I have a little gift for my guy,” he smiled at his grandson, following Harry to the couch and seeing the tiny baby get comfy in his husband’s arms.

“Dad everytime you come over you have a gift for him, this needs to stop,” Alexis huffed as she shuffled down the stairs.

“But Al he needs this, look!!” 

Alexis just stared at her father for a second, shaking her hand and running a frustrated hand over her face. “Dad those are socks…”

“And he needs socks!! Look they’re Man U socks too! He has to support grandpa’s team somehow!”

“Yeah because the jersey, hat, joggers, shorts and scarf you got him aren’t enough,” Alexis rolled her eyes before she looked over to her son, only to feel a soft smile come over her as she saw her pop whispering nonsense to Ben and kissed him all over his face.

“Al just let me spoil him, alright? He’s my first grandkid afterall. I’m sure when Cody and TJ have their little girl she’ll be getting just as spoiled if not more.”

“You do have a soft spot for the ladies in your life,” Harry hummed, not taking his eyes of the little baby in his arms and smiling as Ben grabbed his finger and shoved it in his mouth.

Alexis looked between her father’s, knowing that was more than true, but she really hoped when her niece came her dad could start spoiling her rather that her son since he already has more than enough things from his grandparents and uncles and aunts. She swears Josh is just as awful as her dad when it comes to spoiling Ben and Hayden’s parents are always coming over with new clothes and toys, she doesn’t understand why they even bothered to buy anything for their son since everyone bought everything for them.

“How are Cody and TJ?” Hayden asked as he threw himself into a chair. “Josh told me they were going to dinner tonight, so that must be good.”

“I swear Cody is so nervous about tonight, it’s like their first date all over again,” Louis chuckled to himself. “Personally I’m happy they’re trying to talk and figure things out, but I just hope it goes well and they can sort out their problems.”

“Well from what Josh said it seems that Cody really wants to try to fix things between them, I have faith,” Hayden said quietly, rooting for his brother-in-law and really hoping him and TJ work things out.

Louis hummed his agreement as he looked down at his grandson, poking Harry and telling his husband it was his turn to hold him, only to get an eyeroll from the younger lad before he held on tighter to Ben, not giving him up anytime soon.

He pouted at Harry, that doing no good though as his husband didn’t even bother looking up from their grandson and was just smiling down at him.

“Well in other news your pop and I have a little gift we’ve been meaning to give you two,” Louis said, knowing he’ll get Benny at some point tonight, but he could focus on this for now.

“Oh Lou you didn’t have to-”

“What is it?!” Alexis asked excitedly, stopping her husband and almost bouncing where she was sitting, knowing her dads gave the best gifts.

Louis raised his eyebrows at his daughter as he heard Harry chuckling next to him, but if anything this was more of a present for them. “So your pop and I were thinking about when we first had you and how we wished we were given a little break because having a baby is hard,” he started off, only to see his daughter and son-in-law looking back at him confused. “And we thought that it would be a great idea if you two went on a little trip, just yourselves and we can watch Benny.”

The pair was silent for a second, looking between Louis and Harry and just waiting for them to say this was some kind of joke.

“Dad, pop, you didn’t…”

“Oh but we did,” Louis said happily as he smiled back at Alexis. “Only if you want to go of course, but we booked you two an all paid  trip to Spain in a few months. Ya know maybe go dancing, sightsee, get a bit tipsy and not worry about a baby screaming at 3 in the morning.”

“They so did this just to watch him,” Hayden scoffed. “What Lou? Did you take off work for me too?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged, unable to stop his growing smile as he looked between the two. “So what do you think? Your pop and I can watch Benny and you can enjoy your time, not having to worry about a thing.”

Hayden and Alexis looked to each other, it all sounding amazing, but at the same time their son was just born, they wanted to be with him, even if he did cry at ungodly hours. But this trip would be in a few month’s time, maybe by then they would be ready to leave their little boy. But before they could say anything they heard their front door open and Cody’s voice echoing through the house.

When he and TJ walked into the living room though they all stilled at seeing the pair not only together, but smiling.

“Hey, uh, sorry for just showing up, but TJ wanted to see Benny,” Cody said sheepishly as he saw all eyes on them.

_ What?! I mean I mentioned seeing him soon, but it was you who decided to drive here without telling me!  _ TJ signed and said, them showing up here randomly having nothing to do with him.

Cody rolled his eyes, knowing his sister and Hayden wouldn’t mind, but he also knew his dads would be here and he wanted to talk to them.

“Here TJ, come take a seat,” Harry smiled at the younger lad as he pat the seat on the couch next to him.

“How come he gets to hold him?!” Louis asked wide eyed.

“He hasn’t seen him since he was born, shush up,” Harry said, carefully passing the tiny newborn to TJ.

Louis huffed to himself, wanting to hold his grandson too but at least he could see Cody and TJ seemed to be doing a lot better. But when the 19 year old eyed the two of them and motioned to the kitchen, silently asking him and Harry to follow him.

Cody let out a deep breath as he led his fathers into the other room, grateful they understood he wanted to talk to them in private.

_ How’s it going buddy?  _ Harry signed as soon as they were in the kitchen and he had Cody’s attention.  _ You guys clearly talked, I mean this is the happiest I’ve seen you two in I don’t know how long. _

“Yeah dinner was definitely… Well it was really good,” Cody said through a soft smile. “We talked, and I mean really talked, and not just about what happened with Emma, but about everything and I really think we can make this work, like we can start again.”

_ Really?  _ Louis asked, almost not believing it.

He figured the two would start to work their problems out, but he didn’t think it would take just a dinner to get over everything that happened between them.

“Well I mean it’s not like we picked up right where we left off, of course we’re still working on our relationship and there are plenty of things we need to talk about, like how to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again and all that. But we’re both really putting in the work, we want us to work out more than anything else.”

_ That’s great then buddy, I’m happy you guys are working everything out and- _

“Louis! Come get your grandson, I think he wants you!!”

Louis snapped his head up at hearing TJ’s voice, stopping his signing and almost sprinting out of the kitchen to get Benny.

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched his husband run out of the room, so he decided to pick up where Louis left off.  _ We’re really happy you two are trying to make everything work big guy. I know it hasn’t been easy but I’m proud that you’re stepping up to the plate and taking this head on. _

Cody smiled back at his pop, almost feeling his cheeks heat up at how he was looking at him. He felt like for so long his dads were mad, disappointed and upset with him, and he understood why, but now hearing this from his father and seeing how he was genuinely proud of him it made him feel good about himself for the first time in what seems like forever.

_ How did the talk about Emma go though? I figured that would be the hardest conversation for you guys,  _ Harry signed as he looked at his son softly.

_ At first I swear we were going to start arguing again, I just wasn’t explaining the situation right,  _ Cody signed, not knowing where TJ was in the house, kind of wanting to keep this between him and his pop.  _ But I had to tell him, I had to be honest and say that once upon a time she was the love of my life… Her and I, you know, we had plans to start a life together after uni… Em was a big part of my life and TJ needed to know that, he also needed to know that everything with her is in the past and he’s my now, and I told him just that. _

Harry raised his eyebrows at his son, knowing there was no other way to explain what Emma was to Cody, the 19 year old got it just right. Years ago she was his everything, but that wasn’t the case anymore, and Harry was more than happy that Cody really sat down and told TJ that.

_ Him and I still have a lot of things to work on and talk about, but I do have a little thing I would like to do for him, and I need yours and dad’s help,  _ Cody signed as he bit his lip, just at thinking about what he was planning he grew nervous.

_ Of course buddy, what is it?  _

_ I know you’re busy with the cafe opening in a few weeks but it would mean a lot if you could help me surprise him during your opening. _

Just at that Harry was more than interested, and when Cody started to explain more and more he had to physically stop the wide smile that was stretching across his face. Cody was definitely his father’s son with all of his surprises and grand gestures, and Harry had to give it to the 19 year old, this was going to be one hell of a surprise for TJ, that he knew.

*~*

Cody bit his lip nervously and bounced on his heels as he waited for the door to open, knowing someone was home, but it was a matter of who that made him a bit scared. And of course when Austin swung the door open Cody froze for a second, this being the exact person he didn’t want to see.

“You know TJ is at class, what do you need?” Austin breathed out and said slow enough for Cody to understand as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“W-well I uhm-... I just have a little surprise for him and I have to ask him something and I know he comes home in about a half hour and I need to set something up for him,” Cody managed out, praying the older man would actually let him inside.

Austin just eyed him for a second, not saying a word or moving a muscle, but keeping his eyes locked on the younger lad. He knows it’s been almost two weeks since Cody and his son started to try again at their relationship, and sure, the curly haired lad has been bringing him flowers everyday and coming over as soon as TJ was home from class so they could spend time together, and he would take him out to dinner, but he was still unsure about him, didn’t know of he fully trusted Cody with Tommy.

But it was also clear that the 19 year old in front of him was nervous, and he wanted to do something nice for his son, and Austin didn’t want to tell Cody not to come in, only for Tommy to find out he didn’t want him in the house and then get mad at him.

“Come in,” he muttered, Cody not needing to be told twice before rushing inside and heading straight to TJ’s room.

As soon as Cody was in TJ’s room he closed the door behind him, putting his bag and the flowers he got for the younger lad on the bed and heading into his connected bathroom.

He felt like he had no time to get all of this ready, but it really wasn’t all that much, if anything it was just something small to do for the younger lad. TJ was coming home in a half hour and he knew he had more than a rough day and he just wanted to make it a bit better.

Cody made sure everything was in it’s place and ready to go for when TJ got home and a half hour later when he felt a hand on his shoulder Cody jumped at seeing the younger lad looking at him more than confused.

_ What are you doing here?  _ TJ asked, smiling up at the green eyed lad as he saw the flowers on the bed and Cody was clearly up to something.

“I-I just, I uhm, I knew you were having a rough day at school and you haven’t been feeling all that well so I just wanted to do something small,” Cody stuttered out, grinning back down at the younger lad and gently placing his hands on his hips.

_ Oh, well thank you for the flowers, they’re lovely. _

“No I uh, well I bring you flowers everyday,” Cody laughed sheepishly. “Let’s take off your bag and coat and we can go to the bathroom, yeah?”

TJ looked at him confused but that didn’t stop the older lad from taking his messenger bag and helping him out of his coat. It was the bathroom part that he really didn’t understand, but when Cody took his hand and pulled into the other room TJ went completely still at what he had done for him.

_ Cody…  _ he barely managed to sign, not sure if there was anything he could sign at all to make the older lad understand how much this meant to him.

The lit up candles, the dark room, the bath filled with bubbles and TJ was sure hot water, and he wasn’t going to lie, he desperately wanted to head straight for it. But before he did that he turned around in Cody’s arms and didn’t even think, didn’t hesitate before wrapping his arms around the older lad’s neck and pulling him down until their lips met. And Cody was still for a second before kissing him back and carefully wrapping his arms around TJ, pulling him in as close as his 7 and a half month belly would let him.

“You kissed me…” Cody barely whispered against the younger lad’s lips, not daring to create any room between them, not wanting to lose the feeling of having TJ back in his arms.

TJ opened his mouth, looking up at the older lad and knowing it’s been so long since they’ve kissed, too long since their kisses really meant anything. “Yeah, I did,” he said softly, smiling up at Cody and unable to miss the way he grinned right back down at him before connecting their lips again.

And TJ just melted into it, he couldn’t believe how much he missed kissing the older lad, how much he missed just being with him like this.

“So do you wanna get in or we can keep doing this,” Cody said, just barely pulling away from TJ and resting his forehead on the younger lad’s.

_ As much as I’ve missed kissing you the tub looks too good to give up,  _ TJ signed, laughing a bit to himself as he glanced towards the bubbly water and the candles surrounding it.

“Of course,” Cody smiled down at him. “Do you want me to leave or-”

_ Cody we’re having a baby in a month in a half… Clearly you’ve seen me naked, I don’t care if you stay or not,  _ TJ signed, making the older lad’s cheeks go red.

Cody bit back his growing smile as he nodded at TJ, it not even being a second later he saw the blue eyed lad tugging his clothes off, and he had to strain himself not to stare at him.

He knows how self conscious TJ is, especially about his belly being so big and everytime they talk about their past problems and what led to them the younger lad’s insecurities seemed to constantly come up. Cody really didn’t understand, to him TJ was gorgeous, especially like this, but he also knew he hasn’t told the younger lad that, that over the past month or so Cody hasn’t been there for him the way he should’ve.

He was changing that though, he was here for the blue eyed lad, no matter what TJ needed be it big or small Cody was right by his side. And the same was for the younger lad too. Cody had his own things going on with school and his companies and TJ was there for support whenever he needed him.

“You okay? You need anything?” he asked softly as soon as TJ was in the tub and taking a seat on the floor next to it.

_ This daughter of yours is trying to kill me, I swear,  _ TJ signed and groaned, the warm water helping a bit but his little girl was still kicking up a storm. 

Cody bit his lip, everyday it seeming that the younger lad was in some type of pain or was uncomfortable and there was only so much he could do for him. But he did know that when TJ and him were living together he said their little girl always calmed down if he rubbed his growing stomach or talked to her, so that’s just what Cody did.

He looked at TJ softly and reached a careful hand into the water, watching the younger lad to see if this was okay and it was clear he didn’t mind, so Cody ran a gentle hand over TJ’s growing belly and smiling at the blue eyed lad.

It was the small moments like this, or the way when Cody brought TJ flowers everyday and the younger lad’s eyes lit that reminded him so much of when they first started dating. And he knew if he kept this up they could go back to how they were before, they would be happy again.

*~*

Harry let out a deep breath as he glanced around the new cafe, Dezzy stuck to his side and clearly trying to get him to relax but nothing will, at least not until the doors open. His new staff was making the final touches, Niall was in the kitchen and Louis was barking orders here and there and making sure everything was in it’s place and perfect. 

He swears he has’t been this nervous since the first cafe opened and not it was time for the second one and Harry was just as terrified.

“It’s fine, it’s all gonna be fine…” Harry breathed out to himself, walking around and double checking all the goodies were in order and the staff was ready.

He’s done this once, he knows he can do it again. Of course it was going to be hard for the first few months, him and Niall having to commute every other week and leaving Louis with the kids for a little bit, but it had to be done. And thankfully his husband understood and he was more than willing to help out with anything,

Not only was the cafe opening though, but Cody planned a surprise for TJ and they’ve been working on it for weeks now and it was a big deal for his son for this to go right.

“How we doin out here mate? Doors open in 10,” Niall yelled from the kitchen doors.

“We’re ready if you are,” Harry breathed out, offering him a small smile as he nodded back at the older lad.

And Niall’s own grin only grew at hearing that before he headed back into the kitchen.

“How are you feeling love? You took your medicine right? I didn’t want you to forget because tonight is clearly a big deal and-”

“Lou I’m fine, it’s okay,” Harry laughed to himself as he felt the blue eyed lad wrapping his arms around his middle. “I took my medicine an hour ago, Dezzy is right here and I even have my emergency stuff in the back, right now I’m more worried about you breathing than me.”

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing he was a bit more than nervous, but he figured Harry would be shaking in his shoes. “Tonight is going to be amazing, and I’m so, so proud of you for working so hard these past couple months,” he said softly, smiling up at his husband and resting his head on his chest.

“Thank love,” Harry whispered into the older lad’s hair, unable to stop his own grin from coming.

There was no denying it, he was nervous, but he was doing one hell of a job of hiding it. And even 10 minutes later when the doors opened and people started shuffling in Harry only got worse.

At seeing all of his kids and little Benny, and Gemma, Liam, Zayn and their families though he did relax a bit, knowing he was surrounded by the people he loved most in the world.

Tickets were coming in and the food was flying right back out from the kitchen and Harry really couldn’t be more impressed with his staff and Niall of course. Still to this day the Irish lad amazes him with his skill in the kitchen and tonight it really showed.

What Harry really loved about this new cafe that they didn’t have at the other was that they had a stage and set up open mic nights, tonight being the very first. Both him and Niall wanted local musicians to play and with them being in London there was so much unfound talent that could be shared with the world.

The music was good, the food better and all night Harry was nothing but smiles as he walked around with Louis and Dezzy attached to his hip and thanked everyone for coming. But when he got to the tables where their family was he was almost attacked in hugs.

“Pop this is amazing, seriously,” Cody gushed, giving his father one more squeeze and smiling widely at him. “TJ has been stuffing his face all night, tell uncle Niall he’s doing awesome back there, seriously.”

_ I’m happy you guys are liking everything so much, I feel like this is really going well,  _ Harry signed happily as he looked around the restaurant.

And just as Cody was about to say something else he got shoved out of the way by Alexis and of course Benny was in her arms and that immediately took his pop’s attention away from him. 

He rolled his eyes fondly, making his way back towards the table and plopping himself down next to TJ, the younger lad going on his third plate and still going strong.

“Almost full love?” Cody asked through a small laugh, earning a quick nod and thumbs up from him.

_ After this can we get dessert?  _ TJ asked, finally picking his head up from his dinner and smiling at the older lad.

“Of course,” Cody said, that almost being a dumb question. “And thank you for coming by the way, it really means alot to me, and I know my pop is happy to see you.”

_ I should be thanking you for inviting me, this is so good,  _ TJ signed and groaned before shoving another forkful of food in his mouth. 

“Well it’s just that it’s a month along until the due date and I know-”

_ Seriously, it’s okay,  _ TJ laughed to himself.

He wanted to be here for Harry of course, but he also wanted this time with Cody. They were staying in the city for the weekend, and it was going to be the first time since he moved out that they would be spending this much consecutive time together.

TJ wasn’t sure when he was going to move back in, but from how things have been going between them this past month he definitely wanted to before the baby came.

He couldn’t believe they could really talk about their problems, that they could get the spark back. And sure, they haven’t had sex or really done anything besides snog, but TJ can’t remember the last time he felt so close to Cody. They were making memories, they were laughing and smiling with each other like they used to, and it felt like they were falling in love all over again.

“Babe want kind of dessert do you want? Pop made them all, there’s cookies, brownies, pie, cake-”

_ Oatmeal chocolate chip cookie, a brownie and apple pie please,  _ TJ signed, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend and getting a fond eye roll from him before he walked away to go the dessert counter.

Cody didn’t understand how TJ still had room after everything he’s eaten, but then again he was eating for two. So he ordered all of the younger lad’s requests and once he got them he had to balance them in his hands and bring them back to the table.

“Here you are love,” Cody breathed out, managing to get the plates back to the table without dropping anything.

Just at the sight of more food TJ groaned, completely forgetting the rest of his dinner and going straight for the brownie.

Cody watched him with a small smile, only to feel a hand on his shoulder a second later and turning around to see his dad nodding away from the table.

_ We’re almost on buddy, are you ready?  _ Louis asked, trying to contain his excitement for his son.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Cody breathed out, hoping his nerves wouldn’t get the best of him.

_ It’ll be more than great big guy, TJ will love it,  _ Louis signed reassuringly.  _ Your dad and I will head up there with uncle Liam, and we’ll call you up when we’re ready. _

Cody let out one more deep breath as he nodded back at his dad and watched him head towards the stage. He hoped everything went alright and that TJ liked what he had planned, but his dads assured him it would all go more than okay.

_ Love this is really great, I mean I could eat 10 more- _

“Alright, alright, so we have a very special act coming up here on stage.”

TJ stopped himself as he heard Louis’ voice come over the speakers in the cafe and saw Harry and Cody’s uncle Liam up there with them. He glanced over to his boyfriend, only to see him watching them nervously and biting his lip.

“If I could get my son, Cody Tomlinson up here please, we have a very special song for a very special someone.”

TJ opened his mouth, wanting to ask Cody what was going on but he couldn’t before the older lad hopped on stage and grabbed a pair of drumsticks.

He looked around, having no clue what was going on but by the way Cody’s family was all smiling at him he began to think that the older lad had put this all together for him.

Everyone in the cafe was cheering and clapping as they watched them set up, Harry with his electric guitar, Louis with his acoustic guitar, Liam with his bass and Cody sitting behind the drums. But as soon as the music started and Harry’s voice was coming through the speakers they went quiet, and TJ’s eyes were locked on Cody as the older lad was smiling back at him as he [played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKzOdZgBFzI).

Just at hearing the first couple words TJ was still, just watching his boyfriend play and listening to what Louis and Harry were singing.

Cody did this for him, he had planned all of this and wrote him a song and was playing it in front of everyone, and TJ was a second away from crying.

It gave him so much, it told him what Cody was thinking about their relationship, and in that moment he knew his boyfriend wanted them to work out just as badly as he did.

Everyone in the room was nodding along with the music, some were even dancing, but all TJ did was keep his eyes on Cody as he arms flew around the instrument, and the entire time the older lad was looking right back at him and smiling so wide it must’ve hurt.

And when it was coming to a close Cody’s arms were going all over the place befoe a loud crash of the cymbal finished it off, and all TJ wanted to do was run up to his boyfriend and crush him in a hug. With his 8 month old belly though it made that pretty hard, so instead he let Cody run to him, and it only took TJ a millisecond to throw his arms around his neck and squeeze him as tightly as he could.

He couldn’t stop the tears that were streaming down his cheeks and he tried to muffle them into the older lad’s neck, and he hoped from that Cody understood how much the song meant to him. And by the way his boyfriend was laughing against him and kissing his head TJ figured he had a clue.

He felt like they really had a chance, that him and Cody could go back to how they used to be, that maybe they could be in even more love than they were before and finally get their tiny family back together before their little girl was born.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I didn't edit this at all, but I had to get this out !! For those of you that don't know I have military obligations coming up (I'm leaving in just a few hours) and won't be back for 2 months... I feel so stupid for not mentioning this sooner, those that follow me on Tumblr know, but I failed to mention it on here. I won't have my laptop, so this will be the last update for a little bit, but don't worry I'll be back before you know it and continue with this story and I have many more stories ready to write for you guys !!! I really hope you like this chapter, leave comments, give kudos, and know that I'll miss you all so so much !! Honestly you're like my extended family, so please accept this small parting gift from me until I'm back xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading !!

Cody looked at the girl across from him, not knowing where to start, not sure if he could say what he wanted to and not sound mean, but this had to be done.

“Em, I…” and that’s where he got stuck, his mouth opening and closing as he refused to meet her worried eyes. “I just… I really wanted to talk to you about something and I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.”

And all Emma could do was nod back at him and let out a quiet breath, nibbling on her bottom lip as she had an idea about what he was going to say. She didn’t say anything though, instead just watched him and waited for him to continue, easily seeing how nervous he was and that he had to do this at his own pace.

Cody combed his fingers through the front of his curls, trying his hardest to pick his head up, stop staring at his hands and finally just get on with it. “I-I don’t want this to sound mean or anything but I have to tell you that I don’t think we can like talk or hang out or anything anymore,” he barely whispered, actually having it in himself to glance at his ex-girlfriend through his eyelashes.

And he was actually surprised that Emma didn’t look mad or angry at him, but instead was offering him a tight lined smile, almost seeming like she was expecting him to say something like that.

“It’s just that… TJ and I, well we’re having our baby soon and I’m trying really hard to patch things up with him and I feel like it would be better if I focused on him and just our family right now. I need him to know that he’s the only one and I’m not second guessing anything with him, and I can’t do that if we stay in contact.”

Cody was just grateful Emma wasn’t crying or seemed that her feelings were hurt at all. If anything she looked concerned, almost worried that she had caused even more problems between him and TJ.

_ Cody I’m so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen,  _ she signed quickly and about to continue to apologize until she saw the older lad shaking his head.

“Really it’s okay, I don’t want you to feel bad,” Cody said softly. “It’s really on me for not handling everything properly and just overall fucking up,” he said honestly, still not believing how terribly he messed up with TJ. “TJ and I are actually doing pretty great right now so please don’t worry.”

Emma let out a deep breath, that definitely making her feel better but she still couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.  _ I understand Cody, really. _

And there was nothing else Cody really had to say.

He looked around the cafe quickly for a second, just checking to see if anyone was watching them, if they recognized him and thankfully no one was even giving him a second glance.

“Well uh, that’s all I really wanted to talk about, and thanks for meeting me and everything, I appreciate it,” he said softly, offering her the smallest of smiles.

_ Yeah, of course,  _ Emma signed as she bit her lip and nodded back at him. 

And that was all Cody really wanted to say, he didn’t want to linger and stay for lunch or have a cup of tea, but just say what he needed to say and get on with his day. So he said his final goodbye, this time being the last goodbye before pushing himself out of his seat and leaving the cafe.

It was a weird feeling, leaving his past behind him and moving on from what was such a big part of his life for so long. But he had bigger things happening now, better things, and that’s what he wanted to focus on. It was going to be him, TJ and their little girl, and Cody needed them to know they were going to be first, that his family was the most important thing to him.

And on his way to see his boyfriend he picked up a little something for TJ and their little girl, just so the younger lad knew he was thinking about them today.

He made his way to TJ’s parent’s house, bags in hand and skipping up the steps until he was close enough to push the door open and announce that he was there.

Austin was the first one Cody saw in the foyer as he was kicking off his shoes, the older man looking at him with a tight lined smile and his arms folded across his chest. 

Of course Cody knew he still wasn’t Austin’s favorite person, but at least he was allowed in the house without protest now. If he knew the older man was here though he probably wouldn’t have barged in. Cody swears his dad told him something about Austin being at the stadium with him all day, but apparently not.

Luckily it was only a second later he saw TJ carefully come down the stairs though, saving him from Austin and the silent looks he constantly sends his way.

_ Hey love, I didn’t think you’d be coming over until later,  _ TJ signed happily, only to muffle a small laugh into his boyfriend’s neck as he pulled him into his chest.

“Look at you, you’re glowing today,” Cody said quietly through his own smile, running a hand over TJ’s large belly and kissing his cheek. “You have a good day?”

_ Yeah, it was really great,  _ he signed, unable to wipe off the wide grin that stretched across his face.  _ I wanted to talk to you about something important, can we go upstairs? _

Cody raised his eyebrows at that, his boyfriend looking like he was running on some kind of high, but he didn’t hesitate before nodding back at him and following TJ up to his room.

“Love what did you want to talk…” Cody stopped himself though, stilling in the bedroom doorway at seeing his boyfriend’s room all packed up. “What’s this…?”

_ I packed,  _ TJ signed obviously. _ Well my dad packed most of it, or all of it, but at least I told him what to put into each box. _

Cody felt his jaw go slack, his eyes scanning around the room and seeing everything TJ packed up from the flat and brought back to his parent’s house. And he knew his boyfriend packing up his stuff only meant only one thing.

“Are you… You’re moving back in,” he barely whispered, trying to bite back the slow, wide smile that started coming over him.

_ You’re okay with that, right?  _ TJ asked almost worriedly.  _ I know we didn’t really talk about it, but I just thought with the baby coming soon and we’ve been on a really good path for a while now and-  _

He was cut off though, Cody crashing his lips against TJ’s and stopping the younger lad’s signing. he didn’t fight it of course though, he expected nothing less from Cody when he told him about moving back into the flat. So TJ had absolutely no problem kissing his boyfriend back, wrapping his arms around his neck and muffling a quiet laugh against him as he felt how wide the older lad was smiling.

“I’m so happy,” Cody barely managed to whisper out, having to shake his head and let out his own chuckle.

_ You say that almost like you don’t believe it. _

“I almost don’t,” he said honestly.

At that TJ bit his lip, looking up at Cody and nodding back at him as he knew just how hard it was to get back to where they were before. For a little bit he himself wasn’t so sure they could make it, wasn’t sure if they could be fixed, but here they are, happier than they've been in what seems like a long, long time.

“And your dad helped you pack? Like he’s okay with this?” Cody asked a bit surprised.

TJ brought up his hands to sign as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say and how to put what his father said in the best way possible.  _ Well he understands that we want to be living together for when the baby is born, but you know, he… Well he’s just scared I’ll get hurt again and wants us to take it slow. _

Cody kept his eyes on his boyfriend, letting out a quiet breath and nodding, knowing just how carefully Austin has been watching him the past couple months that they’ve been having problems. At least since he and TJ have been doing more than great for the past month now the older man has definitely calmed down and doesn’t feel the need to glare at Cody every time he sees him.

_ But this is okay, right? Like you’re okay with me coming back home and- _

“Is that even a real question?! Of course it’s alright!” Cody said, shocked that his boyfriend would even ask such a thing. “I’m so happy and Milo will be so excited you’re back home, he’s missed you so much, and think about it love, just think!! 3 more weeks and we’ll have our little girl and it’ll be so amazing, like we’ll have our family!” he gushed, knowing he could go on and on but by the way TJ was looking at him he must’ve sounded just a little crazy.

TJ was a little stuck, having to let out an airy laugh at seeing how excited Cody was. And truth be told, he loved seeing his boyfriend get this happy when he talked about their daughter on the way. Of course he knew the older lad couldn’t wait for their little girl to come, that he was excited about becoming a father, but he was also scared.

To TJ it always felt like there was something Cody wasn't telling him, or something he was holding back from him. And he wanted to talk to the older lad, always asked him if something was wrong, to ask if anything was on his mind, mostly when they talk about the baby, but Cody always said he was okay. TJ wasn’t so sure he believed him though, there had to be something he wasn’t telling him, something he was worried about.

“So do we wanna get this stuff over to flat? I can unpack all your things, maybe order some food and we’ll have a lazy night in,” Cody suggested, rubbing small circles into the younger lad’s back and smiling softly down at him.

_ Sounds more than perfect,  _ TJ signed, not knowing a better way to spend the night.

Cody nodded back at his boyfriend, still not believing he was coming home, that things were finally getting back to how they should be. And it only took a few hours before all of TJ’s things were back in the flat, it almost seeming like he never left at all. 

_ God I missed this,  _ TJ signed, slumping into the couch and letting out a relaxed breath as Milo cuddled into his side.

Cody rolled his eyes, his boyfriend of course coming over to the flat multiple times since he moved out, and they’ve done this exact thing, but it was different now that he was home for good.

_ But think about it, in a few weeks time we’ll have a crying newborn and no peace,  _ TJ laughed to himself, glancing over at Cody and hearing him hum, the older lad shaking his head like he didn’t believe it.  _ Come on love, talk to me,  _ he signed, him not saying all that much tonight.  _ Is something wrong? _

Cody glanced over at his boyfriend, nothing being wrong, if anything he hasn’t been this happy in a long time. But there was definitely something on his mind, something that’s been nagging since they found out about the baby. He didn’t know if he could actually come out and say it though. 

“I-I uhm… I just…” Cody tried to start off, running his fingers through his curls and trying his hardest to calm down, to convince himself that TJ wouldn’t be mad or upset with him, but try to help him, to reassure him he was worrying about nothing. “You know the baby is coming and, well, I’m scared,” he barely whispered, not daring to look at the younger lad. “You know I… Well I see Ben a lot and I watch my sister and Hayden with him and there are a lot of things I can’t do, things I won’t be able to help you with…”

TJ furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth opening and closing, knowing he had to say something, but was at a complete loss, he had no idea where this was coming from, had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about.

_ Babe what are you talking about…? _

Cody rubbed his hands over his face, trying to figure out what to say, how to explain how he was feeling. “I know you must’ve thought about it… I mean, I-... I won’t be able to hear her when she cries and I’ll never hear her call me dad, it’s just… Fuck…” he breathed out, shaking his head and refusing to pick his head up to see his boyfriend’s face. “You know when they’re babies they make all these little noises, when they’re hungry, or upset or even happy and I won’t know which is which, I won’t know what to do and I can’t help you…”

And he could feel TJ’s hand on his arm, trying to get up to look up but Cody couldn’t do it, he didn’t want to see his boyfriend signing that that wouldn’t make him a bad father, that their little girl will love him all the same, and it’ll be the same stuff Cody has been told over and over.

“Please look at me,” TJ whispered and signed before cupping Cody’s cheeks and getting him to look at him. “You know, it… It’s not gonna be perfect and of course it’s not gonna be easy but we’ll both learn as we go,” he said slowly. “You’ll learn to feel what each noise means, just like how you know how my breathing feels when I’m sleeping and when I pretend to sleep so you don’t bug me,” TJ said, a small laugh coming out of him as he tried to lighten the mood a bit. “Or the noises I make when we’re, ya know in bed and stuff and just from that you know what to do and what I want in that moment and-”

“Okay, yeah, got it,” Cody said, allowing a chuckle to escape him as his cheeks turned pink, those being the noises he probably knew best.

“But that’s what I’m saying, that you’ll learn, we’ll both learn. Cause I don’t know what noises babies make when they’re happy, or if they’re comfortable in my arms, or maybe they have gas, I don’t know any of it, so we’ll learn together,” TJ shrugged. 

Cody bit his lip, still feeling like TJ would have to put in a lot of work and that he wouldn’t be able to help as much as he wanted to, as much as he needed to. But if anything he just didn’t want his boyfriend to resent him, to blame him for everything.

_ This isn’t something I want you to worry about love,  _ TJ signed before combing his fingers through the back of his boyfriend’s curls.  _ It’s okay to be scared and nervous and of course worry about the what if’s, but you just have to keep in mind that you’re not alone… I’m here and I’m scared too, but we’ll learn together, work together and try our best to do right by our little girl. _

Cody just kept his eyes on TJ, the younger lad making it sound so simple, like as long as they had each other they could do anything. 

_ You should talk to your pop…  _

“About this?” Cody asked with furrowed eyebrows. “You think he could help?”

_ I really do,  _ TJ nodded at him.  _ You know he had worries and doubts when you were born… Maybe he can give you some advice or insight. _

Cody bit his lip, nodding back at the blue eyed lad and pulling him just a bit closer to his side. He never really thought about his pop being able to help him with this, to talk to him about how he’s been feeling. But for right now Cody wanted to focus on his boyfriend. To make sure he was as comfortable as he could be and spoil him rotten until TJ complained and whined for him to stop. But even then Cody wasn’t so sure he would.

*~*

“It’s really great isn’t it? Like TJ and Cody? I mean things are finally going their way,” Harry smiled to himself, running his hand up and down Louis’ bareback.

And all Louis did was hum, not really listening to his husband but was more focused on kissing the younger lad’s neck and trying to get something going.

“I have to tell you I was worried for a bit,” Harry breathed out. “Honestly I’m still worried… The baby isn’t even born yet, and I mean, at least when we had that fight Al was born... Do you think when she’s born they’ll be okay?”

Louis pressed his lips together, finally picking his head up and letting out a deep breath, easily sensing Harry was more focused on this than him. “I dunno H, maybe they already had their rough patch and they’ve learned from it and won’t make the same mistakes,” he shrugged.

Harry thought about that for a second, sinking impossibly further into the mattress under him and feeling the older lad’s lips back on his neck. He hoped Louis was right, hoped that what happened between them all those years ago wouldn’t happen to Cody and TJ.

“But Lou-”

At that Louis actually groaned, rolling off Harry and throwing himself on his side of the bed.

“What?” Harry asked, looking over at him confused. “Babe I’m trying to have a conversation with you.”

“But there are so many hours in the day for conversations and no hours in the day for me time,” Louis grumbled.

“Well now you just sound like a whining child,” Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

“Ya know what I will whine when I haven’t gotten any in-”

“It’s been two days!!” Harry said wide eyed through a loud laugh. “Damn Lou, the older you get the more-”

“Harry I’m just a man! Sorry I love you and shit!” Louis quickly retorted back. “Ya know what, forget it, we’ll just go to bed like an old boring couple,” he mumbled as he pulled the covers over himself and rolled over in bed.

Harry rolled his eyes, his husband trying to do the whole “feel sorry for me” thing. “First of all we’re not old and second of all we’re far from boring,” he said, tugging on Louis’ arm and pulling him into his chest despite his dramatic groans.

Louis didn’t say anything but let himself get tugged and not so gracefully rolling on top of his husband. And he could feel Harry running his hand up and down his back, the younger lad laughing into his hair, but he thought this was far from funny.

“Ya know what, you are a grumpy old man, it’s not me, just you.”

Louis glared up at Harry, about to shove himself off him, but before he could he felt the younger lad’s fingers tangle in the back of his hair and pull him down until their lips met in a hard kiss. Now this is what Louis was hoping for, what he’s been aching for since they got into bed. And as much as he loved talking to his husband and having conversations that were actually pretty important he kind of wanted to escape all of that for a little bit.

Louis didn’t waste a second before kissing his husband right back, not wasting a single second as he settled himself down on top of the younger lad and combed his fingers through his curls. And he didn’t care if Harry was laughing against him, the green eyed lad knowing as soon as he kissed him that Louis’ moodiness would immediately disappear.

“I swear this is the only reason you keep me around,” Harry mumbled against him, not all that surprised to hear the muffled hum back from his husband.

He knew Louis wasn’t really listening to him, but was more focused on the task at hand. Harry really couldn’t blame him though, he’s been talking the older lad’s ear off since he got home.

But if he was being completely honest whenever Louis got into one of these moods he loved it. He loved teasing his husband, making him suffer a little bit before completely giving the older lad his way.

And after all these Harry still doesn’t know how Louis hasn’t picked up on this, but if anything he was happy he didn’t. It always made for some of the best sex and by the end of it Harry could barely keep himself together.

Breathing heavily, sweat coating his skin and his hair all over the place. It was everything Harry needed at the end of a long day, and the best part was that Louis thought he got his way, but in reality Harry was the one pulling the strings, this being what he really wanted. He could never tell his husband about all the teasing though, the way he would push off sex by talking only to “give in”. Being together for as long as they have they had to keep things interesting, and as simple as this seemed it worked wonders.

*~*

“You alright mate?” Niall asked with furrowed eyebrows, looking at Harry a bit worriedly as he gripped at the counter and threw back a few pills.

And all Harry did was hum and nod to the Irish lad before taking a large gulp of water and petting Dezzy at his side, trying to calm her quiet whines and getting her to stop nudging him. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

“H,” Niall said softly, stepping away from the grill and wrapping a careful arm around the younger lad. “C’mon, sit down,” he said nervously, leading Harry to the break room and pulling out a chair for him. “What do you need? I can get your backpack or I-”

“Niall I’m fine, it’s okay,” Harry coughed out as he shook his head.

Niall opened his mouth, his best mate not sounding fine and from the way Dezzy started pacing and whined even more he knew something was going on. Harry was beyond stubborn and he knew how when he was at work he wanted nothing to get in his way or distract him, but when it came to his brother in-law’s health Niall wasn’t taking any chances.

So he went to the closet and pulled out Harry’s backpack, seeing the younger lad roll his eyes, but Niall wasn’t taking any chances. “Just take a little break mate, I can handle the lunch rush.”

Harry looked at the backpack Niall was passing him before letting out a deep breath and nodding at him. He did feel a little different today, that his chest felt heavy and he was having some trouble breathing when he had to move quickly so he didn’t object when the blue eyed lad pulled out his mask and gave it to him.

When he pulled the mask over his nose and mouth though Harry couldn’t look back at Niall. Instead he kept his gaze to the floor as his best mate pat him on the shoulder and made his way back to the kitchen. 

Harry always felt deformed when he had to use his mask, or if he had to carry his backpack around and have his oxygen tube in his nose. He loved what Cody made it for him, he really did. It was so much nicer than lugging a tank with him everywhere, but still, the fact that he needed it all just reminded him that he was sick.

At least now Dezzy stopped her whining and instead was just resting her head on his lap. That sweet puppy dog face always killed Harry, he was an absolute sucker for it, and at least he could pet her and try to forget about the oxygen flowing through his mask that was helping more than Harry would like to admit.

“Hey pop? Uncle Niall said-”

Harry snapped around, seeing Cody come into the break room but freezing when he saw him.

“What happened?! Are you okay?! Do you need-”

Harry waved his hand frantically, needing his son to calm down and not freak out over nothing.  _ I’m fine buddy, it’s okay,  _ he tried to reassure him.  _ Just a little short of breath, that’s it. _

Cody ran a hand over his face as he tried to calm down, his heart nearly stopping at seeing his pop with his mask on. “Did uhm… Well did you take your meds and everything? I mean the doctors said if you take your meds you’ll be okay…”

Harry pat the seat next to him, it being clear just how nervous the 19 year old was and he needed his son to relax.  _ I forgot to take them last night, but that’s it, really, I’m fine. Uncle Niall just made me where this thing, it’s no big deal. _

Cody bit his lip, walking over to the table and taking a seat next to his pop. “Well just try to remember taking it,” he said softly. “I mean… Do you want me to call dad or anything, or I can-”

_ No, no,  _ Harry signed quickly as he shook his head.  _ You’ll give your father a heart attack for no reason, seriously Cody, I’m fine. _

Cody breathed out an “alright”, knowing himself that his dad would probably speed over here and make a huge scene.

_ So what’d you come all this way for buddy?  _ Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Oh, right,” Cody shook his head, remembering he came here for a reason. “Well I uhm, I wanted to talk to you about something…”

_ Sure big guy,  _ Harry signed, almost looking at his son concerned as it seemed serious.  _ Are you and TJ okay? I mean he just moved back in last night, what could have possibly- _

“No, no, we’re fine, great actually,” Cody said through a small laugh as he saw his pop’s hand flying everywhere. “He actually wanted me to come down here to talk to you, maybe get some uhm, well get some insight on something…”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, only growing more curious at seeing the 19 year old become nervous.

“Well I uhm… I talked to TJ about some thoughts I had about me becoming a dad and when the baby comes, just like… Like how I won’t be as helpful as I want to be because there are certain things I can’t do, and just… Yeah,” Cody said slowly, hoping his father would kind of pick up what he was saying and implying.

Harry sat there still for a second, trying to understand what Cody was really asking of him, or if he was asking anything at all.

“Okay so like…” Cody tried to start off, seeing that his father was a bit lost and confused. “I can’t hear, a-and when she cries I won’t know but TJ will and I don’t want him to always be the one that gets up with her, and I won’t know her sad noises from her happy ones or ever hear her call me dad and I just feel like I won’t be much help, or like a useless father,” he barely whispered, unable to meet his pop’s eyes. “And I dunno, I just… I wanted to know how you did it… When you found out I was deaf how did you get past the self doubt and the worrying if you were going to be a good dad or not to me?”

Cody finally picked his head up to look at his father, needing to know what he was going to sign, but instead of seeing his hands moving he saw his pop just looking back at him, biting his lip and looking like he was holding everything in him to keep the tears that were pooling in his eyes not to fall.

“No, pop I didn’t mean-” he stopped himself though, his father not even able to look at him as he waved his hand, silently asking him to stop talking as a tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

Cody sat back in his seat, not even able to say how terrible he felt, he didn’t mean to make his father feel bad, but it was clear what was going through his head.

And they just sat there in the silence. Harry trying to wipe his tears away and gather himself enough to actually sign back to his son, but he knew what he wanted to say was not what Cody wanted to hear.

_ Cody I never got past it…  _ he signed shakily, still unable to look at his son.  _ When they told me I… _

Harry stopped himself, shaking his head and trying his hardest to keep himself together, to not break down. He knew it wasn’t the same as when Cody was younger, he knew his son didn’t blame him but there were so many thoughts running through his head, so many reminders of what he had done.

“Pop…” Cody said quietly, seeing his father a second away from breaking down. “You know I don’t blame you, please we talked about this,” he said, hating that he brought this up, that he made his pop feel this way.

Harry let out a deep breath, pulling off his oxygen mask so he could completely wipe his face and try to stop his stream of tears. “I-I’m sorry, you came here for help and I’m just blubbering,” he managed out.

Cody bit his lip, pushing himself out of his chair and walking towards his pop, wrapping his arms around him and it wasn’t a second later he felt his father’s arms around him. “I love you, you know that,” he whispered.

Harry nodded against him, kissing his son’s cheek and rubbing his back, wanting him to know that he really was okay.  _ I love you too buddy, come on, sit down, we can actually talk about this,  _ he signed, wanting to actually help the 19 year old.

Cody sat back down in his seat, watching his pop carefully and making sure he really was okay. He offered his father his oxygen mask back but he shook his head, not needing it anymore apparently.

Harry let out a deep breath, trying to think of what to say to Cody, trying to think of what he wished someone said to him when his son was first born.  _ Buddy what I can tell you is that you’ll learn on the way,  _ he started off.  _ It’s going to seem really hard at first and frustrating because there are so many things you wished you could do to help, but there are things… Milo can get you when the baby cries and trust me, you’ll learn what she wants just from feeling her cries or even just looking at her face. It’s a scary thought, being useless or like you can’t do anything to help her, or TJ, but you can… But most importantly don’t close yourself off…  _ Harry signed shakily.  _ Don’t make the same mistakes I did… _

Cody bit his lip as he saw what his pop was signing, knowing what he wished his father did for him when he was younger. And he couldn't disconnect himself from his daughter just because he was scared, he was going to try, and do as much as he could to make sure that his little girl knew he was there for her.

_ Did I at least say anything remotely helpful?  _ Harry asked as he looked back at his son softly.

“Yeah, you definitely did,” Cody nodded back at him as he offered his father a small smile. “And I’m sorry again pop, I didn’t mean to make you upset…”

Harry didn’t know what to say or sign, it was nothing Cody did or said, but just the memories from the day his son was born have been haunting him for too long, it was hard not to break down just at the thought. But at least he could help the 19 year old and ease his worried thoughts about becoming a father. In just three weeks his granddaughter will be born, his baby boy is having his own little one and Harry knows Cody will be a great father, he just has to believe in himself too.

*~*

Cody brushed his fingers through his hair, letting out a shaky breath as he paced his office and felt Josh’s eyes watching him. He swears he’s been a nervous wreck for the past two weeks, TJ’s due date getting closer and closer and as each day passes he only becomes more of a mess.

And he kept walking back in forth in the room, not even sure why all of a sudden he grew so nervous. The only thing that’s happened today was a few morning classes, then to the office to do some work before Josh stopped by for lunch, and that was it. 

Maybe it wasn’t even about the baby at all, maybe he was really just nervous for this meeting with a doctor that works for his glasses company. Apparently there was some huge new project that a few of the doctors had come up with and it could be groundbreaking for deaf and hard of hearing people everywhere, and it was just another thing to add onto Cody’s plate. As if magazines and tabloids haven’t covered their pages with the brilliant boy billionaire who happens to be gay and dating none other than Austin Brown’s son, oh, and he’s also having a baby. Cody swears everyday something new is coming out about him and TJ, or just him alone, but now if there was another product his company came up with it would only add to the attention and stress.

Cody only stopped his pacing when he felt a crumpled piece of paper hit him in the head, immediately turning to Josh and seeing his best mate raise his eyebrows at him.

_ Why are you freaking out mate? I mean, I know you’re not the biggest fan of ham and swiss but I didn’t think it would be this big of a deal,  _ Josh teased, gesturing to the older lad’s untouched lunch on his desk and snickering at him.

Cody rolled his eyes, loosening the tie from around his neck and throwing himself into his desk chair. “I dunno mate, I just have a lot on my mind...”

_ Worried about your meeting?  _ Josh asked before taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

“That, the baby, the media, keeping TJ happy and comfortable, and let’s not forget about school and everyday work things,” Cody huffed, just at the thought of all of that making him more stressed than he already was. “I mean the baby isn’t even born yet and I swear I’m ready to pull my hair out.”

_ One more week mate, then you’ll be a Tommo daddy,  _ Josh smiled at him.

At that Cody just let out a deep breath, slumping even further into his chair and rubbing his hands over his face. As nervous as he was for his daughter to be born he was also more than ready for her to finally come out. He wanted some type of release for his boyfriend, for him not to be in pain or achy or moody anymore, but instead happy and relieved that they finally had their little girl.

_ What’re you thinking about?  _ Josh signed after he pulled Cody’s hands away from his face and looked at him softly.

“Too many things,” Cody groaned.

Josh bit his lip as he kept his eyes on the older lad, it being clear just how stressed he was about everything going on.  _ Are you and TJ still okay? I mean, he’s been moved in for a few weeks now, things are still going well, right? _

“Yeah, yeah, we’re good,” Cody breathed out, a small smile coming over him just at the thought of his boyfriend. “I’ve been talking to him about all this and I’m sure he’s sick of me coming home and complaining, but at least I’m talking about it with him.”

_ Very true,  _ Josh signed as he nodded back at Cody.  _ But no fighting or anything like that? _

“No, no fights. We really are happy and doing well even with all this crap going on,” Cody said, finally calming down just enough to eat his lunch.

Josh smiled back at his best mate, relieved to hear that despite everything going on him and TJ were still happy. _ So what’s this meeting about that’s making you so nervous? _

“That’s the thing, I dunno!” Cody shook his head. “Apparently the doctors at my glasses company have come up with something and they want to pitch it to me.”

_ Maybe it will make you millions on top of your billions,  _ Josh wiggled his eyebrows at the older lad. 

“Yeah, cause that’s what I’m after, even more money and another company to worry about,” Cody breathed out. “I swear part of me wants to drop out of Uni and just focus on the businesses I already have…”

_ Oh come on mate, you love animating, don’t give that up,  _ Josh shook his head.  _ Just think about it, you’ll make super cute movies and you can take your little girl to them and say that daddy made that! _

Cody rolled his eyes but his best mate definitely had a point. He loved animating, he loved it more than his glasses company or his backpack company and sure, it was hard trying to juggle everything now, but hopefully in the long run it will all be worth it.

Before he could say how right Josh was though he saw his door swing open and his assistant, Zoe, smiling at him.

_ Dr. Crane is here for your meeting. _

Cody groaned as he checked his watch, the older man right on time and of course he was running behind.  _ Okay, just give me two minutes and send him in,  _ he signed before clearing off the food on his desk and giving Josh a silent look.

_ Already on my way out, don’t ask,  _ Josh laughed to himself.  _ Come over to the flat after you get off and we can talk all about this mysterious meeting. _

_ Sure thing mate, see you then,  _ Cody signed quickly, double checking that everything was presentable and he came off as an actual boss.

Josh sent his best mate one final wave before he let himself out of the office, and as soon as he left someone else came in.

_ Mr. Tomlinson! So good to see you! _

_ Dr. Crane you’ve known me since I was born, please, just Cody,  _ he signed, letting out a muffled laugh as he shook the doctor’s hand.

_ And how crazy is it that the kid I used to treat is now my boss?  _ Dr. Crane teased a bit.  _ I swear I have your medical chart memorized from how many times your dads brought you in for testing. _

At that Cody bit his lip and hummed, his dads bringing him into the hearing doctor at least once a year to see if he could ever get implants or hearing aids, but no luck. He was always told the same news, he was born deaf and will continue to be that way for the rest of his life. There was no technology in the world that has been invented yet that was strong enough to help, no surgery, no nothing to even remotely help.

_ That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about… _

“What? My medical chart?” Cody asked confused.

_ It’s part of it,  _ Dr.Crane nodded.  _ You see a couple of my associates and I have been working on something for awhile now and we’re ready to test it out… And you’re the perfect candidate. _

Cody furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the older man more and more curious but also nervous for whatever it was he was going to sign. “Candidate for what?” he barely whispered.

Dr. Crane sat there for a second, a small smile coming over him as he looked back at the green eyed lad.  _ I think I’ve come up with a way for you to hear. _

Cody was completely still where he was, just looking back at older man and not believing what he signed because it was impossible, his entire life he’s been told that and there’s nothing anyone can do to change it.

“N-no you… B-but you said-”

_ Technology has changed Cody, and so has surgery,  _ Dr. Crane signed, trying to hold back how excited he was about this.  _ What it is is a two part procedure. What we’ll do first is surgery, repairing the damaged parts of your eardrum like the cochlea and everything else that was damaged in the crash before you were born. After we repair what we can we’ll do some tests and see what parts of your inner ear are and aren’t working and design a special hearing aid that will work specifically for both your ears,  _ he explained as easily as possible.

Cody opened his mouth, wanting to tell Dr. Crane that it wouldn’t work, that he was deaf and that was that. But instead the only thing he did was try to wipe away the tears that were pooling in his eyes, just at the thought of hearing had him a second away from breaking down.

If this worked, if whatever Dr. Crane came up with and designed worked his life would change for forever. He could hear his dads’ voices for the first time, hear his entire family, hear how birds and the rain sounds, how a drum sounds and not just know everything by touch, but most importantly he would be able to hear TJ and his daughter…

“This is real? L-like you’re sure you can do this?” he barely managed out.

_ I can try, yeah,  _ Dr. Crane signed, smiling softly at the younger lad.  _ I looked over your chart one more time to make sure, and I think with this new surgery plus the power these hearing aids have I really do believe you’ll have some hearing. It won’t be perfect, you won’t have full hearing capabilities, but it will be better than nothing. _

Cody scoffed, of course it being better than nothing and the more Dr. Crane signed the more he wanted to cry. Just from the older man talking to him about this he knew there was a high chance this could work. Dr. Crane wouldn’t tell him about this unless he knew it would.

“This can’t be happening,” he mumbled into his hands, overwhelmed with what Dr. Crane told him.

Cody couldn’t even try to stop the tears that fell down his cheeks, knowing there was no way to stop him. He didn’t know what to think, didn’t know what came next now that he had this news.

_ So what do you think? Are you willing to give it a try?  _ Dr. Crane asked, hoping Cody saw what he signed between him wiping his tear filled eyes.

“Y-yes, yes, of course,” Cody said, that being probably one of the dumbest questions anyone has ever asked him. “I-I have to talk to my dads and my boyfriend, but just my God, yes.”

Dr. Crane let out a small laugh, unable to stop the smile that came over him as he looked at at the younger lad.  _ Well you of course have my phone number and when you’re ready send me a text and we’ll get started. _

Cody nodded quickly, trying to gather himself and breathe like a normal person as he pushed himself out of his seat and walked over to the older man, not even wasting a second before wrapping his arms around him and giving him a strong hug.

“Thank you so, so much.”

_ Of course,  _ Dr. Crane signed back to him once Cody let him go, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder before he showed himself out of the office.

And Cody just stood there for a second, trying to understand everything he was just told. This wasn’t a dream, this wasn’t a cruel joke, but something that was going to change his life, and the only thing he wanted to do was tell everyone about it. And with that thought running through his head he didn’t waste a second before grabbing his suitcase and jacket, and sprinting out of his office at full speed.

*~*

“This is all very mysterious,” Louis said in a sing song voice as he crossed his arms across his chest and sunk impossibly further into the couch.

“It is,” Harry hummed, having absolutely no clue why Cody demanded they both come home from work early so he could talk to them. “Do you think everything is okay with him and TJ?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s bringing TJ with him to talk to us,” Louis breathed out as he scrolled through his phone.

Harry glanced over at his husband, not sure why he wasn’t as curious as he was to find out whatever news Cody had to share with them, and apparently urgent news at that. “You’re not the least bit worried?”

“No,” Louis shrugged, not taking his eyes off his phone. “I dunno, if anything he seemed excited.”

Harry opened his mouth, not so sure about that, but before he could say anything he heard the front door crash open and a very loud Josh stomping through the house.

“I’m here!! I-I drove as fast as I could!” he ran into the room breathless, only to groan at seeing that Cody wasn’t even here yet. “What the hell is going on? This better be really important cause I was with Zaria and if he interrupted-”

“Josh if you finish that sentence I might actually hit you,” Louis said, looking up at the younger lad through his eyelashes. “That’s my niece remember and Zayn’s on speed dial.”

“Oh come on Lou, Zar and I have been together since the beginning of time, I know by now he knows we-”

“Okay but it’s not something we want to think about!” Louis cut him off again, looking at him wide eyed and needing him to stop talking.

And all Josh could do was allow a small smirk to come over and shrug before throwing himself into an empty chair and looking at the pair innocently. And as badly as he wanted to continue this little talk and make Louis impossibly more uncomfortable he didn’t only because he heard the front door open and two people very slowly shuffling in the foyer.

“There we go love, almost there,” Cody said softly, holding onto his boyfriend’s hand tightly and carefully leading him to an open seat, seeing Milo not waste a single second before he heading over to Dezzy who was sitting at his pop’s feet and plopping himself down next to the beagle.

TJ let out a deep breath as he eased himself down and got as comfortable as he could in the plush chair. But when he saw everyone’s eyes on him he felt his cheeks heating up, knowing he looked like he could pop the baby out any second.

“Do you know what this is about?” Harry asked TJ, the younger lad only shaking his head and shrugging at him.

“All I know is that it’s something big, he’s way too excited and happy,” TJ said through an airy laugh.  _ Everyone is ready to hear the news, so let’s get on with it love,  _ he signed to his boyfriend as he offered him a wide smile.

Cody let out a deep breath as he nodded back at TJ, trying his hardest not to just scream his news as he stood in front of his dads, best mate and boyfriend. “Okay well just uhm, first off thank you for getting here so quickly, it means a lot and I’m gonna get right on with it because I’m really excited and just yeah,” he said through a sheepish laugh, running his fingers through his hair and trying to gather what he was about to say. “So I uhm… I had a meeting with Dr. Crane today, you know he’s been treating me since I was born and he gave me some news…”

He paused for a second, looking at his dads who looked more and more interested, TJ who seemed just as curious and Josh who wanted him to get on with it. Just at the thought of saying his news he wanted to cry, he wanted to jump and scream and let the world know, but first he had to tell his favorite people.

“Oh God, okay,” Cody breathed out, trying to calm down and finally just spit it out. “So I guess he uh, well there’s this new surgery and hearing aids and Dr. Crane reviewed my chart and said I’m the perfect candidate to try it out a-and if it works well… I could uhm… I could get some hearing…”

And he knew he didn’t explain that as best as he could, but still, it was clear he got the point across. Both his dads were just staring at him, his pop looking like he wanted to say something but was more focused on trying not to start bawling while Josh and TJ looked too struck for words, like they didn’t believe him.

_ Cody…  _ Harry barely managed to sign, his hands shaking so terribly he had to put them back down. 

He wasn’t even sure what to say to his son, he had so many questions, so many thoughts rushing through his head but he couldn’t get anything out before he felt tears pooling in his eyes. As Josh was screaming and bounding for Cody everyone else in the room was trying to hold themselves together.

Just at the idea of his son being able to hear he was a mess, this would change his life forever if it worked.

Everyone around him was hugging and kissing Cody, telling him how amazing that was and Harry wanted to do the same, wanted to say how happy he was for his son but he was paralyzed to the couch.

“Pop…” Cody said once his dad let him go and stopped kissing him, looking to his crying father on the couch and gently wrapping his arms around him.

And Harry didn’t waste a second before hugging his son back and kissing his curls, still trying to gather what the 19 year old said, trying to grasp if this was real or not.  _ What else did he say? Did you ask when you can start this? Or what’s the probability it will actually work? Or what about- _

“Pop, pop,” Cody laughed to himself, grabbing his father’s hands and stopping his signing. “We’ll talk about all of that, yeah? I just wanted to tell you guys first, see what you think…”

And it was obvious he knew what everyone thought, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room, his boyfriend if possible being worse than his pop as he was nearly bawling in his seat and muffling his cries into his hands as he mumbled how happy he was.

But as everyone sat back in their seats and tried to calm down Cody explained everything. He told them all how he wouldn’t want to start anything until the baby is born, not wanting to be in and out of the hospital with a newborn and that there was a high chance it could work. He explained it just like Dr. Crane had to him, that he wouldn’t get his full hearing, but it would be better than nothing. And Cody doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to see so many people crying at once, it was like none of this was real, like it wasn’t happening. To Cody it still felt like a dream, and he was sure it would continue to feel that way until he had the operation done, and here’s to hoping it would actually work.

*~*

“How are you feeling love?” Cody asked softly, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s sweaty hair and kissing his temple.

_ I’m ready for this little girl to come out,  _ TJ signed and groaned.

Cody let out a deep breath, himself more than ready for their daughter to finally be with them, he couldn’t even imagine how TJ felt. Their due date was last week and every day that passes is harder than the last.

He’s been trying to think of everything that might help induce labor, from feeding TJ the spiciest food he can cook to spending the day in bed and spoiling the younger lad the best way he knows how, but none of it was working.

“Anything you want to try today?” Cody asked as he passed his boyfriend his tea. “My pop suggested calling the doctor, maybe ask if we can do a c-section and they can induce you instead of just waiting around.”

_ But that’s not natural,  _ TJ signed, groaning even more as he tried to roll to his side on the couch.

Cody let out a deep breath as he helped TJ, knowing the younger lad didn’t want to be juiced up on chemicals when their baby is born, but he hates seeing him like this. At least his sister and Hayden have been stopping by with Ben to keep them company and so have their parents, but today Zayn was dropping Elijah off since Cody hasn’t seen him in a while and apparently the 8 year old has been asking about him. It’s not like either of them minded of course since they haven’t been doing much the last week with TJ unable to move.

And an hour later when TJ said someone was knocking at the door Cody was happy to see his uncle and little cousin come in.

“Hey buddy, how’s he doing?” Zayn asked and signed as he walked into the flat and offered TJ a small smile.

“Nothings changed…” Cody breathed out as he shook his head. “But we’re happy to see this little guy,” he said, kneeling down to Eli’s height and smiling at him. “Hey buddy, I’ve missed you.”

And he wasn’t all that surprised to see the 8 year old’s gaze focused on the ground, the paintbrush he carries with him everywhere in his hand. At least he got a smile out of his cousin, so that was something.

_ You know if you need me text me,  _ Zayn signed.  _ I’ll have my phone on me all day so if there are any problems- _

“We’ll be fine uncle Zayn, we always are,” Cody laughed to himself, his uncle being his usual over protective self, but he’s even worse when it comes to Eli.

Zayn let out a deep breath as he nodded back at his nephew, smiling over at TJ and kneeling down to his son. “You be good buddy. Listen to your cousin and try not to get into any trouble.”

Cody almost wanted to scoff at that, and Zayn even got a little laugh out of the 8 year old as he shook his head.

“I know, you never get in trouble,” Zayn chuckled to himself, his son still refusing to pick his head up to look at him. “So don’t start now, and I’ll pick you up in a little bit, okay?”

_ Okay daddy,  _ Eli signed in a flash, not even waiting for a response from his father before walking away from him, sitting on the floor in front TJ and running the bristles of his paintbrush over his pam.

“Okay…” Zayn breathed out as he stood back up and looked to Cody.  _ Have fun buddy, I’ll be back over in a bit to get him. _

Cody nodded back at him, smiling at his uncle as he walked him out of the flat and closed the door behind him. When he turned back around though he saw Eli sitting still on the floor, him looking all over the flat and almost seeming like he was pouting.

“Buddy what’re you looking for?” Cody asked softly as he took a seat next to his cousin on the floor.

_ Puppy,  _ Eli signed quickly, his eyes still scanning the room but unable to find his cousin’s dog.

“Oh, well he’s at the groomers big guy, I’m sorry,” Cody said, knowing just how much Eli liked Milo.

Eli huffed to himself but nodded anyway before focusing back on his paintbrush, only to glance at TJ resting behind him on the couch and grabbing his hand.

TJ was surprised to say the least as he felt Eli playing with his fingers and acting like he was painting his hand, but he didn’t mind of course. That’s what he really loved about Eli, how he could sit like this for hours and be entertained, and thankfully TJ planned to be on the couch for hours so it worked out perfectly.

“You okay sitting here with him for a bit? I was gonna start some lunch.”

_ That’s fine love, thank you,  _ TJ signed, only for Eli to grab his hand again.

Cody smiled back down at him, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead before heading into the kitchen.

TJ felt a small smile coming over him as Cody walked away before focusing his eyes on Eli, the 8 year old still playing with his hand and seemingly finding it the most interesting thing in the world.

“Buddy is there a movie you want to watch? Or maybe we could play a game, does that sound fun?” he asked, Eli clearly wasn’t paying him any attention though, far too focused on his hand.

“Puppy.”

TJ raised his eyebrows, that being maybe the second time he’s ever heard the 8 year old talk. “I know you want to see Milo buddy but he-,”

TJ stilled where he was, grabbing Eli’s hand and squeezing it as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to his stomach, having no clue where that came from, but God did it hurt.

He swallowed thickly, slowly letting go of the 8 year old’s hand as he saw Eli get a bit scared and the last thing he needed right now was for him to have an episode. What he really needed was Cody.

“Eli… Buddy I need you to get Cody,” TJ breathed out, feeling a terrible pressure completely take him over.

But the little boy just looked to the floor and turned his back to TJ, instead starting to run his paintbrush over the floor.

“No, no please,” he almost begged, trying to sit up to see his boyfriend in the kitchen, but the glance he got of him was the older lad’s back to him as he tried to fix lunch. 

It’s not like he could yell for him, couldn’t call out for him, and there was no way he could stand up by himself. And the as he kept trying to get Eli to help him it was like the 8 year old didn’t hear him either, him completely focused on his paintbrush and refusing to look at him.

“Eli… Eli please,” TJ said, almost feeling tears pool in his eyes as the pain only got worse as time passed on.

He wished Milo was here, he wished Elijah would get up and get Cody, he wished he could just yell for his boyfriend, but none of those were options and the more TJ thought about it the more nervous he got. 

He wanted to scream and cry because he was absolutely petrified and as the minutes passed of failed attempts to get Cody’s attention he only felt tears fall down his cheeks at the thought of the baby coming and no one could help him. 

“Eli I need Cody, the baby is coming, please, please get him,” TJ pleaded through his quiet cries, the 8 year old still not looking at him or paying him any mind.

TJ let out a hiccupped breath, trying to think of anything he could do to get his boyfriend’s attention. Cody’s back was still to him, his phone was in their room and the only thing within reach was the tv remote. If the remote was his only option though he had to do it, he had to throw it and hope that it got Cody’s attention because at this point the pain was unbearable.

So TJ grabbed the remote and tried to peek over the couch before he threw it as hard as he could and saw it hit his boyfriend square in the back.

“Shit!!” Cody yelled, quickly turning around and rubbing his back. “TJ geez, what-” he froze where he was, seeing the younger lad’s tear stained cheeks and him looking like he was holding everything in him to not scream out in pain. “Love…”

_ Cody please, we have to get to the hospital,  _ TJ signed as quickly as possible before quickly waving the older lad over.

But Cody was still where he was, his eyes locked on TJ and only one thought running through his mind. It’s time… His baby was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's a little happy holidays chapter for you all !! I'm sorry it took me a while but I didn't have wifi at the base I'm stationed at, but luckily my mom got me wifi for Christmas just so I can keep writing for you guys !! I'm a bit rusty so I apologize if this chapter isn't all that great... But for future chapters, the only time I have to write are on weekends, so I'm hoping to update every 2 weeks or so. Of course if you guys have questions my inbox is always open on [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/)  
> :) Kudos are cool, comments are my favorite, thanks !! It's so good to be back and thank you all so much for being patient !! Happy holidays Xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Cody kept his eyes on his boyfriend in the bed, running his fingers through TJ’s sweaty hair and wishing there was anything he could do to make this easier.

After they rushed out of the flat it was nothing but chaos, trying to get Eli to go with them, calling their doctor, their family and at the same time trying to make sure TJ was as comfortable as he could be. And of course Cody had to tell the younger lad how sorry he was for not seeing that he needed him sooner, feeling more than awful that his boyfriend was in so much pain and he didn’t know.

But TJ didn’t blame him of course, and as soon as they got to the hospital things definitely calmed down. They may have only been here for 20 minutes so far, but already Cody could see the medicine doing it’s job and taking some of TJ’s pain away.

Eli was entertaining himself in the corner of the room with his paintbrush, clearly not fully aware of what was going on, but it’s not like Cody minded, he was just happy the 8 year didn’t have a meltdown when he rushed him to the car.

“How are you doing love?” he barely whispered, seeing TJ let out a deep breath and running a hand over his large belly.

_ I’m ready for this little girl to come out already,  _ TJ signed as he released a shaky laugh. 

“You and me both,” Cody chuckled to himself, the waiting to meet his daughter killing him. “Just think babe… Our parents will be here soon and within the next hour we’ll finally see-”

He stopped himself though, jumping at seeing the door crash open and his dad and Austin bursting into the room.

“We’re here!!” they screamed at the same time, rushing over to the bed only for a very breathless Allison and Harry to be following after them.

“I swear, they stopped playing footie a decade ago, there’s no way in hell they should still be that fast,” Harry muttered, feeling like he was a second away from dying, but that didn’t stop him from hurrying over to his son and wrapping his arms around him. 

“How are you doing Tommy?” Austin asked his own boy as he looked down at him worriedly.

“M’fine dad, you can stop your worrying,” TJ said through a quiet laugh, not needing his father to fuss over him, he already had Cody doing more than enough that.

“Like hell I’ll stop worrying,” Austin scoffed. “Did they say when you’ll be getting the surgery or anything?”

“Within the hour,” he smiled at his dad, unable to miss the wide grins that came over both his and Cody’s parents at hearing that.

“Well most of the family is here already, and we’re all waiting anxiously for this little one to finally join us,” Harry said and signed as he looked between the pair. “I had Al and Hayden pack a bag for you guys too and bring it over here and all of your siblings are so excited, I swear we’re taking up the waiting room, I didn’t want to try to get all the kids in here because you know-”

“Pop!” Cody stopped his father and his nervous rambling. “Just… Breathe, yeah?” he said, finding how scared his father was just a little entertaining.

_ Well it’s your little girl Cody… My granddaughter, and I’m excited,  _ Harry signed sheepishly, biting his lip and glancing over to Louis to see him nodding along and smiling back at their son softly.  _ I’m more shocked you’re not freaking out. _

“Oh trust me…He was,” TJ said, eyeing his boyfriend and seeing his cheeks turning red. “You should’ve seen him in the car, I swear he was about to start crying and I’m pretty sure he wasn’t breathing the entire ride either.”

Cody couldn’t even try to explain himself, he was a right mess on the way here and he only calmed down when the doctor gave TJ medicine and his boyfriend convinced him he was fine.

_ You doing alright buddy?  _ Louis asked, not sure if his son was actually okay or just holding in his nerves.

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Cody breathed out and nodded, almost seeming like he was trying to convince himself he was okay. “I mean, I’m uh- well I’m slightly terrified but excited… If that makes sense.”

_ Trust me big guy, it makes perfect sense,  _ Louis signed and laughed to himself, still so clearly able to remember the exact same feeling when Alexis was on her way all those years ago.  _ You’ll be a great dad buddy…  _

Cody bit his lip, trying to hold back the smile that threatened to come over him as he looked back at his father. “Thanks dad,” he said softly, pushing himself out of his seat and wrapping his arms around him.

And Louis didn’t waste a second before squeezing his son back. Not believing his baby boy was having his own baby, that the boy that used to run around in his diaper around the flat would soon be chasing his own little one. But just at the thought Louis had to blink back tears. His partner in crime, his best mate since day one was soon going to be a father and Louis couldn’t wait to be there for his boy along the way.

_ Well we just wanted to check on you guys and not hold you up, you know, give you some privacy before your little girl is born, but we’ll be in the waiting room, okay?  _ he signed as soon as Cody let him go, trying his absolute hardest to gather himself and not seem like an emotional mess.

Cody nodded back at his dad, seeing his eyes pooling with tears and doing everything in his power to hold himself together, but it’s not like his pop wasn’t the exact same way. “Yeah, it’ll be any minute the doctor comes in here to prep TJ, so wish us luck,” he said through a nervous laugh.

And he wasn’t all that surprised to get crushed in hugs by both his parents, even Allison hugging him after she hugged TJ. But what kind of surprised Cody was Austin, the older man coming over to him and giving him a handshake, and for the first time in what seems like forever smiling at him.

Louis made sure to grab Eli on their way out, following TJ’s parent’s out of the room and finally leaving the two to themselves.

Cody watched as the door slowly closed, feeling TJ intertwine his fingers with his own and give his hand a gentle squeeze. And when he looked down at his boyfriend he couldn’t help the soft smile that came over him.

He wasn’t sure he deserved any of this. Cody didn’t think someone like TJ would ever fall in love with him, would ever be willing to be a parent with him and stick by him through everything. And he swears, he’ll be spending the rest of his life showing his boyfriend that he is something worth fighting for, that without him Cody isn’t himself. 

But before the curly haired lad’s thoughts could get away from him, the doctor came in, smiling at the pair and telling them it was time.

Cody let out a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart, to stop his racing thoughts, but he wasn’t sure any of that would end until he saw his daughter for the first time. Honestly though, it would probably only get worse at seeing his little girl, but he couldn’t wait, he was tired of waiting. And it was clear TJ was too as he let out a relieved breath and was clearly more than eager to get a move on with things.

Before Cody knew it he was put into scrubs and his boyfriend was getting wheeled down the hallway to the operating room.

He was holding onto TJ’s hand so tight he wouldn’t be surprised if he was cutting off his circulation and already he was a sweaty, nervous mess. It should be him who was calming his boyfriend down, but if anything the younger lad was as calm as he could be, even when they got in the operating room TJ was all smiles.

_ Breathe love… Aren’t you excited?  _ he asked the green eyed lad, seeing his knee bounce and his eyes dart back and forth between him and the doctors prepping him.

“Of course,” Cody said quietly, but he couldn’t help but shift his gaze to his lap and shrug. “But fuck… Like I’m terrified,” he barely whispered. “I just… I wanna do everything right and I’m scared-”

_ Cody we’ve talked about this,  _ TJ stopped him, not wanting his boyfriend’s thoughts to take over.  _ You won’t do everything right, I’m promising you that right now… But here’s the thing, I won’t get everything right either, no one does. What we’re going to do is learn together and try to do our absolute best for our little girl, it’s all we can do. _

Cody bit his lip as he saw what TJ was signing, knowing that he was more than right of course, but he was still scared. The only thing that somewhat made him calm down was knowing that his boyfriend was in this with him, that as long as they’re together they can do anything.

“I love you, you know that?” he asked through an airy laugh.

And TJ just smiled up at him from where he was laying down on the operating table, nodding softly at the older lad and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  _ I love you too. _

Cody grinned back down at him, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and leaning down to carefully press their lips together. And just as he pulled away he could feel TJ holding onto his hand tighter, seeing the younger lad nodding at him and mouth “they started”, making Cody look to the doctors and seeing them begin to operate.

“Just breathe love,” he whispered, trying his hardest to push his nerves aside and be here for TJ.

To Cody it was almost agonizing, not knowing if the doctors were talking to each other or if his boyfriend was making uncomfortable noises. But the worst part to him was that when the baby was out he wouldn’t be able to hear her cry, wouldn’t know when she was really out without TJ telling him.

And so the entire time Coy kept his eyes on the younger lad, brushing his fingers through his sweaty hair, kissing his forehead and whispering to him, all the while trying to gather his own thoughts that within minutes he was going to be a dad.

It was nerve wracking and exciting, and in complete honesty Cody wasn’t sure how many different emotions he had coursing through him. All he knew was that he didn’t even have time to overthink before he felt TJ squeezing the life out of his hand, seeing the younger lad’s face scrunch up for only a millisecond before he saw his boyfriend’s eyes pooling with tears.

“What love? What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, only to see TJ hiccuping to himself, shaking his head and smiling.

_ She’s here babe, look,  _ TJ signed shakily, pointing to the doctor holding their wailing daughter.

Cody couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe as he looked at his little girl for the first time, and much like TJ felt his own eyes stinging with tears. “O-oh my god…” he barely managed out, covering his mouth his his hand before he completely broke down.  “Look at her, oh my God, just look at her love.”

TJ couldn’t say or sign anything, knowing if he tried it would just come out as a jumbled mess, so instead he just nodded back at his boyfriend and tried to actually breathe because his little girl quite literally took his breath away just at the sight of her.

“A-are they saying anything? Is she okay and everything?” Cody asked, wiping his eyes furiously as he watched the doctor carry his daughter to the other side of the room.

_ They’re just weighing her and all that love, it’s okay, she seems okay,  _ TJ signed, his own eyes locked across the room on their little girl.

Cody almost couldn’t believe it. Their daughter was actually with them, he was a dad and after so many months, after so many struggles he and TJ made it to this day together. And he made sure to tell his boyfriend how much he loved him, how happy he was and kissing him like they had seconds left together before the doctor brought their baby girl over to them.

TJ was almost frozen as the doctor carefully placed the tiny newborn on his chest, and with the help of Cody holding their little girl for the first time. Both of them could barely see their daughter through their tear filled eyes, but that didn’t stop their smiles, didn’t stop the constant thoughts of how beautiful the baby girl in front of them was.

And Cody swears he could spend forever blubbering to his boyfriend about how good he did, about how much he loves him and saying over and over how gorgeous their baby was. He swears he wasn’t even saying words, just mumbling nonsense to himself, but he couldn’t help it. And when TJ felt as though Cody took more than enough pictures of them and seemed somewhat stable he offered the older lad to hold their little girl himself, and that’s where he froze.

Cody swallowed thickly looking between his boyfriend and daughter and slowly nodding, carefully reaching for the tiny newborn and balancing him in her arms.

He of course has held too many babies to count, just from his family and all his little cousins, but for some reason it felt different. With his daughter it felt like he had to be a thousand times more careful, like she was the most fragile and precious thing in the world, and to Cody she was just that.

“Well hey little girl…” he barely managed out, sniffling to himself and trying desperately not to cry so he could see his baby girl clearly. “I’m your dad...”

And it was almost immediately he went still at feeling some kind of vibration from her and seeing his daughter move around in his arms. It was the first time he felt her grumble to herself, Cody knowing some little noises escaped her at hearing his voice, and when he looked over to his boyfriend he saw the younger lad nodding back at him, trying to hold his own tears as he nodded at him.

Cody didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to say as he just kept his eyes on his daughter and saw her stretching in his arms. And just at looking at her it felt as though all his worries and doubts slowly washed away. Just at the sight of his little girl he felt so much love towards her, knowing that he’ll do absolutely everything in his power to be there for her, that he’s going to try to be the best father he could be.

And of course it was too soon that the doctor had to take his baby girl from his arms to finish doing the tests. Cody honestly couldn’t wait to just hold her again, for his family to see her, and God he just wanted to take her home and show her off to everyone he knew, and in due time he could do all of that, but first he had to get his boyfriend back to the hospital room and wait for their daughter to come back to them.

“Can you believe it love?” Cody barely whispered as soon as TJ was comfortable in his bed back in the room.

TJ let out a deep breath, trying to fight off his growing smile just at the thought of their little girl and shook his head.  _ I almost don’t…  _ he signed sheepishly.  _ I mean did you see her babe? She looks so much like you, I hope she has your eyes too. _

“No I hope she has yours,” Cody grinned back at him as he combed his fingers through the younger lad’s hair, knowing he was an absolute sucker for those bright blue eyes.

TJ just looked back at his boyfriend, feeling his cheeks heat up at the way he was looking at him. Everything felt too good to be true, like none of this was happening, like it was all a dream. But sure enough it was only minutes later the doctor came back into the room with their little girl and he was able to properly hold her.

“God… Just look at her,” Cody whispered, keeping his eyes locked on the newborn in his boyfriend’s arms, running his finger over her little hand and trying to gather how someone could be so small, so precious and completely steal his heart at just one look.

TJ couldn’t do anything but hum, smiling softly down at his baby girl in his arms and gently kissing her head. “Want to get the family love?” he asked, making sure his boyfriend was looking at him when he said it.

Cody let out a deep breath but nodded anyway, hoping everyone could fit in the room. Just at the thought of his family meeting her he grew nervous, knowing everyone would be crying and hugging him and aching to hold her, and maybe now he understands why his dads are so protective, because he was only mildly terrified of someone dropping his little girl or not holding her right and making her cry.

But at the same time he couldn’t wait for all of them to meet her, couldn’t wait for his dads to see their granddaughter, and when he got to the waiting room it was clear they all couldn’t wait either.

As soon as he stepped foot into the room everyone snapped their heads up to look at him, Josh not even waiting for him to say anything before he took off down the hall and ran to the room. But everyone else was waiting for news, looking at him to say anything about the baby.

“I uh… I-I’m a dad,” Cody said, still almost not believing it. “She’s here and you can uhm, you can all come back and see her.”

And no one had to be told twice, his entire family and TJ’s parents bounding out of their seats to head to the room. But of course before Cody could walk with them he was attacked in hugs from his dads and siblings, his parents already crying messes and they haven’t even seen their granddaughter yet.

When they managed to actually get to the room though they had to squeeze through, all of his uncles, aunts, cousins and siblings trying to get a peek at the new addition to the family.

Everyone was trying to sign to Cody, trying to get his attention and talk about the baby, but he was more focused on his little girl in Austin’s arms.

“What did you guys decide to name her?” he asked quietly, shifting the newborn in his arms and sniffling to himself as soft tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Amelia Fay Tomlinson-Brown,” TJ said, looking to his boyfriend and smiling at him from across the room.

And he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at hearing everyone in the room awwing and cooing at their little girl. Everyone was trying to get a look at her or was tugging on Cody and crying into his neck as they hugged him. 

TJ swears there wasn’t a dry eye in the room, and there were too many people to count trying to squeeze in and see the newborn. All of Cody’s uncles, aunts, cousins, siblings were there, and Josh of course who felt the need to follow Amelia around wherever she went or to whoever she was passed too, wanting to keep an eye on her.

But what really had everyone's attention was when Alexis brought Ben over and introduced the two for the first time, at that point everyone was losing it at seeing the two babies together for the first time. Cody swears both his dads were about to hyperventilate from crying so much just at the sight.

_ I’m so proud of you buddy, just oh my God, she’s gorgeous,  _ Harry signed and blubbered, pulling his son into his chest for the millionth time and kissing his curls.

_ And don’t think for a second that as soon as you two take her home we won’t be over there within minutes, I want a chance to properly hold my granddaughter,  _ Louis signed, everyone trying to hold the little girl and wanting turns to see her so he only got a few minutes to hold her before passing her to the next person.

And Cody was quick to nod, knowing he’d want his dads’ help when they brought her home. But of course Austin and Allison were saying the same thing, and that only made it better to have twice the help. Just at the thought of bringing Amelia home had Cody smiling so wide it hurt, but for now it was him and his entire family in the small hospital room, his little girl, and boyfriend grinning right back at him from across the room.

*~*

Cody mumbled to himself as he rolled over in bed, feeling TJ moving next to him and then something else nudging him in his side. He picked his head up, squinting in the dark room and seeing his boyfriend getting up from the bed.

“What’re you doing?” he asked sleepily as he pet Milo so he would stop nudging him.

_ Melly is crying,  _ TJ signed, scanning the floor for his pants and trying to gather himself as this was probably the third time she’s woken up tonight.

Cody bit his lip as he realized that’s why Milo was nudging him, but TJ already got up with her tonight and has been since they brought her home yesterday. It’s not that Cody didn’t want to get up, it’s just that he didn’t know he had to.

“Here love, you go to bed, I got her,” he said softly, already pushing himself off the bed and reaching for his shorts on the floor.

And TJ didn’t need to be told twice, basically throwing himself on the bed and Cody swears it was a second later he saw the younger lad snoring to himself.

He made his way down the hall, Milo right on his heels as he pushed open the nursery door and walked over to the crib, clearly seeing his little girl’s mouth open and wailing her head off.

“Alright sweetheart, come on,” he shushed her, carefully picking her up and cradling her into his chest. “Why don’t we let your daddy sleep huh? I’m sure he’s tired of hearing you cryin,” Cody said, feeling just how loud she was being as she cried against him.

His pop told him there are really only three reasons babies cry. They need their diaper changed, they’re hungry, or they just want attention. And after smelling his daughter he knew she was clean, she was fed right before they put her down, so that only left one option.

“You just want to be held, don’t you? I can tell you’re gonna be a daddy’s girl,” Cody hummed as he rocked Amelia, already feeling the newborn calm down in his arms.

In all honesty though he didn’t mind getting up in the middle of the night, he would take any excuse he could just to hold his little girl. Of course he was sure all of that would change within a few weeks and he was sleep deprived and smelt like poop constantly, but for right now it wasn’t so bad.

He did have his dads helping him, and Austin and Allison of course came over as soon as they brought her home. His pop brought them dinner, his dad helped clean the flat and of course the grandparents got some much needed alone time with their granddaughter since at the hospital it was a little hectic. So that left Cody and TJ with some time to themselves to shower and just relax, and the pair honestly couldn’t say how grateful they were.

And he knew people were going to keep stopping by, all his uncles, aunts and cousins, his siblings of course, but what Cody really couldn’t wait for was little Benny to come over and see the two babies together. But for right now it was just him and his little girl, Amelia finally stopping her crying and sucking on the pacifier Cody offered her and looking up at him with her bright blue eyes.

“Hi pretty girl,” he whispered, smiling down at her and pressing a gentle kiss to her head.

Everyone keeps saying how much she looks like him, but those eyes is what melted Cody’s heart. She had her father’s eyes and he could only imagine years down the road when his little girl will ask ask for something and he’ll give in just because of those gorgeous baby blues.

It was still crazy to him… He was 19, going to Uni, had two companies, a boyfriend who loved him unconditionally and now a daughter. Cody never thought this would be his life, that he would ever have the things he does, but just at looking down at his baby girl he knew he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

*~*

“Grandpa Lou is here!!”

“Louis!” Harry whisper yelled. “You have to stop screaming everytime we walk in here, she could be sleeping,” he said, rolling his eyes as he carried in bags of food and made his way to the kitchen.

Louis mumbled to himself as he listened to his husband, it not being his fault he was excited about seeing his granddaughter. But then again he can’t even count how many times he’s woken Ben up from barging into Alexis and Hayden’s house and announcing his presence. He just loved seeing his grandkids, it wasn’t his fault.

“Hey guys,” TJ breathed out as he walked into the living room, offering the pair a small smile. “Harry you’re honestly a life saver, I’m starving,” he groaned at seeing the food the older man brought.

“Where’s Mel?” Louis asked, not really paying attention to either of them, instead looking all over for his granddaughter.

TJ just smiled to himself, nodding for Louis to follow him and leading him to his and Cody’s bedroom. And when he and Harry walked into the room they had the exact faces he expected them to have at the sight in front of them.

Cody was fast asleep, snoring like a bore with Amelia on his chest, sleeping just as hard as her daddy. His hand was gently on her back, making sure she kept her place on him as they slept, and Harry and Louis swear just at the sight they had to fight their smiles from growing. But of course they couldn’t help but take a quick picture, and maybe send that picture to the entire family, but Cody didn’t have to know.

“How’s she been sleeping?” Harry asked quietly as they followed TJ out of the bedroom.

“She hasn’t,” TJ chuckled to himself as he shook his head. “I swear the only time she’ll sleep for more than an hour is when she’s either in mine or Cody’s arms.”

“You have a little daddy’s girl,” Louis smiled as he looked at the younger lad and pat him on the back. “They’re a handful, so good luck. I swear when Al was first born if we weren’t holding her she was wailing.”

TJ scoffed, that sounding too much like his own little girl. They’ve only been home for a week and he swears each night he’s probably gotten about 3 or 4 hours of sleep from how often Amelia wakes up. And Cody does the best he can, always getting up when Milo nudges him, and sometimes even at just feeling TJ roll over in bed the older lad will ask if he wants him to get up. 

He tries to make sure they get up an even amount, that his boyfriend isn’t getting up two or three times a night, but sometimes TJ doesn’t even notice Cody is out of bed until he rolls over and sees that the older lad isn’t there. Milo will get him up before TJ even wakes at the noise of their daughter crying from the baby monitor and every morning he feels terrible at seeing just how tired Cody is.

He knows he’s going to have to talk to the older lad about it, him needing to know that he doesn’t have to get up every single time with her and to stop feeling guilty just because he can’t hear their daughter’s cry.

If anything TJ was grateful Uni already ended so he wasn’t missing classes and not be exhausted during his lectures. With it being the beginning of June that meant some fun summer times ahead of them, and hopefully Cody could keep his work schedule flexible. There were definitely a lot of things he had to talk to his boyfriend about. Like when he was actually going back to work and how many meetings he would have, talk about the surgery he was hoping to get and then of course telling his boyfriend he could actually sleep at night and not get up every two hours, but TJ thought he’d let the older lad sleep for a bit before he hit him with all of that.

But it was only a second later he heard a loud cry, letting out a deep breath and seeing both Harry and Louis laughing at him.

“It’s okay buddy, I got her,” Louis said, knowing Cody wouldn’t know that his little girl was crying on him.

So he made his way to his son’s bedroom and not so surprisingly Cody was still snoring while Amelia was wailing on his chest.

“Hi love,” Louis said, carefully scooping up his granddaughter and kissing her head. “Look at you, even when you cry you’re super cute,” he said, bouncing her gently against his chest and heading to the nursery, smelling something awful from the newborn. “You know grandpa Lou brought you a little present today, but don’t tell your daddies. They might kill me cause I already got you so much, so it’ll be our little secret.”

He couldn’t help but spoil his grandkids. His babies weren’t babies anymore, so he had to spoil his grandbabies. Today he brought Amelia a Man U jersey that matches Benny’s, and he honestly couldn’t wait for the first game they come to so he can show them off to the world.

“You know sweetheart you should give your daddies a break. I’m sure they love holding you as much as you loved being held, but sleep is kind of important and we don’t want them crouchy,” Louis said as he changed the week only, just getting a blank stare back from her in return.

“I dunno love, maybe if she keeps crying the boys will let us steal her for a weekend.”

Louis spun around and couldn’t help the quiet laugh that escaped him as he saw Harry come up behind him and smile down at the newborn. “God, do you remember when the kids were this little?”

“I almost don’t,” Harry chuckled to himself, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder and trying to think back to the days when Alexis was just born and he and his husband were in the same position as Cody and TJ.

It felt like a lifetime ago, he and Louis were so young and everything was thrown at them at once. But here they are 25 years later and changing their granddaughter’s diaper while their son is sleeping like a rock in the other room, and learning the feeling of what it’s like to be a father himself.

When Cody did wake up an hour later freaking out, thinking he lost the baby Louis and Harry were only mildly amused at seeing the 19 year old have a panic attack. But luckily he and TJ were more than happy to let Louis and Harry hold Amelia and watch her for a good portion of the night so they could actually relax. And of course the pair held onto their granddaughter until it was time for them to get home to their own kids, but it wasn’t like they wouldn’t be back the next day to do it all over again.

*~*

“Okay love, come on, oh, there we go, it’s alright,” TJ shushed Amelia softly, gently bouncing the two week old against his chest and kissing her head, hoping and praying her crying would stop. “You miss you dad, huh, that’s it? He’ll be back soon love, no need to cry about it.”

But of course still his little girl didn’t stop, and TJ knew there wasn’t much he could do but wait for Cody to come home. Amelia was fed, changed, was offered her favorite binkie, and she absolutely refused to nap, so TJ just figured she missed her daddy. If he was being honest he missed the older lad too. He left early in the morning for work, hoping to catch up on paperwork that’s been neglected since Amelia’s been born and have a meeting with his staff just to check in and make sure everything was still running smoothly. Luckily Cody should be home any minute and hopefully get their wailing newborn to stop all of her crying.

And of course it was almost on cue the door swung open and Milo came running through, immediately heading to TJ to see the little baby in his arms.

“Hey love,” Cody said softly, letting out a deep breath as he walked into the flat and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Happy one year anniversary.”

TJ picked his head up, finally looking to his boyfriend and feeling his eyes go wide at seeing him carry in a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. “Oh my God… Love, I-...I-I’m so sorry, I completely forgot, shit, I-”

“Whoa, whoa, relax,” Cody laughed to himself as he placed the flowers and bottle on the counter. “Honestly I didn’t expect you to remember and the only reason I did was because I set an alarm on my phone a few months back to remind me,” he said sheepishly, knowing things have been crazy these past few weeks.

TJ bit his lip, still feeling bad as he watched Cody smile at Amelia, seeing her cry and taking her from him. And he swears it was a minute later the 2 week old went quiet for the first time in an hour.

“What’s wrong?” Cody asked confused, seeing TJ huff to himself and run a frustrated hand over his face.

_ I’ve been trying to get her to stop crying for an hour,  _ he signed, already eyeing that bottle of wine and wanting nothing more than to down it.

“Well luckily you and I are going out on a date tonight and I got my dads to take her for the night so that means no crying or poop or spit up,” Cody smiled at his boyfriend before dipping his head and connecting their lips.

Just at the sound of that TJ wanted to groan, not able to remember the last time he and Cody actually went out, and he knows it’s been too long since they had sex, so hopefully with Amelia with Louis and Harry they could get some much needed time together.

_ My parents were also hoping to get some time with her this weekend, so maybe then you and I can plan a little something too. _

Cody hummed at that, knowing there were so many people who wanted to watch Melly he was sure his family would get more time with her than he did. Josh was stopping by daily as did his dads, and of course TJ’s parents were over often too, then there was Alexis and Hayden bringing Ben over, and Cody swears he’s never seen so much traffic go in and out of his flat. It’s not like they really minded of course, the help was alway welcome and there was no denying that seeing his nephew and daughter together were some of the cutest moments.

But tonight was all about him and his boyfriend and Cody knew they were going to make the best of it and have some much needed alone time.

*~*

“Papa?”

Harry perked his head up at hearing Charlie’s little voice, seeing his daughter shuffle down the stairs and trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

“What’re you doing up love?”

“I wanted to see if baby go to sleep yet,” Charlie said, seeing little Amelia in her father’s arms and standing on her tippy toes to get a better look at her.

“She’s not sleeping yet sweetheart, but you should be, it’s past your bedtime,” Harry said softly, knowing since TJ and Cody dropped Melly off hours ago the kids haven’t wanted to leave her side.

“Well it past her bedtime too,” Charlie said, kissing the little baby’s head and gently running her hand over Melly’s thin hair.

“Miss Charlie, shouldn’t you be in bed?” Louis asked, coming into the living room with a warm bottle and raising his eyebrows at his daughter.

Charlie huffed to herself, wanting to see Amelia because all day her older brothers were hogging her attention and then Rosie was too, she didn’t get any time with the baby.

“You’ll see her in the morning love, Mel is gonna sleep over and when you wake up I promise you’ll be the first to hold her,” Louis said, passing the bottle to his husband and offering Charlie a small smile. “Come on love, back to bed.”

“Okay,” Charlie mumbled, giving one more kiss to Amelia before making her way back towards the stairs and heading to her room.

Louis let out a deep breath as he watched her walk off, throwing himself onto the couch next to his husband and grinning down at the newborn in his arms. “She’s so freaking cute, I get why Charlie doesn’t want to go to bed, I don’t either honestly.”

Harry couldn’t help but mutter a quiet “I know,” before placing the bottle in Amelia’s mouth and grinning down at her softly. It was so crazy to him that at one point all of his babies were this small, and now his two oldest babies had their own babies, it seemed impossible.

“Did you ever think when we were young that we would have so many kids?”

“God no,” Louis scoffed. “I mean you remember, we talked about having two or three, but never six,” he laughed to himself. “Granted all of them except for Rosie were accidents, but still if you’d let me have more kids with you I would.”

Harry couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped him, shaking his head and adjusting Amelia in his arms as he looked back at the older lad. “Oh no love, we’re done. We’ll just take care of the grandbabies and call them ours,” he joked.

Louis let out a quiet breath, figuring he could settle for that. Plus Charlie was still so little and cute she did for now. “It’s still so crazy… Cody and Al having their own kids, I didn’t think we’d see these days until a bit further down the road.”

“You and me both,” Harry said, keeping his eyes on the two week old in his arms. “But you know Al and Hayden have been settled for a while, and Cody just… You know.”

“Him and TJ are happy though, despite getting woken up three times a night by this little one,” Louis said as he smiled down at his granddaughter.

“Yeah, I’m definitely happy they went out tonight and took a break. Plus it gives us alone time with this little one.”

Louis hummed to himself, unable to take his eyes off the little girl in his husband’s arms. “Yeah, Cody just said they were going to dinner and then probably to walk in the park, but we all know he wanted us to keep her overnight for a different reason.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he felt Louis nudging his side and winking at him. He wasn’t going to even tell the older lad how right he was, because honestly, everyone knew. Harry remembers himself being that age and having Alexis, and absolutely no time to do anything with Louis and it was torturous.

“The only thing I care about is that they don’t end up with a second one right away,” he muttered through a small laugh.

“You remember we ended up with Cody right after our honeymoon?” Louis said, unable to stop his smile from growing just at the memory. “I swear if we didn’t end up expecting after that trip we were doing something wrong.”

And just at the thought of their honeymoon Harry’s cheeks were going red, remembering very well the rainy days and nights that were spent in their bed. “And do you remember after he was born Al kept saying how perfect he was?”

“Yeah…” Louis barely whispered, thinking back to the day Cody was born and they were told he was deaf.

But then when they told Alexis their little girl didn’t even flinch, telling her daddies that her little brother was still perfect.

“He talked to me about the surgery today,” Harry said quietly, finally picking his head up and glancing over to his husband. “He said he had a meeting with his doctors today and they want to start within the next two months or so.”

Louis bit his lip as he heard that, hoping and praying that this surgery worked for his son, that nothing would go wrong and crush Cody’s hopes. “It’ll all be alright… Won’t it?”

Harry just looked at Louis for a second, letting out a small breath and shrugging. “I hope so…”

There was no denying they were both terrified for their son, that they wanted this to work more than anything, but they also had to keep in mind that there was a possibility that it wouldn’t turn out as well as they all wanted it to. If there was anything to calm their thoughts about the entire situation it was that Cody got to see that he could be an amazing father, hearing or not. It was just a matter of if Cody saw himself like that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, give kudos, share opinions and predictions. I'm thinking there will only be two more chapters left, but don't fret, there are always more stories coming from me ! I've put on my [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) a poll that I would love for all of you to vote on, and help me decide which story I'll be writing next !! The more votes the better so please reblog it, share it, I would love everyone's opinions, I'll also put the link here :) Thanks !! Xx
> 
> http://www.anonvote.com/poll/si538707hq


	20. Chapter 20

TJ kept his eyes on his boyfriend next to him, the older lad seeming like he was lost in his own little world as he held Amelia and smiled down at her.

He knew this was something he could never get used to, the way Cody would look at their little girl, how he would hold her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and truth be told to the both of them she was. Even if their baby girl still wakes them up three or four times a night TJ could easily say this has been the best two months of his entire life.

_ What are you thinking about love? _

Cody was quiet for a second, glancing back down at his daughter in his arms and biting his lip. “It’ll go alright… Won’t it?” he barely whispered, almost unable to pick his head back up to look back at his boyfriend.

And TJ just looked back at him, raising his hands to sign, but stopping himself as he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say.  _ All we can do is hope for the best,  _ he settled on as he offered the older lad a small smile.

At that Cody could just nod, letting out a quiet breath and looking back down to Amelia and running a gentle finger over her tiny hand. At this point he couldn’t even say he wanted this surgery for himself, but more for his little girl. As great as these past few months have been with her, how he was doing a lot more and better than he thought he could, Cody always thought he could do more. And not only that, but he just wanted to hear his little girl. He wanted to hear the tiny noises that escaped Amelia when she woke up, or whenever they picked her up and smile at her. But more than anything Cody wanted to hear TJ.

To hear what his boyfriend’s voice sounded like, to know the differences between his laughs or if when he was upset or something was bothering him if he talked differently versus when he was just tired.

Sure, Cody knew body language, that’s basically how he got by in life since he didn’t know tone of voice or anything like that. But that body language could only go so far and he was desperate to know what the world sounded like after living in silence for nearly 20 years.

_ Babe…  _ TJ got his attention, running a gentle hand down his back and looking at him softly.  _ You know even if the surgery doesn’t work you’ll still be the amazing person you are… Great boyfriend, father, son, brother, none of that is going to change. _

Cody barely found it in himself to nod back at the younger lad before looking back down to Amelia and seeing her bright blue eyes focused right back on him. There was no lying, he was absolutely terrified about this surgery and anyone with eyes could see it, but he couldn’t help but want it all to work out.

He knew TJ was right, that even if it didn’t work out he’d still be the same person that his family and friends love, but this was just something he really wanted.

_ Hey…  _ TJ signed, getting Cody’s attention again as he saw his thoughts running away from him.  _ Talk to me love, what’s on your mind? _

“Usual worries,” Cody muttered, his boyfriend knowing better than anyone how he felt about the surgery.

TJ let out a small breath, nodding back at him and rubbing his back gently, knowing there were only so many things he could tell the older lad to calm his fears.

“But we should uhm… We should probably get going, it’s about that time.”

Cody could feel TJ’s eyes on him as he stood up from the couch and started to get Amelia settled in her carrier. His little girl was looking right back at him, her bright blue eyes trained on him and a smile coming over her as she felt her daddy running his finger over her hand. And just at that Cody wondered if she was giggling, if she was making any noise at all, and it was the little moments like this that made him want this surgery to work.

_ You ready love?  _ TJ asked, offering his boyfriend a small smile as he adjusted their overnight bag on his shoulder.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Cody breathed out, mustering his most convincing grin and nodding back at the blue eyed lad.

TJ rubbed Cody’s back gently, kissing his cheek and opening the door for him, this being the very first step the older lad had to take. But even that seemed hard, Cody carefully picking up Amelia’s carrier and slowly shuffling his way into the hall, it seeming like he realized how real this all was, that within a matter of hours his life could change.

And TJ knew the entire ride to the hospital Cody’s thoughts were going wild, but for the life of him he couldn’t think of what to say to his boyfriend, there was nothing he could tell him that he hasn’t told him before.

Even when they got to hospital it was quiet, when they checked in to the hospital and met Harry and Louis there Cody was still silent. He wished the older lad had told his entire family to be here for him, but instead he just wanted his dads there for now, just in case something went wrong, he didn’t want everyone there.

_ Buddy… Come on big guy you need to breathe,  _ Louis signed, seeing his son staring off into space as he gently bounced Amelia in his arms.

“I am breathing,” Cody muttered, shifting his baby girl in his arms as she stretched and wiggled around.

Louis hummed, not so sure about that as he kept his eyes on the 20 year old and saw him internally freaking out.  _ Cody we talked about this, it’s all gonna be alright. _

Cody bit his lip, knowing very well his dads, his boyfriend, and basically his entire family had talked about this surgery, tried to calm him down and tell him no matter what happened he will still be the same amazing person he is, hearing or not.

_ You doing alright?  _ Harry asked, coming up to his son carefully as he saw the same look that’s been on the 20 year old’s face for weeks now.

And Cody felt like all he could do was nod, not sure if he could find it in himself to talk until the surgery was over. 

He kept his eyes on Amelia in his arms, her bright blue eyes looking back at him and just at seeing her smile and wiggle in his arms made his own grin appear. And Cody swears his little girl can make anything better, she just had this light about her that made him melt at the smallest glance.

All he wanted to do was hold his babygirl, to sit with his boyfriend and dads and just wait for the moment that will hopefully change his life.

Cody knew the room was a bit tense, and there was a nervous feeling in the air as they waited for the doctor to come get him, but he just kept his focus on his daughter in his arms.

And he doesn’t know how long they were sitting there for, how long TJ was rubbing his back and trying to get him to relax before Cody saw Dr. Crane standing in front of him and offering him a soft smile.

_ You ready?  _ he asked, raising his eyebrows at the younger lad and letting out a small breath, himself more than excited for what they were about to do.

Cody still couldn’t speak, couldn’t believe what was about to happen, but somehow he managed to pass Amelia to TJ, kissing both his daughter and boyfriend gently and hugging the life out of his dads before he followed after Dr. Crane, glancing behind him one last time and offering them all a small smile as he walked out the door.

*~*

Louis glanced over to his husband next to him, Harry’s leg bouncing and the younger lad nervously picking at his shirt for hours now, but he understood why. And all Louis could do was hold Harry’s free hand in his own, running his thumb over his skin and keeping his own eyes locked on their sleeping son in the hospital bed.

He was doing absolutely everything in him to keep calm, to not overthink the “what ifs” and just be here for his son when he wakes up.

Louis knew Harry was trying hardest to stay somewhat relaxed, but it was clear he was the worst in the room, and Louis got it, he understood. For Harry this surgery could fix what he broke two decades ago, and to the younger lad that meant more than the world.

And of course there was also TJ, the 19 year old holding onto Cody’s still hand for dear life and keeping his eyes locked on him as Amelia slept in his arms. 

Louis wanted to be there for them, wanted to be strong for his son no matter how the surgery turned out, but with the entire family blowing up his phone, asking for updates and seeing just how nervous and worried TJ and Harry were made his own thoughts race.

“I don’t understand, Dr. Crane said he should wake up in an hour and it’s been almost two,” Harry breathed out, running his fingers through his hair and trying not to show just how stressed he really was.

“Love he’s on some pretty strong medicine, it’s okay,” Louis said softly. “He’ll wake up, just give it a little bit.”

Harry let out a stress filled breath, but nodded anyway, knowing his husband was more than right, but he still just needed Cody to wake up, to know that he was really okay. But even after he woke up Harry knew his son wouldn’t have any hearing. There were still tests they had to do and hearing aids they had to program, but the only thing, the only thought Harry had was that after all of this is done he didn’t want Cody to be disappointed.

“Love,” Louis said quickly, squeezing his husband’s hand and immediately taking him out of his thoughts.

Harry’s eyes landed on Cody, TJ already standing right by his side and watching nervously as the 20 year old’s face scrunched up and squeezed his hand tightly. “Come on buddy,” he whispered, gently rubbing his son’s arm, hoping he would wake up a bit.

All he got out of Cody though was a low groan, him seeming like he wanted nothing more than to open his eyes but it was just too painful.

“I’ll go get the doctor,” Louis said, seeing his son’s face and wishing there was anything he could do to make this easier for him.

“It’s okay love, it’s alright,” TJ said softly, almost feeling like he was talking to himself as he saw his boyfriend’s pained expression.

And as the seconds passed it seemed like his pain was only getting worse, both Harry and TJ now wishing he was still sleeping so he wouldn’t have to go through this.

“God I can’t stand this,” Harry muttered to himself as he watched his son struggle just to open his eyes.

But just as he was saying it Cody’s eyes managed to just barely open, his gaze going from his father to TJ and his daughter, the smallest of smiles stretching across his face as they saw him.

_ Hi babe, you okay?  _ TJ signed, trying his best to balance a sleeping Amelia as he grinned back at his boyfriend.

_ No,  _ Cody signed, having to hold in a laugh at the thought of being okay.  _ My head feels like it just got ran over by a truck. _

TJ bit his lip, keeping his own chuckle as he saw that at least Cody was taking everything okay so far.  _ Your dad is getting the doctor, hopefully we can get you some medicine. _

Cody hummed back at that, not even trying to nod because he knew the pain would only get worse. But when he managed to turn his head just slightly to look at his pop he could see his father just staring at him with tears brimming in his eyes. And he knew how much all of this meant to him, knew how terribly his pop wanted all of this work.

_ Hey…  _ Cody signed, giving his father’s hand a gentle squeeze so he would look back at him.  _ I love you pop… Even if it doesn’t work, nothing is going to change that. _

Harry sniffled to himself, knowing he was being read like an open book by his son, but he couldn’t help it.  _ I love you too buddy, always. _

Cody placed his hand back on top of his father’s, knowing it was a simple gesture but also that it meant more than anything to his pop as he squeezed his hand back. And just as he smiled at his father he saw the door to his room opening, his dad coming in looking more worried than anything with Dr. Crane behind him.

_ How are we doing Cody? _

_ Drug me, please,  _ Cody signed back, somewhat joking, but not really as the longer he had his eyes open the more pain came to him.

Dr. Crane just laughed and nodded at the younger lad, walking to his bedside and carefully lifting the bandage that was wrapped around his head and checking his stitches. 

_ Well everything looks great. Any numbness or pain in your neck? _

Cody signed a quick  _ no,  _ staying still as Dr. Crane continued to check him over.  _ Do you think everything went okay? _

_ I do,  _ Dr. Crane smiled at him.  _ What we’re going to do now is give you some medicine for the pain, let you rest up for a few days and after that we’ll do some tests and get some hearing aids programmed for you. _

Just at seeing what Dr. Crane was signing Cody couldn’t help his smile, and from looking around the room at his dads and boyfriend he could see them all just as relieved.

Of course his pop had more than enough questions for Dr. Crane though. Like what they fixed exactly and how they would do tests for the hearing aids and many many more questions that Cody couldn’t keep up with. Maybe it had to do with whatever drug Dr. Crane just gave him, or maybe it was his father talking so fast that even the hearing people in the room were looking at him like he was crazy.

Luckily his dad was there to calm his pop down and kind of force him to slow down, but it’s not like he wasn’t just as interested and curious.

Cody didn’t focus on them though, instead kept his eyes on his daughter and boyfriend next to him. And just at glancing between the two he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. Even if none of this worked, even if he left the hospital the same way he entered it he wouldn’t trade what he had for the world.

*~*

Cody stayed completely still as he felt Dr. Crane fixing the devices on his ears. He felt like he wasn’t even breathing as the hearing aids were being fitted on him, knew that within a matter of minutes his life could completely change, and was now more terrified than ever.

_ How do they feel buddy? _

_ Good, I guess,  _ Cody signed back to his pop, his father’s hands nearly shaking as he nodded at him and let out a breath he looked like he’s been holding since they got in the room.

He could feel the anxiety in the room, from his dads and boyfriend, but not only them, his entire family was waiting outside the door, just as nervous if not more than them.

There was so much leading up to this and now that it was finally here it didn’t seem real, like it was all a dream.

Cody has been thinking about this day since he was little, the day he might possibly get hearing, and truth be told he never thought it would come, but here he was. Sitting in Dr. Crane’s office, hearing aids on his ears and now just waiting for something, for anything to make a noise and see if this actually worked.

Cody watched Dr. Crane carefully as he saw him sitting at his computer and couldn’t help but feel his dads’ and boyfriend’s eyes trained on him, knowing this was it, that it was only a matter of seconds before his life could change.

_ Okay Cody, I’m about to turn them on, are you ready?  _ Dr. Crane asked as he offered the younger lad a small smile.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready, wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready but somehow Cody found it in himself to actually breathe and nod back, trying to get it through his head that this was really happening.

His eyes couldn’t move from Dr. Crane, watching him turn his hearing aids on and he wasn’t sure if it was working or not, not sure if the room was silent in anticipation or what.

_ Alright, Harry, Louis, would either of you like to talk to him first?  _

The two looked at each other, their smiles unmissable, but not sure who wanted to talk first. This would be the first time their son would hear either of their voices, after 20 years, he would finally know what they sounded like.

_ You go ahead love,  _ Harry signed to his husband, his nerves getting the best of him and he wasn’t even sure if he could utter anything let alone really talk.

Louis let out a deep breath, nodding back at Harry and looking to Cody who was waiting anxiously. He couldn’t even say how nervous he was, say how terrifying this was but how exciting it was at the same time.

But he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans anyway, carefully standing up from his seat and walking towards his son who looked like he could barely contain himself.

“Cody…?” Louis asked shakily, but still making sure he was loud enough.

And Cody just sat there still, staring back at his dad and feeling his jaw go slack as tears pooled in his eyes. “S-say it again.”

“Cody, buddy,” Louis asked almost nervously not sure if it was working or not.

And that did it, Cody letting his tears fall down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking as he nodded back at his dad. “D-dad,” he barely managed out, seeing his own father start to cry. “O-oh my god.”

“Is it working? Can you hear me?” Louis asked, seeing Cody nod quickly back at him as more tears escaped him.

“Your voice, it- it’s like…” Cody didn’t know how to put it into words, for the first time ever hearing his dad’s voice, hearing his own voice and he didn’t know how to process any of it.

“Yeah it’s kinda high you little shit, don’t make fun of me for it,” Louis laughed as he wiped his own wet eyes and walked towards his son and engulfed him in a hug.

Cody couldn’t help but let out his own loud laugh, almost startling himself as he heard what his laugh sounded like, what a laugh at all sounded like.

“You have your father’s voice, you’re lucky,” Louis said, not believing he was actually able to talk to his son, that he didn’t need to sign and he could really hear him.

At that Cody let go of his father and turned to look at his pop, him just sitting in his seat and crying into his hands as he watched the two of them.

“Pop…”

Harry could barely contain himself as he got up from his seat and rushed towards Cody, not wasting a second before wrapping his arms around him. “I love you, I love you so much Cody.”

Cody felt like he almost couldn’t breathe at hearing his pop’s voice, hearing how low it was, how it seemed to sound so much like his own. It was all so foreign, so new and after 20 years of silence hearing his own fathers’ voices for the first time ever.

“I love you too,” he barely managed out, only making his pop cry harder into his neck.

“I-it’s working, I can’t believe it’s working, you can hear me,” Harry said, it almost not seeming real.

And Cody could only nod against him, not sure if he would ever get used to this, used to sound. It only made him more and more curious. What all of his siblings sounded like, his family, Josh, and most importantly TJ and his little girl.

He wanted to listen, he wanted to hear everything the world had to offer, but first above anything he wanted to hear his boyfriend.

“TJ,” Cody said once his father let him go, just seeing his boyfriend looking back at him with a soft smile and gentle tears rolling down his cheeks.

TJ managed to stand up from his seat though, shifting Amelia in his arms and walking carefully towards the older lad. “Hi love.”

And it was just that, those two little words that had Cody crying all over again. He couldn’t explain what his voice sounded like, didn’t know how to describe what he was hearing, but only that he was hearing at all.

“H-hi,” Cody said through a watery chuckle, reaching for his boyfriend and little girl and wrapping his arms around them. “God, I love you.”

TJ could barely manage out his own “I love you’s”, trying to comprehend that he was actually able to talk to his boyfriend, that he was hearing him for the first time.

It was all so much at once for Cody, but he wouldn’t have it any other way, finally after what seemed like forever he could hear the world. “Lemme see my little girl,” he sniffled to himself, reaching for Amelia and smiling to himself as she eagerly went right into his arms. “Hi sweetheart.”

And that was all he had to say for his babygirl’s smile to grow and a small squeal to escape her.

Just at the noise Cody felt his heart clench, never thinking something so small could make him feel like crying. But to him this wasn’t something small, it was huge, it was amazing. He was hearing his daughter’s little voice for the first time, hearing the tiny noises that escaped her and just at the thought he wanted to cry.

Cody would be able to hear her call him dad, hear her say I love you, but it wasn’t just his daughter, it was his whole family, his boyfriend, and he couldn’t wait to see what the world was holding back from him for all these years.

“How do they feel Cody?” Dr. Crane asked as he saw everyone somewhat calming down.

“Amazing,” Cody managed to breathe out, unable to stop the wide smile that spread across his face. “I-I can hear, it- it’s incredible.”

All Dr. Crane could do was nod back at him, knowing he was still trying to process all of this. “Now you don't have full hearing capabilities, like you won’t be able to hear a whisper and you’ll find that maybe sometimes people need to talk a bit louder than they normally do,” he explained. “Also you probably haven’t noticed but your left ear is a bit weaker than the left, so if you ever feel yourself getting a headache or if you ever feel dizzy which may occur just take your hearing aids off for a few hours or until you feel better.”

Cody almost wasn’t even listening as he just held his daughter and looked around the room, both his dads crying and his boyfriend still looking at him like this was too good to be true. And more than anything he couldn’t wait to tell his family that it worked and to actually hear their different voices.

But it wasn’t just voices he wanted to hear, he wanted to hear the world. Know what music sounded like, what rain and birds sounded like or if wind made a noise at all. It felt like there was so much he had to do, so many things to explore and learn about, but first he made his way into the waiting room and tell his family the news.

And let’s just say after he told them of his new found hearing abilities he learned what screaming was, and maybe if this was something people regularly did he wouldn’t mind taking his hearing aids out every now and then.

*~*

Louis peeked his head into his bedroom, finding his husband on the bed just staring at the ceiling with Dezzy snuggled into his side. “Love? You’ve been up here for hours…”

“Just thinking,” Harry said quietly, not moving an inch or even giving Louis a second glance.

“About?” Louis asked, making his way towards the bed and taking a careful seat on it next to the younger lad.

“Cody,” Harry breathed out, but as he did so a small smile came over him. “It’s just… He’s so happy… And… I dunno, it’s like everything I broke got fixed…”

“H you didn’t break anything,” Louis said softly, not really all that surprised by his husband’s silence as he said that.

Harry just laid there for a second, not even trying to argue with Louis, knowing it was pointless. “TJ texted me a video of Cody today, apparently since he got his hearing aids yesterday he’s been trying to get Melly to laugh and giggle just to hear her.”

“Too cute,” Louis smiled to himself, knowing Harry was just trying to change the subject. “And you know he’s been tracking the weather. He wants to go out in a rainstorm to see how that sounds.”

“You know after all these years you kind of forget about all those little things,” Harry said quietly as he looked down to Dezzy and ran a gentle hand over her fur. “Like how much we take for granted, you never think about all the things he’s missed out on. Something as small as listening to the rain…”

“Yeah, but now he gets to do stuff like that,” Louis offered, not wanting his husband to dwell on all the negatives. “It just makes all that little stuff more special for him.”

And Harry wanted to counter back, that something like listening to the rain shouldn’t be a special thing, that he should’ve been born able to do that. But he knew if he said that Louis would get upset, that he would tell him to stop blaming himself. And Harry knows very well that after all these years not to bring up how Cody’s hearing is his fault, that no one blames him, but it’s still in the back of his head, and always will be.

“Watch out Dezzy,” Louis said softly, nudging the dog and shooing her off the bed.

“What’re you doing?”

“Cuddling you, duh,” Louis scoffed, not wasting a second before wrapping his arm around his husband and tucking his head into his neck. “I know that face anywhere love, after more than two decades together I have you pretty well figured out,” he teased.

And all Harry could do was let out a quiet laugh into Louis’ hair, pulling him just a bit closer, loving that his husband knew he needed this. “I love you…”

“And I love you,” Louis said, looking up to Harry’s emerald eyes and smiling softly at him.

No matter where they were, be it their bedroom, the living room, the two of them out to eat, as long as it was the pair of them and a relaxed silence fell over them Louis couldn’t help but just sit and reflect.

Think back to the life he’s shared with this man, think about everything they’ve been through together, the good and the bad, the kids they had in between and how lucky he was to have the life he does.

Even something as simple as laying here with Harry, having his husband’s arms wrapped around him and feeling his lingering lips as he pressed kisses into his hair made him think about just how blessed he was.

“What’re you thinking about?” Harry asked quietly, wrapping his arms just a bit tighter around the older lad as he brushed his lips over Louis’ temple.

“You, like always,” Louis laughed a bit sheepishly.

“What about me?” Harry smiled to himself, running his fingers through the back of Louis’ feathered hair and feeling him hum against him at the touch.

“Just how lucky I am,” Louis breathed out easily, melting against his husband and pressing himself impossibly closer to his side.

At that Harry’s smile only grew, Louis being his usual self as the sleepier he gets the cuter he gets. And Harry couldn’t help himself as he cupped the older lad’s cheek and dipped his head just enough to connect their lips softly.

And of course Louis kissed him right back, slowly moving his lips against his husband’s and shifting himself so he was just barely hovering over him.

Already he could tell it was one of those nights, the kind where he would kiss Harry until he felt dizzy, until his lips were swollen and his husband’s hair was a tangled mess between his fingers. And to Louis those were the best kind of nights.

*~*

“Cody!!” TJ shouted through a loud laugh over the rain, having to almost run after his boyfriend as he saw him sprinting outside.

He wasn’t sure if Cody actually heard him or not though. The older lad took right off as soon as he saw it was raining and now was just standing in the middle of the parking lot amazed at was going on around him.

Cody was looking up to the sky as the rain poured, allowing himself to get soaking wet but not caring in slightest as he heard what was going on around him.

He didn’t have any words as he focused his gaze on the pavement and heard the rain hitting it, it almost reminding him of how his snare drum feels when he plays it, and it was beautiful.

“Love?” TJ came up behind him breathlessly, unable to hide his smile as he looked at his boyfriend’s face.

“This is incredible,” Cody barely managed to breathe out, his own grin stretching over his face as he knelt down to the pavement and could hear the rain hitting it that much better.

And TJ really couldn’t help the fond smile that escaped him as he watched the older lad. Him so amazed, so entranced just by the rain, but for him this was something so special, something he didn’t think he’d ever be able to do.

“My god, this is just… This is beautiful…”

At this point Cody was almost laying on the pavement just to hear it better, and TJ wasn’t going to stop him, not at all. He loved seeing how happy his boyfriend was, how excited and curious he was.

TJ couldn’t lie though, he was more than startled when Cody jumped up from his spot on the ground and nearly attacked him. Immediately pressing their lips together and kissing him with everything he had in him.

His arms wrapped around him, firm hands pulling him into his chest and running down his back.

TJ of course wasn’t going to stop him, instead kissed Cody back, smiling against him and ensuring that there was absolutely no room between them.

He didn’t know where this sudden burst came from, but he also didn’t care as his boyfriend was kissing him like they had seconds left together.

“I love you, fuck,” Cody mumbled against him, of possible pulling the blue eyed lad that much closer to him, combing his fingers through the back of his hair and making it a wet, tousled mess.

And TJ wanted to say it back, tried to pull away just enough so he could talk but Cody wouldn’t even let him. His boyfriend knew though, knew just how much he loved him, and right now he was showing it, kissing him back with everything he had in him and holding onto his soaked through t-shit like in a moments notice he could go away.

“So,” TJ managed to say, able to pull away just enough to talk but of course Cody’s lips only travelled down his jaw and to his neck, not wanting to lose any contact at all. “Do we want to keep kissing in the rain or maybe take this upstairs?”

“I like the rain,” Cody whispered against him, nipping and sucking at his exposed skin.

“I can tell,” TJ chuckled. “But it’s England and it rains all the time, and Melly isn’t always staying with my parents for the night, so-”

And he was cut right off, Cody’s lips crashing against his and not wasting a second before stumbling them back towards the building. And that was an answer enough for TJ as he kissed his boyfriend back feverishly, his fingers lost in the older lad’s soaked curls, his other hand running down the wet skin of his arm and letting himself get dragged to wherever Cody was headed.

He really wasn’t all that surprised when it was only minutes later they were stumbling back into their flat, kicking off their shoes and hastily tugging each other's shirt off in a frenzy as they worked their way into their bedroom.

But just as they got there, TJ’s back hitting the mattress and Cody right about to follow him down a loud clap echoed through the room, making the curly haired lad stop and go wide eyed.

“Babe?” TJ asked breathlessly, his boyfriend looking around all over the place with a scared expression on his face.

“What the hell was that?!”

“Just thunder love, it’s okay.”

And Cody just looked back at him confused, knowing with rain there was lightning, the bright flash lighting up their room every now and then when it rains, but thunder was something completely new to him.

Thunder wasn’t going to stop him from climbing onto the bed with his boyfriend though. He had no problem picking up where he left off, having only a little trouble trying to pry their wet clothes off and maybe jumping a bit every time he heard a clap of thunder. But if anything, that only made him love the rain that much more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a bit of a shorter chapter, but I had to stop because I'm running out of data xD Hope it wasn't too awful and somewhat worth the wait :) I really do appreciate you all being so patient, this past month, in all honesty, has been nothing but terrible for me, but it was nice to finally sit down and actually have the motivation to write these past couple days. Leave comments, kudos are cool, thanks xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Cody stared at his wailing daughter in his arms, still after having his new found hearing for a few days now not used to her cries.

When he couldn’t hear it was just her uncomfortable face that gave him a clue that she wasn’t happy, but now… Even without having full hearing he could tell within a millisecond when his little girl was crying her eyes out, and in pure honesty it only made him feel bad for everyone around him who heard this constantly.

It may sound bad, but sometimes Cody couldn’t help but take his hearing aids off just to get a break from the crying. But even when he did that Milo of course would come right to him and nudge him until he got up to get Amelia.

And this may have been one of those times Cody just had to turn them off, knowing he was bound to get a headache if he kept hearing her cry. Of course Milo was resting his head on his lap, looking at the 3 month old almost sadly as Cody bounced her on his chest.

He remembers the first time he heard his daughter cry, and it almost brought tears to his own eyes. But only after a few days it wasn’t cute anymore, not at all.

“C’mon sweetheart,” Cody muttered, knowing she wanted attention.

His dad already fed her, TJ changed her, he knew there was nothing else she could be wailing over other than not having enough of her daddy’s attention.

But even after being in his arms for nearly 20 minutes she still wasn’t calm, and Cody was doing absolutely everything in his power to get her crying to stop. He kissed her, rubbed her back, bounced her, and none of it worked, hence why he had to turn his hearing aids off.

When Cody felt a hand on his shoulder though he jumped, looking up and seeing an almost concerned looking TJ. And he could see him talking, but it was just too fast he couldn’t keep up.

_ Cody… Love ? _

“Yeah?”

_ Can you not hear me?  _ TJ signed nervously as he took a seat next to his boyfriend.

“I turned my hearing aids off. She was just getting to be a bit much.”

TJ let out a relieved breath, placing his hand over his chest, trying to calm down.  _ I thought your hearing aids weren’t working or something, almost gave me a heart attack. _

Cody laughed to himself as he shook his head and passed Amelia to TJ, hoping he could calm her down at least a little bit. “No I just didn’t want this little one to give me a headache.”

_ Yeah, how do you think the rest of us feel?  _ TJ teased, only to see his boyfriend roll his eyes back at him.

“And of course as soon as you hold her she stops crying,” Cody said, looking down at Amelia in TJ’s arms and seeing their daughter go quiet.

TJ smiled to himself, kissing his little girl’s head and pulling her into his chest as she calmed herself down.  _ Oh stop, it’s always you she stops crying for, let me have this one moment,  _ he signed as best he could without shifting Melly too much.

At that Cody hummed, his babygirl always aching for his attention and going quiet as soon as she was in his arms. He just guessed that today she wanted her papa.

_ Love your pop is trying to talk to you. _

Cody looked up, his father holding Ben and looking at him wide eyed, and already he knew what he was thinking. “My hearing aids were turned off, sorry,” he said, feeling for the small devices on him and turning them back on since Melly stopped her crying.

“Oh, okay,” Harry breathed out, only having a minor stroke. “I just wanted to tell you the family is going to be here soon and I wasn’t sure if you wanted your hearing aids or not. I just don’t want you to get a headache with all the noise.”

Cody bit his lip as he nodded to himself, knowing when he first got his hearing aids and his family all tried to talk to him at once it was too much. He hoped it was only because he had his surgery not too long ago and he was still sensitive to everything. He hasn’t been able to hear his siblings or the rest of his family yet because he’s still in recovery. But he was hoping today with everyone coming over he could pull one of them away one at a time to somewhere quiet and get to really know each of their voices, and not have everyone talking over each other excitedly.

Cody knew his pop was worried about him getting headaches or just being overwhelmed with everyone trying to talk to him. But he also knew that as excited as he is to hear everyone’s voices he had to take it slow.

“Did Al and Hayden get back from the store yet?” Cody asked, knowing the pair came in only to give Ben to their dad before rushing off to pick up groceries for tonight.

“Not yet,” Harry said, only to perk his head up at hearing the oven timer go off. “Buddy can you hold your nephew, I have some stuff to finish up,” he said, not even waiting for a response from his son before passing him Ben. “I’ll send Al in here as soon as she gets back.”

Cody called back a “thank you” as his father walked into the kitchen and he got Benny comfortable on his lap.

He could easily say that seeing his nephew and daughter together like this were some of his favorite moments. They were both so curious about one another, giving each other these silent looks or in Ben’s case reaching for his cousin and tugging on whatever he could grab onto. And the faces Melly would give him only had Cody cracking up, his little girl looking at Ben like he was crazy for even thinking of touching her.

He knew that when Amelia could sit up properly and move like Ben could she would probably wiggle away or try to hit him, and Cody really couldn’t wait for the day. Just watching them was too cute for words, the two blue eyed babies gurgling to each other, almost seeming like they were having actual conversations, and to him it was the sweetest thing.

And Cody just watched them, glanced between the two and felt his heart melting at just the sight of them making faces and squealing at one another. It wasn’t until he felt a light hand on his shoulder did he finally look up, only to see his older sister smiling back at him.

_ Pop said you were looking for me. _

“You don’t have to sign, I have my hearing aids on,” Cody said as he shifted Ben in his arms, feeling the 5 month old on his lap as he kept wiggling and stretching all over the place.

He didn’t hear anything from Alexis though, making him pick his head up to look at her and seeing her cheeks tinted pink. And Cody knew she was probably a little scared because he’s never really heard her voice before. But truth be told it was just as terrifying for him, to be able to hear his sister’s voice after 20 years of knowing her, both of their entire lives going without him knowing what she sounds like.

“I uh… I just came in here to see if you needed anything, or if my little boy was giving you too much trouble,” Alexis said, biting her lip and looking back to her little brother nervously.

As Cody heard her though he couldn’t help the smile that came over him, pushing himself off the couch and giving Alexis the biggest one armed hug he could with Benny in his arm.

“The only thing I needed was that,” he whispered to her, unable to wipe the growing grin away. “I just wanted to hear you.”

And not only could he feel, but hear his sister laughing into his chest as she hugged him back, and Cody could easily say it was one of the most beautiful sounds he’s heard so far. Rain was still his favorite though, and then TJ and Melly’s voices of course, but rain would always win.

To him hearing everyone for the first time was so crazy. There were no two people who had the same voice, even when he heard the twins this morning there was a slight difference between them. Cody’s world was completely different now with his new found gift and he wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to it. Used to the way his feet sound when they hit the pavement, the wind blowing in the trees, or not only feeling music through speakers but hearing it and finding a completely different beauty about it. And to Cody that’s what he learned since he’s gained his hearing, that the world around him truly is beautiful, he just wished that everyone around him saw how precious even the smallest sounds were.

And when the rest of their family showed up, all of his uncles, aunts and cousins flooded into his childhood home, thankfully they didn’t attack Cody but let him go at his own pace and listen to everyone one by one.

“Oi! Cody! There’s my guy!!” Niall barged into the living room, smiling widely at his nephew as he saw him alone and finally got his turn to talk to him.

But all Cody did was raise his eyebrows at his uncle, him sounding very, very different than everyone else. “Uhm, uncle Niall?”

“Holy shit! Yeah, yeah, that’s me!!” Niall said excitedly as he crushed the 20 year in a hug, almost having to blink tears back at the thought that his nephew was hearing him and responding to him.

“Why uhm… Why do you sound… Weird?”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows, slightly pulling away from Cody and looking at him confused. “No I don’t.”

“Yeah, you uh, you do,” Cody said, now only growing confused as his uncle didn’t sound like anyone else, but he didn’t know what was so different about it.

Niall opened his mouth, about to ask if his hearing aids were broken or something, until he realized what Cody was talking about and let out a barking laugh. “Buddy I’m Irish!! Remember, different accent and all that?”

Cody opened his mouth, now only feeling a bit dumb as when he was younger he thought when his dads told him that his uncle Niall had an accent it meant that he just moved his mouth differently. 

“Hey, learn something everyday, yeah?” Niall chuckled to himself as he clapped Cody on the shoulder.

And Cody could only hum at that, himself feeling like he’s learned a thousand new things since he got hearing and will continue to learn about the world around him until the day he dies.

*~*

Cody leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes and letting the quiet, relaxing noise of the shower take over him. Well, that was until he heard an ungodly noise coming from the bathroom, it taking more than a second for him to realize it was TJ trying to sing.

He loves his boyfriend, he really does, but one thing he could definitely live without was hearing him singing constantly. Cody loves his voice, loves how he talks and how expressionate he is, but his singing was terrible, it was as simple as that. But still, Cody found himself sitting outside the bathroom when TJ took his showers just to listen to him, because it was just something to listen to.

All day he was able to hear his entire family’s voices, all his siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins and each one of them was better than the last. Cody swears he hasn’t seen this many people cry since the day Melly was born, and they were all so happy it brought tears to his own eyes.

But not only was his family happy, but they almost seemed scared and nervous to talk to him for the first, like they didn’t want to mess anything up. Cody swears his uncle Zayn and Liam were almost stuttering over their words and his aunts were talking so softly it was a bit hard to hear them, but he understood completely, it was nerve wracking, and not only for them, but him too.

When he was able to hear all their voices though, to have conversations with each and every one of them without using sign language was amazing to him. He felt like he was learning so much, like there was an entire part of the world he’s been missing out on and all at once it was getting thrown at him, but Cody was determined to catch whatever it was being thrown, taking it, and running. He never wanted to know what it was like to not hear ever again, well unless his daughter was crying up a storm, but other than that he didn’t want to be left in the silence he’s become all too comfortable with these past 20 years.

And Cody forgot just how carried away he can get with his thoughts, how even with hearing he can ignore the world around him, at least that was until the bathroom door opened and he heard a deafening shriek coming from his boyfriend and seeing TJ looking at him wide eyed, but not without letting out his own not so manly squeal at hearing him scream.

“Cody what the hell are you doing sitting in the hallway?!” he asked, fixing the towel around his waist and trying to calm his pounding heart.

Cody was doing everything in his power to calm down himself, not believing how loud he yelled, how high it was despite his voice being so low, he didn’t even know that was possible.

“Babe, come on, get up,” TJ breathed out, rolling his eyes fondly at the older lad as he offered him a hand.

“You know you suck at singing,” Cody laughed to himself, not missing the huff TJ let out as he led him to their room.

“Yes I’m fully aware, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like to sing every now and then.”

Cody almost wanted to scoff at that, it seeming like every time TJ wasn’t talking he was humming or quietly singing to himself. And it was crazy to him that he’s been with him for over a year, and yet he’s now just realizing these little things.

“So do you wanna explain why you were listening to my terrible singing?” TJ asked, sending a small smile his boyfriend’s way as he pulled out a pair of boxers from his dresser.

“Just like the sound of the water,” Cody shrugged, himself not being able to listen to the noise when he showers because his hearing aids will get destroyed.

At that TJ rolled his eyes, hoping it would rain sooner rather than later so he doesn’t have a heart attack every time he comes out of the bathroom. He knew the next couple days were going to be nice though, but with that in mind he thought maybe they could go on a little trip and visit the beach before Cody goes back to work. That way the older lad can listen to the waves and they could have a nice little family day with Melly.

“Sweetheart you know, maybe we should-” TJ stopped himself though, a small smile coming over him and ducking his head so Cody couldn’t see his reddening cheeks as the older lad wrapped his arms around his bare waist. “Love?”

And Cody just hummed against him, trailing his lips up his boyfriend’s neck and to his jaw, unable to miss TJ’s growing smile as he squeezed his arms around him a bit tighter.

“Are you listening to me? I wanted to talk to you about something,” TJ said, turning around in Cody’s arms and brushing his fingers through the back of his curls.

“Babe you know I can only focus on one thing at a time,” Cody grinned back at him just before dipping his head and connecting their lips.

And TJ knew there were a million and one things he could say back, things he could mutter just to tease his boyfriend, but instead of doing any of that he decided kissing Cody was definitely better than any other option he had right now.

So that’s exactly what he did, his hands travelling down the older lad’s back, pulling him impossibly closer to his chest and almost letting out a gasp at feeling Cody practically lifting him up and shuffling them towards their bed.

“What’s gotten into you love?” he mumbled against him, unable to miss the way Cody refused to let go of him, to let there be any space between them.

“Well, you know, last time we did it I had to take my hearing aids off cause they were wet from the rain… But I just… I wanna know what it’s like with them on.”

At that TJ raised his eyebrows, if he was being honest he was surprised Cody hasn’t brought this up sooner. And he wasn’t going to tell him no of course, especially when this worked out perfect for the both of them. Cody could finally hear them when they’re doing it, and then at the same time TJ gets some, it was perfect.

“So…? I mean, obviously if you’re not in the mood we don’t have to-”

But it was a second later he was cut off, TJ wrapping his arms around Cody’s neck and tugging him down until their lips met and the younger lad was pulling them onto the mattress.

And that was enough of an answer for Cody as he kissed TJ back, unable to stop the smile that came over him as he got settled on top of his boyfriend.

His skin was still wet from his shower, his hair a tousled mess, but Cody knew he was only going to make it that much messier, unable to help himself as combed his fingers through the younger lad’s thin, feathery hair. 

And god, Cody just wanted to touch everything. To run his hands down his boyfriend’s slick back, to feel every dip and curve that he’s memorized on TJ’s body and just get lost in the younger lad.

He’s relied on touch for a lot during his life, and he knew that habit would never break, but now being able to hear too, it was an entirely different experience. The best way he could describe it was desperate.

The strangled breaths let out between them as they kissed, the way their mouth moves together and how their tongues would clash only made him think of wet, if wet was a sound.

But just with the way TJ was touching him, with how he was unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down the older lad’s legs with so much urgency, how he was kissing him and holding onto him like any second he would go away only had Cody more and more worked up. 

Touch, hearing, feeling absolutely everything going on around him had his head spinning, and he didn’t know there were all these noises that came along with sex, and how much better it made it.

The noises that escaped him, escaped TJ as they kissed and frantically got themselves bare added so much more to what he was used to. Cody didn’t know how to describe the sounds that came from his boyfriend, only knew what they felt like, and the best way to describe it was tight. It was as if TJ was trying to hold something back, like he didn’t want to be too loud or let the high pitched, muffled noises that came from the back of his throat to be heard. But god, did Cody want to hear them.

He wanted to hear everything and anything that came from the younger lad, from how his hand sounded as it ran down his back and clenched at his skin when Cody’s fingers stretched him open, or hear the noises that he himself made as TJ would teasingly pull at his length and make him more and more desperate as the seconds passed.

And if there was one thing that Cody learned, it was that he himself was loud. There was absolutely nothing quiet about him, especially when he finally eased himself into TJ and let out maybe the world’s loudest groan, but the younger lad wasn’t even phased by this. But then of course Cody figured that’s how he’s always been, but he couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed at the thought that whenever they have sex, or do anything really he’s virtually screaming.

Truth be told TJ was just as bad, especially when Cody began to move on top of the younger lad and strangled whines and breaths escaped his boyfriend under him.

Everything that was happening, everything Cody was hearing was so much, he almost didn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t know how he went so long having sex without hearing, because it made it so much better, so much more exciting.

The whines, groans, muffled words exchanged between them and strangled noises that barely made a sound had Cody almost shaking, had him losing his head because it was all so satisfying, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

TJ was an absolute mess under him, gripping and feeling every inch of Cody that he could, almost holding everything he had in him to not let go yet, but the older lad above him wasn’t that much better. And Cody doesn’t know what it was, what was so different about this time versus every other time they had sex. Maybe it was the fact that he could hear what was going on around him, and he wasn’t going to lie, he’s never been this eager, this exhilarated while doing it, and that might’ve changed some things. But Cody swears he’s never wanted to come undone so fast before, and it seemed as though TJ was right behind him, his boyfriend a panting mess under him and so blissed out he could barely move.

And it was an almost embarrassing short amount of time later Cody was releasing with a muffled grunt into TJ’s neck, the younger lad right after him with his own tight, clenched back yell escaping him.

All Cody could do was breathe heavily into the blue eyed lad’s neck though, trying to calm down, but if anything at hearing the sharp breaths that came from TJ only had him wanting even more from his boyfriend.

He really didn’t know what it was about these noises that had him get so worked up, that turned him on so much that he felt like he had to jump TJ not even a second after they both came. But instead of doing that Cody picked his head up from the younger lad’s shoulder and gently connected their lips, kissing him for only a second before carefully pulling out of TJ and rolling onto the mattress next to him.

And the only thing heard in the room were their heavy breaths, the two just staring up at the ceiling, sprawled out on the bed and trying to gather themselves. They just stayed like that, both of them seeming a bit dazed from what had just happened, but when Cody saw TJ turn his head to look at him he was a bit surprised to see the hungry look his boyfriend was giving him.

And it wasn’t even a second later he heard TJ say a quick “let’s do it again” before the younger lad lunged to the other side of the bed and crashed their lips together.

*~*

“Hey!! There they are!!”

Louis offered the four lads sitting at the table a wide smile as he tugged on Harry’s hand and lead them through the crowded bar.

“Sorry we’re a bit late boys, the kids were bein a bit hard tonight,” he breathed out, sliding into the booth next to Zayn and making sure the brown eyed lad moved in enough so Harry could sit too.

“Don’t worry about it mate, I think we’re all in the same boat with that one,” Zayn laughed to himself, only to get disgruntled hums from the other two across from them. “I swear Eli was giving me one of his stares for a solid half hour when I told him I was going out tonight and couldn’t tuck him in.”

“Mate he’s always just staring at you,” Niall said as he rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer.

“Okay, but his stares mean different things, and this was the stare that meant he wasn’t too happy with me,” Zayn said, not even trying to think about all the faces his son makes at him and what their underlying meanings are.

“Yeah, I had Ellie clinging to my neck until Gem pried her off me so I could get my shoes on, my little daddy’s girl,” Niall said, and even if it may have sounded annoying he couldn’t stop the fondness that seeped out of him as he talked about his babygirl.

“I don’t think my kiddos are missing me much,” Liam added in himself. “The boys were busy playing some video games and Mia was following Soph around the house, so I just kinda slipped out.”

At that Louis rolled his eyes, wishing it was that easy to leave without someone having a meltdown or Charlie crying or an argument breaking out or a mess being made and then having to be cleaned up. He swears the possibilities of what could go wrong before either him or Harry try to make a break for it are endless.

“But enough about the kiddos, we’re out tonight to get drunk and forget how old we are!” Niall said, earning quick smiles and nods from everyone around the table as he flagged a waitress down.

“I’m trusting you guys, please help me forget for just one night that I’m a grandfather,” Louis laughed to himself, not missing the loud groan from his husband next to him who felt just as old if not older than the rest of them.

“Oh come on guys, you love those two,” Liam said, Louis and Harry talking about Ben and Amelia every chance they get.

“True, but I don’t like feeling like I’m 70,” Harry laughed to himself as he shook his head.

“Says the guy who doesn’t even have grey hairs yet!! Look at the rest of us!” Niall pointed out, just at saying that needing to take a large gulp of his drink.

And of course as soon as he said it there was mumbling around the table. Louis’ greys coming out in his sideburns, Zayn and Liam’s scattered throughout their hair and popping out more so in the back, while Niall’s greys were too easily spotted through the brown hair that he gave up trying to dye years ago.

“I’m telling you guys, this man is timeless, he just doesn’t age and I hate him for it,” Louis said, wrapping an arm around Harry and playfully scowling at him.

“Yeah, yeah, still that 15 year old you fell in love with, we get it,” Zayn scoffed.

“Well I dunno if I’d go that far, that’s kinda creepy with me being 44,” Louis grimaced, making the guys around him let out barking laughs. “But what I’m saying is H is going to forever look 25 while I’ll be a silver fox and that’s just not fair.”

“Nothing wrong with a silver fox love,” Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked at him.

“Nuh-huh, none of that until I’m properly sloshed, please,” Niall almost begged.

“Oh c’mon mate, didn’t we come out tonight to try to be young again? Let me at least try to flirt with my husband,” Harry said jokingly, earning groans from everyone except Louis of course.

“Yeah, we saw enough of that to last a lifetime 27 years ago when you first got together, please no more,” Liam pleaded, needing to sip at his own drink and hoping if he drank enough of it he could ignore the two making eyes at each other all night long.

“Alright, alright, how about this,” Zayn started off, happy to see the waitress coming over and bringing a tray full of shots over to them. “For every time one of these two are disgustingly cute they need to take a shot. Fair deal?”

And as Harry and Louis’ faces fell Liam and Niall’s lit up, knowing the pair would be drunk and on the ground passed out within the hour.

“Oh it’s on,” Niall smirked at them, already passing Louis and Harry their first shots and raising his eyebrows at them.

“W-well I dunno guys, we uh, don’t you think we’re a little old to-”

“H we came out to feel young, now down that shot like the 20 year old you used to!!” Niall said, not taking a no for an answer.

And Harry may have been hesitant, but Louis didn’t need to be told twice before picking up the tiny glass and throwing the shot back, only to hear claps and cheers from his mates around him.

“Alright grandpa Lou, there we go!!” Zayn laughed to himself as he clapped the older lad on the back.

“I swear when my grandkids are gonna be able to drink I’ll be sittin right there beside them, still swiggin these things back,” Louis managed out through his own laugh.

“Ugh, please don’t put that image in my head,” Harry muttered, grabbing a beer from the middle of the table and claiming it as his own. “I don’t need to think about Ben or Amelia not only old, but getting drunk with you.”

Louis shrugged as he smiled to himself, knowing it was bound to happen, but right now he definitely preferred to think of his grandkids as babies. Hell, his two kids who had babies were still his babies to him.

To him it was crazy that the boys he grew up with had their own kids, that he watched as their families grew and white hairs that popped out all over their heads. But there really wasn’t any other way he would have it.

Harry and all their mates by his side, their growing families, and of course his kids who were having their own kids. When Louis was 17 he didn’t imagine his life to go this way, not in the slightest. He just didn’t think someone like him could get this lucky, to have a life like the one he has. But when he looked around and saw the guys he’s known since he was the size of Charlie and his husband by his side he knew he wouldn’t trade a single thing he had for the world.

*~*

“Sweetheart let’s go, we’ll be late!!” Hayden called up the stairs as he fixed Ben’s jersey on him, making sure his little boy looked his absolute best. “I know for a fact you look beautiful and your hair is perfect, come on!”

And it was only a second later he heard his wife coming towards the stairs, seeing his suspicions were correct and a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Flattery gets you nowhere,” Alexis teased as she reached for her son and kissed his head.

“I beg to differ, how do you think we got this one?” Hayden joked back, wiggling his eyebrows at Benny and leaning down to press their lips together, only to feel Alexis hum against him.

“Did you pack everything we need?”

“Diaper bag is all set and this little one’s been changed, so we’re ready to go.”

“You are seriously the best. Ya see, this is why I keep you around,” Alexis said, making Hayden snort as he followed her out to the car.

“Yeah, it’s not the whole legally binded marriage or we have a baby thing,” Hayden rolled his eyes fondly as he opened the back door for Alexis and watched her put Ben in his seat.

And all Alexis did was send him a small smile, shrug and peck his lips quickly before making her way to the other side of the car. “Oh! Babe, your cameras.”

Hayden groaned, almost wanting to hit himself, because duh, that was his job, taking pictures for the team, and he completely forgot. But luckily he had his incredible wife who he was sure he would be lost without, and quickly ran back inside the house to grab his camera bags.

And as soon as he came back out with his two very stuffed bags and got them settled in the backseat next to Benny they were on their way to the stadium.

Luckily it was a quick enough ride and their 7 month old in the back seemed more than content just sucking on his pacifier. It was always walking into the stadium that was the hard part.

Alexis’ entire life she’s been on the news with her dads, and patrons and paps at the stadium were always desperate to get some kind of attention from the Tomlinson family. But since this was the first game they were bringing Ben it would be even more chaotic, no doubt in her mind that everyone wanted a peek at the famous coach’s grandson he talks and posts about constantly.

But Alexis knew it wouldn’t be any easier for Cody, him and TJ bringing Amelia to today’s game as well. Not only will everyone want to see their little girl as well, but ask Cody about his surgery and new found hearing.

There was no lying Alexis was nervous for her little brother, not wanting him to get too overwhelmed with all the noise and screaming that he’s never dealt with.

Luckily when they got there though Hayden took them through the back, no paps, barely any people, and they got to their seats without any big problems. There was just some minor fussing from Ben when they put his soundproof headphones on, but that stopped as soon as he was in his daddy’s arms.

“Love I think I’m going to go down to the pitch for the first half to get some shots and I’ll sit up here with the family for the second,” Hayden said as he bounced Benny against his chest and made sure he stayed comfortable.

“What Hayden, you don’t want to hang out with us?”

Hayden spun around, quickly catching his little brother’s smirk and rolling his eyes at him as him and Zaria took their own seats next to them. “Josh I have a job, we can’t all depend on mum and dad for money.”

“Excuse me but I’m a scholar, I don’t have time for a job,” Josh retorted back.

And there were so many things Hayden wanted to say, even Zaria looking at Josh like he was crazy, but he really didn’t want to get into it with him right now.

“Go sweetheart, it’s okay,” Alexis said through a small laugh, seeing just how annoyed her husband was before taking Ben from him.

Hayden let out a deep breath, nodding back at her and connecting their lips gently before gathering his bags and heading down to the pitch.

“C’mere Al, lemme see that nephew of mine,” Josh said, not even waiting for an answer before reaching for Ben in his sister-in-law’s arms and pulling him into his chest.

And Alexis just looked back at him for a second, raising her eyebrows and waiting for Josh to look back at her, but instead he was more focused on the 7 month old he was making faces at.

“Seriously Zar, how you’ve been with him for over 8 years is beyond me,” she said slightly teasingly.

Zaria hummed back as she glanced over at her boyfriend next to her, him seeming to still not be paying attention to them in the slightest. “You know we broke up a couple times, sometimes I need a break,” she joked back.

“Okay, whoa, hold up,” Josh butted in. “It was mutual because we’ve been with each other since the beginning of time and wanted to see what else was out there, but guess who came crawling back?” he said with raised eyebrows.

“Uhm… You,” Zaria said in complete seriousness.

“Fine, true, whatever,” Josh rolled his eyes. “But we both decided we can’t be without each other, cause ya know, the whole love thing.”

At that Zaria really couldn’t say anything back, him being more than right.

“They’re so mean to me Benny, I swear girls are the worst,” Josh muttered to his nephew, giving him a quick kiss and pulling him impossibly closer to his chest, almost like he was shielding Ben from them women sitting next to them.

And before Zaria or Alexis could argue anything back they were stopped by a breathless Cody and TJ coming up the stadium stairs with Amelia in the green eyed lad’s arms.

“Hey buddy, you alright?” Alexis asked, seeing that her little brother looked more than overwhelmed.

But Cody didn’t say anything, instead plopped himself down into the seat next to Josh and got Amelia situated on his lap and checked her soundproof headphones.

“He turned off his hearing aids,” TJ said a bit quietly. “The paps, they… You know he’s just not used to them…”

At that Alexis’ face fell, looking to Cody and seeing his eyes sunken, him almost looking broken as he cuddled his daughter into his chest. And it was immediate she was out of her seat, scootching herself past everyone in their seats and heading to her brother.

_ Cody… Don’t pay attention to the shit they say, they’re just looking for a reaction,  _ Alexis signed, not even sure if her brother saw as he kept his eyes on Amelia.

And Cody just sat there for a second, letting out a few deep breaths before carefully passing Amelia to TJ and looking back to his sister.

_ Pop told me it would be best not to have my hearing aids in when we came… I just thought he didn’t want me to get a headache from all the noise, not… _

Just the look on her brother’s face as he stopped himself made her choke up, and it didn’t take her a second thought to know what he was talking about.

Throughout their entire lives the paps have been ruthless, especially to Cody, and truth be told, she was always happy he couldn’t hear the terrible things they said.

_ Cody remember what pop always says… Those who mind don’t matter, and those who matter don’t mind. _

Cody looked back at his sister, haveing to bit his lip to hold in a small laugh as he shook his head.  _ Yeah, well Dr. Suess actually said that, pop just said it to me cause he knew it would make me feel better. _

_ Whatever, he still said it,  _ Alexis rolled her eyes, at least happy she could get a smile out of him.  _ But it’s true, don’t pay attention to whatever people like that say. _

Cody let out a deep breath, giving Alexis a small nod before glancing over to TJ and seeing his boyfriend offering him a soft smile.

And she knew that was that. She knew Cody probably wouldn’t talk for the rest of the day but sign, knowing his insecurity would get the best of him for a little bit, but he’ll snap out of it when he’s ready.

It didn’t take long for the rest of their family to show up. All their siblings and pop of course filling the seats around them. And of course their pop was quick to pick up on Cody’s mood, not wasting a second before talking to him, and it didn’t take much for him to convince his son that what people like that say doesn’t matter, that he shouldn’t waste his time worrying over something that isn’t true about him.

It was clear it helped 20 year old, and he became more relaxed, but for the entire game he didn’t turn his hearing aids back on, but just put them in his pocket and feel the roar of the stadium as his dad’s team ran up and down the pitch.

He focused on his daughter, her in her little kit, and of course Benny in his own, the two looking as adorable as ever at their first of many footie games.

*~*

Cody released a deep breath as he reached for the door and pushed it open, allowing Milo to rush inside the flat ahead of him and slowly making his own way inside.

He tugged at the tie from around his neck and let it loosely dangle against his chest as he glanced around and tried to spot if TJ was around or took Amelia out. But it really didn’t take long for him to find his boyfriend, the younger lad snoring just loud enough for Cody to hear on the couch with their daughter sleeping just like her father. And just at the sight he couldn’t help the small smile that came over him.

After a long day of classes and being at the office this is what he needed to come home to, his family.

Cody really couldn’t ask for anything better. The heavy rain outside that would tap against their large windows, his boyfriend and daughter sleeping so heavily it seemed as though nothing could wake them up, and Milo watching him curiously from his bed in the corner.

And he truly couldn’t believe this was the life he had. It was the simple moments like this that made him stop, and really think about how lucky he is. Cody never thought this would be his life. Owning his own businesses at 20, having a dog as a best friend, and a boyfriend and daughter, and something that still shocked him on a daily basis, having hearing after a life of silence.

Cody can wake up to his daughter gurgling over the baby monitor and hear her squeals and laughs as he tickles her. And one day he’ll be able to hear her say dad, and I love you, and he never thought in a million years that he would be able to do that.

But now he can hear TJ singing in the bathroom and his daughter’s cry from the nursery, and even though they aren’t the best sounds Cody couldn’t wait to hear them for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this is it, but here's the final chapter :( I hope it was worth the wait, but no worries, more stories will always be coming ! So there's that to look forward to, and of course, Harry's new album is coming out, so happy days are ahead of us !! Leave comments, kudos are cool, and thank you so much for reading and supporting me along the way. I write for you guys, and please know I wouldn't be able to get anything done without the constant support I get from you xx


End file.
